Mystery Man
by RainAndWind
Summary: Mientras bebía en un bar, Sakura conoce al hombre de sus sueños. Luego lo lleva a casa. Después despierta sola. Pero su miedo de haber perdido al hombre de sus sueños se convierte en una relación con un hombre misterioso donde noche tras noche en la oscuridad, él vuelve por más. Esperando que nazca algo real, ella lo deja. Pero ella ni siquiera sabe su nombre. *Adaptación
1. Prólogo

La siguiente historia es una **adaptación** del libro **Mystery Man** por **Kristen Ashley** , les recomiendo leerlo, es muy entretenido. Los personajes están basados en los de **Masashi Kishimoto**. La historia comenzará siendo básicamente la misma del libro, conforme se vaya desarrollando estaré buscando que la misma se adapte a los personajes y no los personajes a la historia, sin embargo es inevitable que haya OC.

* * *

Sentí las sábanas deslizarse hacia abajo por mi cuerpo, luego una mano ligera en la parte baja de mi espalda. Era tan cálida, tan caliente, como si la sangre que corría por sus venas se moviera más rápido que la sangre de cualquier hombre común.

Si eso fuera cierto, no me sorprendería.

Abrí los ojos y estaba oscuro. Siempre estaba oscuro cuando me visitaba.

Tuve un instante como cada momento que tenía cuando aparecía. Un instante de cordura. Un instante en el cual mi mente decía que cerrara los ojos, abriera la boca y le dijera que se fuera.

Pero si lo hacía, sabía que él lo haría. No diría una palabra. Tan silenciosamente como había venido, se marcharía.

Y nunca regresaría.

Pero eso era lo correcto. Lo más inteligente por hacer. Lo más sensato.

Y estaba pensando en hacerlo, lo juro por Kami. Pensaba en hacerlo cada vez.

Entonces sentí su peso golpear la cama, su cuerpo estirándose a un lado del mío, me giró hacia él, abrí la boca para hablar y antes de que pudiera hacer lo sensato, su boca estaba en la mía.

Y por las próximas dos horas, no pensé en absoluto.

Pero sentí. Sentí un montón.

Y todo fue bueno.

Aún estaba oscuro cuando su sombra se movió en la habitación. Permanecí en la cama y lo miré moverse. No hizo ningún ruido. Era extraño. Hubo un susurro de ropas, pero aparte de eso, silencio.

Incluso como una sombra, vi que tenía gracia masculina, Poderosa gracia masculina. Eso también era raro. Sólo mi hombre misterioso poniéndose sus ropas era como ver bailar a un poderoso macho alfa si existía algo como eso. Por supuesto, no lo había excepto, en mi habitación cuando venía a visitarme. No, cuando se estaba preparando para irse.

Era tan fascinante que debería vender boletos. Pero si lo hacía, tendría que compartir. Probablemente ya lo compartía con la mitad de Konohagakure, todas ellas teniendo su propio show privado. Eso ya me fastidiaba la cabeza bastante, eso y el hecho de que no se quedaba en absoluto, lo dejaba venir, luego él me hacía correrme después de lo cual él se corría.

Luego, a menudo, como esta noche, repetía.

No estaba realmente interesada en compartir más de lo que probablemente ya lo hacía.

Se acercó a la cama y vi eso también. Se agachó, sentí el calor de su mano en mi rodilla, sus dedos curvándose alrededor de la parte de atrás y besó ligeramente mi cadera, sus labios rozando levemente por mi piel, haciéndola hormiguear. Después deslizó las sábanas hacia arriba por mi cuerpo hasta mi cintura donde las dejó caer.

Estaba casi sobre mi vientre, parcialmente de costado, mi brazo doblado, la mano metida debajo de mi cara en la almohada. Su cuerpo se acercó en mi dirección, sus dedos se deslizaron debajo de mi cabello, tirando suavemente hacia atrás y sus labios se acercaron a mi oreja.

\- Nos vemos, molestia - susurró.

\- Hasta luego - susurré de regreso.

Su cabeza se acercó de forma mínima y sus labios rozaron ligeramente la piel de atrás de mi oreja, luego su lengua me tocó ahí. Eso hizo que mi piel hormigueara también, tanto que mi cuerpo entero se estremeció.

Se alejó solo lo suficiente para golpear suavemente mi frente con sus dedos.

Me cubrió con las sábanas hasta el hombro.

Después se dio la vuelta y se fue.

Sin ruido, ni siquiera la puerta abriéndose y cerrándose. Sólo se había ido. Como si ni siquiera hubiera estado ahí. Una completa locura.

Me quedé viendo fijamente la puerta de mi habitación durante un rato. Mi cuerpo se sentía caliente, saciado y cansado. Mi mente no se sentía de la misma forma.

Giré sobre mi espalda, metí las sábanas alrededor de mi cuerpo desnudo y me quedé mirando el techo.

Ni siquiera sé su nombre.


	2. M-u-e-r-t-a

La siguiente historia es una **adaptación** del libro **Mystery Man** por **Kristen Ashley** , les recomiendo leerlo, es muy entretenido. Los personajes están basados en los de **Masashi Kishimoto**. La historia comenzará siendo básicamente la misma del libro, conforme se vaya desarrollando estaré buscando que la misma se adapte a los personajes y no los personajes a la historia, sin embargo es inevitable que haya OC.

* * *

A la mañana siguiente estaba sentada frente a la computadora en mi oficina  
en casa.

Debería haber estado trabajando. Tenía tres fechas límite las siguientes dos semanas y apenas había comenzado el trabajo. Era una editora independiente. Me pagaban por hora y si no trabajaba esa hora, no me pagaban. Tenía una boca que alimentar, la mía. Un cuerpo que vestir, al que le gustaban toda clase de ropas, las ansiaba, así que tenía que alimentar el hábito o las cosas podrían ponerse feas. Tenía una adicción a los cosmopolitan y los cosmos no eran baratos. Y tenía una casa que estaba reparando. Por lo tanto, necesitaba que me pagaran.

Está bien, eso no era absolutamente cierto. No estaba reparando mi casa. Mi papá hizo un poco del trabajo. Mi amigo Lee hizo otro poco. Así que, debería decir que tenía una casa a la que hacía que otros la repararan, usando diferentes métodos como haciéndolos sentir culpables, rogando o usando el chantaje emocional.

Aun así, necesitaba repararse y los gabinetes y azulejos no desfilaban a mi casa y se pegaban solos a las paredes.

Eso sólo pasaba en mis sueños, de los cuales tenía muchos, la mayoría fantasías.

Como en ese preciso momento, sentada junto a la computadora, un talón en el asiento, mi barbilla en mi rodilla, mis ojos mirando fijamente por la ventana, estaba pensando en mi Hombre Misterioso, el Gran HM. Estaba fantaseando con cambiar nuestra primera cita. Siendo más inteligente, más divertida, más misteriosa, seductora, interesante, enganchándolo al instante con mi agudo ingenio, mi don de conversación, mi habilidad para discutir de política y eventos mundiales de manera inteligente, mis humildes historias de trabajo caritativo de gran extensión, todo envuelto con miradas seductoras que prometían una vida de orgasmos alucinantes, haciéndolo declarar su amor eterno por mí.

O al menos decirme su nombre.

En su lugar, estaba ebria y definitivamente nada de lo anterior.

Escuché sonar el timbre, un repique, luego un ruido sordo y salí de mi elaborada fantasía que estaba comenzando a ponerse buena. Entonces me paré y caminé a través de mi oficina al pasillo de las escaleras haciendo una nota mental, de nuevo, de llamar a Lee y ver si arreglaría el timbre por un pack de cervezas y una pizza casera. Aunque eso podría significar que traería a su molesta, quejumbrosa, una bruja constante novia - de la que no admitiría que me llegaba a caer bien en ocasiones - , así que cambié de opinión y decidí que llamaría a mi papá.

Llegué al final de las escaleras y caminé por mi amplia sala, no haciendo caso de su estado, que estaba decorada en un estilo En Reparación Chic, en otras palabras: trapos de sacudir, pinceles, herramientas eléctricas, herramientas-no-tan-eléctricas, latas y tubos de prácticamente todo, todo eso desordenado y cubierto por una capa de polvo. Me las arreglé para pasar por el área sin poner mis manos en la cabeza, mis dedos tomaran mi cabello y mi boca gritara, lo cual lo contaba como un progreso.

Llegué al recibidor que estaba delineado por dos paredes angostas, ambas equipadas con preciosos vitrales.

Hace dos años, esos vitrales fueron mi perdición.

Hace dos años, aproximadamente seis meses y dos semanas anteriores a conocer a mi Hombre Misterioso, había puesto un solo pie en esta ruina de casa, visto ese vitral, girado hacia el agente inmobiliario y proclamado 'la tomo‛.

La cara del agente inmobiliario se había iluminado.

Mi padre, que aún no se había siquiera metido a la casa todavía, giró los ojos hacia el cielo. Su plegaria duró mucho tiempo. Su sermón aún más.

Aun así, compré la casa.

Como siempre, debería haber escuchado a mi papá.

Miré por el lado estrecho de la ventana a la puerta y vi a la amiga de mi _casi_ hermana, ahí parada.

Mierda.

Mierda, mierda, _mierda._

Odiaba a Mirai y ella a mí. ¿Qué demonios estaba haciendo aquí? Miré detrás de ella para ver si mi _cuasi_ -hermana estaba al acecho o quizás escondiéndose en los arbustos. No me extrañaría que Moegi y Mirai saltaran sobre mí, me ataran a las escaleras y saquearan mi casa. En mis fantasías más oscuras, así era como ellas pasaban sus días. Estaba convencida de que eso no estaba tan lejos de la verdad. Fuera de broma.

Sus ojos se volvieron hacia mí en la ventana, su rostro se estrujó, haciendo lo que podría ser hermoso, si utilizara con menos rudeza el delineador negro y el rubor, y su delineador de labios no fuera un tono completamente diferente de su brillo labial, no tan hermoso.

―¡Te veo! ―gritó y suspiré.

Entonces fui a la puerta porque Mirai le gritaría a la casa y me gustaban mis vecinos, no necesitaban una motera, bruja del infierno, a las diez y media de la mañana parada en mi puerta y gritándole a la casa.

La abrí pero no mucho y me moví para pararme entre la puerta y el quicio, manteniendo mi mano en el picaporte.

―Hola, Mirai ―saludé, tratando de sonar amistosa y bastante complacida con mi esfuerzo.

―Al diablo el 'hola‛, ¿Moegi está aquí?―replicó Mirai.

¡¿Ven?!

Completamente pasando sus días robando.

Me costó trabajo pero evité que mis ojos se pusieran en blanco.

―No ―contesté.

―Está aquí, será mejor que me digas ―me advirtió, luego miró más allá de mi y gritó―. ¡Moegi! ¡Perra,si estás ahí dentro será mejor que salgas, ahora mismo!

―¡Mirai!―espeté―.¡Baja la voz!

Estiró el cuello y saltó sobre sus talones, gritando.

―¡Moegi! tú loca estúpida, perra, ¡Trae tu trasero aquí fuera!

Cerré la puerta de un empujón, forzándola a retroceder y cerrándola detrás  
de mí, silbando.

―¡En serio,Mirai, cállate! Moegi no está aquí. Ella _nunca_ está aquí. Lo sabes. Así que cállate y _vete_.

― _Tú_ cállate―replicó―. Y entérate. La estás ayudando...―levantó la mano, señalándome con el dedo, el pulgar extendido hacia arriba y luego inclinó su pulgar e hizo un sonido de disparo que infló sus mejillas e hizo vibrar sus labios. Me hubiera tomado un momento para reflexionar sobre cuán buena era con los efectos de sonido orales si la mirada tan malditamente seria en su ojo no me estuviera matando de miedo.

Así que, en lugar de felicitarla por el único talento de verdad que suponía que tenía, susurré:

―¿Qué?

Dejó caer su mano, se paró sobre los talones de sus botas de motociclista para que estuviéramos al mismo nivel y dijo con una voz suave y escalofriante:

―M―u―e―r―t―a, _muerta_. Ella y tú, no te hagas la lista. ¿Me entiendes?

Entonces hice una pregunta estúpida porque ésta era hecha a menudo y  
siempre había una respuesta que era sí.

―¿Moegi está en alguna clase de problema?

Mirai se me quedó viendo como si hubiera perdido un tornillo. Luego levantó la mano, hizo esa cosa de la pistola con el efecto de sonido, el dedo apuntado a mi cabeza. Después se dio la vuelta y bajó rápidamente los escalones.

Me quedé parada en mi pórtico mirándola fijamente. Mi mente se dio cuenta distraídamente de que ella estaba usando una camiseta sin mangas, una chaqueta de cuero negro de motero, sin cerrar, una falda de mezclilla corta, deshilachada, que usarla era un crimen en varios estados por una variedad de razones... tanto por moda como por decencia, medias de red negras y botas de motociclista y estábamos a alrededor de cuatro grados centígrados ahí fuera. Ni siquiera tenía puesta una bufanda.

El resto de mi cabeza estaba inmersa en Moegi y el efecto de sonido de Mirai.

Mierda. Mierda. _Mierda._

.

* * *

Conduje mi auto tratando de decirme a mí misma que este era un buen plan y sabiendo que mi primer plan, en el que, después de que Mirai se fue y volví al interior de mi casa, iba directamente al teléfono y llamaba a mi padre, era el plan correcto y que este plan era una basura.

Pero mi padre y mi madre habían renegado de Moegi hace tiempo.

Fue aproximadamente diez segundos después de que regresaran a casa de sus vacaciones en Jamaica y perdido el encanto de sus felices fiestas en la isla cuando vieron a su ahijada arrodillada en la sala, su cabeza entre las piernas de un hombre sin camisa, sus jeans abiertos, su cabeza colgando del respaldo del sofá porque estaba inconsciente y Moegi estaba tan borracha con lo que sea que estaba tomando que no tenía ni idea de que sus actividades no la estaban llevando a ningún lado.

Y, casualmente, la sala era un desastre al igual que el resto de la casa.

Como probablemente pueden ver por esta historia, estaba renuente a inmiscuir a mi padre en otra situación que involucrara a Moegi. Especialmente porque esta no era la peor historia que tenía, sólo que, para mis padres, era la última. Actualmente estaban viviendo una existencia tranquila, libre-de-Moegi y no quería balancear ese barco.

Por lo tanto, no llamé a papá.

En su lugar pensé en el novio de Moegi, Udon. Era miembro de una pandilla de moteros y era tan rudo como ellos. Pero había conocido a Udon, él me agradaba. Era divertido y le gustaba Moegi. Ella era diferente alrededor de él. No mucho, pero al menos era agradable.

Está bien, Udon era más o menos como un delincuente pero, irónico como era, era una buena influencia para Moegi y esos no venían muy seguido, más bien, nunca. No en veinticinco años. Así que, como estaba tomando la indirecta de Mirai, la única amiga de Moegi, de que el problema de Moegi era algo peor de lo normal, en primer lugar necesitaba hacer algo sobre ello y en segundo, como esta era Moegi, necesitaba llamar a los refuerzos o mejor aún, dejar el problema en su puerta.

Ahí entraba Udon.

Conduje a la tienda de suministros para auto y encontré un espacio en la calle. Incluso antes de conocer a Udon, y por lo tanto darme cuenta de que esto probablemente era una fachada para los tratos de una vil pandilla de moteros, sabía de esta tienda. Era llamada Ride y había comprado ahí principalmente porque podía encontrar una excusa para ir de compras a cualquier lugar. Pero era asombrosa. Tenía cosas geniales. Ahí compré mi líquido limpiaparabrisas. Compré nuevos tapetes de auto el año pasado y eran los tapetes de auto supremos, un éxito, los mejores que había tenido nunca. Y cuando estaba en mis veintes y pasando por una de mis muchas etapas, con el fin de enchular mi carro, también fui ahí y compré una cubierta afelpada color rosa para el volante y una cosita de Conejito Playboy rosa y con brillos para colgar en el espejo retrovisor.

Y todos sabían que Ride tenía un garaje con tres estacionamientos en la parte de atrás pero no era para carros normales y motocicletas. Era para autos y motocicletas hechos a medida y era mundialmente famoso. Construían carros y motos y eran extremadamente geniales. Había leído un artículo sobre el lugar en la revista 5280. Estrellas de cine y celebridades compraban carros y motos de ahí y, por las fotos, podía ver el por qué. Quería una pero no tenía cientos de miles de dólares así que eso estaba un poco abajo en mi Lista de Cosas que Quería, justo debajo de un brazalete de diamantes de Tiffany que estaba directamente debajo de un par de zapatos Jimmy Choo.

Salí del auto y caminé por la acera a Ride esperando que mi atuendo estuviera bien. Recogí mi cabello en una femenina cola de caballo en la cima de mi cabeza, llevaba unos vaqueros cinturilla baja, botas de tacón bajo y mi chaqueta de motero. La mía no era como la de Mirai. Era de cuero marrón claro desgastado, tenía un poco de acolchado alrededor de la cintura alta, estaba delineada por corto pelaje cálido.

Enderecé mis hombros, entré en la cavernosa tienda y me dirigí directo al gran mostrador en el frente que tenía una caja registradora aun cuando algunas veces el lugar podría atestarse. Como no tenía su celular, mi intención era preguntar si alguien ahí sabía cómo podía ubicar a Udon. No esperaba ver al alto, fornido, tatuado al máximo, de cabello castaño Udon parado al otro lado del mostrador, un gran y rudo motero a su lado, tres en el exterior y todos volteando a verme en el minuto en que entré.

―Hola, Udon ―saludé con una sonrisa, dirigiéndome hacia él y después deteniéndome en seco cuando sus ojos me golpearon.

Oh―oh.

Sus ojos se entrecerraron y su rostro ni se acercó a esconder el hecho de que una mirada hacia mí lo cabreó al extremo.

―No me jodas ―gruñó y tomé el nanosegundo antes de orinarme en los pantalones para tratar de recordar los movimientos que había aprendido en la única media hora de clase sobre defensa personal que tomé.

Cuando no respondí y no me moví, Udon repitió:

―No vengas aquí a joderme, maldición.

―No te estoy jodiendo ―le dije porque, bueno, no lo estaba haciendo.

Sus cejas se elevaron.

―¿Es zorra te envió?

Oh―oh de nuevo. Udon estaba usando la palabra con z. Imaginé que la palabra con z no era una palabra non grata en la Tierra del Club de los Moteros al igual que lo era en el resto del mundo, aun así, decía mucho. Antes de que pudiera hablar, Udon dijo:

―Te envió a ti. Kami, Sakura. Tuviste una advertencia, mujer. No seas estúpida, da la vuelta a ese adorable trasero tuyo y sal...de... aquí.

¡Vaya! Udon pensaba que tenía un adorable trasero. Me estaba asustando pero no era completamente poco atractivo así que pensé que eso era un poco agradable. Me enfoqué en el asunto en cuestión, respiré hondo y caminé hacia delante. Todos los moteros se pusieron en alerta, o, más precisamente, en escalofriante alerta motero, así que dejé de moverme.

Entonces le dije a Udon:

―Moegi no me mandó.

―Estoy siendo amable contigo, vete ―respondió Udon.

―No, en serio, no lo vino esta mañana y me puso los pelos de punta. Hizo esto ―levanté la mano e hice eso del arma con el efecto de sonido y mi disparo ni se acercó a lo bien que ella lo hizo pero seguí adelante―. Parecía hablar en serio así que pensé en checar contigo, asegurarme de que Moegi está bien.

―Moegi no está bien ―replicó Udon al instante―. Ella está muy lejos de estar bien.

Cerré los ojos. Entonces suspiré. Hice lo de suspirar en voz alta y era buena en ello porque mi cuasihermana me hacía suspirar un montón y había practicado.  
Después abrí los ojos.

―Presumo que ustedes ya no están juntos―supuse.

―No, no lo estamos―confirmó Udon.

Maldición.

―¿Qué es lo que hizo ahora? ―pregunté.

―No quieres saberlo ―contestó Udon.

―¿La policía está detrás de ella?

―Probablemente.

Lo estudié. Luego pregunté:

―¿Pero no es eso por lo que está en problemas?

―Moegi tiene todo tipo de problemas, nena. Pero si los policías están de ella, esa es la menor de sus preocupaciones.

―Oh, cielos ―susurré.

―Así es ―recalcó Udon, entonces sus ojos observaron por encima de mi hombro.

Me estaba dando la vuelta para ver lo que estaba viendo cuando escuché a una profunda, áspera voz preguntar:

―¿Quién es ésta?

Entonces lo vi. No estaba interesada en los tipos moteros pero en verdad podría pasarme al lado Harley por este hombre. Parecía alto. Era fornido y desarrollado y no había un 'parecía‛ en ninguno de los dos. Tenía un montón de tatuajes que subían por sus brazos que quise examinar al instante, de cerca, hasta el punto de catalogarlos y quizás escribir libros sobre ellos. Tenía el pelo del color de la plata, no demasiado largo. Sus mejillas tenían una barba de un par de días lo que también se veía bien en él. Tenía una larga cicatriz por la bronceada piel que estaba por arriba y abajo de uno de sus ojos negros. Sólo había dos palabras para describir todo lo que él era: Motero Delicioso.

―Hola ―susurré y sus ojos fueron de mirar sobre mi hombro, a Udon, a mirarme a mí y todo mi cuerpo se estremeció.

Entonces sus ojos oscuros hicieron un examen corporal y me estremecí de nuevo.

Se quedaron fijos en los míos y su áspera voz gruñó:

―Hola.

Otro estremecimiento.

¡Vaya!

―Colmillo, ella está bien. Está conmigo ―declaró Udon, mi cuerpo se tambaleó y me di la vuelta para ver que estaba dando la vuelta al mostrador y viniendo en mi dirección.

―¿Lo estoy? ―pregunté y la mirada de Udon que decía '¡Cállate la maldita boca!‛ sin palabras, me inmovilizó en el lugar.

Me callé y me giré de nuevo hacia Motero Sexy.

―¿Yui sabe acerca de ella? ―preguntó Motero Sexy.

Miré a Udon que estaba parado a mi lado.

―¿Yui?

―¿Cuántas perras necesitas? ―continuó Motero Sexy.

―Ella no es mi mujer, hermano, es una amiga. Está bien ―respondió Udon.

―De acuerdo. ¿Entonces quién es ella? ―presionó Motero Sexy, también conocido como Colmillo.

―Su nombre es Sakura ―contestó Udon, Colmillo me miró y me congelé.

Entonces miré sus labios moverse para formar mi nombre suavemente.

―Sakura.

Otro escalofrío.

Siempre me había gustado mi nombre. Siempre pensé que era lindo. Colmillo diciéndolo me hacía amarlo.

―Así que, ¿quién eres, Sakura? ―me preguntó directamente.

―Soy, este... una amiga de Udon ―le dije.

―Ya hemos establecido eso, cariño ―me informó―. ¿Cómo es que conoces a mi amigo aquí presente?

―Es la hermana de Moegi ―dijo Udon rápidamente y toda la poderosamente construida constitución de Colmillo se puso tensa instantáneamente y era tan condenadamente escalofriante, que me olvidé cómo respirar.

―Dime que está aquí para dejar el dinero, hermano ―susurró Colmillo con una voz que era igualmente aterradora como el modo en que estaba conteniendo su cuerpo, sino más.

―Moegi y ella no son unidas ―explicó Udon―. Como dije, ella está bien. Es buena persona.

―Es pariente del enemigo, Udon ―susurró Colmillo.

Oh―oh―oh―oh―oh―oh.

No quería ser pariente del enemigo - y en teoría, no lo era - , del enemigo de nadie pero en especial no de este tipo. Era sexy pero también era condenadamente espeluznante.

Hora de arreglar las cosas, corriendo.

Me quité el bolso del hombro y lo abrí de un tirón, murmurando:

―Moegi. Un dolor en mi trasero. Un dolor en mi trasero desde el día que le cortó todo el pelo a mis Barbies. Ella tenía tres años. Yo era demasiado mayor para Barbies pero eran mías. ¿No podía dejarlas en paz? ¿Por qué cortarles el pelo? ―alcé la vista, miré a Udon y dije―. Creo que eso es lo que hacen los psicópatas. Deberíamos haberlo sabido entonces. Tenía tres años, sosteniendo unas tijeras y provocando caos y pena ―mientras seguía murmurando, hurgaba en mi bolso, encontré mi chequera y después seguí buscando una pluma, declaré―. Siempre,  
siempre, fue una mala hierba.

Saqué mi chequera de un tirón, la abrí, chasqueé la pluma elegantemente, puse la punta en el cheque y miré a Colmillo.

―Está bien, ¿cuánto es que te debe? ―pregunté furiosamente, sin estar feliz por sacar de apuros a Moegi otra vez, en especial cuando dinero y moteros enojados estaban involucrados.

Fue en este punto que me di cuenta de que Colmillo me estaba mirando fijamente y ya no estaba siendo espeluznante. Se veía como si quisiera reírse a carcajadas. Se veía bien.

No quería ver sus atractivos físicos, ni sus expresiones o el resto de ello en su cara (y pelo y tatuajes y cuerpo). Quería irme a casa, batir una hornada de masa para galletas y comérmela. Toda.

―¿Y bien? ―espeté.

―Dos millones, trescientos cincuenta y siete mil, ciento siete dólares ―respondió Colmillo, y sentí que mi mandíbula se aflojaba, su blando destello de una sonrisa me golpeó deslumbrantemente algún recoveco de mi cerebro y terminó― y doce centavos.

―Oh, por Kami ―susurré.

Colmillo seguía sonriendo cuando agachó la cabeza hacia mi chequera.

―¿Crees que puedas ponerlo todo en una sola línea, dulzura?

―Oh, por Kami ―repetí.

―¿Necesitas respiración de boca a boca? ―inquirió Colmillo, inclinándose y di un paso atrás, cerré la boca con fuerza y negué con la cabeza―. Lástima ―masculló, retrocediendo.

―¿Moegi les debe más de dos millones de dólares? ―susurré.

―Síp ―replicó Colmillo.

―¿Más de dos millones de dólares? ―repetí, sólo para confirmar.

―Síp ―confirmó Colmillo.

―¿No habrán cometido un error de contabilidad? ―pregunté esperanzada.

La sonrisa de Colmillo se hizo más amplia y más blanca. Entonces cruzó sus grandes y tatuados brazos sobre su amplio y robusto pecho y negó con la cabeza.

―Quizás es una moneda extranjera y lo olvidaron. ¿Pesos, quizás? ―sugerí.

―Nop ―dijo Colmillo en respuesta.

―No tengo tal cantidad de dinero ―le dije algo que suponía ya sabía.

―Bonita chaqueta, dulzura, pero lo suponía ―replicó.

Bien, las buenas noticias eran, el pelaje de mi chaqueta no lo apagó. Las malas eran que, mi cuasihermana le debía más de dos millones de dólares.

―Creo que me llevará un tiempo reunir esa cantidad de dinero ―expliqué, luego concluí―, quizás una eternidad.

―No tenemos la eternidad para esperar, encanto ―respondió, aun esbozando una enorme sonrisa, si se echaba a reír a carcajadas no me sorprendería.

―Me lo imaginé ―murmuré, chasqueé mi pluma, cerré mi chequera de golpe, lancé ambas en mi bolso y me volví loca. Es decir, tenía una razón para volverme loca y esa razón tenía un nombre. Moegi Kazamatsuri.

Miré a Udon y exigí saber:

―¿Por qué a mí? ¿Por qué? Sólo nací inocentemente y siete años después, ¡zas! Kami me maldice con la llegada de esta niña del infierno. ¿Es mucho pedir una compañera, casi una hermana que se ría tontamente contigo e intercambie secretos de maquillaje? ¿Es mucho pedir una hermana que encuentre una gran promoción, te llame inmediatamente pero examine cuidadosamente los estantes para guardar las mejores gangas que sabe que lucirían sexy en ti para que tengas una oportunidad con ellas antes de que alguien más les eche el guante? ¿Es mucho pedir una hermana que venga a casa y mire el actual _Hawaii Five―O_ contigo para que ambas puedan tener pensamientos pervertidos con _Steve McGarrett_ y desear tener un Camaro? ¿Lo es? ¿Lo es? ―terminé gritando.

―Sakura, nena, creo que deberías calmarte ―musitó Udon y podría jurar que pude ver en su rostro que se estaba preguntando si debería dejarme fuera de combate por mi propio bien.

―¿Calmarme? ―grité―. ¿Calmarme? ―grité de nuevo―. Les debe a ustedes chicos más de dos millones de dólares. Le cortó el pelo a mis Barbies. Se robó el lavalier que mi abuela me dio en su lecho de muerte y lo empeñó para comprar marihuana. Se emborrachó y metió la mano en los pantalones de mi novio en la cena de Acción de Gracias. Él era conservador, iba a la iglesia, después de las travesuras de Moegi –y la mano en los pantalones fue sólo el punto culminante, la sorprendió inhalando coca en el baño también― pensó que mi familia estaba loca, posiblemente delincuentes psicóticos, y rompió conmigo una semana después. Bien podría haber sido conservador y, mirando hacia atrás, probablemente aburrido pero en aquel entonces ¡me gustaba! ―ahora estaba gritando―. ¡Era mi novio!

―Dulzura ―me llamó Colmillo y mi cuerpo giró hacia él para ver que se había adentrado en mi espacio.

Eché la cabeza hacia atrás y espeté con un grito:

―¿Qué?

Su mano se elevó, sus dedos se curvaron alrededor de mi mejilla, acercó su rostro al mío y susurró:

―Nena, cálmate.

Lo miré fijamente a sus ojos negros e instantáneamente me calmé.

―Está bien ―susurré en respuesta.

Sus ojos sonrieron.

Mi cuerpo se estremeció.

Con su mano en mi cuello, supe que lo sintió y lo supe con más certeza cuando sus dedos se curvaron más profundamente en mi carne y algo destelló en sus ojos que me hizo estremecer en un lugar que él no podía ver pero que yo podía sentir. Mucho.

Hora de irse.

―Podría vender el plasma y un riñón pero creo que ni siquiera eso funcionaría así que, este, ¿puedo dejar que mi hermana se encargue de esto? ―pregunté educadamente, deseando apartarme de la fuerza de su mano pero asustada de hacerlo.

―Nadie te hará daño por Moegi ―dijo suavemente.

―Está bien ―repliqué.

―O por nadie ―continuó.

―Este... ―murmuré―. Está bien ―dije eso porque no quería que nadie me hiciera daño por Moegi o por nadie tampoco y en gran manera no lo quería.

Sus dedos se curvaron más profundamente en mi cuello y me levantó un poco por lo que casi estaba de puntillas y su rostro estaba más cerca. Mucho más cerca. Demasiado cerca. De modo estremecedor.

―No creo que entiendas lo que te estoy diciendo ―aún hablaba suavemente―. Esta mierda de Moegi se calienta, estás en la mira, mencionas mi nombre, ¿sí?

Oh, no. Eso no sonaba bien. Sonaba peor que deberle dos millones de dólares a una pandilla de moteros. Y sospechaba que no había muchas cosas peores que eso pero, si las había, Moegi las encontraría.

―Este... si estás preguntando '¿sí?‛ como en, 'Sí, te entiendo‛, entonces no, no lo hago ―le dije honestamente porque estaba pensando que con Colmillo la honestidad era la mejor norma.

―De acuerdo, dulzura, lo que estoy diciendo es, que si te metes en problemas, dices mi nombre. Eso quiere decir protección. ¿Ahora me entiendes?

―Este... algo ―respondí―, ¿pero por qué me metería en problemas?

―Tu hermana tiene mierda donde vivía, es mierda donde no vive, es mierda en todos lados. Tú entraste aquí y no tenías ni idea. No te metas a trompicones en otro lugar porque otros... ―hizo una pausa―, puede que no te encuentren tan linda como yo lo hago.

―Está bien ―susurré, gustándome el que me encontrara linda y al mismo tiempo lamentando mi decisión de no llamar a mi padre o, digamos, subirme a un avión y volar a Francia―. Si yo este... tengo que usar tu nombre... este... ¿eso qué significa?

―Quiere decir que me la debes.

Oh, cielos.

―¿Deberte qué?

Sonrió pero no contestó.

¡Oh, cielos!

―¿Deberte qué? ―repetí.

―Si tengo que subirme a mi moto y sacarte de un problema, entonces hablaremos de ello.

―Estoy segura de que estaré bien ―le aseguré y recé una corta plegaria con la esperanza de que fuera verdad.

Su sonrisa se hizo más me dejó ir pero deslizó mi bolso de mi brazo y antes de que pudiera decir pío, hurgó en él. Decidí dejar que lo hiciera. Ya me había tocado y no estaba segura de querer que sucediera de nuevo porque no estaba segura de cuál sería mi respuesta pero estaba segura de que saltar sobre él estaba en lo alto de la lista de posibilidades. También imaginé que él podría ser mejor que yo en una pelea por mi bolso así que iba a dejarlo tomar lo que quería. Mi mejor brillo de labios estaba en ese bolso pero en este momento, si se lo quería dar a una de sus zorras, estaba dispuesta a dejarlo ir.

Sacó mi celular, lo abrió, su pulgar golpeó algunos botones, lo cerró, lo dejó caer en mi bolso, luego lo deslizó de nuevo en mi brazo.

―Tienes mi número, encanto. Lo necesitas, lo usas. No lo necesitas, todavía querrás usarlo, no dudes. Ahora, ¿lo entendiste?

Me subí el bolso más arriba en mi hombro y asentí. Lo entendí. Pensaba que era linda.

Reprimí otro escalofrío.

―Un gusto conocerte, Sakura ―dijo suavemente.

―Sí ―murmuré―, nos vemos ―después me di la vuelta para ver a Udon sonriéndome y dije―. Nos vemos.

―Nos vemos, nena ―respondió Udon de un modo que lo hizo sonar como si de verdad me vería después, lo que me hizo tener que reprimir otro escalofrío.

Me giré hacia los callados moteros detrás de mí, los vi sonreír a todos, lo encontré más espeluznante que ellos siendo escalofriantes, levanté una mano y dije:

―Hasta luego.

Recibí un montón de barbillas levantadas y un:

―Hasta luego, encanto.


	3. Estoy pendiente

La siguiente historia es una **adaptación** del libro **Mystery Man** por **Kristen Ashley** , les recomiendo leerlo, es muy entretenido. Los personajes están basados en los de **Masashi Kishimoto**. La historia comenzará siendo básicamente la misma del libro, conforme se vaya desarrollando estaré buscando que la misma se adapte a los personajes y no los personajes a la historia, sin embargo es inevitable que haya OC.

* * *

Conduje a casa con un montón de cosas en la cabeza.

Ante todo, mi hermana y el por qué no renegué de ella como mi mamá y mi padre. Ni siquiera era mi hermana completa. Nunca la había encontrado en mi sala dándole una mamada a un hombre inconsciente, pero me había hecho cosas peores, mucho peores, así que, en serio, debería desistir y dejarla ir.

En un cruel giro del destino, la mejor amiga de mi madre, que era una salvaje, se casó con un ángel y habían creado una niña infernal a la que dejaron sola en este mundo.

Su mamá se había ido cuando ella tenía tres años después de que su padre muriera. Entonces papá y mamá trajeron a Moegi que era como su madre multiplicada por, digamos, cinco millones.

Lo segundo en lo que estaba pensando era en Colmillo en general. En lo que dijo, el modo en que me vio y me hizo sentir.

Ya estaba durmiendo regularmente con un hombre cuyo nombre no sabía. Un hombre que conocí en un restaurante hace poco menos de un año y medio, llevado a casa, dormido con él, tenido el mejor sexo en la historia de la femineidad y, afortunada o desafortunadamente dependiendo de cuándo lo viera, seguía regresando por más, probando una y otra vez que la primera vez no fue una casualidad sino, en cambio, un anticipo de mejores cosas por venir.

Ni siquiera le di una llave. Cómo es que entraba era tan misterioso como su nombre. Pero lo hacía. No venía todas las noches, algunas veces era una vez a la semana, otras dos, otra se había saltado una semana, una vez se había ido por tres lo que me asustó y después me aterrorizó el hecho de que eso me asustara.

Pero siempre regresaba. Siempre.

Con Hombre Misterioso en mi vida no necesitaba el problema que Colmillo tenía escrito en él. Está bien, así que pensaba que era linda y otro extra era que sabía su nombre y él sabía el mío (lo que, Hombre Misterioso, por cierto, no sabía). Pero mi cuasihermana le debía más de dos millones de dólares y era espeluznante.

También dijo que podría estar en el radar de otros y meterme en 'situaciones'. No quería estar en el radar de nadie y me metía en suficientes situaciones por mí misma. No necesitaba a Moegi arrastrándome dentro de sus situaciones.

Y, por último, estaba pensando en mi Hombre Misterioso. Siempre lo hacía los días después de que me visitaba. Siempre me preguntaba qué me pasaba, porque no le decía que se fuera. Ahora me estaba preguntando, cuando tenía al hombre que quizá podría ser el mejor amante del mundo visitándome en medio de la noche, cómo podría estar con alguien más. Había tenido tres citas y ningún amante desde que conocí al Gran HM. Ninguno de ellos se le acercaba a lo poco que tenía con HM y por lo tanto ninguno de ellos conseguía la segunda cita o la segunda base (sí, el Gran HM era así de bueno besando).

Estaba arruinando mi vida por completo.

No. No, eso no era cierto. Yo estaba arruinando mi vida.

Eso era en lo que estaba pensando después de que aparqué el auto en la entrada, caminé hacia mi casa examinando mis botas, deslicé la llave en la cerradura y abrí la puerta.

Sin embargo, aún si hubiera estado prestando atención, no habría estado preparada para lo que sucedió después.

Una vez que pasé, la puerta se cerró de golpe, con fuerza. Entonces una mano en mi pecho me golpeó contra ella, de nuevo con fuerza. Después un hombre estaba invadiendo mi espacio, su cuerpo hundido en el mío, empujándome contra la puerta y miré hacia un par de ojos negros de algún modo familiares.

Sólo había visto esos ojos una vez en la luz. Él no encendía las luces cuando me visitaba por la noche.

Kami, olvidé lo hermoso que era. Incluso en mis fantasías no era tan hermoso.

―¿Qué estás haciendo aquí? ―susurré.

―¿Estás condenadamente loca? ―vociferó en mi cara.

Parpadeé ante su inesperado tono y su furiosa pregunta. Entonces pregunté:

―¿Qué?

―Entrar pavoneándote en Ride como lo hiciste. Kami, ¿estás loca?

Parpadeé de nuevo. En primer lugar, porque estaba confundida. ¿Cómo es que supo que fui a Ride? En segundo lugar, estaba más confundida. ¿Qué estaba haciendo aquí en el día? En tercer lugar, estaba incluso aún más confundida porque su increíblemente guapo rostro mostraba claramente que estaba extremadamente.

―Este...

―Contéstame ―exigió.

¡Wow! Era más escalofriante que Colmillo, Udon y la pandilla completa de moteros, todos en uno.

―Sakura, dije que me contestaras ―su profunda voz estaba comenzando a retumbar.

Pero parpadeé de nuevo.

―¿Sabes mi nombre?

Se me quedó mirando fijamente.

Entonces retrocedió y se pasó una mano por su cabello negro, un poco largo y liso, al mismo tiempo que sacudía la cabeza, pero ni siquiera por un segundo me liberó de su feroz ceño fruncido.

―Kami, eres un personaje y toda una Molestia.

―¿Qué? ―susurré.

Puso sus manos en sus caderas y se inclinó hacia mi cara.

―Sí, Sakura. Sé tu nombre. Sakura Haruno. Treinta y tres años de edad. Trabajadora autónoma, editora independiente. Pagas tus impuestos, tu hipoteca y tus cuentas a tiempo. Casada una vez por dos años con un hombre que no podía mantener su polla en sus pantalones y que desde entonces se ha casado con otras tres mujeres y está pasando por su cuarto divorcio. Tu padre es Kizashi Haruno, ex militar, actual capataz de construcción, casado con Mebuki Haruno, secretaria ejecutiva de un abogado as de divorcios que, casualmente, te sacó de ese lío en el que te metiste con ese idiota. Te juntas con Ino Yamanaka que trabaja en comunicaciones para el Departamento de Policía y con Hinata Hyuga que trabaja en todos lados, mayormente al por menor. Engatusas a Rock Lee, quién mataría por acostarse contigo pero tú no tienes ni idea y él no tiene bolas. Tu hermana no es tu hermana de sangre y es la definición de perdedora. Gastas demasiado en ropa. Cuando sales muestras demasiada piel. Y el único hombre con el que has follado por un año y medio soy yo.

Por segunda vez en el día, me quedé boquiabierta.

Entonces cerré la boca sólo para que volviera a quedarse abierta.

Después la cerré sólo para abrirla para hablar.

―¿Cómo es que sabes tanto de mí?

―Molestia, yo sé a quién follo ―replicó y sentí mi cuerpo moverse como si me hubieran pegado y así es exactamente cómo se sintieron sus palabras, como un golpe. Él no lo vio, o con más exactitud, lo ignoró y continuó―. Ahora dime, ¿qué demonios estabas pensando al entrar así en Ride?

―Necesitaba hablar con Udon ―expliqué, porque no podía decir ninguna de las otras diez mil cincuenta cosas que quería decir.

―Necesitabas hablar con Udon ―repitió.

―Sí ―respondí.

―Navegabas bajo radar, ahora estás iluminada como un maldito faro.

―¿Eso qué significa? ―quise saber.

―Significa que estás jodida ―respondió.

Con retraso, me estaba enfadando.

―Está bien ―me aparté un centímetro de la puerta, enderezando mis hombros―, ¿ahora qué significa eso?

―Creo que entiendes que tu hermana es un pedazo de basura ―me informó.

Era seguro decir que Moegi era un pedazo de basura. También lo era el que mi mamá, mi papá y yo podíamos llamarla así. Incluso Colmillo y Udon, a quiénes les debía más de dos millones de dólares, podrían salirse con la suya y llamarla así.

La persona que no podía era el hombre parado frente a mí, un hombre que conocía íntimamente pero que esta era la primera vez que le había visto la cara a la luz del día. ¡Y uno que estaba descubriendo que era un grandísimo idiota!

―No llames pedazo de basura a Moegi ―le advertí.

Sus cejas se elevaron y qué decepción porque era tan condenadamente guapo, toda esa piel blanquecina, esos ojos negros, esa fuerte mandíbula, pelo negro, sus hermosamente cincelados rasgos e igualmente hermosamente cincelado físico... todo eso increíblemente asombroso. Pero lo peor para mí, en ese preciso momento, era que podría ser inclusive más increíblemente guapo con sus cejas elevadas con incredulidad como si pensara que yo era una idiota.

―¿Estás diciendo que no sabes que tu hermana es basura? ―preguntó.

―No, lo que digo es que tú no puedes llamarla así. Yo puedo llamarla basura, pero tú no.

Me frunció el ceño un poco más y después masculló.

―No me jodas.

―Creo que hemos terminado ―anuncié y comencé a moverme para abrir la puerta, pero entonces de repente me encontré a mí misma clavada contra ella de nuevo por su gran, duro, esculpido, excepcionalmente cálido cuerpo con sus dos manos a cada lado de mi cuello, sus pulgares en mi barbilla obligándome a alzar la vista para mirarlo.

―No, molestia, no es así ―susurró con una escalofriante voz y reprimí el volver a quedarme boquiabierta porque estaba volviendo a asustarme más que media docena de miembros de una pandilla de moteros y tuve éxito en dicho esfuerzo principalmente porque sus pulgares estaban ahí.

―Apártate ―exigí y estuve bastante complacida de que mi voz no temblara.

Me ignoró y no se movió. En su lugar, dijo:

―Tu hermana se ha echado encima una carga de mierda, después añadió una más, no contenta con ello, agregó más. Cabreó a algunas personas importantes. El mejor final para este escenario es que acabe muerta. Sé que ustedes dos no se pueden ver y sé que aún te molesta escucharlo, pero eso no lo hace menos verdadero.

―Apártate ―repetí.

Continuó ignorándome.

―Lo mejor que podrías haber hecho cuando Mirai apareció en tu umbral era cerrar la puerta, cerrar tu mente a esa mierda y regresar a trabajar. No lo hiciste. Pavoneaste tu trasero hasta Ride, obtuviste la atención de Colmillo y, confía en mí, no quieres la atención de Colmillo. Y al hacer eso, te hiciste visible para un montón de personas que no quieres que sepan que existes. Eso está hecho. Ahora, los problemas de tu hermana no existen para ti. Tu hermana no existe para ti. Ahora, mantienes tu perfil bajo, eres inteligente y te mantienes fuera de problemas. Lo que significa que te apegas a lo que sabes, a quién conoces y a los lugares que conoces. No te sales de la programación planeada habitualmente. ¿Me entiendes, cerecita?

―¿Cómo es que sabes que Mirai estuvo aquí?

Sus cejas se fruncieron y ahora el modo en que lo hicieron lo hizo verse espeluznante y escalofriantemente impaciente.

―Poniéndote al tanto, molestia, estoy al pendiente.

―¿Estás al pendiente?

―Eres mía, así que te vigilo.

Sentí mi propio ceño fruncirse.

―¿Soy tuya?

―Estoy follando contigo ¿no es cierto?

Eso estaba fuera de cuestión. No veía su rostro, pero eso no significaba que no hablaba. De verdad era mandón en la cama y hubiera reconocido esa voz profunda en cualquier lado.

―Está bien ―comencé―, quizás en este punto deberíamos discutir nuestra relación.

―Poniéndote al tanto de nuevo, cerecita, la razón por la que nuestra relación es de este modo, es para que no tuviera que gastar mi maldito tiempo haciendo cosas estúpidas como discutirla.

Oh, cielos. Ahora me estaba enojando de verdad.

―Creo que deberías apartarte y después irte ―le dije.

―Y yo creo que deberías confirmar que me entendiste, después me iré.

―Bien, te entendí, ahora... vete ―espeté.

No se movió y sus ojos negros no se apartaron de los míos.

Por lo tanto, dije en voz alta:

―¿Hola? Te entendí. Ahora vete.

De pronto, sus ojos se volvieron cálidos y sus pulgares pasaron de debajo de mi mandíbula a deslizarse por el borde de la misma.

Después destacó suavemente:

―Estás molesta.

¿Hablaba en serio?

―Esto... sí ―confirmé.

―No lo estés ―ordenó.

No, en serio, no podía hablar en serio.

―No puedes decirme que no esté molesta.

―¿Crees que no tengo mejores cosas que hacer que estar aquí? ―quiso saber.

Oh, por Kami.

¿La cabeza de las personas realmente explota? Porque en ese momento estaba bastante segura de que la mía estaba a punto de hacerlo.

―Entonces tal vez deberías irte ―lo invité, mi voz severa.

―El punto es que, estoy aquí.

―Bien, odio informártelo, pero haz hecho otras visitas que he disfrutado muchísimo más.

Ahí fue cuando sonrió y cuando lo hizo, fue entonces cuando mi corazón dejó de latir.

Nunca, ni siquiera una vez, ni siquiera la primera noche, lo vi sonreír y si era hermoso de manera normal, su rostro sonriendo me dejó condenadamente alucinada.

―¿No comprendes por qué estoy enojado? ―preguntó suavemente a través de su sonrisa.

―No, no lo comprendo y nunca habrá una buena excusa para ser un idiota así que, de nuevo, por favor, si estás tan ocupado, permíteme dejar de hacerte perder el tiempo y sólo vete.

―La jodiste hoy, Sakura ―me dijo.

―Creo que lo has dejado claro, bebé ―espeté.

Por alguna razón la calidez de sus ojos se hizo más profunda al mismo tiempo que susurró su advertencia:

―No me digas bebé cuando estás enojada, pequeña molestia.

―No me llames pequeña molestia en absoluto, bebé ―repliqué.

―Me llamas bebé cuando estoy follándote ―declaró y no supe si era una orden o un recordatorio, pero probablemente era ambos.

―Bueno, no te emociones con que eso vaya a pasar otra vez.

La calidez en sus ojos se hizo más profunda, más caliente y sus pulgares acariciaron mi mandíbula de nuevo. Traté de apartar mi cara, pero sus manos ejercieron más fuerza y me detuve.

―No deberías hacer una amenaza que no puedes cumplir ―sugirió, todavía hablando suavemente.

―¿Cuántas veces te tengo que decir que te vayas? ―pregunté.

Me ignoró y declaró:

―Yo termino las cosas.

¡En serio!, no estaba hablando en serio.

―Es bueno experimentar un cambio en la vida, innovar, mantener tus sentidos alerta ―le informé.

―No presiones, Sakura ―advirtió―. No te gustaran las consecuencias.

―¿Cuál es tu nombre? ―le pregunté como un reto.

Redobló mi reto.

―Me llamas bebé.

―¿Cuál es tu nombre? ―repetí.

―A veces cariño ―continuó.

―¿Cuál... es... tu nombre? ―exigí.

―Pero prefiero bebé.

Miré al techo y espeté:

―¡Kami! ―al mismo tiempo que daba un golpe con mi pie en el suelo, me di cuenta de que mis manos estaban en su cintura y lo empujé.

No se movió.

Le puse los ojos en blanco e inmediatamente noté mi error cuando descubrí que una de sus manos había desaparecido y su boca estaba en mi cuello, sus labios en la piel detrás de mi oreja y después sentí su lengua ahí.

Sin mi permiso, mi cuerpo se estremeció de pies a cabeza.

Su rostro se apartó de mi cuello, se acercó al mío, su mano regresó a mi barbilla y susurró:

―Sí.

Después me apartó de la puerta y como un fenómeno de la naturaleza, un segundo estaba ahí, al siguiente se había ido.

Me quedé mirando la puerta cerrada luego me moví a la ventana, me asomé y estaba en lo cierto. No estaba.

Entonces le di la espalda a la puerta y me quedé mirando mi desordenada sala.

Y estaba pensando que estaba bastante segura que él sintió el estremecimiento.


	4. Día de la revelación

La siguiente historia es una **adaptación** del libro **Mystery Man** por **Kristen Ashley** , les recomiendo leerlo, es muy entretenido. Los personajes están basados en los de **Masashi Kishimoto**. La historia comenzará siendo básicamente la misma del libro, conforme se vaya desarrollando estaré buscando que la misma se adapte a los personajes y no los personajes a la historia, sin embargo es inevitable que haya OC.

* * *

Mi casa era una vieja granja que una vez tuvo la bendición de sembradíos, pero ahora estaba situada en un vecindario de casas mucho más nuevas, es decir construidas en los últimos cincuenta años, en los íntimos suburbios de Konohagakure. Una vez que pasabas las angostas paredes con geniales vitrales del recibidor, mi casa tenía una sala que medía lo mismo que el frente. A la derecha detrás de puertas corredizas de cristal intercalado estaba un comedor o sala de estar, pero ahora no era nada. Un lugar vacío. A la izquierda, una puerta giratoria conducía a una gran cocina. Arriba había tres dormitorios, uno algo pequeño así que lo convertí en mi oficina, y un enorme baño.

Mi padre no me había dejado mudarme hasta que su amigo y él hubieron instalado un nuevo baño. Dijo que era porque la bañera iba a caerse a través del piso inminentemente. Pensé que estaba siendo dramático porque odiaba mi casa y aún lo hacía. Aun así, por qué pensé eso no lo sabía en realidad porque mi padre no era una persona dramática. Por lo tanto, no debería haber estado sorprendida cuando comenzaron a trabajar en el baño y la bañera procedió a caerse por el piso.

Así que papá volvió a hacer mi baño, después, por supuesto, reconstruyó el piso, y ahora era maravilloso con una bañera con patas en forma de garra de animal, lavabo de pedestal, toalleros aclimatados, todo. También volvió a hacer los pisos de madera de mi habitación y la oficina y re-enyesó las paredes en ambas habitaciones. Mamá y yo pintamos mi habitación y mi madre me hizo estupendas persianas romanas para las ventanas de mi habitación y mi oficina. Mi amiga Hinata y yo pintamos mi oficina. Después pasé a la etapa divertida de la renovación: la decoración, mientras papá pasaba a la cocina en la que trabajó con Lee. La terminación de esto tomó cinco meses porque ambos se desviaron por otras cosas como sus propias vidas, el grifo del medio baño de la planta baja que no cerraba, la gotera del techo, el apagador en mi habitación que no funcionaba y el horno apagándose, cosas como esas. Pero ahora la cocina era fantástica, gabinetes pintados con un cremoso color mantequilla; en el medio, una gran mesa desgastada de granja en forma rectangular con seis sillas; encimeras de madera maciza; fabulosos electrodomésticos que papá consiguió para mí a bajo precio a través de su red de construcción y porque estaban dañados, pero en lugares que no podías ver. La había decorado con un encanto rústico con un giro extravagante. Yo no era rústica, en absoluto, pero la cocina era de una vieja granja así que exigía rústico y había veces en que yo podía ser extravagante.

Así que después de que HM se fuera, fui a mi cocina, preparé masa para galletas de chispas de chocolate, llevé el tazón, una cuchara y una taza de café a la mesa y tomé el teléfono.

Entonces me senté con un pie en el piso, un talón en la silla y me quedé viéndolo.

Debería llamar a Ino. Ino no tenía pelos en la lengua. Era inteligente. Sofisticada y centrada. Ino estaba viviendo con Sai que era un policía y habían estado juntos por cinco años. Era una buena relación, cariñosa pero exigente porque tanto Sai como Ino tenían actitud. Pero si algún día rompían sería como si Goldie Hawn y Kurt Russell rompieran, eso sería prueba de que el mundo pronto se terminaría.

Ino, sin embargo, sabía todo sobre HM y pensaba que estaba en parte chiflada, parte loca por dejarlo venir a mí en medio de la noche y sin saber su nombre. Me aconsejó repetidamente que durante la misma siguiente visita debería, primeramente, patearlo en las gónadas y, en segundo lugar, llamar a la policía.

¡Mmm! También podía llamar a Hinata. Hinata era una romántica. No hablaba sin tapujos. Hinata preferiría sufrir tortura antes que decir algo que te haría sentir incómodo o lastimaría tus sentimientos. Hinata había tenido tres novios y todos eran patanes, pero los mantuvo cerca porque no estaba en ella romper con ellos a pesar de que eran patanes. Antes de aburrirse y seguir adelante, lo que Hinata hacía con frecuencia, aguantaba un montón de mierda en el trabajo porque mi dulce Hinata no tenía agallas.

Además, Hinata adoraba la idea de HM. Estaba convencida de que un día estiraría el brazo, encendería la luz, enmarcaría mi rostro con sus manos y me diría que el sol salía y se ponía para él a través de mí, se casaría conmigo de inmediato en una boda de cuento de hadas y a partir de ahí me trataría como una princesa hasta el final de mis días. Incluso después de todo este tiempo ella estaba completamente convencida de que esto iba a pasar y nunca dudaba de esa creencia. La visita más reciente de HM probablemente la haría bailar de gusto.

Nunca lo vería por lo que era, estúpido, entrometido y absolutamente irritante.

No podía llamar a Lee porque después de lo que HM dijo sobre él estaba descontrolada sobre Lee. Él siempre había sido sólo Lee. Había estado antes que Ino y Hinata. Antes de que conociera a Sasori, cuando conocí a Sasori, cuando me casé con Sasori y cuando el susodicho rompió mi corazón. Lee era un amigo y el pensar en que quería acostarse conmigo me asustaba casi más que todo lo demás que había pasado este día.

Miré fijamente el teléfono y tomé una cucharada de masa.

Después metí la masa en mi boca, dejé caer la cuchara, tomé el teléfono y tomé la primera decisión inteligente que había hecho desde que la mano de HM tocó la parte baja de mi espalda la noche anterior.

Marqué, tragué y puse el teléfono en mi oído.

—¿Qué pasa, nena? —contestó Ino.

—El Gran HM me visitó anoche.

Silencio. No, silencio total.

Luego:

—Nena...

Después nada.

—También vino hoy, estaba aquí cuando regresé de hacer algo y se fue hace apenas veinte minutos.

Más silencio, incluso más total como si todo el ruido del mundo estuviera siendo succionado por una aspiradora.

—¿Ino? —dije al vacío.

—¿Se fue apenas hace veinte minutos? —preguntó.

—Síp —contesté.

—¿Estuvo ahí a la luz del día? —quiso saber.

—Síp —respondí.

—¿Y su piel no se incendió o algo así? —inquirió.

—Nop —contesté con una sonrisa.

—¿Qué pasó?

Fue entonces cuando le conté todo desde la noche anterior, Mirai, Udon y Colmillo y la visita sorpresa, charla cariñosa y amable explicación de los límites de nuestra relación del Gran HM.

Cuando terminé, murmuró:

—Mierda.

—¿Mierda qué? —pregunté.

—Nena, sé de Kakashi Hatake, alias Colmillo, el mandamás de los ANBU. Y sé que no quieres ir ahí. Los rumores dicen que pasó su condena tratando de limpiar el club, con algo de éxito, pero limpiar para esos chicos no tiene la misma definición que para el resto de la población. Se llaman a sí mismos ANBU por una razón y estos chicos no son como otros chicos. Estos no tienen el filtro civilizado que otras personas tienen. No sólo no viven en un mundo de ley y orden, viven en un mundo de supervivencia donde sólo hay instinto. Son animales, Sakura. No es una maldita broma.

¡Oh, cielos!

—Bueno, no hice una cita con él exactamente —le recordé.

—Y no lo hagas, nunca. Entras en su mundo, no hay regreso a casa. ¿Me entiendes?

¡Cielos!

—Él era escalofriante, Ino, no voy a entrar ahí —le aseguré.

—Kami, espero que no —dijo en un modo que quería decir que no me creía. Bien pensado, la había conocido en medio del caos de mi divorcio así que sabía todo sobre Sasori, quién era sexy pero que era un completo cretino. Y también sabía de HM, quién también era sexy, mucho más sexy que Sasori, y estaba probando ser del tipo de Sasori, específicamente un idiota.

—Hablaré con Sai, veré qué puedo averiguar sobre tu hermana —continuó Ino—. Lo único que puedo decir sobre HM es que te dio un buen consejo. Necesitas pasar desapercibida. Moegi es Moegi y se ha estado dirigiendo a camino que la está conduciendo a grandes problemas y parece que lo encontró —la escuché respirar hondo y sabía lo que eso significaba. Tenía algo que decir que ella sabía que no me gustaría. Ino no tenía pelos en la lengua, pero eso no quería decir que no tenía un alma amable. La tenía. La más amable que había. Por lo tanto, cuando prosiguió, no lo hizo suavemente—. Sé que es tu hermana, nena, pero a Moegi, no le preocupa a quién se lleve con ella y pondrá a cualquiera como escudo para proteger su delgado y blanco trasero. Está en problemas y si tiene un indicio de que puede usarte, de cualquier manera que pueda hacerlo, lo va a hacer, nena. Sin dudarlo.

Eso definitivamente era verdad.

—Estoy, a partir de este momento, desconociéndola oficialmente— declaré.

—Finalmente —murmuró Ino.

—Llámame después de que hables con Sai —le dije.

—¿Sakura? —me llamó.

—Sí, Ino—respondí

— También voy a contarle de HM.

 _¡Oh, no!_ De ninguna manera. Mamá y papá no sabían sobre HM. Lee tampoco. Y Sai Yamanaka tampoco. Las únicas personas que sabían de él eran Ino y Hinata y las hice jurar que guardarían el secreto.

Eso decía mucho sobre mí y como me sentía sobre HM, concretamente que estaba avergonzada de lo que estaba haciendo y también del por qué lo hacía. Daba más que a entender desesperada y puta, dos cosas que ninguna chica debería ser. Nunca. Amaba a papá, a mamá, Lee y Sai. No quería que esas personas pensaran que era una puta desesperada.

—Sakura... —comenzó Ino.

—No, Ino, no. No hables con Sai del Gran HM —declaré con firmeza.

—Está bien, nena, escúchame —declaró ella con firmeza—. Este tipo puede atravesar puertas. Tiene los medios para investigarte y vigilarte. Sé eso ahora así que sé que este tipo tiene que estar en la red y si lo está, Sai puede investigarlo.

—Tal vez sí, pero no quiero que Sai lo investigue.

—¿Por qué? —preguntó, comenzando a sonar impaciente—. Él te investigo.

—Eso puede ser cierto también, pero a partir de hoy estoy oficialmente desconociendo a mi hermana y oficialmente terminando mi fastidiada, no relación con El Gran Hombre Misterioso. Se acabó. Por completo.

De nuevo, silencio.

Después:

—¿En serio?

—¡En serio, Ino! —grité—. Te conté cómo me habló. Lo que dijo sobre nuestra relación. Me investigó. Sabe todo sobre mí. Dice que sólo él termina las cosas. No me dirá su nombre. Esta situación ya estaba totalmente hecha polvo de un modo en el que no creía que se pudiera poner peor y ahora que lo ha hecho, es la llamada de alerta. Se acabó.

De nuevo, silencio luego:

—Eso espero, nena. Lo dije antes y lo diré de nuevo. Hay chicos sexys ahí afuera que no son unos jodidos estúpidos. No te usan para tener un orgasmo. Hay hombres que saben cómo tratar bien a una mujer y vas a encontrar a uno, nena, pero el único modo en el que podrás hacerlo es tachando al único que no te trata de la manera correcta.

Ahí estaba, Ino Yamanaka, sin tapujos. E Ino Yamanaka, chica lista que tenía la cabeza en su lugar.

—Bueno, hoy ha sido el día de la revelación. Moegi y El Gran HM son historia —declaré solemnemente.

—Aleluya —respondió Ino.

Diez minutos después, colgamos. Después de eso, me senté en la mesa, tomé una cucharada de masa, me la comí y me quedé viendo el teléfono, esperando que pudiera llevar a cabo mi gran declaración.

Después lo tomé y llamé a Hinata.


	5. Bate o palanca

La siguiente historia es una **adaptación** del libro **Mystery Man** por **Kristen Ashley** , les recomiendo leerlo, es muy entretenido. Los personajes están basados en los de **Masashi Kishimoto**. La historia comenzará siendo básicamente la misma del libro, conforme se vaya desarrollando estaré buscando que la misma se adapte a los personajes y no los personajes a la historia, sin embargo es inevitable que haya OC.

* * *

Escuché el estruendo y me desperté bruscamente, adrenalina instantánea bombeando por mi cuerpo haciendo que mi piel y mis dedos hormiguearan.

Había alguien en la casa.

Presté atención y no escuché ningún sonido, pero lo sabía. Lo sabía.

El Gran HM no hacía ruido. Incluso si movía algo o se estaban haciendo trabajos en la casa, los evitaba silenciosamente como si pudiera ver cualquier obstáculo en la oscuridad.

No provocaba ningún estruendo. Nunca lo hacía.

Me di la vuelta para tomar el teléfono y deseé tener un arma. Incluso un bate de béisbol. Algo que me haría sentir menos indefensa. Menos sola. Estaba feliz por la compañía de un objeto inanimado si podía causar daño.

Tomé el teléfono y marqué el 911.

—Novecientos once, ¿cuál es su emergencia?

—Mi nombre es Sakura Haruno—susurré—. Vivo en el trescientos treinta y dos del Vine y alguien ha entrado en mi casa. Están aquí, en la casa. Manden a alguien. Voy a colgar ahora y no volveré a llamar. Esto no es una broma.

Colgué el teléfono, lo dejé caer en la cama y rodé hacia el otro lado, en dirección a mi globo de nieve. Amaba ese globo de nieve. Era uno con un gatito feliz dentro, pequeñas flores bailando alrededor de la base y si le dabas vuelta y lo sacudías, los brillos bailaban alrededor del gatito.

Y, si lo usaba para golpear a alguien en la cabeza, quizás no sería capaz de violarme.

Lo agarré y corrí de puntillas a la pared opuesta donde presioné mi hombro contra la pared y miré fijamente la puerta.

Mi corazón estaba latiendo tan rápido que podía escucharlo en mis oídos, mi cuerpo entero estaba vivo y podía sentir cada centímetro de él. Estaba muerta de miedo.

Alguien estaba ahí fuera. No podía oírlos, pero podía sentirlos.

Entonces las escuché, pisadas en el pasillo.

¡Oh, por Kami, oh, por Kami, oh, por Kami!

Traté de recordar cuál se suponía que era el tiempo de respuesta de los policías. Siete minutos me vino a la mente, aunque no sabía si ese era el número correcto o incorrecto.

No tenía siete minutos. Él estaba cerca.

En silencio subí poco a poco la pared hacia mi puerta mirándola fijamente. Casi estaba cerrada. Había comenzado a hacer esto en un esfuerzo por escuchar cuando El Gran HM llegara. No la cerraba por completo, la dejaba abierta un centímetro. No era una puerta ruidosa pero sí escuché el crujido.

El Gran HM nunca producía un crujido.

Lo primero que vi fue la linterna, no una incandescente sino una LED. Entonces vi una mano ensombrecida, una mano de hombre, los dedos extendidos, las yemas tocando mi puerta, la mano lentamente abriéndola.

Dejé de respirar. No quería que me escuchara respirar. Si rompía mi globo de nieve dándole un golpe en la cabeza con él quería que valiera la pena.

Levanté el globo de nieve y la puerta siguió abriéndose.

Entonces escuché las sirenas.

¡Gracias, Kami!

La mano se quedó quieta luego desapareció. Las pisadas fueron más rápidas y las oí bajar las escaleras, haciendo un ruido sordo al bajar.

Después no escuché nada.

Luego me giré, puse la espalda contra la pared, me deslicé hacia abajo y sostuve mi globo de nieve de gatito feliz contra mi pecho.

* * *

.

Estaba sentada en mi cocina mirando hacia la sala. Tenía ambos talones en el asiento de mi silla, mi rodilla apoyada en una de mis rodillas, mis brazos apretados alrededor de mis pantorrillas y mi camisón envuelto alrededor de mis piernas.

Estaba bastante complacida de haberme puesto para dormir mi arrasador caftán de tejido de punto, color marrón y con mangas tipo murciélago. Los caftanes no eran conocidos por ser sexys, pero éste lo era, principalmente porque era súper ajustado en los lugares correctos. Este caftán era genial y era la ropa de dormir elegida cuando de repente tenías la casa llena con policías machos alfa.

A ellos era a lo que estaba viendo fijamente. El hecho de que mi casa estuviera llena con policías machos alfa. Se movían por mi sala mirando las cosas mientras hundían sus cucharas en el tazón de masa para galletas con chispas de chocolate que saqué de la nevera para ellos.

La ventana al lado de mi puerta estaba hecha añicos, algo que no escuché, una lámpara en la sala que estaba bajo un guardapolvo también estaba destrozada, lo que escuché.

Aparte de eso, no había daños y el oficial de policía que me condujo a través de la casa estaba informado por mí, una autoridad en la materia, de que no faltaba nada.

Pero no me tomaron mi declaración. Dos oficiales se convirtieron en cuatro, cuatro en seis y ahora había ocho y me dijeron que tenía que esperar a que llegara el detective.

No estaba a la última en los procedimientos policiacos y no podía decir que no estaba agradecida (considerando el hecho de que estaba muy, súper, doblemente, extra, asustada) de que parecían estarse tomando esto seriamente y mandaran un gran cuadro de oficiales para hacer guardia en mi sala comiendo masa de galletas y un detective hecho y derecho para hablar conmigo. Sin embargo, nada fue robado y aunque mi visitante fue directo a mi habitación, y dudaba que estuviera interesado en mi globo de nieve de gatito, parecía un robo de la clase de jardín del que los oficiales uniformados podían encargarse.

Así que me imaginé que pasaba algo y que ese algo se llamaba Moegi Kazamatsuri. De repente parecía estar sucediendo algo interesante ahí en la sala, había llegado alguien y cinco segundos después, ahí estaba él.

Me le quedé viendo.

¡En serio! ¿Esto era una broma cósmica?

En mi entrada estaba parado un hombre, un hombre alto. Además, tenía cabello rubio, ojos azul cielo y unas marcas en sus mejillas que me hacían no poder decidirme si lo hacían ver más lindo o más rudo. Su cabello era abundante pero corto, ni siquiera llegaba a su cuello ni al cuello de su chaqueta de cuero. Sus ojos eran conmovedores. Su mandíbula fuerte. Llevaba puesto un suéter color naranja debajo de su chaqueta de cuero color negro, jeans, un cinturón estupendo, botas y una placa colgando de ese fabuloso cinturón. No tenía ninguna duda de que estaba en la portada del calendario de los 'Hombres del Departamento de Policía de Konoha' y lo primero que iba a hacer mañana era salir a comprar uno.

¿Por qué estaba pasando esto? ¿Por qué? ¿Qué es lo que hice? Ni siquiera un día había pasado y había tres chicos sexys, todos ellos chicos que no podía tener. Uno era espeluznante y el cabecilla de un probablemente criminal pero definitivamente antisocial club de moteros, así que estaba fuera. El otro era espeluznante, misterioso y un completo idiota, así que estaba descartado. Y este no era espeluznante, era guapísimo, pero también era el detective asignado a mi caso lo que quería decir que probablemente no le estaba permitido fraternizar con una víctima, específicamente yo, por lo que estaba descartado.

No levanté la mejilla de mi rodilla y él no apartó la mirada de mí mientras entraba en la cocina, tomaba una silla, la giraba para encararme, no demasiado cerca, no demasiado lejos, y se sentaba. Con sus ojos aún fijos en mí, se inclinó hacia delante, los codos en sus rodillas.

—¿Sakura Haruno? —preguntó con voz amable, suave y profunda.

Asentí contra mi rodilla.

―Soy el Detective Naruto Uzumaki.

Detective Naruto Uzumaki. ¡Vaya! Fabuloso nombre.

Mantuve la mejilla en mi rodilla cuando le dije suavemente:

―Ese es el nombre perfecto para un policía.

Sus cejas se elevaron ligeramente. Eso no era lo que estaba esperando.

Probablemente esperaba un 'Hola', o un 'Gracias por venir' o un 'Kami, eres sexy'.

—¿Lo es? —inquirió.

—Naruto—susurré—. Fuerte, pero no de un modo severo, sino en un modo suave. Y cuando estás con alguien por quién te preocupas y con quién eres cercano y dicen algo que no puedes escuchar, no dices, '¿Qué?' dices, '¿Mm?' realmente suave. Y mm suena muy similar a la 'n'. Pon eso y lo último junto, suave y fuerte, cosas que un policía debe ser... Naruto.

Se me quedó viendo fijamente.

Seguí balbuceando. —Y Uzumaki, ya se sabe, significa remolino, aludiendo a los problemas —respiré por la nariz y después susurré―. Justo como sucede en mi vida, últimamente.

Se me quedó viendo un poco más.

Después dijo:

―Sakura se escucha como una canción.

Eh... agradable.

En serio me encantaba mi nombre.

—Una corta ―respondí.

—Pero hermosa —replicó.

Eh... bien.

Le sonreí y el Detective Naruto Uzumaki me devolvió la sonrisa.

¡Vaya!

Entonces de repente giró el cuello para que pudiera ver sobre su hombro, su torso se enderezó y se paró, aun mirando detrás de él.

Mis ojos siguieron la dirección de su mirada y mantuve la mejilla en mi rodilla incluso mientras mi corazón se saltaba un latido.

El Gran HM estaba ahí parado.

No vestía un fabuloso suéter color naranja, chaqueta de cuero y jeans. Llevaba puesto lo que estaba usando antes, una camiseta de manga larga muy ajustada color azul marino que delineaba cada esculpido músculo en su pecho, hombros y brazos; pantalones oscuros del ejército y botas. También tenía una expresión infeliz y sus ojos estaban fijos en el Detective Naruto Uzumaki.

Luego sus ojos se movieron hacia mí y cerca de un nanosegundo después se acercó a mí, todo elegancia masculina, un gran felino al acecho, fascinante.

Mis ojos se movieron junto con él, pero mi mejilla no abandonó mi rodilla conforme se acercaba después se inclinaba hacia mí, levantando su mano. No sabía qué esperar así que me preparé hasta que sentí sus dedos en mi sien. Trazaron ligeramente la línea de mi cabello, hacia abajo, detrás de mí oreja y cerré los ojos mientras apartaba el cabello de mi cuello. Después su cálida mano se curvó ahí. Entonces lo escuché preguntar suavemente:

—¿Estás bien, amor?

 _¿Amor?_

Mis ojos se abrieron para verlo agachado cerca de mi rostro.

—Excelente —le dije.

—No te ves bien —señaló.

—Bueno, lo estoy —repliqué.

—¿Entonces por qué estás enroscada en una bola protectora? —quiso saber.

Esa era una buena pregunta.

Me encogí de hombros.

—Escuché que ella es tuya —señaló Uzumaki, HM se enderezó, se dio vuelta hacia él y yo estaba tan sorprendida por ese comentario, por una variedad de razones, que mi cabeza se levantó para que pudiera poner mi barbilla en el espacio entre mis rodillas.

—Es mía —confirmó HM con firmeza.

—No lo soy —lo negué probablemente no con tanta firmeza.

Uzumaki estaba mirando a HM, pero cuando hablé sus ojos se volvieron hacia mí. Me miró fijamente en lo que parecía ser atentamente durante unos minutos después un lado de su boca se alzó y miró al piso un segundo antes de volver a mirarme.

—Debo hacerte algunas preguntas —dijo suavemente—. ¿Estás abierta a ello?

HM se acercó a mi lado, justo a mi lado, de un modo en el que su lado inferior se apoyaba contra mi lado superior y su mano no abandono mi cuello, pero se deslizó a mi nuca.

—Pregunta —ordenó brevemente, contestando por mí, Uzumaki lo miró y después se sentó de nuevo.

Levanté la barbilla de mis rodillas, pero la mano de HM en mi cuello no se movió. Su posición parecía ser posesiva, una indicación para Naruto de que me estaba reclamando. Pero esa mano... esa mano parecía ser de apoyo, una indicación de que estaba preocupado por mi estado mental y, además, le importaba.

Ahora, ¿qué hacía yo con eso?

Me concentré en Uzumaki y no en HM y vi que él estaba inclinándose hacia delante otra vez sobre sus rodillas.

—Dime qué pasó —dijo con cuidado.

Tomé aire. Luego dije:

—Escuché un estruendo, me despertó y lo supe, lo supe del modo en que sabes cuando tienes una pesadilla, te despiertas de un tirón y tu cuerpo está todo agitado y sólo lo sabes, sabes que alguien está en el cuarto para cortarte en pedazos y no te puedes deshacer de esa sensación, ¿sabes a lo que me refiero? —hice una pausa y él asintió—. Supe de ese modo que había alguien en mi casa, pero supe que era en serio —asintió de nuevo y seguí hablando—. Así que, llamé al 911 pero no antes de que pensara que necesitaba un bate de béisbol. Pero, mientras esperaba por ustedes, decidí que no quería un bate de béisbol, quería una palanca. Un bate tiene más superficie así que la fuerza del golpe sería repartida. Una palanca funcionaría mejor. ¿Tú qué crees?

Los dedos de HM se apretaron con más fuerza en mi cuello, pero Uzumaki, que evidentemente no seguía mis incoherencias, preguntó:

—¿Qué pienso?

—¿Bate de béisbol o palanca? ¿Cuál querrías si estuvieras en una situación alarmante?

Hizo una pausa de un segundo, sosteniéndome la mirada, antes de contestar suavemente:

—Sakura, tengo un arma.

¡Cielos! Por supuesto. Tenía un arma. Podía dispararle a un maleante. No necesitaba un bate.

Un arma sería de utilidad, pero no estaba segura de que estuviera lista para ella.

—Oh, sí —susurré—, cierto.

Esbozó una pequeña sonrisa y me incitó:

—Así que llamaste al 911...

—Sí, entonces tomé mi globo de nieve porque eso era todo lo que tenía —le dije y frunció el ceño.

—¿El que está en la sala?

Había bajado cargando mi gatito feliz cuando fui a recibir a la policía. El oficial que me llevó a un recorrido por mi casa al final tuvo que quitármelo de las manos y ponerlo aparte.

—El que está en la sala —respondí.

—Generalmente está en la mesita de noche de Sakura —añadió HM y los ojos de Uzumaki se apartaron de mí a pesar de que no movió la cabeza, sino que giró el cuello para alzar la vista hacia él.

Ahí estaba. La prueba. Él totalmente podía ver en la oscuridad.

—¿Te diste cuenta de ello? —pregunté y los negros ojos de HM se inclinaron hacia mí mientras sus dedos le daban otro apretón a mi cuello.

—No me pierdo mucho, molestia.

¡Mmm! Lo sospechaba, pero, aun así, no creía que eran buenas noticias.

—Ajá —murmuré.

—Sakura —me llamó Uzumaki y volví a mirarlo—. ¿Qué pasó después de que agarraras el globo de nieve?

—Fui a la pared y me pegué a ella, miré fijamente a la puerta y esperé. Primero vi la linterna después la mano abriendo mi puerta muy lentamente —me detuve porque los dedos de HM se apretaron, este no era un apretón, esto era algo más y sus dedos no se aflojaron. Tenía que admitir que a pesar de que no quería eso, esa fuerte presión se sentía bien—. Consiguió abrirla unos treinta centímetros, quizás más y entonces ahí estaban las sirenas y se fue. Lo escuché bajar corriendo las escaleras.

—¿Lo? —preguntó Uzumaki.

—Era la mano de un hombre —le comenté—. Blanco... este... caucásico —usé jerga policiaca de un programa de televisión.

—La mano de un hombre —repitió Naruto.

—Este... sí —confirmé.

—¿Estás segura de que era la mano de un hombre? —preguntó Uzumaki y le sostuve la mirada.

Entonces dije suavemente:

—No era Moegi.

Otro apretón de los dedos de HM, pero esta vez se relajaron.

Uzumaki se recostó y me estudió.

—¿Tu hermana? ―inquirió.

—Sé que está en problemas. Malos problemas. Y sé que ese es el motivo por el que estás aquí y ocho policías uniformados están aquí por lo que normalmente no sería una prioridad, todos acudiendo a la llamada para ayudar.

Escuché un sonido proveniente de HM que se oía como una risita masculina, divertida y profunda pero corta y alcé la vista hacia él para ver que estaba sonriendo. No una amplia sonrisa en la que se mostraban los dientes, pero lo suficientemente amplia para que ambos hoyuelos se mostraran.

Cuando volví a mirar a Uzumaki, estaba esbozando una pequeña sonrisa torcida.

—Intentamos hacerlo lo mejor que podemos —murmuró.

—Bueno, lo aprecio —le devolví la sonrisa—. Y lamento decepcionarte, pero Moegi Kazamatsuri no estaba en los alrededores esta noche o, si lo estuvo, escuchó las sirenas y huyó. Incluso cuando era una niña, no le gustaban los policías. Yo siempre amé a los policías, me acercaba y hablaba con ellos, hacia amigos. Ella corría por un kilómetro. Deberíamos haberlo sabido.

—¿Ella hacía eso? —quiso saber Uzumaki, pareciendo divertido.

—A menudo, la primera vez tenía seis años.

Su rostro cambió cuando el entendimiento se abrió paso y declaró:

—No estás bromeando.

Negué con la cabeza.

—Nop.

—Eso era probablemente un buen indicio de futuros problemas —recalcó Uzumaki.

—No hagas que comience con lo de sus Barbies —añadió HM, mi cuerpo se sacudió y mi cabeza giró disparada para mirarlo.

Este... ¿cómo? ¿Qué, qué, qué? ¿Cómo es que sabía de las Barbies?

Mis ojos se entrecerraron.

—¿Sabes de los problemas de tu hermana? —preguntó Uzumaki, aparté la mirada de HM y lo miré.

—No, excepto que le debe un montón de dinero al 'Club de Moteros ANBU' y que sería un montón, un montón, pero ellos ya saben que no puedo ayudarlos con eso porque no soy muy unida a Moegi y no tengo esa cantidad de dinero para darles para sacarla de problemas.

—¿Lo saben?

—Hoy tuve una plática con Colmillo. Está al tanto de que las despensas Haruno están vacías o al menos de que no tenemos dos millones y pico guardados en algún lado.

—Tuviste una plática con Colmillo hoy —repitió Uzumaki y algo acerca de él había cambiado y no de un buen modo. Parecía enojado.

—Este... sí ―contesté.

Los ojos de Uzumaki giraron rápidamente hacia HM después de regreso a mí.

—¿No sabes nada más sobre lo que está pasando con tu hermana?

—No, salvo que hay más pero no sé lo que es. Y no quiero saberlo. Hoy la he desconocido oficialmente. Por lo tanto, oficialmente, ya no es mi hermana. Bueno... nunca lo fue, pero me entiende, ¿no?

Eso me consiguió otro apretón por parte de HM, pero Uzumaki me estaba viendo.

—¿Así que no tienes ni idea de quién podría haber venido a visitarte esta noche? —prosiguió Uzumaki.

Negué con la cabeza

—Ninguna. Todo lo que sé es que, no se llevaron nada y fueron directamente a mi habitación. Saca tus conclusiones.

Uzumaki se me quedó viendo. Entonces lo hizo un poco más. Después su mandíbula se puso tensa. Luego un músculo saltó en sus marcas de una de sus mejillas, su mirada se dirigió hacia HM, respiró hondo y sacudió la cabeza. Después me sostuvo la mirada.

Luego se inclinó más hacia mí y dijo en voz baja:

—Voy a decirte lo que pienso de esto. Lo que pienso, Sakura, es que, si mi mujer tuviera una hermana que sé que está metida en serios problemas, ella no tendría que tener una charla con Kakashi Hatake, no tendría que dormir sola y por lo tanto nunca tendría que preocuparse por si necesita un bate de béisbol o una palanca porque estaría en la cama a mi lado.

Oh.

¡Vaya!

La mano de HM abandonó mi cuello.

¡Oh-oh!

—¿Acabo de escucharte? —preguntó HM con su tono de voz espeluznante.

¡Oh-oh!

La mirada de Naruto se alzó de nuevo y de nuevo lo hizo sin mover la cabeza.

—Acabas de oírme.

¡Oh-oh!

—Esto... —comencé a bajar los talones de la silla cuando HM habló.

—Mis hombres lo ficharon en su segunda vuelta en coche para hacer un reconocimiento de la casa de Sakura. Nadie estaba lo suficientemente cerca para llegar rápido así que los llamamos a ustedes tres minutos antes de que el hombre siquiera pusiera un pie en su acera. Tenían unidades en los alrededores así que estuvo en la casa por menos de dos minutos antes de que ustedes llegaran. Sakura nunca corrió ningún peligro.

¡¿Qué?!

—Fue una suerte que tuviéramos unidades en los alrededores —replicó Uzumaki mientras se ponía de pie.

—Tonterías, Uzumaki, tus hombres han estado patrullando el vecindario por dos semanas, esperando que Moegi hiciera una visita —soltó HM.

—Esta área está caliente pero no nos apostamos en su casa, Taka —replicó Uzumaki.

¿Taka?

Miré a HM.

—¿Taka? —inquirí.

Me ignoró mientras estaba demasiado ocupado frunciéndole el ceño a Uzumaki.

—Tus hombres estaban a cinco minutos, los míos a ocho. De un modo u otro, estaba cubierta.

¿Sus hombres?

—Tuvo que armarse a sí misma con un globo de nieve —le recordó Uzumaki.

Me paré y miré de nuevo a HM.

—¿Taka? ―repetí.

—Estaba cubierta —repitió HM.

—Sí, pero ella no lo sabía —replicó Uzumaki.

—¿Taka? —grité y la mirada de HM bajó hasta mí.

—Molestia. ¿Qué? ―cortó.

¡Oh, por Kami! Su nombre era Taka.

¿Quién tenía un nombre como Taka?

Abrí la boca para confirmar que su nombre de verdad era Taka entonces recordé instantáneamente que Uzumaki estaba ahí y no quería que supiera que no sabía el nombre de HM (o de Taka) así que la cerré de golpe justo cuando escuché la voz de mi padre.

—¿Dónde está mi hija?

¡Sí! Salvada por mi papá.

Me incliné hacia delante y a un lado frente a mí ya no tan misterioso hombre misterioso, Taka y miré más allá de Uzumaki para ver a mamá y papá entrando por la puerta abierta de la cocina. Los había llamado cuando había visto mi ventana rota. No quería hacerlo, pero lo hice por dos razones. Una, al final lo averiguarían y más temprano era siempre mejor que después cuando se trataba de mis padres. Lo había aprendido de la manera difícil. Y dos, necesitaba un lugar para dormir porque estaba completamente segura de que no dormiría ahí y sabía que estaba demasiado asustada para conducir yo misma, pero, además, papá me daría un sermón si sabía que conduje asustada. También había aprendido del modo difícil a evitar darle a papá (demasiadas) oportunidades para sermonearme. Era bueno en eso porque con niñas a su cargo, y esas niñas siendo Moegi y yo, tenía un montón de práctica.

—Sakura —murmuró papá cuando llegó a la habitación, me escabullí entre los dos sexys hombres enojados que me estaban sujetando, medio caminé, medio corrí hacia mi papá y me lancé a sus brazos.

Tanto si me lanzaba a sus brazos, caminaba hacia ellos o me apoyaba en ellos, los brazos de mi papá siempre hacían lo mismo. Se cerraban a mí alrededor con fuerza.

De pronto ya no me sentía tan asustada.

Envolví mis brazos a su alrededor igual de fuerte, sentí su familiar solidez y me sentí incluso menos asustada.

—Sakura —susurró en lo alto de mi cabello.

En los viejos tiempos, mi papá era sexy. Casi tan sexy como los dos hombres parados en mi cocina, pero sospechaba que el _casi_ tenía mucho que ver con el hecho de que era mi papá. Era grande y ancho y tenía pelo rosa oscuro (ahora con un montón de canas) y ojos color claro y era esbelto, estaba en forma y era fuerte. Siempre había estado así porque siempre estaba haciendo algo que involucraba cargar algo, martillar algo, arrastrar algo, levantar algo o serruchar algo. Eso era, cuando no estaba viendo el béisbol.

Y tenía que admitir, que la mayoría del tiempo que estaba haciendo todo eso estaba en mi casa.

—Estoy bien, papá, sólo un poco asustada —dije contra su pecho.

—Cariño —dijo papá en mi cabello.

Entonces sentí sus labios abandonar mi cabello y alcé la vista para ver que estaba viendo por encima de mi cabeza hacia Taka y Naruto. Me movió hacia su costado, su brazo sujetándome con fuerza por los hombros y mamá se acercó.

Tomó mi mano, apreté la suya y me envolvió en sus brazos mientras la miraba darme una de sus pequeñas y dulces sonrisas tipo todo-va-a-estar-bien.

Entonces escuché decir a papá:

—¿Son de la policía?

Estaba preguntando eso en general, su pregunta dirigida tanto a Taka como a Uzumaki.

—Sí, señor, Detective Naruto Uzumaki —respondió Uzumaki, dando un paso al frente.

Papá me dejó para estrechar su mano después la soltó para volver a poner su brazo a mi alrededor, tirando de mí hacia su costado de un modo que mi cuerpo se sacudió y después se estrelló contra el suyo.

¡Mmm! Parecía que no era la única que estaba asustada.

—¿Y tú? —quiso saber papá y sus ojos estaban sobre Taka.

Miré a Taka mientras Uzumaki daba un paso atrás, su rostro cuidadosamente en blanco, sus ojos alerta, asimilándolo todo, concretamente el hecho de que estaba claro que mi familia no tenía ni idea de quién era Taka.

—Taka —dijo Taka, su mano extendida, papá me soltó de nuevo, la tomó y Taka continuó—. El hombre de Sakura.

Sentí y vi que el cuerpo de papá se sobresaltaba por la sorpresa mientras mamá susurraba:

—¿El hombre de Sakura?

No reaccioné. Estaba demasiado ocupada mirando a Taka fijamente con mi boca abierta.

—Cariño, ¿tienes un hombre? —preguntó mi madre y supe que su pregunta iba dirigida directamente a mí pero todavía estaba demasiado ocupada en estar ahí parada, mirando fijamente a Taka con la boca abierta como para responder.

—¿Taka? —preguntó papá, su mirada nunca dejó a Taka.

—Piloteé helicópteros Halcón Negro cuando estaba en el Ejército —declaró Taka, dándome la tercera pieza de información sobre él, siendo la primera el que era fabuloso en la cama, algo que había sabido durante un año y medio, y siendo la segunda lo que aparentemente era su apodo, algo que había sabido desde hace aproximadamente tres minutos.

Pero esto no era en lo que estaba concentrada. Estaba concentrada en la pequeña pieza de información que había transmitido y lo que significaba para mí.

Y eso era que estaba jodida.

Sabía que eso era verdad cuando mi padre declaró con una voz sorprendida pero claramente eufórica:

—¿Eres un militar?

¡Mierda!

Papá era un militar. Sirvió cuatro años en el Ejército antes de que se saliera y cambiara a la construcción. Había una razón por la que papá se casó con mamá; era un salvaje sin remedio. Le daba créditos al Ejército por arreglar su mierda y salvar su vida. Papá se habría quedado en el Ejército pero pertenecer a él a menudo significaba estar lejos y mamá me tuvo a mí y papá sabía que no podría dejar sola a mamá para quedarse a cuidarme, así que se salió para asegurarse de que me criaran juntos.

Pero papá todavía amaba al Ejército. Compró camisetas verde militar con la palabra 'ARMY' en el frente de ellas y las usaba todo el tiempo. Y papá formaba lazos instantáneos, inquebrantables con cualquiera de sus hermanos militares. Lo hacía todo el tiempo, cuando estábamos de vacaciones, cuando estaba en la ferretería, cuando estaba en la fila para comprar un cartón de leche. Tenía un sexto sentido militar y si percibía un olorcillo a Ejército, seguía la vinculación.

Como ahora con Taka.

—Sí —respondió Taka y papá seguía sosteniendo su mano así que la sacudió fervientemente, una sonrisa aliviada, eufórica en el rostro.

Todo pensamiento del allanamiento de la casa de su hija había salido volando de su cabeza. Tenía un hombre. Ese hombre era un militar. No un hombre como Sasori, del que papá me dijo después de mi divorcio que siempre pensó que era un marica (y había usado la palabra con 'm' directo en mi cara, bien pensado, papá odiaba bastante a Sasori). De pronto todo estaba en su lugar en el mundo de Kizashi Haruno y lo que lo hacía de ese modo era el hombre parado frente a él.

Sí, definitivamente estaba jodida.

Papá soltó la mano de Taka y me sujeto con fuerza contra su costado de nuevo, bajando la mirada para verme.

—Cariño, ¿por qué no nos dijiste que estabas saliendo con alguien? — preguntó, dándome una sacudida y sonriéndome rebosante de alegría como un lunático.

—Este... —mascullé.

—Eso es encantador, tenemos que invitarte a cenar —añadió mi mamá, mi cabeza giró hacia ella para ver que estaba sonriéndole alegremente a Taka.

Esa era mamá. Si estaba bien para Kizashi, estaba excelente para ella.

¡Mierda!

—Este... —murmuré, más fuerte y más histérica está vez.

—Haz tu lasaña —papá agregó su orden luego se giró hacia Taka—. La lasaña está buena, hijo, pero es su pan de ajo lo que le pone la cereza al pastel. Es hecho en casa, desde cero, de principio a fin.

¡Oh, por Kami! ¿Acaso mi padre acaba de llamar 'hijo' a mi amante misterioso después de tan sólo conocerlo por cinco segundos? Nunca había llamado 'hijo' a Sasori. Los únicos nombres por los que lo llamaba eran 'Sasori' y 'un marica.'

—¡Este...! —salió como un grito estrangulado.

—Sakura —me llamó Uzumaki y mis frenéticos ojos volaron hacia él.

—¿Sí? —contesté.

Dio un paso al frente para unirse a nuestra charla, la mano en el bolsillo de su chaqueta y sacó una billetera mientras hablaba.

—He terminado aquí, pero si necesitas algo, escuchas algo que creas que deba saber o recuerdas algo —estaba sacando una tarjeta de presentación de su billetera y me la dio, sus conmovedores ojos color cielo fijos en los míos—, llámame, día o noche. Mi celular está en la tarjeta.

—Este... está bien —repliqué, tomando la tarjeta, sus ojos se apartaron de los míos y miraron a Taka.

—¿Tienes metraje? —quiso saber.

—Sí —contestó Taka.

—¿Conoces a ese hombre? —continuó Uzumaki.

—No he visto la cinta —respondió Taka—, pero mis hombres no pudieron identificarlo. Lo echaré un vistazo cuando regrese a la base.

—¿El coche? —persistió Uzumaki.

—Verificamos las placas, es robado —contestó Taka.

—¿Es mucho pedir que compartas ese metraje con nosotros? —continuó Uzumaki.

—Ya ha sido mandado por e-mail a la Estación —replicó Taka.

—¿Metraje? —interrumpió mi padre y los ojos de Taka se volvieron hacia él.

—Tengo un negocio, parte de lo que hago es seguridad. Sakura y yo empezamos a salir; puse cámaras en su casa. Es monitoreada todo el tiempo. Hace un par de semanas, instalamos más cámaras para vigilar la calle. Tenemos grabado al tipo que entró.

El brazo de mi papá me apretó y su rostro, que había estado ligeramente perplejo cuando Taka y Naruto estaban hablando, había comenzado a sonreír eufórico de nuevo ante el pensamiento de mi militar monitoreando mi casa en un esfuerzo por mantenerme segura.

Lo que no sabía era que era un esfuerzo para vigilarme.

Mis ojos fueron de mi papá a mirar a Taka con ojos entrecerrados.

—Amor, ¿crees que esto tenga algo que ver con Moegi? —le susurró mamá a mi papá, abrí bien los ojos y miré a mi madre.

Tenía un montón de pelo rubio, un poco ondulado que ahora tenía reflejos canosos. Tenía un rostro de una belleza élfica, nariz respingona, ojos del verde de las hojas de los árboles. Era bajita, como yo, al menos veinte centímetros más pequeña que papá, quedando en un metro sesenta y cuatro. Eso quería decir que podía usar tacones altos, lo que hacía la mayoría del tiempo incluso ahora en medio de la noche, que salió a responder la llamada de su hija cuya casa había sido allanada, estaba usando elegantes botas de tacones altos. Me había enseñado cómo usar tacones altos y sobre el estilo, en otras palabras, cómo aceptar el mío, de la manera en que sucediera y con su apoyo, lo hice.

La piel alrededor de los ojos de mi papá se puso tensa, miró a los hombres y anunció:

—Tengo una ahijada y ella...

Taka interrumpió el anuncio:

—Sabemos de Moegi y es probable que el allanamiento de la casa de Sakura tenga que ver con las recientes actividades de Moegi.

Todo el cuerpo de papá se puso tenso a mi lado y mi mamá exhaló un pequeño jadeo.

¿Pero yo? Me puse furiosa.

Me salí de debajo del brazo de papá, tomé la mano de Taka y espeté:

—¿Puedo hablar contigo?

Después no esperé a que me contestara. Me di la vuelta y lo arrastré fuera de la cocina, a través de la sala, subí las escaleras, caminé por el pasillo y entré en mi habitación. Cerré la puerta, crujió después me giré, solté su mano e invadí su espacio, poniéndome de puntillas para acercarme a su rostro.

—¿Por qué hiciste eso? ―siseé en voz baja.

Me estaba mirando.

—¿Hacer qué?

—¡Decirles lo de Moegi! —ahora estaba hablando bruscamente pero aún en voz baja.

—Molestia—respondió después no dijo nada más.

—¿Molestia? ¿Esa es tu respuesta? —inquirí con aspereza—. No puedes contarles de Moegi.

Sus cejas se alzaron.

—¿Por qué no?

—Porque los alterará y se preocuparan y, lo repetiré, los alterará —repliqué.

Puso las manos en sus caderas y respondió:

—Pequeña molestia, si yo fuera un hombre con dos hijas en problemas, me gustaría saberlo y no estaría feliz de que me privaran de ese conocimiento.

—Tal vez sí, pero yo soy una hija con una hermana en problemas que sabe mucho más de la dinámica de mi familia que tú y puedes pensar que querrías saberlo pero, confía en mí, papá no quiere saberlo y lo que es más, mi madre no debería saberlo.

—Necesitas explicarles esas cosas —me informó y sentí que mi mal humor alcanzaba su máximo así que me acerqué más a su rostro.

—No me digas cómo tratar a mi familia —espeté.

—Puedo mantenerte segura, Sakura, y lo haré, pero no voy a gastar energía en resolver la mierda de Moegi. Si no lleva a cabo un milagro, las cosas van a ponerse mal para ella. Ellos tienen que saber que esa es una gran eventualidad.

Había mucho terreno que necesitaba cubrir así que entré en modo multitarea.

—Estoy contenta de que sacaras el tema —le dije—. Tú no vas a hacer nada, no sólo por Moegi sino tampoco por mí. Puedes desmontar tus cámaras y dejar de vigilar. Tú y yo, hemos terminado.

Sonrió después dijo:

—Ya tuvimos esta conversación antes, molestia.

—Sí, me dijiste que tú terminas las cosas, pero tú vives en 'Mundo Jodido'. Yo vivo en el 'Mundo Real' y en él, cuando una mujer dice que se acabó, conlleva el mismo peso que cuando lo dice un hombre.

La mirada de Taka vagó por mi rostro.

Entonces murmuró:

—Veo mi error.

—¿Qué? —espeté.

Me miró a los ojos.

—Debería darte un tiempo sin acostarme contigo, perderme.

—¿Qué? ―repetí hablando bruscamente de nuevo.

Sus manos se alzaron y fueron a mi mandíbula así que instantáneamente liberé mi cabeza de sus manos de un tirón y di un paso atrás.

Entonces, tan repentinamente que me quedé sin aliento y no podía decir a ciencia cierta cómo pasó en realidad, estaba atrapada contra la pared por su gran y duro cuerpo, sus manos estaban en mi mandíbula de un modo que no podía liberarla de un tirón y su rostro estaba muy cerca del mío.

—Cerca de cinco segundos después de que me fui hoy, las cosas entre tú y yo, cambiaron —me informó con voz tranquila.

Sentí que fruncía el ceño mientras mi mente procesaba el hecho de que eso no era bueno.

—¿Cambiado? —inquirí—. ¿Cómo?

—Tienes actitud, del tipo que me gusta. Así que decidí que voy a montar esa ola de tu actitud, ver qué sucede.

Parpadeé. Después lo hice de nuevo.

—¿Vas a montar la ola de mi actitud? —pregunté a pesar de que, en primer lugar, en realidad no sabía qué quería decir eso así que incluso si él lo afirmaba yo no podía estar segura de cómo me afectaría eso y en segundo lugar, no me gustaba hablar de él montando nada que tuviera que ver conmigo.

—Sí —respondió y estaba en lo cierto, no sabía qué significaba eso, pero sí sabía que para él quería decir que no habíamos terminado.

—Estás en lo cierto —le dije—. Hoy más temprano, las cosas entre tú y yo cambiaron pero sucedió cerca de cinco minutos antes de que te fueras y por el modo en que lo hicieron quiere decir que tú y yo terminamos.

Sus ojos nunca dejaron los míos y no habló, pero negó con la cabeza.

—Escúchame —exigí—. Acabo de saber tu nombre, no tu nombre real, tu apodo. Acabo de enterarme de que tienes un negocio, tienes 'hombres' y vigilas mi casa. Te he conocido por más de un año y no me dijiste ninguna de estas cosas directamente. Esto ya no está funcionando para mí. No ha estado bien durante un largo tiempo y descubrir que te has inmiscuido en mi vida, me has investigado, vigilado sin mi conocimiento no sólo lo hace incorrecto sino muy, muy malo. Por lo tanto, hemos terminado.

Me estudió durante un rato entonces su pulgar hizo movimientos circulares en mi mandíbula antes de comentar:

—Veo que has decidido no hacer la jugada correcta.

—Y yo veo que piensas que no es la correcta porque no es la que tú quieres.

Sonrió y me informó:

—No lo entiendes. Ese ardor en tus ojos, esa boca tuya... —su pulgar hizo otro movimiento circular mientras su rostro se acercó aún más y cuando habló de nuevo, su voz bajó más—, solía ser que, si pensaba en visitarte, podía hacer que comenzara a ponerme duro. Ahora, sólo pensar en ti, comienzo a ponerme duro. Quieres jugar a esto con esa actitud, Molestia, te estoy diciendo, que no es la jugada correcta porque esa actitud tuya no es un bajón.

—Deja de llamarme Molestia —espeté porque me estaba asustando de nuevo y estaba tratando de ocultarlo.

Su sonrisa se hizo más amplia.

—Ahí está —susurró—, y me gusta.

—Apártate —exigí, empujándolo por la cintura donde mis manos estaban pero no se movió.

—Ahí está otra vez.

Cerré la boca de golpe y lo fulminé con la mirada.

Emitió otra corta risita masculina, profunda, divertida.

Entonces sus labios alcanzaron los míos y murmuró:

—Sexy.

Y yo siendo yo, en otras palabras, una fracasada gritona, sentí que esa única palabra susurrada contra mis labios me provocó un cosquilleo, uno dulce en un lugar muy privado.

¡Mierda!

Eché mi cabeza hacia atrás el poco centímetro que su rostro y la pared me permitieron y dije en voz alta:

—¿Hola? ¿Allanamiento? ¿Hermana en serios problemas? ¿Padres en la planta baja? ¿Medianoche? Tengo fechas límite, montones de trabajo que hacer, una casa que no es segura y necesito dormir para que pueda levantarme mañana con energía para poner mi vida bajo control. ¿Ahora por favor puedes apartarte?

No lo hizo, pero sus manos se deslizaron de mi mandíbula para curvarse alrededor de mi cuello y su rostro se movió un centímetro.

—Claro, pero debes saber que no vas a quedarte aquí esta noche. Tengo chicos en camino para cubrir con paneles esa ventana y vienes conmigo.

Lo miré fijamente, impactada por esas noticias, y, porque era una fracasada, me excité ante la posibilidad de ir con él a donde eso fuera. Un gran componente de mis fantasías del último año y medio se centraba alrededor de dónde vivía y dónde pasaba el tiempo y la idea de finalmente descubrir la verdad detrás de ello, que me parta un rayo, tenía que admitir que era un descubrimiento que en verdad quería hacer. Entonces me puse lista y declaré:

—Papá se encargará de mi ventana mañana y me quedaré con mis padres esta noche, es por eso que están aquí.

Me ignoró por completo.

—Te vienes conmigo.

¡En serio! ¡Este tipo!

—No, no lo haré.

—Sí, Sakura, vendrás.

—No te conozco aparte de conocerte y lo que estoy aprendiendo no me gusta. Alguien entró a mi casa esta noche y me asustó en serio. Casi me muero del susto. Conozco a mis padres. Quiero estar con ellos esta noche. Quiero estar en algún lugar que conozca con gente que conozco donde me siento segura. Quiero ir a casa.

Me estudió de nuevo entonces su pulgar hizo otro movimiento circular, esta vez contra mi cuello y, siendo una perdedora, se sintió bien.

—Puedo ver que eso es lo que necesitas así que te dejaré hacerlo —dijo suavemente.

—Bueno, gracias —repetí con aspereza.

Sonrió.

Lo fulminé con la mirada.

Continuó sonriendo mientras seguía fulminándolo entonces murmuró:

—Sí, total y condenadamente perdido.

Entonces bajó la cabeza y dado que no tenía ningún lugar a dónde ir, no pude evitar que sus labios rozaran los míos ligeramente de un modo que me hizo estremecer.

Levantó la cabeza y susurró:

—Sé inteligente, mis chicos aseguraran tu casa y puedes venir a casa mañana. ¿Sí?

Entonces su pulgar acarició mi cuello de nuevo, me volvió a gustar, pero antes de que pudiera contestar, me soltó y se había ido.

Permanecí con mi espalda contra la pared, mirando el espacio en el que había estado, preguntándome cómo podía desaparecer en el aire justo frente a mis ojos y luego me di cuenta de que estaba respirando con dificultad.

Después me lo quité de encima, diciéndome a mí misma que en realidad no me importaba que fuera fascinante que pudiera evaporarse. Diciéndome a mí misma que el hecho de que tuviera 'chicos', volara Halcones Negros, tuviera una 'base', parte de lo que hacía era seguridad y su apodo fuera Taka tampoco era fascinante.

Y también diciéndome a mí misma que podía hacer lo que él quisiera, yo iba a hacer lo que quería y no podía obligarme a hacer lo que él quería.

¡Al diablo con eso!

Luego me puse a empacar una bolsa para ir a casa con mis papás.


	6. Sexy-ó-metro

La siguiente historia es una adaptación del libro **Mystery Man** por **Kristen Ashley,** les recomiendo leerlo, es muy entretenido. Los personajes están basados en los de **Masashi Kishimoto**. La historia comenzará siendo básicamente la misma del libro, conforme se vaya desarrollando estaré buscando que la misma se adapte a los personajes y no los personajes a la historia, sin embargo es inevitable que haya OoC.

.

Había algo bueno en que irrumpieran en tu casa en medio de la noche porque tu cuasihermana era una idiota, tenías que llamar a tus padres por teléfono y después ir a pasar la noche con ellos: cuando tenían que levantarse temprano para ir a trabajar y tú no, podías evitar la plática de la mañana siguiente en donde querrían saber todo sobre la idiota de tu hermana; cómo es que te puso en peligro; cómo es que tú misma te pusiste en peligro; por qué no les contaste inmediatamente; y por qué habías estado manteniendo en secreto a tu perfecto novio militar.

Así que, durmiendo hasta tarde, evité hablar con mis padres.

Sin embargo, cuando fui a la cocina por café, en la encimera encontré una nota de papá que decía:

S:

Esta noche, cena. 6:00 en punto. No faltes.

Probablemente tu ventana no estará reparada por una semana así que haz una maleta.

 _No desaparezcas o llamaré a Ino y mandaré a Sai por ti._

 _Con amor, papá._

Dicen que los hombres se sienten atraídos por mujeres que se parecen a sus madres y las mujeres se sienten atraídas por hombres como sus padres. Eso debe ser cierto considerando el que me siento atraída por hombres sexys, súper machos y mandones.

También había una nota de mamá que decía:

 _Buenos días, cariño,_

 _Hay bagels en el refrigerador, queso crema batido, tu favorito._

 _¡Nos vemos esta noche!_

 _Abrazos, Mamá._

 _P.D: ¡No puedo decirte lo contenta que estoy por ti después de conocer a Taka! ¡Es tan lindo!_

 _¡Y dulce! ¡Y está enamorado! ¡HURRA!_

¿Lindo? ¿Dulce? ¿Enamorado? ¿Subrayado? ¿Y... hurra?

Obviamente mi papá no se sentía atraído hacia mujeres como yo. Bueno saberlo.

Después del café, un bagel y leer notas, me había tomado más tiempo del usual en el cuidado de mi apariencia de irme-a-sentar-a-una-computadora-todo-el-día porque seguía topándome con chicos sexys.

Normalmente, trabajo en pantalones de yoga, top o una camiseta ajustada y una sudadera liviana con capucha. Si era en verano, podía cambiarlos por unos shorts.

Esa mañana había usado el maquillaje de mi mamá y su tenaza para el cabello y arreglé mi cabello en una masa de ondas con una caída al frente. También me puse maquillaje, algo que nunca hacía a menos que fuera a salir. El resto, no podía hacer nada porque había empacado en medio de la noche después de un allanamiento, conocer a un nuevo chico sexy y otra extraña y molesta (pero, desafortunadamente, sexy) confrontación con Taka. Así que era sólo jeans, una camiseta ajustada de una tienda para patinadores (no usaba patineta, pero, como dije, podía comprar en cualquier lado), con una calavera negra sobre mis senos, cinturón negro, botas y una delgada sudadera con capucha.

Y estaba contenta de haber rizado mi cabello y ponerme maquillaje y también estaba contenta de tener puestas mis estupendas gafas de policía, con montura metálica y lentes grises semi-polarizados cuando conduje a mi casa y vi que tenía un montón de motocicletas y una gran camioneta negra aparcadas en el frente.

¡Maldición!

Conduje hasta mi entrada tratando de meter mi pequeño auto azul mientras seguía con los ojos puestos en lo que parecía un ejército de moteros pasando el rato en mi césped y entrando y saliendo de mi casa.

Evidentemente no era tan difícil entrar en mi casa, como había sido comprobado anoche, y había sido más fácil por el hecho de que sólo había una tabla donde debería estar la ventana, pero ahora la puerta estaba abierta de par en par y la tabla no estaba. De hecho, toda la ventana no estaba.

Y Colmillo estaba parado en mi césped con Udon y también estaba usando geniales gafas polarizadas y estaban dirigidas hacia mi auto.

Apenas había metido el freno de mano cuando se alejó de Udon y comenzó a caminar en mi dirección.

Por lo tanto, cuando salí, ahí estaba él, inmovilizándome entre mi auto y la puerta.

Levanté la vista comparando instantáneamente. Más bajo que Taka y Uzumaki pero él podía hacer funcionar su cara de chico malo. Y no estaba teniendo una fantasía el día anterior. En el sexy-o-metro hacía sonar la campana en la cima y la hacía sonar fuerte.

—Hola —dije, pero salió un poco susurrante.

—Hola, dulzura —saludó, sin susurrar para nada, pero con un tono profundo y áspero.

—Este... ¿qué estás haciendo aquí? —pregunté, tomando esa oportunidad para echar un vistazo a mi casa para ver que un motero tenía una cinta de medir y estaba midiendo mi ventana.

—Escuché que habías tenido un visitante anoche —dijo Colmillo y volví a mirarlo.

—Algo así, él fue... Mmm... , interrumpido antes de que pudiera, mmm... ofrecerle algo de masa para galletas con chispas de chocolate —le dije.

Eso me ganó una sonrisa de dientes blancos e hice una nota mental para dejar de ser una listilla porque, aparentemente, a los chicos malos les gustan las mujeres listillas.

Entonces Colmillo indicó:

—No llamaste.

—Este... no, no lo hice —asentí.

—Te lo dije, te metes en una situación, llamas —prosiguió.

Miré fijamente a través de mis gafas a las suyas. No sonaba como un motero enojado. No estaba siendo espeluznante. Lo sabría porque cuando lo estaba podías verlo, escucharlo y sentirlo.

Decidí no contestar.

Colmillo continuó:

—Así que, escuché que tuviste una situación, no llamaste, supuse, que eres del tipo de mujer que quiere que la llamen. Así que, estoy llamando.

Miré a los moteros en mi césped y en mi puerta. Después miré a Colmillo.

—Lo siento, debo habérmela perdido. Quizás mi teléfono se quedó sin batería.

—No, nena —agachó la cabeza a un lado para señalar a los moteros—, ese soy yo llamando.

Volví a mirar a los moteros después a Colmillo. Entonces me di cuenta de que así era cómo Colmillo llamaba para declarar que estaba interesado e intentaba hacer algo al respecto.

Eh. ¡Vaya!

—Oh —susurré.

Estaba pensando en que eso no era bueno al mismo tiempo que me hacía sentir apreciada y feliz en todos los aspectos.

Escuché el rugido de un motor y me incliné hacia un lado para ver a un fabuloso Camaro gris oscuro, último modelo circulando hasta detenerse detrás de la camioneta negra y avanzando detrás de él estaba otra camioneta negra, esta era más nueva, más bonita, más cara y muy brillante.

La puerta del Camaro se abrió y Taka salió, también usando gafas, las suyas eran gafas de aviador que estaban incluso mucho más fabulosas que el Camaro, _y el Camaro estaba a la moda_. De la camioneta saltaron un montón de comandos muy musculosos usando pantalones de camuflaje y camisetas ajustadas de manga larga.

Las gafas de Taka voltearon en nuestra dirección.

¡Oh-oh!

Estaba equivocada. Esto no era bueno y ya no me estaba sintiendo apreciada y feliz en absoluto.

Escuché una puerta de coche cerrarse de un portazo al otro lado de la calle, me incliné hacia el otro lado para mirar alrededor de Colmillo y vi un auto de policía con luces rojas y azules en el tablero, no en el techo y caminando por la calle usando sus propias súper geniales gafas con montura metálica estaba el Detective Naruto Uzumaki.

¡Súper, doble, extra oh-oh!

El sexy-o-metro comenzó a sonar como loco conforme los chicos sexys caían sobre Colmillo, mi auto y yo por dos direcciones.

Por Kami que contenta estaba de rizar mi cabello.

Colmillo se dio la vuelta, pero no me dejó libre mientras se acercaban.

¿Qué hacía ahora?

Decidí parecer tranquila, pero había un gran problema con eso, no lo estaba.

Taka llegó primero y sus gafas no se apartaron de mí cuando se detuvo a unos cuantos metros.

—Cerecita —saludó, pero su voz retumbó un poco de un modo que sospechaba quería decir que no estaba de un buen humor matutino.

—Hola —saludé de regreso.

Uzumaki llegó, rodeando a Taka para que pudiera tener una clara línea de visión hacia mí, pero sus gafas barrieron a Colmillo, su boca tensa, antes de que se fijaran en mí.

—Buenos días, Sakura —saludó, ignorando a Taka y Colmillo.

—Este, buenos días —saludé de vuelta.

—¿Dormiste bien? —preguntó Naruto.

—No en realidad —respondí honestamente.

—Tengo un remedio para eso —añadió Colmillo y dos pares de gafas se volvieron hacia él así que las mías lo hicieron también y vi que tenía sus brazos cruzados en el pecho y tenía una amplia sonrisa.

Mierda.

En este punto, Taka acabó de molestarse.

Lo supe porque señaló con un dedo a Colmillo y después a Uzumaki diciendo 'Tú... tú... plática' y supuse que probablemente él era la única persona en el planeta que podría salirse con la suya al hacer algo como eso con esos dos hombres.

Dio un paso atrás y tanto Uzumaki como Colmillo se movieron. Yo también, para despejar mi puerta y cerrarla también. Cuando lo hice, Taka, que se había dado la vuelta para caminar con Uzumaki y Colmillo al otro lado de mi césped, se dio la vuelta hacia mí.

—Quédate.

Parpadeé hacia él a través de mis gafas.

Entonces perdí los estribos.

—¡No soy un perro! —espeté en voz alta.

Un segundo él estaba a un metro y medio de mí, al siguiente me tenía inmovilizada contra mi auto.

—Te quedas o te llevaré cargando a mi auto y te esposaré al volante. Tú eliges. Dos segundos.

Obviamente yo estaba en lo cierto. Alguien no estaba de buen humor por la mañana.

—Hay un oficial de policía aquí. Creo que desaprobará el que me lleves cargando a tu auto y me esposes a tu volante —le informé.

—Naruto me conoce, también Kakashi, y te prometo, pequeña molestia, que, si tengo que hacer lo que tengo que hacer para tratar con mi mujer, ningún hombre en tu patio levantará un dedo para ayudarte.

No estaba segura de sí creer su declaración, pero con el modo en que lo dijo no iba a ponerlo a prueba. Las cosas ya estaban lo suficientemente tensas. No necesitaba una guerra de moteros contra comandos en mi patio delantero con Uzumaki pidiendo intervención policiaca.

Así que cedí, pero no lo hice gentilmente.

—Acabas de bajar dos niveles en el sexy-ó-metro —le informé con arrogancia.

—Sobreviviré —espetó como respuesta y se alejó.

Conforme caminaba hacia donde Uzumaki y Colmillo estaban parados y esperando mientras nos miraban a Taka y a mí, caminé hacia al capó de mi auto, me trepé de un salto en él y crucé mis brazos en mi pecho.

Tanto los moteros como los comandos giraron sus cabezas de mí a la charla de tipos malos y machos. Yo, simplemente miré a los tres hombres sexy hablar, los rostros tensos, los ojos ni siquiera cerca de evitar contacto. Las gafas fijas en las gafas. Esa conservación era tensa pero sólo duró tres minutos. No la cronometré, pero creo que podrían haber sido incluso menos.

Entonces se separaron. Uzumaki se encaminó a su vehículo, pero me dio un corto adiós con la mano. Colmillo silbó, chasqueó los dedos y el ejército de moteros se movió, subiéndose a las motos y cargando la camioneta. Los ojos de Colmillo se volvieron hacia mí, puso un dedo en su frente y le dio la vuelta antes de subirse a su moto. El carro de Uzumaki arrancó, las Harleys rugieron y a través de ello se fueron, Taka dejó de hablar con un delgado pero esbelto y tallado hombre que era cerca de cinco centímetros más bajo que él y se acercó a mí mientras el resto de los comandos descargaba lo que parecían cajas de equipo.

Me bajé del auto de un salto para pararme frente a él.

—Acabo de agregar la razón trescientos setenta y dos a mi lista de los por qué sí que hemos terminado —declaré.

—Hemos tenido esta conversación dos veces, no la tendremos otra vez — replicó Taka, sus gafas ahora fijas en las mías—. Anoche, mis chicos midieron tu ventana. Una nueva está siendo cortada y la instalaran cuando llegue. Ahora están trabajando en tu sistema de seguridad. Eso llevará un par de días. Hasta entonces, te quedaras conmigo.

—Demasiado tarde, ya he sido informada por un macho del lugar dónde pasaré la noche.

Observé a su cuerpo entero tensarse, parecía como si el mismo aire a su alrededor se convirtiera en una amenazadora sombra de rojo y se necesitó mucho pero logré no retroceder.

—¿Y ese sería? —preguntó con voz suave y escalofriante.

—Mi papá —contesté con voz arrogante.

Su cuerpo se relajó al igual que su cara y su boca sonrió ampliamente.

—Eso lo permitiré —concedió.

En serio, Kami, no se le podía creer a ese hombre.

—Está bien, sé que tienes oído selectivo y bloqueas partes enteras de lo que digo, pero en verdad, presta atención. Primero, diles a tus chicos que dejen su trabajo. Papá está arreglando mi ventana y no quiero un sistema de seguridad de tu parte. Segundo, no sé qué pasó en esa reunión, pero obviamente ganaste y eso te hace creer que puedes moverte campantemente por aquí y darme órdenes, pero estás demasiado equivocado. No sólo porque no soy tu mujer sino también porque no me gusta que me den órdenes, en absoluto, nunca. Y, por último, juro por Kami, juro por Kami que, hemos... terminado.

Apenas pronuncié la palabra "terminado" cuando se quitó sus gafas de un tirón, luego me quitó las mías de igual modo, entonces las lanzó al capó de mi auto. Estaba tan sorprendida por esa maniobra que estaba petrificada así que fue capaz de ejecutar su siguiente movimiento sin resistencia. Por lo tanto, encontré mi cuerpo plano contra el suyo, uno de sus brazos estaba apretado a mí alrededor, la otra mano estaba acunando la parte de atrás de mi cabeza, la ladeó y su boca se cerró de golpe en la mía.

Esto era un problema.

Había una razón por la que nunca eché a Taka de mi cama y eso era porque, generalmente antes de que pudiera hablar, me estaba besando.

Y era un excelente besador. Podía hacer un montón de cosas con sus manos, su boca y otras partes de su anatomía que eran alucinantes, pero incluso si sólo alguna vez me besara era altamente probable que estuviera arruinada para cualquier otro hombre.

Sí, era así de bueno. De verdad.

Por eso, cuando finalmente levantó la cabeza (y tan humillante como era, se tomó su tiempo y lo dejé), yo tenía un brazo apretado alrededor de su espalda y una mano curvada en el costado de su cuello ambas con el fin de sólo agarrarme bien. Cuando su lengua estaba trabajando en mi boca, eso fue todo lo que pude hacer, sólo agarrarme.

—¿Terminamos, molestia? —me susurró.

—No me gustas —le susurré en respuesta, aún agarrada a él.

Soltó de nuevo esa masculina risita profunda, divertida, su mano se apartó de mi cabello y se convirtió en un brazo alrededor de mis hombros antes de que sus dos brazos se tensaran, atrayéndome más cerca de él.

—Tengo cosas que hacer ahora, los chicos estarán trabajando aquí, pero regresaré, te llevaré a comer.

¿Llevarme a comer? ¿Nunca habíamos tenido una cita siquiera y ahora me estaba diciendo de manera casual que me iba a llevar a comer?

—No puedo ir a comer. Tengo tres fechas límite y sólo trabajé por unas horas ayer. Tengo que ir a toda máquina si voy a terminarlas. Comeré en mi escritorio.

—Te traeré algo. ¿Qué quieres?

¡Kami! ¿Qué le pasaba a este hombre?

—Tengo comida en mi refrigerador.

—Tom Yung Goong y Pad Thai, fideos de J's —dijo y lo miré fijamente.

Dos de mis favoritos. Tenía muchos, pero la sopa Tom Yung Goong y los fideos Pad Thai de J's estaban muy hasta arriba en esa larga lista. Y generalmente los compraba para llevar y comerlos en mi escritorio cuando tenía una maratón de trabajo.

Entonces dejé de verlo y sentí mis ojos entrecerrarse con suspicacia.

—¿Cómo es que sabes todo sobre mí?

No contestó mi pregunta, pero era innecesario que lo hiciera dado que la evidencia sugería que me observaba como... bueno, un halcón.

En su lugar, hizo su propia pregunta.

—¿No dormiste anoche?

—Entraron a mi casa —le recordé.

—Pensé que fuiste a casa de tu papá para sentirte segura —replicó.

—Puedo sentirme segura y aun así dar vueltas en la cama porque estoy obsesionada con ver la mano de un hombre empujar la puerta de mi habitación al mismo tiempo que me preocupó si rompería mi globo de nieve de gatito feliz cuando tenía que golpearlo.

Sus brazos me dieron un apretón.

—Eso fue anoche, esto es hoy. Estás bien. Se terminó. Sácalo de tu cabeza.

¿Estaba drogado? ¿De verdad piensa que podría hacer eso? ¿En realidad piensa que cualquier mujer podría hacerlo? Aún me quedaban por lo menos veinticinco años de obsesión por la otra noche antes de poder sacarlo de mi cabeza.

—No es así de fácil —le informé.

—Es así de fácil —me informó.

Lo fulminé con la mirada.

Me sonrió, y mierda, me gustaba cuando llegaba a sonreir.

Hora de trabajar.

—Necesito café, encender mi computadora y ponerme a trabajar.

—Sí —murmuró, bajó la cabeza y antes de que pudiera evitarlo, rozó sus labios contra los míos. Después, murmurando de nuevo, dijo—. Hasta luego —me soltó, pero se inclinó sobre mí para tomar sus lentes y colocar la punta de dos dedos sobre mi frente, entonces merodeo hasta su Camaro, todo chico malo genial, inclinando la barbilla a los comandos en su camino. Después se metió en su fantástico auto y el auto se fue ronroneando.

Me quedé parada al lado de mi auto por un rato mirando la calle donde lo había visto por última vez pensando en una palabra.

Mierda.

Luego tomé mis lentes, esquivé a los ocupados comandos, me abrí camino al interior, preparé una cafetera y cuando estuvo listo serví cerca de cinco tazas para varios comandos trabajadores.

Después, finalmente, fui a mi oficina a encender mi computadora.


	7. Al rescate

La siguiente historia es una **adaptación** del libro **Mystery Man** por **Kristen Ashley** , les recomiendo leerlo, es muy entretenido. Los personajes están basados en los de **Masashi Kishimoto**. La historia comenzará siendo básicamente la misma del libro, conforme se vaya desarrollando estaré buscando que la misma se adapte a los personajes y no los personajes a la historia, sin embargo es inevitable que haya OC.

* * *

Había llegado a mi zona y fui capaz de enfocarme incluso con un montón de comandos dando golpes en mi casa cuando de repente sentí que apartaron mi cabello de uno de mis hombros, avanzaron por mi cuello y lo pusieron en mi otro hombro.

Entonces sentí unos labios en la piel detrás de mí oreja.

Un delicioso estremecimiento se expandió de mi oreja a todos lados y mis ojos en la pantalla de la computadora se desenfocaron mientras me estrellaba de cabeza fuera de mi zona y viraba brusca y felizmente hacia una zona completamente diferente. Los labios abandonaron mi oreja y, deslumbrada, vi una bolsa de papel café acompañada por una bolsa de plástico blanca golpear el escritorio cerca de mi teclado. Miré la esquina inferior derecha de la pantalla de la computadora para ver que eran las doce y cuarenta y siete minutos.

Hora del almuerzo.

Giré en mi silla y alcé la vista para ver a Taka ahí parado, rasgando el envoltorio doblado y engrapado de la parte de arriba de la bolsa.

No dije nada porque estaba demasiado ocupada perdiendo el control porque este era el tema de una fantasía. Cuando dije eso me refería a que en realidad había fantaseado con esto y ahora lo estaba viviendo.

Está bien, no la comida Thai, pero, a menudo, había ido a la deriva y soñado con cómo sería si mi Hombre Misterioso se apareciera a plena luz del día, se acercara a mí silenciosamente mientras lavaba los platos en la cocina y deslizara sus brazos a mi alrededor. O mientras estaba en la ducha y se metiera conmigo.

O mientras estaba trabajando, se acercara sigilosamente y me besara el cuello.

Justo como me gustaba en el lugar que me gustaba.

Exactamente como él acababa de acercarse sigilosamente y besado mi cuello.

Justo como me gustaba en el lugar que me gustaba.

Y era mejor que una fantasía y no sólo porque los fideos J's eran una bienvenida incorporación sino porque era real.

Maldición.

Comenzó a sacar la comida de la bolsa mientras yo luchaba por recobrar la compostura. Lo vi poner al descubierto una taza de cartón con tapa que contenía sopa y otro envase de fideos, ambos de los cuales sabía, por experiencia con la comida para llevar de J's, eran para mí. A continuación, vinieron los palillos chinos en papel y después sacó otro envase para él. Después recogió la bolsa, la puso en el piso y revolvió en la otra bolsa que tenía un familiar logo rojo, naranja y verde en ella. Sacó una botella de agua que sabía era para él cuando depositó una lata de refresco de uva de dieta cerca de mi comida.

Miré fijamente el refresco. Luego volví a mirarlo a él.

―¿Qué? ¿Me sigues? ―Pregunté.

―A veces ―respondió y sentí que mis ojos se entrecerraban con suspicacia―. Otras lo hacen mis chicos.

Me dio la espalda y se fue a mi sofá, se sentó, puso su agua en una mesita lateral y abrió la tapa de su envase de comida.

―¿Así que tienes un enorme y gordo archivo sobre mí en tu base?―Pregunté, rasgando el papel de mis palillos chinos luego tomé mi sopa y le quité la tapa.

―No ―respondió―, reportes verbales. 'Ella fue a J's, pidió sopa y fideos, después fue al 7-Eleven por un refresco de dieta de uva.' Cosas como esa.

Irreal.

―¿Por qué? ―Quise saber.

―¿Por qué? ―Repitió.

―¿Por qué me siguen tus chicos y tú?

―Molestia ―respondió después atacó sus fideos con sus palillos chinos como si esto fuera nada, sus chicos y él siguiéndome, compartiendo reportes sobre mis preferencias de comida y bebida, invadiendo mi vida sin mí conocimiento. Entonces mis ojos cayeron en su comida y sus fideos se veían como nada más que fideos y vegetales. Sin salsa. Sin anacardos. Sin trocitos de cacahuate. Sin suculento camarón. Nada de las cosas buenas. Nada. Sólo fideos y vegetales.

Eso me recordó la primera vez que lo vi cuando estuvimos en un restaurante. Tenía un filete, papas horneadas y vegetales al vapor. Recordé nada entonces, un poco ebria, que no le había puesto nada a su papa. Sin crema agria. Sin trozos de tocino. Sin queso. Ni siquiera mantequilla.

―¿Qué estás comiendo? ―Pregunté.

―Fideos y vegetales ―señaló lo obvio entonces empujó algo en su boca con sus palillos chinos.

―¿Sólo eso?

Masticó, tragó y dijo.

―Sí ―entonces metió más fideos en su boca.

―¿Sin salsa? ―Insistí.

Más masticado y tragado después:

―Si comiera como tú, tendría barriga. En mi trabajo, no puedes tener barriga.

Sentí que mi presión sanguínea se elevaba.

―¿Estás diciendo que estoy gorda?

La amenaza de su sonrisa apareció y, con los palillos chinos cargados con fideos y vegetales a medio camino de su boca, respondió:

―El modo en que comes quiere decir que consigues tetas y trasero. Eso es bueno porque me gusta. Es malo porque a Colmillo y a Uzumaki les gusta tanto como a mí ―entonces empujó sus fideos y vegetales en su boca y dijo con la boca llena―. A Kakashi quizás más.

Mierda.

―Necesito concentrarme en el trabajo ―declaré.

Estiró sus largas piernas frente a él, cruzó sus pies por sus tobillos, claramente planeando quedarse un rato, y replicó:

―Entonces concéntrate.

Lo fulminé con la mirada. Esto era malo dado que se veía bien estirado así en mi oficina. Hinata y yo habíamos pintado las paredes de blanco, pero había pedido al hombre de la ferretería que le pusiera un chorrito de naranja en la pintura así que le había dado calidez al blanco. Mi escritorio era largo, blanco, elegante, angosto y femenino, al igual que mis estantes y las mesas cuadradas a cada lado del sofá. Mi sofá era mullido y de color salmón. Había decorado mucho con mimbre ligero y tenía lámparas de cerámica blanca, redondas y sombreadas con encaje esparcidas por el área. No era exageradamente femenino, todo rosa y con volantes, pero definitivamente era un espacio femenino.

Sentado de ese modo en mi sofá, Taka se veía como un invasor conquistador disfrutando una comida, ganando músculo antes de emplear el esfuerzo de violar y saquear. Excepto que él no tendría que violar, todas las mujeres del pueblo harían fila para su turno.

Mierda.

Giré la silla de cara a mi escritorio y sorbí mi sopa. Limoncillo. ¡Mmm! Lo revolví con mis palillos chinos entonces tomé un sorbo.

Después le pregunté a Taka, los ojos en la computadora:

―¿Cuál es tu verdadero nombre?

―Sasuke Uchiha.

Respondió sin dudar y mi cabeza giro hacia él sorprendida.

―¿Sasuke Uchiha?

Se metió más fideos a la boca y no respondió.

―¿Qué clase de nombre es Sasuke? ―Inquirí, tratando de sonar más curiosa que burlándome, su nombre... me gustaba.

Tragó y atrapó más fideos, mascullando:

―¿Quién demonios sabe? Proviene de un cuento, es lo único que sé. Mi madre estaba loca.

Su madre _estaba_ loca.

―¿Naciste en Konohagakure?

―Sí.

Yo, por otro lado, no era una nativa. Papá había llevado a mi madre a Estados Unidos cuando estaban esperándome, pues mi madre es proveniente de allá y mi abuela vivía allá pero no compartí este trozo de información porque probablemente Sasuke ya lo sabía.

―¿Es esto concentrarse?

Supongo que alguien terminó de compartir.

Me volví hacia la computadora, pesqué en mi sopa con mis palillos chinos, sujeté un gran langostino, lo saqué y me lo comí.

Fresco, especiado, magnífico.

Baje el langostino con otro sorbo de sopa. Entonces traté de concentrarme en el trabajo con Sasuke 'Taka' Uchiha estirado en mi sofá. Como era de esperar, fui completamente incapaz de hacerlo, pero esperaba tener éxito en pretender que pude.

Había terminado mi sopa, dejando los misteriosos bocados sin comer en el fondo (me encantaba esa sopa, pero esos misteriosos bocados me asustaban y nunca los comía), tomado un sorbo de mi refresco de uva como preparación para la siguiente delicia culinaria y abierto mis fideos cuando Sasuke se aproximó a mi escritorio, se inclinó cuando se movió para recoger la bolsa tirada.

Metió su envase en la bolsa mientras yo fingía ignorarlo y se estaba estirando por mi envase de sopa cuando escuché:

―Taka.

Me giré para ver quién sospechaba era el Número Dos de Sasuke, el delgado pero tallado hombre peliblanco con el que Sasuke estaba hablando afuera más temprano.

Parecía tener la complexión Sasuke e, incluso más bajito y más delgado, dado que había contado que su nombre era 'Demonio', supuse que probablemente no era alguien con el que te metías.

―Compañía ―le dijo a Sasuke, sus ojos violetas no me miraron ni siquiera un instante después, al igual que su nombre, ¡poof! Desapareció.

Sasuke se movió, tirando mi envase de sopa en la bolsa y la bolsa en mi cesto de basura mientras se iba. También me moví. Poniendo mis fideos en mi escritorio, lo seguí.

Cuando llegué al pasillo, Sasuke se detuvo de repente y se dio la vuelta así que choqué contra su parte delantera.

Di un paso atrás, alcé la vista y antes de que pudiera decir algo, preguntó:

―¿Alguna oportunidad de que te diga que te quedes aquí arriba y no me sermonees?

―Ninguna en absoluto ―contesté.

Me miró fijamente un segundo luego sacudió la cabeza como si yo me entrometiera en su bienvenida a las visitas en su casa en lugar de ser yo quien bajaba las escaleras en mi propia casa para saludar a mis visitas. Entonces se dio la vuelta y siguió caminando a las escaleras.

Lo seguí y lo escuché antes de verlo.

Entonces recordé que era miércoles y las tardes de los miércoles eran Días Lee. Teníamos una cita para las tardes de miércoles en pie para tomar café o cerveza o lo que fuera dado que él tenía libres las tardes de los miércoles porque trabajaba los sábados por la mañana.

Mierda.

―¿Quiénes son ustedes? ―Preguntó Lee mientras yo bajaba las escaleras―. ¿Y dónde está Saku?

Entró en mi línea de visión, pero para cuando lo hizo, Sasuke había aparecido en su línea de visión y Lee lo estaba mirando fijamente al igual que supondría que cualquiera tendría la tendencia de mirar a Sasuke, Sasuke siendo todo lo que era Sasuke. Entonces él se sacudió como si estuviera tirando de sí mismo fuera de un trance y sus ojos me miraron.

―Saku, cariño, ¿qué está pasando? No me dijiste que estabas haciendo trabajo.

―Hola, Lee ―saludé cuando fui a pararme a varios metros al lado de dónde Sasuke estaba parado que a su vez estaba a varios metros lejos de Lee.

A Sasuke, sin embargo, no le gustó la distancia y lo supe cuando la cerró y no lo hizo al moverse hacia mí. Lo hizo inclinándose hacia mí, agarrando mi antebrazo y dándome un tirón de modo que no tuviera otra opción que balancearme a los costados. Choqué contra él, su mano izquierda en mi brazo y me atrapó al sujetarme con su brazo alrededor de mis hombros.

―Miércoles ―murmuró Sasuke cuando hubo cumplido su hazaña, sus ojos en Lee―. Mierda, lo olvidé.

Lee miró a Sasuke, después a mí, luego a Sasuke y a mi e hizo todo esto con sus ojos abiertos como platos y su boca abierta al igual que, sospechaba, me vi en más de una ocasión recientemente.

Sin embargo, no luché contra el agarre de Sasuke porque fui lanzada de regreso a ayer cuando Sasuke me dijo que Lee quería meterse en mis pantalones y por eso estaba parada ahí, mirando fijamente a Lee con su cabello oscuro y sus ojos grandes, usando su traje del gym, y comparando. Era un entrenador en un gimnasio. No era alto, pero tampoco bajo, era, sin embargo, más alto que yo. No tenía un mal aspecto y estaba marcado. Pero, estaba tan lejos de ser un comando que no era gracioso.

Al fin Lee fijo su mirada en Sasuke y preguntó:

―¿Quién eres tú?

―Él es... ―comencé, pero Sasuke hablo por mí.

―Taka, el hombre de Sakura.

¡Mierda! ¡Desearía que dejara de decir eso!

―¿El hombre de Sakura? ―Susurró Lee, ahora su rostro había palidecido.

¡Otra vez mierda!

―Lee, no es... ―empecé.

La pálida cara de Lee se movió hacia mí.

―¿Tienes un hombre?

―Bueno... emm...

―¡Sakura! ―Todos oímos que gritaron y Hinata entró volando por la puerta principal.

Lee se giró hacia la puerta y todos los comandos se detuvieron. Eso sucedía un montón cuando Hinata Hyuga entraba en una habitación y no me sorprendía que incluso los comandos no fueran inmunes a los encantos de Hinata.

Eso era porque se veía como una modelo, no es broma. Era alta, más alta que yo por cinco centímetros. Tenía el cabello azul muy oscuro y era largo, brillante y lacio como una sábana. Tenía traviesos ojos perlas. Una perfecta estructura ósea. Un rostro simétrico. Era delgada con largas, largas piernas y largos y gráciles brazos delgados. Tenía muchas tetas y trasero. Era un maniquí humano del tipo hermoso.

Diseñadores de moda de todo el mundo estarían en los estertores del éxtasis, si la veían. Era por eso que cada tienda en Konohagakure la contrataba a pesar de que era inconstante y tendía a aburrirse fácilmente así que la duración promedio de su empleo era alrededor de once meses. Si te decía que algo se veía bien en ti, imaginarías que eras ella porque querías serlo con cada fibra de tu ser, lo creerías y luego lo comprarías.

―Ino llamó y dijo que Sai dijo que habían entrado... ―Hinata derrapó abruptamente al lado de Lee cuando sus ojos vieron a Sasuke. Esos ojos se abrieron como platos, su mandíbula cayó y se le quedó viendo fijamente. Entonces, antes de que pudiera hacer algo al respecto, tuvo la muy equivocada idea, su rostro se iluminó con puro placer y chillo:

―¡Oh, por Kami!

Luego saltó de arriba abajo y aplaudió mientras los comandos asimilaban el espectáculo, apartó la vista de Sasuke y tomó mi mano todavía saltando de arriba abajo.

―¡Sakura! ¡Hurra! ―gritó.

¡Mierda!

Agarré su mano y la apreté con firmeza:

―Hina, no es lo que tú...

Antes de que pudiera terminar, dejó caer mi mano y miró a Sasuke.

―¡Te conozco! ¡Y lo sabía! ¡Ino me llamó y me dijo que habías venido ayer y que habían entrado en la casa de Sakura anoche y aquí estás! ¡Al rescate!

¡Mierda, mierda, _mierda!_

―Hinata...

Me miró.

―¡Te lo dije! ¿No te lo dije? ―Miró a Sasuke y le informó―. ¡Se lo dije, como, un billón de veces!

―¿Entraron en tu casa? ―Ese era Lee interrumpiendo el júbilo de Hinata y dejé de mirar a Hinata y comencé a verlo a él.

―Este... sí pero no fue grave ―mentí.

―¿Entraron en tu casa? ―Repitió Lee.

―¿Es por eso que todos estos hombres están aquí? ―Preguntó Hinata, su cabeza dando vueltas alrededor de su cuello para asimilar a los comandos luego me miró―. ¿Qué están haciendo? ¿Están construyendo una fortaleza?

―Están instalando un sistema de seguridad ―respondió Sasuke, la cara de Hinata cayó al instante con las noticias y sus ojos fueron hacia mí.

―Oh, cariño, ¿eso quiere decir que no serás capaz de comprar esos Jimmy Choos que has estado queriendo por siempre? Sabes, no puedo retenerlos por mucho tiempo más. Alguien se dará cuenta.

―No está pagando por ello ―replicó Sasuke, el rostro de Hinata se iluminó al instante y sus ojos volaron de nuevo a Sasuke mientras los de Lee lo miraban entrecerrados.

―¡Hurra! ―Exclamó Hinata.

―Hinata, deja de decir 'hurra', esto no es lo que parece ―finalmente lo dije y el brazo de Sasuke apretó mis hombros.

―¿Qué es entonces? ―me preguntó Lee pero no espero por mi respuesta―. ¿Y quién es este tipo? ¿Quién entró a tu casa? ¿Estás bien? ¿Estás lastimada? ¿Lo sabe la policía? ¿Lo atraparon?

Abrí mi boca para contestar, pero Sasuke respondió antes que yo y lo hizo por mí.

―Como dije, soy Taka, el hombre de Sakura. No sabemos quién entró. Sakura está bien, mis chicos y yo la estamos cuidando y la policía ha sido informada.

―Taka ―exhaló Hinata, alzó la vista hacia Sasuke con estrellas en sus ojos―. Un nombre genial. Bastante genial.

Por Kami.

―Cariño, necesitas un resumen, pero no tengo tiempo, tengo trabajo ―le dije a ella y miré a Lee―. Y lo siento, Lee, puedo ver que estás preocupado, pero las cosas están un poco descontroladas y tengo fechas límite. No puedo tener mi Día Lee hoy. Pero estoy bien, completamente bien. Te llamaré y te lo explicaré todo mañana ―luego miré a Sasuke y espeté―. Y tú. ¿Dejarás de hablar por mí?

―Eso es genial ―dijo Hinata inmediatamente antes de que Sasuke pudiera responder y continuó―. Y por cierto, tu cabello es la bomba.

Lee no estaba bien. Estaba mirándome fijamente. Entonces preguntó:

―¿Esto tiene que ver con Moegi?

Cuando preguntó eso, los ojos de Hinata se cerraron en mí y estaban abiertos como platos.

―Oh, por Kami ―exhaló―. No pensé en eso.

Lee no espero por mi respuesta; fue directo a la conclusión correcta. Me había conocido por mucho tiempo, pero mis aventuras, incluso en las peores, no conducirían a un equipo de comandos instalando un sistema de seguridad.

―¿Qué es lo que hizo? ―preguntó Lee.

―No lo sé y no me importa. La he desconocido ―respondí.

―Al fin ―masculló Hinata.

―Yo quiero saber y a mí me importa si significa, que, en un día, has encontrado y empezado a salir con Rambo ―cortó Lee, sacudiendo la cabeza hacia Sasuke.

Sasuke soltó esa risita profunda, masculina y divertida.

Hinata se perdió la risita porque estaba anunciando:

―No fue un día. Se han estado viendo por un año y medio.

Oh-oh.

Hinata vio la mirada en el rostro de Lee, se dio cuenta de lo que había hecho y dijo lo que yo pensaba en voz alta.

―Oh-oh.

―Un año y medio ―susurró Lee y mi estómago dio tumbos. Se veía como si lo hubiera pateado y no en un buen lugar.

Mierda, Sasuke estaba en lo cierto. Lee definitivamente quería meterse en mis pantalones.

―Lee... ―susurré y Sasuke habló.

―Un consejo amistoso. La próxima vez, despabila y asegura tu reclamo.

Mi cuerpo se puso rígido, pero aun así se convirtió en cartón hacia Sasuke y le espeté en voz alta:

―¡Sasuke!

Sasuke bajó la vista hacia mí.

―De hombre a hombre, amor, él es un hombre, puede con ello y debe saber que la cagó.

Por primera vez en mi vida estaba deseando que el asesinato no fuera ilegal.

―Puedo ver que no estás de humor para una intervención ― le dijo Hinata suavemente a Lee―, pero, bueno... como que él tiene razón, cariño.

Esta vez, mi boca se abrió mientras miraba fijamente a mi dulce, no-haría-o-diría-algo-que-lastimara-a-un-alma Hinata diciendo algo que lastimó a un alma.

Y Lee la miró al igual que me imaginaba que alguien vería cuya alma acababa de ser lastimada.

Entonces se dio la vuelta bruscamente y comenzó a irse.

Me aparté de Sasuke, me apresuré hacia delante y tomé su mano, diciendo:

―Lee...

Se detuvo y liberó su mano de una sacudida, sus ojos mirándome entrecerrados.

―No ―susurró.

―Lee... ―comencé, de nuevo.

―Si necesitas un cambio de lavadora o se te está congelando el trasero porque tu caldera no funciona, Sakura, no marques mi número. Llama al Rambo de ahí ―sacudió la cabeza hacia Sasuke―, y espero que él sepa cómo usar una maldita llave inglesa.

Entonces salió por mi puerta principal.

Cuando lo hizo me giré para encarar a Sasuke y Hinata.

―¿Qué demonios? ―Grité.

―Sakura ―replicó Sasuke.

―Lo sé ―dijo Hinata suavemente―. Fue duro, cariño, pero Ino no está aquí y alguien tenía que decírselo. Ella y yo hemos estado hablando sobre eso por siglos. Debería haber hecho su jugada o seguido adelante. No hizo ninguna de las dos. Ahora que tienes a Taka, quizás se olvidará de ti y seguirá adelante.

¿Ino y ella habían estado hablando de esto por siglos? ¿Por qué no habían hablado conmigo?

No pregunté eso. En su lugar grité:

―¡Ya ha seguido adelante! Tiene una novia.

Hinata movió su mano frente a su cara.

―Difícilmente. Cada chica que escoge lo hace de modo que sea alguien que pueda botar como una roca si tú le dieras una oportunidad. No me gusta ella. A Ino no le agrada. A ti no te agrada. Ni siquiera a Lee. Por eso, fácil de botar como una roca.

Miré a Hinata. Después a Sasuke. Luego a mi audiencia de comandos.

Entonces pasé a la negación.

―Eso no está pasando ―declaré―. No puedo hacer esto ahora mismo. Mi Pad Thai ya está frío. Debo calentarla en el microondas, comerla y hacer mi trabajo. Nadie existe. Vivo en un mundo yo sola.

Luego pasé pisando fuerte entre Hinata y Sasuke, subí mis escaleras y a mi comida.

Cuando había agarrado mis fideos y dado la vuelta, Sasuke estaba en la puerta.

―Cerecita ―dijo.

―No te veo. No existes ―le informé.

―Sakura, alguien tenía que decirle.

―No, no tenían que, y si lo hacían, no tenías que ser tú ―le espeté.

―Le hice un favor.

―¿En serio? ¿Lo hiciste? ¿Debería llamar a Lee y preguntarle si pensó que le hiciste un favor, diciéndole esa mierda frente a Hinata, tu grupo de chicos malos y yo?

―La próxima vez, pondrá más atención.

En definitiva explorando los límites de que me explote la cabeza.

―Vete. No quiero verte por, no lo sé... quizás un millón de años. Un millón de años debería servir. Si tengo un millón de años, creo que dejaré de estar ―me incliné hacia delante―, locamente enojada contigo.

Sonrió.

―Molestia.

―Gracias por la comida ―le solté sonando tan agradecida como me sentía, lo que era, para nada agradecida. Caminé hacia él y concluí―. Te veo en un millón de años.

Cuando traté de moverme alrededor de él, me atrapó con un brazo alrededor de mi vientre y decidí no luchar porque, en primer lugar, podría tirar mi Pad Thai y en segundo, perdería.

―¿Qué? ―le solté cuando había girado mi cuello para verlo.

―Tenemos una cena esta noche ―me informó.

―No, no la tenemos ―le informé―. Soportaré una cena con papá y mamá en la que tendré que explicarles sobre Moegi y sobre ti. Después estaré trabajando hasta que me quede dormida en el teclado.

Sus cejas se juntaron.

―¿Estás así de atrasada?

―¡Sí! ―grité―. Estaba así de atrasada ayer cuando Mirai vino de visita y estúpida, estúpida de mí, estúpidamente decidí ir a Ride. Ahora estoy incluso más atrasada y toda esta mierda, Sasuke, no me está ayudando.

―Debería dejar que termines tus cosas ―murmuró.

―¿Tú crees? ―Espeté.

Su brazo se curvó, moviéndome al frente de él y curvándose alrededor de mí de modo que tenía que llevar a cabo maniobras evasivas para no perder mi Pad Thai.

―Sasuke... ―le advertí cuando bajó su cabeza, torcí mi cuello para intentar evitarlo, su brazo se apretó, su otro brazo se enredó a mí alrededor, y fallé en evitar que sus labios tocaran mi cuello.

―Necesitas ponerte al día, forzar algo de tiempo para mí ―murmuró contra mi cuello y estaba a punto de decir algo arrogante pero no fui capaz de hacerlo cuando su lengua tocó la piel detrás de mí oreja, al instante me olvidé de que estaba locamente enojada con él y entonces dijo―. Hemos quedado.

―¿Quedado? ―Exhalé porque aún podía sentir su lengua detrás de mí oreja.

Su cabeza se elevó, me miró y repitió:

―Quedado.

―¿Para qué?

Sus ojos negros se calentaron, su sonrisa apareció y sus brazos se apretaron aún más, pegándome con yeso a su largo y duro cuerpo.

Oh.

Quedado.

Mm.

Por un momento olvidé que habíamos terminado mientras miraba fijamente sus cálidos ojos negros a la luz del día, sentía su largo y duro cuerpo contra el mío y mentalmente recordaba cómo se sentía ese cuerpo desnudo.

Mm.

―Cerecita ―me llamó y parpadeé.

―¿Eh?

Sonrió, esta vez con sus dientes blancos a la vista, bajó la cabeza y me besó ligeramente.

―Ve a trabajar ―ordenó mientras me golpeaba suavemente mi frente, por segunda vez en el día.

Después, súbitamente, se había ido.

Me quedé ahí parada con mi Pad Thai mirando a mi pasillo vacío pensando, _mierda_.


	8. Certeza nacida del instinto

La siguiente historia es una adaptación del libro **Mystery Man** por **Kristen Ashley,** les recomiendo leerlo, es muy entretenido. Los personajes están basados en los de **Masashi Kishimoto**. La historia comenzará siendo básicamente la misma del libro, conforme se vaya desarrollando estaré buscando que la misma se adapte a los personajes y no los personajes a la historia, sin embargo es inevitable que haya OoC.

* * *

Me las había arreglado para deshacerme de Hinata, calentar mi Pad Thai en el microondas, comerlo y regresar a mi computadora, pero después de una hora de trabajo, mi mente fue a la deriva. Mi pie se alzó de modo que pudiera apoyar mi talón en el asiento, giré mi silla y puse mi barbilla en mi rodilla para poder mirar por la ventana cómodamente sin hacer nada demasiado agotador, como sostener mi propia cabeza en alto.

No estaba fantaseando, estaba pensando en dónde me había equivocado.

Hace dos años, después de que Hinata había pasado con éxito un curso en línea para barman, se había salido de su carrera elegida de ir saltando por cada tienda exclusiva de ropa del centro comercial y conseguido un trabajo en Club.

Club era un restaurante moderno que tenía buena comida en verdad, vasos elegantes y sofisticados en los que se servían sus bebidas, tres chimeneas abiertas que hacían del lugar algo cálido y acogedor, cada mesa era un reservado y tenía un gran bar circular en medio desde donde podías ver y ser visto.

En aquel entonces Club era el lugar preferido de Ino, Hinata y yo por ver y ser vistas mientras bebías Cosmopolitans (aunque, para ser honesta, íbamos ahí por los vasos que estaban fantásticos). Ahora no lo era, dado que Hinata había roto demasiados de sus sofisticados vasos, y su jefe tenía que dejarla ir. Él lo hizo con lágrimas en los ojos porque él, como cualquier otro hombre con pulso, estaba medio enamorado de ella... lo había visto, también Ino.

Pero estaba ahí una noche hace un año y medio, bebiendo cosmos y haciéndole compañía a Hinata en su turno.

Había avanzado hasta el cosmo número tres y ya estaba ligeramente borracha porque estaba haciendo alguna loca dieta con la que me estaba desintoxicando (aunque había alterado la dieta para permitirme los cosmos, por supuesto) y por lo tanto tenía cerca de tres cosmos bajo mi cinturón con cero comidas durante el día.

Eso fue estúpido, lo puedo ver ahora. En aquel entonces, no lo parecía porque Hinata era mi aventón. Lee me había llevado y Hinata me llevaría a casa. Podía emborracharme tanto como quisiera, coquetear tanto como quisiera y reírme a carcajadas con Hinata tanto como quisiera.

Entonces él entró, el Gran Hombre Misterioso, ahora conocido como Sasuke 'Taka' Uchiha.

Me había enamorado de él a primera vista. No es broma. Era sexy pero no era lujuria. Era amor.

Está bien, era parte lujuria pero amor más que nada.

No había explicación para esto, incluso ahora, recordándolo.

Es sólo que había algo en el modo en que él era, usando jeans desteñidos, una camisa negra a medida y geniales botas negras, claramente cómodo y confiado de su estilo y de él mismo; el modo en que se movió, con gracia, pero poderoso, masculino, con su merodear, su confianza y su apariencia, se adueñó del lugar; y el modo en que podía sentarse en un reservado y comer en soledad y parecer totalmente tranquilo con ello.

Jugueteó con su celular, recibiendo y mandando mensajes de texto, tomando llamadas, miró de aquí para allá y parecía como si estuviera naturalmente alerta a cada matiz de la habitación, pero estaba cómodo con su propia compañía y era absolutamente impresionante.

Para mi placer, lo habían sentado en un reservado en mi lado del bar.

Como siempre cuando salía (Sasuke no mintió, cuando salgo, muestro piel, pero esa era yo y mamá me enseñó a abrazar mi propio estilo así que lo hice), me había puesto un vestido muy corto, ajustado y elástico que mostraba mucha pierna debido a que era súper corto, mucho brazo debido a que era sin mangas y mucha espalda debido al bajo escote en V. En aquel entonces había tenido once vestidos cortos negros y ese vestido era el número tres en mi clasificación de cuán sexy eran (ahora tenía trece y había bajado a la posición número cinco). Tenía puestas mis sandalias de tiras con tacón de aguja, mi cabello estaba corto en ese momento y mi maquillaje era '¿vienes aquí a menudo?' No estaba al acecho, estaba ahí para tener una agradable noche con mi amiga que estaba jodiéndola en el trabajo y necesitaba apoyo moral, pero eso no quería decir que no pudiera lucir sexy.

Sentada en mi taburete, bebiendo cosmos como si fueran refresco de uva light, hice todo lo que pude para llamar la atención de Sasuke, retorciéndome en mi banquillo, cruzando y descruzando mis piernas, chupando y girando un popote de coctel, dando vueltas a mi cabello innecesariamente.

Y mientras él comía (y mientras yo lo miraba comer a escondidas, sentado, y jugando con su teléfono, etc...), ni siquiera me miró.

Así que cuando pagó su cuenta, se deslizó del reservado y estaba claro que estaba a punto de irse, estaba devastada.

Sí, el sentimiento era ése.

Sabía en mi cerebro saturado de cosmos que ese hombre saliendo por esa puerta era el fin de mi vida. Era la pérdida de mi última oportunidad de felicidad. Era la muerte de un sueño.

Y me había girado hacia el bar, bebido hasta el último sorbo de mi cosmo y considerado cometer suicidio cuando, de repente, sentí una cálida mano en la piel de mi espalda baja.

Giré mi cuello, alcé la vista y ahí estaba él.

Contuve el aliento y preguntó:

—¿Vienes o qué?

Eso fue todo. Esa fue su frase seductora. _"¿Vienes o qué?"_

Fui. Tomé mi bolso, le di un gran suspiro a la mirada fija de Hinata y salí del restaurante con él. Me subió a un todoterreno negro, preguntó mi dirección, me llevó a casa y tuvimos sexo vigorosamente.

Nunca había hecho algo como eso antes en mi vida, ni de cerca. Fue hacer algo increíblemente loco.

Y fue magnífico.

Hasta que desperté a la mañana siguiente y él se había ido.

Sabía que había metido la pata. Él era asombroso. Yo era una aventura borracha de una sola noche, no tenía su número y no sabía su nombre.

Al instante había caído en picada en las profundidades de la desesperación y lavado mi resaca esa misma noche con más cosmopolitans en Club, esta vez con Hinata atendiendo el bar e Ino a mi lado en donde expliqué las profundidades de mi desesperación con lujo de detalle y cada vez que la puerta se abría o había movimiento en esa dirección, estiraba el cuello, esperando que él entrara buscándome.

No fue así.

No fue sino hasta tres días después cuando sentí mi edredón deslizarse hacia atrás, despertándome de un sueño profundo, mi mente y mi cuerpo congelados con aterrorizado pánico, después su peso golpeó la cama, su voz para nunca ser olvidada dijo:

—Hola, pequeña molestia. —Sus brazos se envolvieron a mí alrededor y me besó. Luego me hizo otras cosas, realmente, _realmente_ buenas cosas.

Así comenzó y a pesar de que al principio estaba esperanzada de que cambiaría... me las arreglaría para preguntar su nombre o él me pediría mi número o tocaría en la puerta durante el día o pasaría la noche y me llevaría a desayunar... no cambió.

Y sentada ahí en mi oficina, mirando por la ventana cuando debería haber estado trabajando, me di cuenta de que estaba justo ahí con Hinata todo este tiempo. Estaba esperanzada. Quería de regreso ese sentimiento que tenía cuando lo vi por primera vez y el sentimiento que tenía, pero que tontamente negaba, cada vez que venía de visita. Las mariposas en mi estómago. La certeza que nacía de nada más que del instinto de que él era _el único_.

Pero pasó un año y medio y conservaba mi esperanza mientras perdía una y otra y otra vez mi dignidad.

Ahora las cosas habían cambiado.

Y ahora estaba aprendiendo que él podía ser sexy, confiado, moverse con gracia y podía haber una multitud de cosas que eran fascinantes sobre él pero que también podía ser molesto, un idiota mandón, que me decía qué hacer, no me escuchaba y podía herir los sentimientos de Lee sin parpadear.

En este pensamiento mi teléfono sonó y salté. Era el teléfono de la casa que nunca sonaba. Todo el mundo llamaba a mi celular. Pero lo había apagado para que pudiera hacer algo de trabajo por consiguiente Hinata vino por una visita sorpresa después de que escuchó sobre mi allanamiento y no pudo ubicarme.

Automáticamente estiré la mano y lo saqué de su base luego deseé no haberlo hecho mientras apretaba el botón y lo ponía en mi oído pensando que probablemente era un vendedor porque en las raras ocasiones que mi teléfono sonaba siempre era un vendedor.

—¿Hola? —Pregunté vacilante, lista para colgar en el instante que escuchara a un vendedor.

—¡ _OhporKami_! —chilló Ino.

Parpadeé y mi barbilla se cayó de mi rodilla. Ino Yamanaka no era de chillidos femeninos.

—¿Ino? —Llamé.

—¡OhporKami!

Oh, cielos. Sabía lo que era esto.

—Ino, el allanamiento... está bien... está...

—¡No vas a creer lo que sucedió!

Mi espalda se enderezó.

¡Oh, por Dios! ¡Sai le pidió matrimonio! Hinata, Ino y yo habíamos esperado por siempre para que Sai le propusiera matrimonio (Ino obviamente más que nosotras, pero apenas). Ninguna de nosotras podía entender, dado que se habían conocido por cinco años y estado viviendo juntos por cuatro, por qué le estaba tomando tanto tiempo.

Ahora había sucedido.

¡Hurra!

—Oh Ino, estoy tan... —empecé a hablar efusivamente.

Pero interrumpió mi hablar con:

—¡Naruto pidió ser retirado del caso!

Parpadeé de nuevo.

Entonces pregunté:

—¿Qué?

—¡El caso! —gritó—. ¡El caso! Es el tipo de caso que podría hacer su carrera. Si logra un arresto en esto estamos hablando de condecoraciones, recomendaciones, escribir libros. Y pidió ser retirado del caso por ti.

Palabras como 'Naruto', 'retirado del caso' y 'por ti' se estaban filtrando en mi cerebro.

Así que, repetí:

—¿Qué? —Pero lo hice en un susurrante cuchicheo esta vez.

—Sakura, no sé lo que hiciste, pero lo que sea que hayas hecho, a él... le... gustas. Todos están hablando de ello. He estado esperando todo el día para tener un descanso para poder llamar entonces no estabas contestando tu celular así que tuve esperar para llegar a casa por mi libreta de direcciones porque no recordaba el estúpido número de tu casa. No puedo creer esto. Él es atractivo. Atractivo. Y amable. Y es atractivo. ¿Dije que era atractivo?

—Ino...

—Es decir, el Capitán no lo retiraría del caso, pero el hecho de que él lo pidiera. Mierda, nena. Mierda. ¡Mierda! —chilló.

—Ino...

—Me encanta esto. Se lo conté a Sai en el minuto en que su trasero entró por la puerta. Estamos organizando una doble cita.

—¡Ino! —grité.

—¿Qué? —preguntó.

—Anoche entraron a mi casa —le conté.

—Sé todo sobre ello, nena —replicó Ino en un tono de voz de "¿Y qué?" —. Mebuki me llamó esta mañana y es la charla de la Estación. Sé todo sobre HM también. Sé todo.

Mierda, ¿alguna vez aprenderé? Nunca debería llevar a mis amigas a casa porque mamá se las arreglaba para entrar en sus vidas siendo una persona buena, divertida y generosa. Entonces yo nunca podía mantener nada en secreto. Aprendí eso antes, pero ¿eso detuvo mi estúpido comportamiento? ¡No! Mamá aún hablaba con mi amiga de la secundaria. Ella vive en el Costa del Sol en España con algún inglés multimillonario y mi madre y ella conversan varias veces al año y yo no he hablado con ella en quince de esos años. Ni siquiera nos tenemos agregadas en redes sociales.

Repite después de mí: ¡la familia aquí, los amigos acá y nunca deben conocerse los dos!

—Ino, las cosas se han vuelto complicadas —le dije.

Hubo un silencio y luego:

—No, Sakura, _tú_ complicas las cosas. Escuché que HM declaró sus intenciones y tú las contradijiste. Naruto lo escuchó también. No des el brazo a torcer. Conozco a Naruto Uzumaki; lo he conocido por años. Es un buen policía, un buen hombre y quiere una casa con una cerca de madera puntiaguda, dos y medio hijos, un perro y una mujer que pueda igualar su libido, el cual, según los rumores, corre por la zona roja. Es sólo que nunca ha sido capaz de encontrar a la indicada, a pesar de que ha gastado una justa cantidad de esfuerzo buscando. Nena, ¡tú podrías ser su indicada!

—Cielos, Ino, ¿cómo sabes tanto sobre él?

—¿Acaso no dije que era atractivo? —espetó—. Tengo a Sai pero eso no significa que no pueda analizar a los atractivos, y lo hago.

Eso era cierto. Lo hacía. Había estudiado a los atractivos por tanto tiempo y con tanta diligencia, que estaba en un nivel catedrático en atractivos.

—No puedo pensar en esto, tengo que trabajar —le dije—. Tengo comandos en mi casa instalando un sistema de seguridad. Sasuke aplastó a Lee como a un insecto en frente de Hinata y los ya mencionados comandos. Moegi está metida en alguna mierda seria que se está filtrando en mi vida. Y Colmillo declaró sus intenciones esta mañana y hubo un 'Encuentro Oficial de los Chicos Malos' en mi patio, de la cual no estoy enterada de la culminación, pero sé que Uzumaki y Colmillo se retiraron y, para tu información, me imagino que es para reagruparse. También sé que he visto a Sasuke tres veces a la luz del día y una de esas veces me trajo fideos de J's para almorzar así que estoy suponiendo que piensa que es el favorito.

—¿Te compró fideos J's?

—Sí.

—¿Cómo es que sabe de ti y J's?

—Ino, te lo dije ayer, ¡sabe todo sobre mí! Y ahora, cuando digo eso, me refiero a que sabe todo sobre mí. Me contó el mismo que me sigue, o sus chicos lo hacen y se reportan. ¡Es una locura!

—¿Por qué haría eso?

—Le pregunté y su respuesta fue, 'Molestia', que es cómo responde a un montón de mis preguntas o responde a un montón de mis regaños.

—No lo sé, Naruto puede ser pensativo, pero sospecho que no contestaría a una pregunta directa con 'Molestia'.

Santo cielo.

—No puedo pensar en Naruto, no puedo pensar en nada —le conté—. De verdad necesito trabajar y todo esto está fastidiando mi cabeza.

—Bueno, debes pensar en HM porque una vez que escuché que un hombre llamado Taka te había reclamado como suya anoche, hice algunas preguntas sobre él y descubrí un montón y el montón que averigüé significa que debes liberarte.

Oh, cielos. Eso no sonaba bien.

—Tampoco quiero saber de él. Después de un año y medio estoy aprendiendo rápido y entre más interactúo con él, más inminente es la amenaza de que seré la primera víctima de una explosión de cabeza espontánea.

—¿No te gusta?

—No tengo tiempo para explicar la complejidad de todo lo que siento por Sasuke ahora mismo. Tengo tres horas para hacer diez horas de trabajo y luego tengo que estar en casa de mis padres. Saben que Moegi está en problemas y puede que la hayan desheredado, pero es su ahijada y es casi mi hermana y van a preocuparse. Lo sé porque, apesta y quiero quitármelo de encima, pero estoy preocupada. Tengo que prepararme para enfrentar eso. Estoy tomando esto un paso a la vez.

Hubo más silencio después:

—No te oyes muy bien.

Cerré los ojos, me incliné hacia delante y mi cabeza chocó contra mi escritorio.

¿Por qué nadie me prestaba atención?

—¿Esa fue tu cabeza golpeándose contra tu escritorio? —preguntó Ino en mi oído.

—Sí —susurré al teléfono, manteniendo mis ojos cerrados.

—Está bien, nena, te dejaré sola, pero necesitamos cosmos, pronto. Hablaré con Sai sobre una cita doble. Tal vez dado que no eres importante en este caso Naruto será capaz de ir a cenar. O quizás podemos sólo planear una reunión en nuestra casa y nadie lo va a saber.

Abrí mis ojos y me quedé mirando mi regazo.

—Eso no es dejarme en paz, Ino, eso es planear mi futuro romántico con un hombre que apenas conozco mientras estoy perdiendo los estribos por cómo voy a hacer que el hombre que también apenas conozco, pero con el que he estado durmiendo por meses acepte que hemos terminado cuando sus ideas al respecto chocan violentamente con las mías.

Silencio, luego:

—¿En serio? ¿Le dijiste que se acabó?

Me puse derecha en la silla con rapidez y chillé:

—¡Ino!

—¡Está bien! De acuerdo, te dejo en paz.

—Llama a Hinata, hazle un resumen la limitada información que tienes, me ahorrará tiempo —ordené.

—Entendido.

—Sin citas dobles.

—Sólo prepararemos algo en el calendario.

—¡Ino!

—Hasta luego, nena.

Después estaba escuchando el vacío.

Apreté el botón de colgar y lo puse en su base. Entonces me levanté y bajé las escaleras porque estaba bastante segura de que había barras de chocolate congeladas y estaba muy segura de ello porque siempre las tenía, pero no era inaudito para mí que accidentalmente me comiera mis reservas mientras, digamos, veía una película o sólo tuviera antojo. A través de abundante experimentación había descubierto que las barras congeladas demostraban intensificar la concentración. Necesitaba mi concentración agudizada así que iba a sacar las armas grandes.

Descubrí que tenía barras de chocolate congeladas.

Tras ofrecerlas, también descubrí que los comandos no las comían.

Eso era bueno. Más para mí.

Agarré mi paquete doble, enderecé los hombros, con esfuerzo despejé mi cabeza y subí las escaleras con determinación de nuevo a mi oficina.

* * *

Hola! ¿Les gustaría que siguiera con la historia?  
Háganme saber si quisieran que siga subiendo la historia con sus reviews.

 **SabakuNoSakura** : ¿quién no quisiera un Taka en su vida? tampoco me gusta que sean mandones, pero creo que eso es parte del encanto, que te haga rabiar un poco, jajaja.

Gracias a los que han dejado un review, creo que algunos no se habían dado cuenta que es una adaptación, pero sí, es la historia de Kristen Ashley, solo que con ligeros cambios que le haré pensando en cómo sería la historia si fueran con los personajes de Naruto.  
Ciao!


	9. Sentimentalismo

Sentí el intenso calor de la mano de Sasuke en la parte baja de mi espada y mis ojos se abrieron. Había estado profundamente dormida y sentí confusión con un toque de excitación antes de que su peso golpeara la cama y me diera la vuelta hacia él.

Entonces sus brazos se cerraron a mí alrededor, presionaron mi cuerpo contra la longitud del suyo y mi confusión se aclaró.

Estaba en la casa de mis padres.

Antes de que la sombra de su cabeza en descenso diera en su objetivo planeado, mi mano salió disparada hacia arriba y cubrió su boca.

―¿Qué estás haciendo? ―Siseé en un susurro.

Su mano subió, sus dedos envolvieron mi muñeca y la apartó.

―¿Qué es lo que hago siempre? ―Respondió, también susurrando.

―¡Irrumpiste en la casa de mis padres! ―seguía susurrando y siseando.

―Sí ―replicó como si eso estuviera perfectamente bien.

―¡No podemos tener sexo cuando mis padres están prácticamente al lado!

Estaba callado, su cuerpo quieto, luego se movió rápido, su rostro desapareció en mi cuello mientras sus brazos se súper apretaban y me rodó sobre mi espalda con su torso en el mío y escuché su amortiguada carcajada.

―¡Sasuke! ―espeté, mis manos en sus hombros desnudos de lustrosa-piel-sobre-duro-músculo, empujándolo.

Levantó la cabeza y su peso se quitó de encima cuando apoyó ambos antebrazos en la cama a cada lado mío. Me miró en las sombras.

―Molestia, no voy a follarte ―murmuró.

―Acabas de decir, '¿qué es lo que siempre hago?' Y nosotros siempre tenemos sexo ―repliqué.

―Sí, pero comienza con un beso.

Oh. Eso era verdad.

Miré fijamente a su cabeza oculta en la oscuridad.

―¿Entonces qué estás haciendo aquí?

―Tú estás aquí.

―¿Y? ―Apunté.

Una de sus manos fue a mi cara y sentí sus dedos deslizarse por el nacimiento de mi cabello antes de apartar el cabello al lado de mi cabeza.

―Anoche, alguien te acosó y se acercó a ti lo suficiente, te asustó. Cuando eso sucedió, mis chicos estaban a ocho minutos de ahí y yo estaba a una hora.

―Me estás diciendo algo que sé, Sasuke.

―Eso no va a suceder de nuevo.

Había sonado divertido, al principio, después informativo. Esto último sonó como una promesa.

Mi estómago se puso todo sentimental.

Resistí el sentimentalismo y le recordé:

―Papá está justo al lado.

―Él es un hombre que puede cuidar de sí mismo y de ti, cerecita, pero hay personas allá afuera que no lo saben. Si ven mi auto estacionado en la calle, lo pensaran dos veces antes de meterse con alguien en esta casa.

¡Rayos! Me estaba protegiendo. Y a mis padres.

¡Vaya!

―¿Entonces sólo estas aquí para, mm... _estar_ aquí? ―Pregunté.

―Eso y asegurarme que duermas.

Eh.

¡Vaya!

Se estaba volviendo cada vez más difícil pelear contra el sentimentalismo.

Prosiguió.

―Y dormir un poco contigo, estoy condenadamente deshecho.

Eh.

¡Vaya!

Súper Taka, el Amante más Grande del Mundo y Gran Chico Malo estaba deshecho.

Interesante.

―Pequeña molestia ―llamó.

Mi cuerpo se sacudió de su asombro y pregunté:

―¿Qué?

―¿Vas a hacerlo?

―¿Qué?

―Dormir.

No. Nunca iba a conseguir volver a dormirme. Había tenido mi segundo aire después de estar parada en el frío cuando se fue más temprano y me las había arreglado para pegar una vuelta a una enorme cantidad de trabajo, permaneciendo despierta y fresca hasta que mi concentración comenzó a menguar alrededor de un cuarto para la medianoche. Había cerrado todo y me había ido a dormir sintiendo un cansancio que sabía quería decir que dormiría profundamente. Al minuto en que mi cabeza tocó la almohada, me quedé dormida al instante.

Ahora estaba bien despierta.

―Sí ―mentí.

Su cabeza cayó e hizo algo nuevo, algo que nunca había hecho excepto al acercarse algo más. Y eso fue besar ligeramente el espacio en la base de mi garganta en medio de mi clavícula.

Después se quitó de encima de mí, me dio la vuelta sobre mi costado, curvó su cuerpo contra el mío, enganchando una de mis rodillas con la suya así que su pesado y cálido muslo estaba apoyado en el mío. Su brazo se quedó ceñido alrededor de mi vientre, se inclinó y besó la piel detrás de mí oreja después su cabeza se acomodó en la almohada.

Supongo que Sasuke Uchiha no verbalizaba sus buenas noches, las representaba.

Mm.

Permanecí ahí en la cálida curva de su cuerpo bajo su brazo, sintiendo su aliento en mi cuello pensando _¡Santo cielo, HM está abrazándome de cucharita!_

Hinata daría volteretas de pura alegría por un kilómetro si supiera esto. Ino podría tener un ataque cardíaco.

No sabía qué hacer excepto dejar que el sentimiento que mi cuerpo le estaba comunicando a mí cerebro penetrara y ese sentimiento era: _De verdad, de verdad me gusta esto._

Mi exesposo Sasori nunca abrazaba de cucharita. Yo abrazaba su espalda de ese modo, pero él nunca se acurrucó conmigo. Ni siquiera después del sexo.

Él era el tipo de hombre que no se preocupaba por darle un orgasmo a una mujer. Tenía su orgasmo, se salía, se daba la vuelta, apagaba la luz y se quedaba dormido.

Y roncaba.

Él no se acurrucaba. No decía cosas dulces. No hacía nada de eso. Ni siquiera con la esperanza de prepararme para la segunda vez. Con Sasori, nunca había una segunda vez. Eso era, como descubriría más tarde, porque para cuando tenía sexo conmigo, estaba demasiado exhausto para hacerlo otra vez porque ya había tenido sexo con alguien más ese día. O dos personas más. Quizás incluso tres, quién sabe, eso demostraba cuán lujurioso era.

El peso de Sasuke se acomodó contra mí, su brazo relajado, su respiración regular y supe que estaba dormido. Dormido abrazándome de cucharita.

¿Qué hacía con esto? ¿Cómo nos hacía terminar cuando me gustaba esto? Y lo que dijo afuera junto a su auto. Y el hecho de que no le gustaba que mi familia o yo pudiéramos ser el blanco e hizo algo al respecto.

Este no era un hombre que aplastaría a Lee como a un insecto y me daría órdenes. Este era un hombre que inventarías en una fantasía.

Y eso fue lo que llenó mi cabeza hasta que mi cabeza fue a la deriva, hasta que mi cuerpo comenzó a relajarse contra el de Sasuke y luego me quedé dormida.

Podía haber estado en sueñolandia por un rato, pero se sintieron como segundos antes de que sintiera el brazo de Sasuke apretar tanto que casi lastimaba, cortándome la respiración, mis ojos se abrieron y en ese momento su calor ya no estaba.

Rodé, viendo su sombra junto a la cama, se estaba poniendo sus pantalones cargo.

Me levanté sobre un codo y abrí la boca para decir algo cuando se movió de nuevo, su rodilla golpeó la cama, su dedo se apoyó ligeramente en mis labios y observé como su oscura cabeza se movía en una negativa una vez.

Oh-oh.

Después ya no estaba.

Cerca de un nanosegundo después escuché una lucha, algunos jadeos de esfuerzo luego un duro y fuerte golpe como si el cuerpo de alguien se diera contra la pared.

Entonces oí el inconfundible chillido de Moegi:

―¡Qué demonios!

Aparté las sábanas y salté de la cama, viendo las luces encenderse en el pasillo.

―¡Moegi! ¡Kami! ―escuché gritar a mi papá antes de llegar al pasillo para ver a Moegi sujetada contra la pared con la mano de Sasuke en su pecho, a Sasuke parado con pantalones cargo puestos y un botón de arriba sin abrochar, a papá en el pasillo con sólo los pantalones de la pijama mirando fija y furiosamente a Moegi y a mamá llegando tarde, como yo, pero a diferencia de mí ella llevaba uno de sus largos negligés de seda y con encaje (que siempre usaba, desde que tengo memoria, aunque algunos eran cortos, y yo siempre pensé que esa ropa de dormir sexy era muy ella).

―¿Qué estás haciendo aquí? ―Papá le preguntó a Moegi, sus ojos entrecerrados sobre ella, aparentemente sin estar sorprendido o preocupado de que Sasuke estaba parado en su pasillo en medio de la noche, con el pecho desnudo y descalzo con el primer botón de su cargo desabrochado.

Por mi parte, no me sorprendía que Moegi estaba vestida como Mirai había estado ayer excepto que ella llevaba una camiseta de tirantes con cordones en el frente y era al menos una, quizás dos tallas más pequeñas por lo que los lazos estaban abiertos y mostraban piel y un indicio de seno. Tampoco llevaba medias de red sino pantimedias que tenían grandes hoyos y corridas por todos lados. Y también de verdad necesitaba un retoque en su maquillaje dado que su rímel y delineador de ojos le estaban dando unos ojos de mapache. Por último, su cabello rubio rojizo era la definición de un nido de ratas.

―Crecí aquí ―espetó Moegi y Sasuke dio un paso atrás, dejando caer su brazo y caminando hacia mí.

―Sí, pero la última vez que estuviste aquí creo que dejé claro que no eras bienvenida de regreso ―respondió papá y mis ojos se desviaron hacia mamá para ver que estaba ahí parada, ambos brazos envueltos alrededor de su vientre, su hermoso rostro de hada pálido y su labio temblando.

Viendo eso, mi mirada regresó y mentalmente apuñalé a mi hermana con enormes lanzas tribales africanas imaginarias.

―Maldición, sólo necesito una maldita ducha y algo de comer. Tengo algunos problemas, ¿no pueden siquiera dejarme tomar una maldita ducha? ―Soltó Moegi.

―El lenguaje, Moegi ―le advertí porque mamá odiaba cuando maldecíamos. Decía que las damas no lo hacían. Por supuesto yo lo hacía en mi cabeza y algunas veces salían de mi boca, pero _nunca_ lo hacía frente a mamá.

Moegi se inclinó hacia mí y siseó:

―Jódete, _Saku_.

―Es de madrugada ―interrumpió papá para informarle.

Su cabeza giró rápidamente hacia papá.

―¿Y eso qué? ―Replicó Moegi.

―Moegi, recuerda a quién le estás hablando ―le solté y sus ojos se dispararon hacia mí.

―Jódete de nuevo ―sus ojos me barrieron luego preguntó―. ¿Qué estás haciendo aquí?

―Escapando de tu mierda la cual se ha filtrado en su casa anoche ―respondió Sasuke y los ojos de Moegi se desplazaron hacia él después a mí después a Sasuke luego a papá y a mamá.

―Ya veo, yo soy como su hija, tengo problemas y no puedo siquiera tener algo de su _preciosa_ agua para tomar una maldita ducha pero Saku, dulce, _perfecta Saku_ , puede caer aquí con su amante ocasional ―les dijo Moegi y yo aspiré bruscamente mientras sentía el cuerpo de Sasuke ponerse tenso a mi lado.

Mamá espetó:

―¡Moegi!

―¿Qué? ―Moegi espetó en respuesta―. ¿Me están fastidiando por estar aquí en la madrugada, pero Sakura, la perfecta Sakura, puede jugar con su juguete sexual en el cuarto de al lado y a ti no te importa un carajo? ―inquirió Moegi.

Volví a aspirar bruscamente mientras la furia se propagaba en una ola desde Sasuke, la cara de mi papá se puso tan roja que temí que tendría un ataque cardíaco pero mamá, ella se movió. Caminó hasta Moegi y le dio una bofetada, haciendo que la cabeza de Moegi girara bruscamente a un lado.

Todos nos movimos entonces porque Moegi arremetió para atacar a mamá. Papá tiró de mamá para ponerla a salvo y Sasuke sujetó a Moegi contra la pared con su mano el mismo tiempo que me retenía para evitar que me metiera en una pelea de tiradas de cabello y bofetadas con mi hermana, haciendo esto con su otra mano en mi vientre.

Dejé de empujar contra él cuando Moegi luchó con él, lanzando patadas a las piernas de él con sus pies (y no dando en el blanco) y arañando su antebrazo con sus gastadas uñas pintadas de negro descamado (que temía infligirían algún daño) pero la sostuvo contra la pared con una mano, su rostro endurecido y tenso, su mandíbula tan dura que parecía que se rompería en pedazos.

―¡Quítame la mano de encima! ―chilló.

―Cálmate ―replicó Sasuke.

―¡Dije _que me quites tu maldita mano de encima_! ―repitió Moegi con un chillido.

Entonces lo escuchamos. Vidrio rompiéndose en pedazos. Todos nos quedamos quietos y permanecimos así excepto Sasuke que, después de su inmovilidad inicial, corrió a toda velocidad a las escaleras. Ahí fue cuando escuchamos dos ruidos más, vidrio rompiéndose con mucho menos ruido después dos silbidos idénticos seguidos de dos tenues _booms_.

Después vimos la inconfundible danza de la luz del fuego desde las escaleras.

―¡Sasuke! ―grité, sin pensar y lanzándome a las escaleras.

Papá me atrapó por el vientre con un fuerte brazo y me hizo retroceder. Me lanzó detrás de él, levantó un dedo en mi cara y ordenó:

―¡Quédate aquí!

Después bajó corriendo las escaleras.

―¡Hizashi! ―chilló mamá pero me moví.

Me di la vuelta hacia ella y grité

―¡Vete! Ponte zapatos y una chaqueta. Trae algo para papá ―cuando mamá no se movió, grité―. ¡Ve, ve, _ve_!

Mamá se dio la vuelta y corrió a su habitación y giré hacia Moegi.

―Sé inteligente ―le espeté―. Quédate aquí.

Ella me fulmino con la mirada y respondió:

―Vete al demonio.

No tenía tiempo para Moegi así que no le di ninguno. Corrí a la habitación de invitados, me puse las botas y agarré las botas y la camiseta ajustada de Sasuke. Me estaba levantando cuando choqué con algo y ese algo era Sasuke. Tenía una manta y la puso a mí alrededor, envolviéndome antes de que pudiera sacudirme luego estaba cargada en sus brazos y nos estábamos moviendo.

Olí humo y sentí calor y luego olí aire fresco y sentí frío. Fui puesta en el suelo sobre mis pies y el brazo de Sasuke me soltó. Luché con la manta, aun llevando su camiseta ajustada y sus botas y logré despejar mi cabeza de la manta justo a tiempo para verlo correr de regreso a la casa, descalzo y con el pecho desnudo. Me quité la manta con un encogimiento de hombros, tiré sus botas y camiseta en el patio y me apresuré al costado de la casa, bajé la pendiente y salté la pared baja al sendero del apartamento de la Sra. Utatane. Golpeé en su puerta y grité porque a veces no escuchaba muy bien y seguí haciéndolo hasta que la luz exterior se encendió y su puerta se abrió.

Echándome un vistazo desde su baja altura de anciana, su cabello conservador viéndose como normalmente se veía no como si hubiera estado dormida sobre él, dijo en una exhalación:

―Sakura, ¿qué está...?

La interrumpí.

―No hay tiempo, Sra. Utatane, tome una chaqueta, póngase un par de zapatos. ¡Rápido, rápido, rápido! Hay un incendio arriba.

No esperé a que obedeciera. Corrí al interior de su casa, ahuyentando a los gatos afuera y salí disparada a su habitación. Tenía su bata de ancianita de algodón en mis manos para cuando ella llegó a dónde yo estaba y se la lancé luego salí corriendo al closet. Saqué un par de botas para nieve, enganché su brazo con el mío y salimos de prisa por la puerta.

Cuando estuvimos afuera se detuvo y se aferró a mí para mantenerse derecha mientras se ponía sus botas y para cuando llegamos al frente de la casa, mamá estaba ahí, un celular en su oído, su cuerpo envuelto en una manta. Pero me detuve y miré fijamente cuando vi a Udon, de todas las malditas personas, con la manguera del jardín de papá a máxima potencia, dirigida a las llamas que salían por la ventana del frente de la casa.

―¿Dónde están papá y Sasuke? ―Le grité a mamá, apartó el teléfono de su  
oreja y respondió:

― ¿Sasuke?... Ah, Taka. Están ahí dentro. Tu padre tiene los extinguidores.

¡Mierda!

Mi padre había sido un bombero voluntario por diez años. Tenía extinguidores por todos lados. Sasuke _y_ él eran tan _completamente_ el tipo de machos idiotas que tratarían de luchar contra el fuego con _malditos extinguidores_.

Aspiré bruscamente, me dije a mí misma que el pánico no ayudaría a nadie, tampoco lo haría hacer un berrinche, los cuales quería hacer con ganas.

Entonces empujé a una temblorosa Sra. Utatane más cerca de mi costado y pregunté a mi madre:

―¿Moegi?

Negó con la cabeza y sus ojos se deslizaron al costado de la casa donde estaba plantado el árbol que Moegi usaba con regularidad para escaparse de la casa. Papá había amenazado con cortar el árbol un millón de veces, pero dado que había otro en el otro lado de la casa, mamá se rehusó a permitirlo, dijo que la casa se vería torcida.

Ahora, a pesar de que mi cuasihermana _era una completa y total perra_ , estaba contenta de que no lo hiciera porque sabía que escapó bajando por ese árbol. Eso chocó con mis pensamientos de que se escapó y dejó a su madre y a mí ahí arriba y no dijo ni una palabra o pensó en otra persona de su familia. En especial después de que mi hogar de la infancia fue bombardeado debido a su maldita mierda.

Sostuve a la Sra. Utatane más cerca y me quedé viendo la casa, queriendo que papá y Sasuke salieran mientras Udon mantenía la manguera apuntada a la ventana.

Las sirenas podían escucharse y los bomberos llegaron y les llevó aproximadamente un milisegundo arreglar sus cosas y comenzar a batallar el fuego. Papá salió llevando un abrigo y botas, pero Sasuke emergió de las llamas danzantes todavía con el pecho desnudo y descalzo.

Corrí a sus botas y camiseta y lo encontré con ellas en mis manos.

Lanzó un brazo alrededor de mí y me guio a la acera donde estaban parados mis padres y la Sra. Utatane, ahora con Udon.

Sasuke se puso su camiseta sobre la cabeza de un tirón, pero habló mientras la bajaba por sus abdominales.

―¿Quieres decirme por qué demonios estás aquí? ―Le soltó a Udon.

―Órdenes ―replicó Udon.

―¿Sakura o Moegi? ―Preguntó Sasuke.

―Sakura ―contestó Udon.

El rostro de Sasuke se puso tenso pero yo estaba demasiado ocupada alterándome porque su rostro también estaba cubierto de hollín también.

Por eso me acerqué y puse mis manos en sus abdominales.

―Bebé ―susurré, apoyándome con cuidado en él y mirando hacia arriba―, ¿estás bien?

Bajó la vista hacia mí.

―Sí ―gruñó.

―¿Estás seguro? ¿No te quemaste en ningún lado?

Había bajado la vista hacia mí, pero no estaba concentrado en mí, pero entonces, lo hizo.

Su brazo se deslizó alrededor de mis hombros y me atrajo más cerca de él.

―Estoy bien, Sakura ―me murmuró después sus ojos fueron a la casa.

Mis ojos hicieron lo mismo. Entonces mis brazos bajaron a su cintura, apreté fuerte y apoyé mi mejilla en su pectoral. Fue ahí cuando su otro brazo se cerró a mí alrededor.

Los vecinos salieron, papá, mamá y la Sra. Utatane se acercaron y miramos a los bomberos combatir el fuego.


	10. Pros y contras

Me desperté, pero mantuve mis ojos cerrados mientras yacía en mi cama sintiendo el brillante sol de Konohagakure contra mis párpados.

Luego estiré la mano y la deslicé por mi cama.

Estaba sola, Sasuke se había ido.

Deslicé mi mano de regreso, metí ambas bajo mi mejilla y curvé mis piernas hacia mi vientre mientras abría los ojos.

Había personas en mi casa, la cocina. Lo sabía porque mi habitación estaba sobre la cocina y escuchaba bajos murmullos viniendo desde ahí.

Probablemente eran mamá y los comandos. Probablemente les estaba preparando donas caseras que ellos rehusarían comer y entreteniéndolos con historias de mis antiguos novios (ninguno de los cuales, a excepción de Sasuke, le gustaba en realidad, pero nunca me dijo eso hasta que los botaba o ellos me botaban a mí).

Seguramente papá estaba en el trabajo. Habían lanzado a su casa bombas incendiarias, había combatido el fuego luego había mirado a los bomberos combatir el fuego después había hablado con la policía luego uno de los chicos de Sasuke llegó en una todoterreno, Sasuke nos subió a mamá, papá, la Sra. Utatane y a mí en ella y el chico de Sasuke (ese que lucía como mitad luchador, mitad gigante, se llamaba Juugo) llevó a la Sra. Utatane a la casa de su amigo Homura y a mis papás y yo a mi casa. Papá había tomado una ducha mientras mamá y yo sacábamos el sofá de mi oficina y hacíamos la cama. Papá y mamá se durmieron, yo me dormí y un tiempo después, probablemente justo antes del amanecer, sentí a Sasuke dormirse junto a mí. Había rodado hacia mí, enroscándose profundamente, pero volví a dormirme antes de saber si estaba o no en la tierra de los sueños.

Incluso con todo esto sospechaba que papá todavía estaba en el trabajo. Toda la costa este podía caerse al mar y papá iría al trabajo después se pondría al teléfono y llamaría a todos sus hombres y preguntaría por qué estaban en casa todavía, afligiéndose por sus seres queridos y la perdida de monumentos nacionales mientras el país hacía un esfuerzo por comprender y lidiar con una

tragedia colosal. Después les habría dicho que deberían estar en la obra, que había trabajo que hacer.

Por supuesto, solo había tenido sus pantalones de pijama y abrigo, pero eso no lo habría detenido.

Cerré mis ojos y suspiré.

El detective Naruto Uzumaki se había aparecido anoche. Había hablado primero con Sasuke, después con papá y Sasuke, luego con mamá y conmigo. Cuando llegó a mamá y a mí, más que nada quería saber si estábamos bien y no hizo preguntas inquisitivas. Luego le había dado a mi brazo un apretón tranquilizador mientras me miraba a los ojos, los suyos intensos (pero todavía conmovedores), después se fue.

Udon había desaparecido antes de que los policías y Naruto aparecieran. Fue por eso por lo que Sasuke no vino a mi casa con nosotros. Sasuke fue a buscar a Udon. No sabía por qué, pero no hice preguntas. Estaba en un extremadamente raro 'Humor Hago lo que Me Dicen' así que cuando Sasuke se puso mandón, no discutí. Hice exactamente lo que me ordenó que hiciera. Me subí a la todoterreno de su chico, llevé a mi familia a la seguridad y calidez, los acomodé y me fui a la

cama.

Con ese pensamiento, mis ojos se inclinaron hacia abajo de la cama y vi a Sasuke entrar a la habitación. Eso me sorprendió. Pensé que estaría fuera haciendo cosas de Sasuke, reuniendo información de manera encubierta para misiones ultra secretas, interrogando sospechosos en cuartos sin ventanas hechos de cemento, golpeando infieles para que se sometieran, cosas así.

También me sorprendió que llevara puestos un par nuevo de pantalones cargo y una camiseta muy ceñida, pero limpia, de manga larga color borgoña. Supongo que sus chicos entregaban cambios de ropa. Me pregunté si tomaban órdenes y tenían crédito en Nodstrom's. Si era así, eso estaría en el lado de los pros de mi lista de Debería Explorar las Cosas con Sasuke 'Taka' Uchiha.

Los ojos de Sasuke no se apartaron de mí mientras caminaba a la cama, se sentó en su lado y se inclinó profundamente, su torso atravesado en la cama, su antebrazo sobre ella, su rostro terminando cerca del mío.

—¿Cómo estás, pequeña molestia? —preguntó tranquilamente.

—¿Puedes hacerme un favor? —pregunté en voz baja.

—Depende —respondió.

Lo supuse.

―La próxima vez que estés en una casa que sea bombardeada, ¿puedes detenerte para ponerte una camiseta y zapatos antes de que partas al infierno?

Miré de cerca cuando sonrió.

Luego sus cejas se elevaron.

—¿Partir?

—Está bien, no partiste, corriste. Sabes a lo que me refiero.

Algo en su rostro cambió y no pude saber qué porque sus ojos se movieron a mi cabello.

Después cayó sobre su parte delantera, soportando su peso en su otro antebrazo mientras levantaba su otra mano. Recorrió la línea de mi cabello con sus dedos, bajo alrededor de mi oído y apartó el cabello de mi cuello. Luego sus ojos se movieron a los míos.

Contuve el aliento porque estaban acalorados e intensos como en la cena de anoche.

—Sí, sé a lo que te refieres —susurró y yo quería apartar mis ojos de los suyos, de verdad quería, solo que no pude—. Estabas preocupada por mí.

—Estabas combatiendo un incendio con un par de pantalones cargo —le expliqué, tratando de sonar casual y fallando probablemente.

Sus ojos negros y acalorados sostuvieron los míos por un largo tiempo, tan largo que sentí a mis pulmones comenzaban a quemar.

Luego dijo:

—Está bien, la próxima vez que esté en una casa que es bombardeada, me pondré una camiseta y botas antes de enfrentar el infierno.

—Gracias —susurré.

Sus ojos se movieron por mi rostro entonces preguntó:

—Ahora que aclaramos eso, ¿quieres responder mi pregunta?

—¿Cuál pregunta?

—¿Cómo estás?

—Bien.

Su mirada sostuvo la mía de nuevo por varios largos segundos antes de susurrar:

—Mentirosa.

—Lo estoy —decreté.

—Sakura, estás enroscada en una bola protectora de nuevo.

Mierda. Lo estaba.

Me desenrosqué y levanté, llevándome almohadas conmigo de modo que pudiera apoyarme contra mi cabecera. Sasuke se movió también, empujándose hacia arriba y hacia adentro así su cadera estaba al lado de la mía y su peso inclinado en su mano a mi otro lado.

—¿Mamá está abajo? —inquirí.

—Sí —respondió.

—¿Está haciendo donas caseras? —quise saber.

—¿Esa es una pregunta esperanzadora o una seria? —preguntó como respuesta.

Tenía que admitir que, era esperanzadora, pero solo lo admitiría a mí misma.

Por lo tanto, no hablé.

Él sonrió de nuevo y contestó:

—No, está preparando huevos con tocino.

Mamá preparaba buenos huevos con tocino, pero sus donas eran mejores.

—¿Tengo huevos y tocino para preparar?

—Aparentemente, dado que los está haciendo vestida con su camisón y su bata y no tiene un auto y tampoco tú, así que es dudoso que saliera a comprar.

Probablemente sí tenía tocino y huevos. Al menos huevos, eran ingredientes habituales en todos los tipos de masa para galleta.

—¿Dónde está papá? —quise saber.

—Un tipo vino hace una hora con un cambio de ropa, luego se llevó a tu papá a trabajar.

¿¡Ven!?

—Mi papá es un demente —mascullé.

Levantó una mano y levantó un mechón de mi pelo, estirándolo luego su mano cayó mientras pensaba que eso era hacer algo dulce.

Sasuke podía ser dulce. Sasuke se acurrucaba. Sasuke salvó mi vida, o al menos, me sacó de forma segura de un edificio en llamas.

Las tres para el lado de los pros en la Lista de Debería Explorar las Cosas con Sasuke 'Taka' Uchiha.

Mierda.

Eso era en lo que estaba pensando antes de que hiciera una pregunta que explicaría el por qué estaba siendo dulce.

—¿Quieres las buenas o las malas noticias?

Genial. Había malas noticias.

—¿Puedo tener las buenas noticias y me dices las malas el siguiente milenio?

—Claro —aceptó y no pensé que fuera bueno.

—Las malas —murmuré.

Su rostro se tornó serio.

—Moegi escapó.

Mi rostro, estaba segura, se veía confundido.

—¿Qué?

—Se escapó.

—¿De qué? ¿El incendio?

—De eso y de los tipos que bombardearon tu casa para hacerla salir.

Oh, mierda.

—¿Entonces no bombardearon mi casa para matarla?

—Sakura, mi auto estaba en tu acera.

—¿Y?

—¿Piensas que ellos creían que dejaría que alguien muriera en esa casa?

Me crucé de brazos y me le quedé viendo.

—Sé que aplicas para superhéroe, Sasuke, pero ¿en serio?

Sonrió.

—¿Crees que aplico para superhéroe?

¡Oh, mierda! Hora de cubrir.

—Estaba siendo graciosa —le informé.

Su sonrisa se hizo más grande.

—No, crees que lo soy.

—¿No tienes buenas noticias que contarme? ―apunté con el fin de cambiar de tema.

—Probablemente fue esa noche que te di el orgasmo triple —permaneció en el tema actual y mi boca se quedó boquiabierta.

Después la cerré para preguntar:

—¿Qué?

—Esa noche cuando hice eso con mi boca y mis dedos y tú...

—No tuve un orgasmo triple, Sasuke —espeté, pero la verdad era, que lo tuve.

—Molestia, lo tuviste, conté.

—No, solo fue realmente largo —mentí.

—Sakura, ¿no crees que sé cuándo dejas de correrte y comienzas otra vez?

—No, no creo que lo sepas —repliqué.

—Pasa bastante ―observó y estaba en lo cierto.

Ahí estaba uno para el lado de los contras de la Lista de Debería Explorar las Cosas con Sasuke 'Taka' Uchiha. Sasuke era arrogante.

—¿Hola? —dije en voz alta—. ¿Buenas noticias? O, tal vez puedas decirme por qué el que Moegi se escapara son malas noticias.

Me sonrió luego por fin cambió de tema.

—El que Moegi se escapara son malas noticias porque, tenía a Moegi bajo control, podía entregársela a Naruto. No tuve a Moegi en mi poder. En su lugar, me enfrenté al infierno en la sala de tu papá.

Sentí que mis cejas se fruncían.

—¿Entregársela a Naruto?

—El único lugar seguro para que ella esté es con la policía. Hace un trato, le acortan la sentencia, o si está metida en la mitad de mierda en la que creen que está, se la entregan a los Federales quiénes a su vez le dan una nueva identidad, Moegi testifica luego desaparece, pero lo hace respirando.

—¿Los Federales? —susurré.

Ante mi susurro y posiblemente la mirada horrorizada en mi rostro, la cara de Sasuke se suavizó.

—Sabes que está metida en serios problemas.

—Sí ―confirmé—. ¿Pero los Federales?

—Su mierda es seria —repitió con una fluctuación.

Miré a mi regazo y susurré:

—Maldición.

Sasuke levantó mi cabeza con su pulgar y dedo en mi barbilla hasta que mi mirada se encontró con la suya, bajó su mano y continuó.

—Si la hubiera tenido en mi poder, no habrían hecho una jugada por ella. Querían hacerla salir y tenerme ocupado. Tuvieron éxito en eso.

—Solo estuvo ahí unos minutos. ¿Tuvieron suficiente tiempo para concebir y llevar a cabo su nefasto plan?

—Son ingeniosos.

Esas no eran buenas noticias.

—Pero se escapó —concluí.

—Se escapó —afirmó Sasuke.

—¿Y Udon? —pregunté.

—Lo encontré. Es alérgico a la policía así que se marchó. Llegó después de que comenzara el incendio, pasando en un auto frente a la casa, vigilándote para Kakashi. No vio nada, ni siquiera a Moegi o estaría en el recinto de ANBU ahora mismo.

—¿Vigilándome para Kakashi?

Su mirada se volvió infeliz.

—Te lo dije, molestia, no deseas la atención de Colmillo, pero la tienes.

—La tengo, lo sé, pero no lo entiendo. ¿Por qué Udon estaba haciendo un rondín?

—Órdenes de Kakashi, te mantenía segura.

Lo miré fijamente.

Luego dije con una exhalación:

― ¿Manteniéndome segura?

Me devolvió la mirada fija.

Luego preguntó:

—Molestia, ¿en serio?

—Me encontré con él una vez —le recordé a Sasuke.

—Dos —me recordó Sasuke.

—Está bien, dos —corregí.

—Sí —estuvo de acuerdo Sasuke.

—Entonces, no lo entiendo. Apenas lo conozco. ¿Por qué mandaría a Udon a cuidarme?

Sasuke me miró fijamente de nuevo y después repitió:

—Molestia, ¿es en serio?

Lancé mis manos hacia arriba y me enderecé en la cama, cruzando mis piernas debajo de mí.

—Sí, Sasuke, en serio. ¿Qué sucede con eso?

Sus ojos se entrecerraron antes de preguntar:

—¿Recuerdas nuestra conversación de anoche?

Oh-oh.

—¿Cuál? —inquirí vacilante.

—En la que te dije que te había fichado antes de siquiera entrar al restaurante donde estabas sentada, entreteniendo a cada hombre en la habitación.

—¡No estaba entreteniendo a cada hombre en la habitación! —espeté.

—Pequeña molestia, sí lo estabas.

—No.

—Sí.

Me incliné un poco hacia delante.

—No lo estaba.

—Cerecita, estabas jugando con tu cabello, te movías en tu taburete, succionabas popotes pero simplemente tu risa es suficiente para hacer que la polla de un hombre se ponga dura.

Otro contra. Algo así. Es decir, todo eso lo estaba haciendo para él y estaba verdaderamente contenta de saber, después de todo este tiempo, que él lo había notado, pero no iba a decírselo.

Y era lindo que le gustara mi risa.

Continuando.

—¿Y eso tiene que ver con Colmillo porque...? —apunté.

—¿No estás viendo el patrón aquí?

—Eh... no.

—¿No estabas en tu patio ayer con Naruto, Kakashi y yo?

Oh-oh.

—Lo estaba —espeté.

—¿Y no estabas en tu sala cuando tu chico Lee apareció?

Mmm. Estaba viendo a lo que se refería.

—Eso no cuenta, he conocido a Lee...

Sasuke me interrumpió.

—Cuenta para él.

Probablemente estaba en lo cierto.

Sasuke continuó.

—Cuenta para mí.

Me crucé de brazos.

—¿Puedes llegar al grano?

—El punto es, que eres el tipo de mujer cuyo horno se descompone, te llaman y arrastras tu trasero hasta su casa para arreglarlo, incluso si estás en medio de un juego.

Oh, mierda. Eso había sucedido. Era justo en medio de un juego de baseball cuando llamé a Lee.

Dios, odiaba que Sasuke supiera todo sobre mí.

¡Otro contra!

—Y también eres el tipo de mujer que, si un hombre ve enroscada en una bola protectora, está decidido a hacer lo que pueda para asegurarse de que eso no suceda de nuevo.

Sentí mis ojos entornarse.

—¿Es por eso por lo que estás aquí?

Negó con la cabeza.

—Estoy aquí porque cuando te corres, lo haces con fuerza, no te contienes, pero sí te aferras y lo haces fuerte. Estoy aquí porque cuando me llamas bebé en esta cama, lo siento en mi pene. Y estoy aquí porque no dudas en contestarme con actitud cuando cualquier otra mujer que conozco no tiene las agallas de decirme boo. Verte asustada y querer hacer algo al respecto es solo una razón extra que me hizo querer estar aquí.

No tenía respuesta para eso así que no di ninguna.

En su lugar, dije:

—¿Y Colmillo?

—La actitud, hiciste un berrinche en Ride y no muchas mujeres rodeadas por miembros del ANBU despotricarían sobre su hermana y Barbies y un maldito programa de TV.

Mis ojos se entrecerraron más.

—¿Cómo sabes todo eso?

—Tengo ojos en Ride, Cerecita, miré todo el espectáculo y filtras eso a Kakashi y no estaré feliz.

Eso me sorprendió.

—¿Tienes ojos en Ride?

—Sí.

—¿Por qué tienes ojos en Ride?

—No necesitas saber eso.

Eso era verdad. No solo no necesitaba saberlo, no quería saberlo.

—Está bien, dejaste claro tu punto —le dije—. ¿Podemos llegar a las buenas noticias?

—Sí —contestó—. La buena noticia es, que el fuego fue contenido en la sala. Un conocido trabaja en el DBK*; ha estado en la escena esta mañana e informó que tu laptop está bien.

Por alguna razón mi mente se fue a la deriva y me quedé pensando en algo que no había reparado antes.

—Hey, ¿escuchaste lo que dije sobre tu laptop? —dijo Sasuke en voz alta.

Parpadeé y lo miré.

—No usas protección conmigo.

—Lo hice las primeras veces.

Eso era cierto, lo hizo.

—Pero...

—Revolví entre tus cosas, vi tus pastillas anticonceptivas. Te vigilé, vi que no compartías ese cuerpo con nadie excepto yo, decidí que era innecesario.

Mis ojos se entrecerraron de nuevo.

—¿Revisaste mis cosas?

—Sakura, ponte al tanto. Te estaba haciendo mía. Cuando hago mía a una mujer, hago mi tarea. ¿De dónde viene la pregunta?, ¿escuchaste lo que dije sobre tu laptop?

Me le quedé viendo, insegura de lo que eso significaba y decidí por el bien de mi cordura no preguntar.

Entonces mascullé:

—Necesito una dona casera. —Porque la necesitaba. Necesitaba tres. Luego necesitaba llevar mi trasero al centro comercial. Sentía otro vestido negro corto llegando.

Fui interrumpida en mi plan de ataque al centro comercial cuando Sasuke me sacó de la cama de un tirón, me giró, aterricé sobre mi espalda y me presionó contra el colchón con su peso.

—Veo que te estás poniendo estresada —murmuró, sus ojos estudiando mi rostro, sus manos repasando mi cuerpo.

Mmm.

—La casa de mi infancia fue bombardeada anoche y no sé qué hacer contigo. Por supuesto que me estoy estresando.

Su rostro desapareció en mi cuello y murmuró en mi oído:

—Puedo enseñarte mejores maneras de lidiar con el estrés que comer donas.

Sabía que eso era cierto dado que él ya había empleado una justa cantidad de esfuerzo en esas lecciones. A excepción de estar estresada por el motivo por el que lo dejaba visitarme, después de una noche con él, mi cuerpo se sentía como si hubiera recibido una hora y media de masaje de cuerpo completo de las manos de un maestro mientras estaba en una sauna.

Puse mis manos en sus hombros y ejercí presión, diciendo:

—Mi madre y tus comandos están en la cocina.

Su cabeza se levantó y me miró, sus ojos cálidos y mi vientre se puso blando.

—Seremos rápidos y silenciosos —susurró.

¿Él podía ser rápido? Nunca había sido rápido antes. Era un hombre que se tomaba su tiempo y lo hacía de un buen modo.

—No puedo tener sexo en una casa en la que esté Mamá. Y no puedo tener sexo contigo porque no he decidido qué hacer contigo.

No estaba prestando atención así que cuando sus manos encontraron el dobladillo de mi pijama y luego se introdujeron y subieron, el calor de ellas prendió mi piel y me hizo estremecer.

—Qué tal si te ayudo a decidir —ofreció, luego su cabeza bajó y sus labios se deslizaron por mi mandíbula y eso se sintió bien, sumado a sus manos todavía moviéndose sobre mí, me estremecí de nuevo.

Recobré la compostura.

—No, necesito tomar la decisión yo misma. Estoy recopilando una lista mental de pros y contras de si debería o no explorar las cosas contigo.

Su cabeza se elevó, sus labios en una sonrisa menor pero sus hoyuelos estaban ahí. Una de sus manos se detuvo, pero la otra salió de mi pijama, se elevó y recorrió la línea de mi cabello.

—¿Qué tienes? ―susurró.

—Eres mandón, arrogante, entrometido, molesto y aplastaste a Lee como un insecto sin reflexionar o arrepentirte. Esos son los contras —conté honestamente.

Su sonrisa menor se amplificó.

¡Ven! Impenitente total.

—Oh, y no me escuchas —añadí.

Más sonrisa luego:

—¿Tengo algo a mi favor?

—En muy raras ocasiones puedes ser dulce, te gusta acurrucarte y me sacaste cargando de un edificio en llamas. Esos son los pros.

—¿Me gusta acurrucarme?

—Abrazas de cucharita.

Sus cejas se elevaron.

—¿Eso es lo suficientemente importante para ponerlo en tu lista?

—Eh... sí.

Me miró fijamente, casi sonriendo abiertamente luego mencionó:

—Condenadamente ridículo lo que las mujeres piensan que es importante.

Mis ojos se entrecerraron y espeté:

—¡Contra!

La casi sonrisa se volvió una sonrisa cuando susurró:

—Olvidaste un pro, cerecita.

—No —corregí—. Hasta ahora, esa lista es exhaustiva.

Su mano en mi pijama se movió hacia arriba y su calor acunó mi seno. Aspiré bruscamente y me quedé quieta, luego me derretí y dejé escapar el aire en un tranquilo jadeo cuando la piel de su palma se deslizó por mi pezón.

—Definitivamente un pro —musitó mientras veía mi rostro luego su cabeza bajó y me besó. Eso era una triple amenaza porque su lengua en mi boca, su mano en mi seno (ahora con acción de pulgar que era agradable) y su duro, pesado cuerpo sujetando el mío a la cama era irresistible.

Estaba en lo cierto, definitivamente era un pro.

Su boca liberó la mía, su pulgar dejó su brillante tortura y sus dedos acunaron mi seno y yo descubrí mis dedos curvados alrededor de su nuca, mi otro brazo apretado alrededor de su espalda y uno de mis pantorrillas se había movido para engancharse a la parte de atrás de su muslo.

Estaba mirándolo fijamente y firme en el conocimiento de que quería descubrir lo que era rápido cuando sonrió y su cálida mano le dio a mi seno un firme apretón.

—¿Ves a lo que me refiero, cerecita? —susurró—. Definitivamente un pro.

Parpadeé. Luego me puse tensa.

Después declaré:

—¿Y ves a lo que yo me refiero, bebé? Definitivamente arrogante.

Soltó esa masculina, profunda, divertida risita, bajó la cabeza, besó la hendidura en la base de mi garganta, su mano desapareció de mi seno y se rodó de encima de mí, llevándome con él.

Estábamos sobre nuestros pies al lado de la cama, sus brazos rodeándome, antes de que pudiera parpadear.

—Necesitas trabajar, terminar tus cosas —declaró—. Esta noche te necesito enfocada.

—¿En qué? ―pregunté.

—En mí.

Oh, Dios.

—Mis padres se están quedando aquí —le recordé.

—Tengo una casa —me recordó.

Su guarida. Hmm. Otro estremecimiento que él sintió y lo supe porque provocó que sonriera de nuevo.

Sus brazos me dieron un apretón.

—Trabajo, después esta noche añadiré al lado bueno de tu lista.

Abrí la boca para decirle que debería tomar mi decisión sin mi mente confundida por sus poderes sexuales sobrehumanos pero no conseguí decir palabra alguna. Su cabeza se inclinó, su boca tocó la mía y luego ¡poof! Ya no estaba. Como un ninja.

Me balanceé un segundo sin sus fuertes brazos a mi alrededor y su sólido cuerpo contra el que apoyarme. Luego me di la vuelta para mirar la puerta de la habitación.

Entonces musité:

—Odio cuando hace eso.

Pero no lo hacía. Si era honesta, pensaba que era genial.

.

*DBK: Acortado para Departamento de Bomberos de Konoha


	11. Vestido Tacones Concentración

Estaba haciendo anotaciones en el trabajo de nuevo después de desayunar huevos, tocino y café preparados por mamá; compartiendo su deleite porque ' _solo fue la sala, cariño, y he estado pidiéndole a tu papá un nuevo sofá durante meses_ ' y ' _en realidad necesitaba unos días libres, así que ahora consigo relajarme_ ' (te dije que siempre miraba el lado bueno); saludado a los comandos; tomado una ducha; aceptar el envió de mi laptop, maleta, bolso y chaqueta directamente de la 'escena' por otro de los comandos de Sasuke; y encerrándome en mi oficina.

Ino y Hinata habían llamado. Ino porque escuchó hablar de la bomba incendiaria en la Estación. Hinata porque lo escuchó de Ino. Lee no llamó y eso era porque estaba atendiendo sus heridas o porque Ino y Hinata no le habían ocultado estas noticias porque pensaron que probablemente estaba atendiendo sus heridas. Me tomé un momento para considerar llamarlo, pero terminé decidiendo darle tiempo para sanar. O al menos eso fue lo que me dije a mí misma que estaba haciendo.

En realidad, yo era una gallina. Todos sabían que yo estaba en un área de no entrar para la plática fuera de las sesiones informativas iniciales acerca de que mi hogar de la infancia fuera bombardeado, las cuales estaban terminadas. Sabían que estaba a punto de trabajar y concentrarme. Así que cuando sonó mi celular, estaba sorprendida. Entonces imaginé que era Lee. Lo tomé, miré la pantalla y decía, 'Llamada de Sasuke'. Lo miré fijamente. No tenía su número programado en mi teléfono principalmente porque no tenía su número. Lo abrí y lo puse en mi oído preguntándome si Hinata me estaba jugando una broma y, si así era, ¿cómo lo logró? y, lo que es más importante, ¿por qué?

—¿Hola?

—Molestia —contestó Sasuke.

Nop, no era Hinata jugando una broma.

—¿Sasuke?

—Vestido corto negro, tacones, siete y media —declaró.

Parpadeé. Luego pregunté:

—¿Qué?

—Esta noche.

—¿Esta noche qué?

—Esta noche, tú en un vestido cortó negro y tacones. Estaré ahí a las siete y media.

¡Oh, por Dios! ¡Sasuke me estaba invitando a salir!

Mi estómago se puso sentimental.

—¿Me estás invitando a salir? —pregunté sólo para confirmar.

—Pequeña molestia, te he estado follando por un año y medio.

Mi estómago dejó de estar sentimental.

—Lo sé.

—Entonces no, no te estoy invitando a salir. Te lo estoy diciendo, vestido, tacones, estaré ahí a las siete y media.

Eh... ¿qué?

—Así que, no me estás invitando a salir, me estás diciendo que vamos a tener una cita —supuse, aunque sabía que era eso exactamente.

—Exacto —respondió.

—¡No puedes decirme que vamos a tener una cita! —espeté.

—Acabo de hacerlo.

—Contra —mascullé porque ese era un serio contra.

Se rio con esa risita suya, profunda, masculina, divertida, después ordenó:

—Termina el trabajo, te quiero concentrada en mí, no en el trabajo.

—No creo que tenga tiempo para una cita. Estoy abrumada —eso era una mentira. Con el trabajo que logré hacer anoche y hoy, me había puesto al día.

Definitivamente tenía tiempo para una cita y tenía un credo de vida que declaraba que cualquier oportunidad para usar un vestido corto negro era para tomarla, sin excusas. Sin embargo, estaba haciendo una excepción.

—Anoche quedó bastante claro incluso antes de que combatiera un incendio hombro a hombro con tu viejo que tenía su bendición, Sakura, no creas que ellos se meterán si te visto yo mismo y te llevo cargando a mi auto pateando y gritando.

Eso era, desafortunadamente, cierto. Cambié de tema a algo menos molesto.

—¿Tú programaste tu número en mi teléfono? —exigí saber.

—Sí —respondió.

—¿Cuándo?

—Antes de que se lo diera a Juugo.

—¿Juugo?

—El que te llevó tus cosas.

—¿Por qué? —Continué.

—¿Por qué qué? —Preguntó Sasuke.

—¿Por qué programaste tu número en mi teléfono?

Silencio después:

—Molestia.

Como de costumbre, no hubo más.

—¿Molestia qué? Hemos tenido una no-relación por meses, ahora hemos hecho un cambio y he explicado que estoy insegura sobre ese cambio y nuestro futuro.

—Puedes estar tan insegura como quieras, yo estoy lo suficientemente seguro por ambos. Vestido. Tacones. Concentración. Siete y media.

Abrí la boca para decir algo, pero sólo había silencio.

Cerré mi teléfono. Después lo miré fijamente. Luego lo lancé sobre mi escritorio y espeté:

—Kami, él es tan exasperante.

Pero incluso mientras lo decía, sabía muy en lo profundo que, en primer lugar, estaba feliz de tener la oportunidad de ponerme uno de mis vestidos cortos negros y, en segundo lugar, sólo estaba un poquito emocionada porque finalmente, finalmente tenía una cita con Sasuke 'Taka' Uchiha.

Regresé a trabajar fingiendo que no estaba pensando en que esperaba lograr subirme a su Camaro.

Casi eran las siete y media, papá estaba en casa y en mi oficina viendo televisión mientras mamá estaba entreteniéndose por ahí, probablemente reorganizando todas las cosas en mis gavetas y alacenas en la cocina y yo estaba en el baño descontrolada por mi cita con Sasuke. Eso de estar descontrolada era en parte debido al hecho de que me estaba alistando para mi cita con Sasuke y no seguir en mis trece acerca de no salir con él y el hecho de que, de nuevo, probablemente estaba tomando decisiones estúpidas sobre todo con Sasuke.

También en parte se debía al hecho de que, en realidad, de verdad esperaba que le gustara mi vestido.

Los comandos habían terminado con mi sistema de seguridad y lo sabía porque Demonio nos había dado a mamá y a mí una lección bastante larga sobre cómo usarlo. Parecía complicado. Nunca había tenido un sistema de alarma, pero imaginaba que por lo general tecleabas algunos números y ¡presto!... seguridad.

Pero el mío incluía botones de pánico en mi oficina, habitación, cocina, sala y, exageradamente, el baño. También incluía diferentes códigos para diferentes tipos de alarmas, digamos, sólo ventanas y puertas o para activar los sensores en la casa.

También había un código diferente para mandar el mensaje a la 'base' de que podría haber una situación desconocida y deberían venir en 'suave' lo que fuera que significaba eso.

Ni mamá ni yo éramos buenas en recordar números y cuando mamá corrió por una hoja de papel para escribirlos, Demonio miró a sus pies, un músculo se tensó en su mandíbula después nos condujo a la cocina. Ahí, nos sentó en mi gran y maltratada mesa de granero y nos preguntó sobre los tres diferentes códigos hasta que los memorizamos. No fue realmente paciente con este esfuerzo, en especial cuando mamá se inclinó hacia mí y susurró:

—No entiendo cuál es el problema, cariño, es decir, no quiero avergonzarte, pero tu papá y yo, sí sabemos que Sasuke y tú son... ―su voz bajó—, íntimos —evité la mirada de Demonio mientras mamá continuaba—. Es decir, no es como si él no estuviera aquí para cuidarte.

Me mordí el labio y me encogí de hombros. No sabía qué otra cosa hacer. Ella pensaba que Sasuke y yo éramos una pareja porque Sasuke la estaba haciendo creer que lo éramos y yo no ayudaba al problema al seguir su juego. Evidentemente, ella pensaba que yo estaba segura bajo su cuidado. No quería hacer un embrollo de eso. En especial no el día después de que su casa hubiera sido bombardeada debido a la mierda de una de sus hijas.

Tampoco quería hablar con mi madre acerca de ser íntima con nadie.

Mamá era genial, siempre lo había sido, no charlabas con tu mamá de sexo con hombres sexis, especialmente no de sexo con súpermútliples-orgasmos.

Papá, por cierto, se aprendió los códigos en dos segundos aproximadamente.

Siempre había sido bueno con los números. Así era él.

El timbre sonó luego hizo un ruido sordo cuando me estaba mirando fijamente en el espejo delineando mis labios y de repente sentí mariposas en el estómago. Del tipo que sentí cuando vi a Sasuke por primera vez y del tipo que había estado negando sentir desde entonces cada vez que me visitaba.

—¡Yo abro! —gritó mamá desde la planta baja y yo inhalé y terminé de delinearme, rellenando con mi labial.

Esperaba que ahora Sasuke tocara el timbre por primera vez. Probablemente no sentiría mariposas en el estómago si de repente se materializara en el baño.

Probablemente me enojaría.

Corrí a mi cuarto, tomé mi bolso de mano y mi chal luego corrí a la puerta y la cerré un poco para que pudiera verme en el espejo de cuerpo entero en la parte de atrás.

Vestido corto negro, listo. De hecho, era mi vestido número uno. El mejor de todos. Sin mangas y tenía un profundo corte en V al frente que mostraba escote, uno mucho más profundo en la espalda y tenía una caída ligeramente holgada alrededor de la cintura, pero se aferraba como una segunda piel a mis caderas y a la parte superior de mis muslos en donde se detenía. Era muy corto. Tan corto, que se parecía a la mini-falda-mini-short de mezclilla de Mirai-diagonal-Moegi con excepción de la componente puta. Y estaba hecho de un material maravilloso que incluso en las partes holgadas se aferraba a la piel y revelaba cosas que estaba fingiendo ocultar. Era fabuloso.

Tacones, listo. A decir verdad, eran sandalias de tiras, negras, con un sexy tacón de aguja. Hacían que mis piernas se vieran magníficas. Estupendas.

Cabello suelto, maquillaje ahumado.

Todo, lo mejor que podías maquillarte y la mejor vestimenta que podías ponerte para una cita.

Eso esperaba. Salí deprisa de mi habitación gritando:

—¡Nos vemos después, papá!

—¡Diviértete, cariño! —Gritó papá en respuesta—. ¡Dile a Sasuke que no se preocupe por el timbre, lo arreglaré este fin de semana!

La ventaja de tener a papá siendo evacuado a mi casa debido al humo y el daño por el fuego. Unas manitas residentes.

—¡Lo haré! —grité, aunque dudaba seriamente que Sasuke perdiera el sueño por mi timbre defectuoso.

Después bajé deprisa las escaleras para ver la sala a oscuras pero una luz y voces provenientes de la cocina. Mamá probablemente le estaba ofreciendo a Sasuke una cerveza. Cuando mamá estaba en mi casa, cedí la posición de Anfitriona en Jefe. Había aprendido que era lo mejor. Probablemente ella podría ir a la Casa Blanca por una Cena de Estado y la Primera Dama se haría a un lado y dejaría que mamá se encargara.

Me apresuré a la cocina y me detuve en seco en la entrada cuando vi a mamá platicar con el Detective Naruto Uzumaki.

Anoche estaba asustada, teniendo en cuenta el fuego y papá y Sasuke combatiendo las llamas con extinguidores, que no me había tomado el tiempo para admirar otra vez lo sexy que era él. Ahora que estaba en mi cocina y yo llevaba puesto un vestido corto negro con el cabello arreglado, cuando sus ojos se volvieron hacia mí y él se congeló, tuve la oportunidad de procesar una vez más lo sexy que era.

Así que la tomé.

Él se recuperó primero.

—Sakura.

Kami, me gustaba que siempre decía mi nombre completo.

—Hola, Detective Uzumaki.

Él esbozó su pequeña sonrisa zorruna y luego me pidió:

—Puedes llamarme Naruto.

—Eh... está bien.

Los ojos de Uzumaki me barrieron de arriba abajo después miró a mamá.

—Lo lamento, Sra. Haruno, pero ¿nos podría dar un minuto a Sakura y a mí?

—¡Oh! —chilló mamá al mismo tiempo que saltaba. Ella también había estado procesando lo sexy que era—. Claro. Por supuesto. Sólo... —se apresuró al refrigerador y tomó dos cervezas— tomaré una bebida para Hizashi y yo —cerró el refrigerador luego se apresuró por la puerta de la cocina diciendo—. Encantada de verlo de nuevo, Detective Uzumaki.

—Naruto —corrigió.

—Naruto —dijo mamá mientras continuaba su escape.

Oh, Dios. Sola en mi cocina con Naruto. Sin ocho policías en la sala. Sin Sasuke... todavía. Estaba retrasado.

Entré un poco en la cocina.

—Eh... ¿todo está bien?

Su cabeza se inclinó a un lado.

—Sí, ¿por?

—Eh... estás aquí y... eh... eres un agente de la ley y está el pequeño hecho de que mi hermana está en un serio problema así que... —mi voz se desvaneció.

—Estoy aquí por tu hermana, pero no porque algo esté mal.

—Oh. Está bien ―contesté.

—O, porque algo más esté mal —corrigió.

—Oh. Está bien —dije de nuevo.

—Sólo quería pedirte un favor.

Respiré y luego repetí:

—Oh. Está bien.

Y, por cierto, me sentí como una idiota repitiendo esas tres palabras, pero ¿qué podría decir? Llevaba puesto un vestido corto negro esperando a Sasuke y Uzumaki era sexy y sabía que yo le gustaba y estaba ahí para pedirme un favor. No sabía qué hacer. La situación parecía incierta, no en un modo bueno o malo, sólo de un modo impredecible.

Me estudió por un segundo luego, con su voz descendiendo, ordenó:

—Sakura, ven aquí.

Mis pies me acercaron a él sin demora porque era una mujer y cuando un hombre sexi te dice con una voz atractiva, profunda y baja que vayas hacia él, sólo lo haces. Obligué a mis pies a detenerse cuando estaba a treinta centímetros de él.

Cuando me detuve, dijo suavemente:

—Te ves hermosa.

Me dijo que lucía hermosa. Bien.

—Gracias —susurré.

—¿Vas a salir con Sasuke?

Junté los labios. Luego asentí.

Él sonrió.

Después se enderezó y se movió hacia mí así que los treinta centímetros que nos separaban se volvieron más bien quince.

O menos.

Entonces levantó su mano y la puso en mi cintura y antes de que pudiera decir algo o moverme, comenzó a hablar.

—No quiero ofenderte cuando diga esto, pero después de anoche, necesito decirlo.

Oh-oh.

Había inclinado mi cabeza para alzar la vista y mirar sus conmovedores ojos y parecían más conmovedores que nunca.

—¿Qué? —Pregunté antes de que pudiera perderme en ellos.

Dudó luego comenzó.

—Tu hermana, Moegi, no es muy lista.

Oh. Bueno, había esperado algo más. No sabía qué, pero, viendo como su mano estaba en mi cintura y estaba en mi espacio, no era Moegi.

—Como que ya lo sabía —repliqué.

—Es probable que ya sepas esto también y si no era así antes del último par de noches, entonces ahora lo sabes, pero ella no piensa en quién está arrastrando en esto.

—Sí, el último par de noches he aprendido eso.

Asintió. Luego dijo:

—Entonces, el favor que te pido, si la ves de nuevo, quiero que me llames.

Mi cuerpo se puso tenso, pero sólo fue automático, sin embargo, él lo sintió y se acercó más, su mano sujetando mi cintura, su otra mano elevándose para hacer lo mismo en el otro lado.

—No puedo decir lo que le sucederá a ella. Si juega de forma inteligente, si podemos hacer un trato, si podemos protegerla. Aquí no hay promesas, Sakura. Lo que puedo decir es que, pase lo que pase, está más segura con nosotros de lo que está en la calle y definitivamente tú estás más segura si ella está con nosotros y no en la calle.

Me daba cuenta de ello.

Continuó.

—Y, por ti, si la tenemos en custodia, haré todo lo que pueda por ella.

Oh. Vaya.

—Gracias —susurré.

Sus dedos se clavaron, dándome un apretón mientras su boca me daba una sonrisa.

—Sólo quiero ser claro, no quiero que intentes detenerla. Pero si la ves, si aparece, se pone en contacto contigo, no la estarás ayudando, incluso si ella te dice que sí, si la apartas de nosotros. Sólo llámame, dime lo que dijo, dónde la viste y si sabes a dónde pretende ir.

—Quieres que denuncie a mi hermana —supuse.

—Sí —respondió, sin dudar, sin mentiras.

—Está bien —asentí, sin dudar tampoco.

Sonrió de nuevo.

Entonces sus dedos me dieron otro apretón y preguntó:

—¿Cómo lo estás llevando?

Kami, era amable.

—Bueno, hay lecciones de vida que hubiera preferido aprender, digamos, cómo hacer el soufflé perfecto, no es que pueda mantener mi cabeza en una crisis que involucra destrucción con fuego, pero estoy bien.

Sus cejas se elevaron.

—¿Quieres aprender a preparar el soufflé perfecto?

—Eh... —estaba insegura de dónde poner las manos. No había suficiente espacio y estaba cargando mi bolso de mano y chal. Pero cuando sus dedos me agarraron de nuevo y me atrajeron un centímetro más cerca no tuve más opción que levantarlas y apoyarlas en su pecho. ¡Hmm! Eso estaba mejor—. No en realidad —continué—. Más bien, me gustaría aprender a preparar masa para galletas con chispas de chocolate en treinta segundos o menos.

Sonrió otra vez.

—Pero no estaría en contra de aprender a hacer el soufflé perfecto —continué—, si fuera de chocolate.

Su sonrisa se amplió haciendo que sus marcas quedaran más juntas.

¡Cielos!

Entonces su sonrisa se desvaneció y su rostro se volvió suave al igual que su voz.

—Muchas cosas están sucediendo, Sakura, cosas escalofriantes. ¿Estás segura que estás bien?

Completamente bueno.

—Sí —susurré entonces, no me pregunten por qué, seguí contando—, pero estoy un poco preocupada por mamá. Está usando el fuego como una excusa para comprar un nuevo sofá y tener unos días de descanso y relajación, pero puedo ver que está alterada; es sólo que no habla de ello. Y yo no quiero traerlo a colación si ella no quiere hacerlo, pero, Moegi, es la ahijada de Mamá y creo que...

—Ella te quiere —me interrumpió.

—¿Qué?

—Pude verlo anoche, y la noche anterior, se preocupa por ti. Moegi es su ahijada, ella estaba legalmente a cargo de ella, y su ahijada está trayéndote problemas, a tu papá también. Se siente responsable por eso y no sabe qué hacer con ello.

Era probable que él estuviera en lo correcto.

Uzumaki continuó.

—Necesitas hablarlo con ella. Asegurarle que no la culpas. Quitarle esa carga porque se va a estar enfocando en otra cosa también, como el problema que Moegi se ha creado para sí misma. No necesita preocuparse por cómo te sientes por el problema que Moegi te está causando.

—Tienes razón —dije en voz baja.

Levantó una mano y metió el cabello detrás de mí oreja mientras sus conmovedores ojos celestes me miraban luego puso su mano curvada alrededor de mi cuello, su cálida palma en mi garganta.

Eso era bueno también. Demasiado.

Sus ojos volvieron a mirar los míos.

—Sí, estoy en lo cierto.

—No somos así, mamá, papá y yo —le aseguré rápidamente, sin estar segura de por qué lo estaba haciendo, sólo sintiendo la necesidad de hacerlo—. Moegi es... —sacudí la cabeza—, es diferente al resto de nosotros. No sé por qué, sólo ha sido siempre así. Ella...

—Lo sé, Sakura —dijo suavemente de un modo que me hizo saber que sabía.

Asentí, sintiéndome aliviada y sus dedos le dieron un apretón a mi cuello.

Justo entonces la puerta de atrás se abrió; Naruto y mi rostro se dieron la vuelta y Sasuke estaba ahí.

Llevaba puesto mucho de lo que estaba usando la primera vez que puse mis ojos en él. La camisa hecha a medida era de color azul medianoche esta vez, pero no menos fabulosa. Jeans. Botas. Un cinturón genial. Chaqueta de cuero negro que era de un estilo magnífico y colgaba perfecto de sus amplios hombros. Y una bolsa de Nordstrom's colgando de su mano. No, una bola de zapatos de Nordstrom's colgaba de su mano.

Mi cuerpo se tensó y las manos de Naruto me sujetaron con más fuerza.

Sasuke cerró la puerta detrás de él, pero no apartó sus ojos de Uzumaki y yo.

Entonces puso sus manos en sus caderas, la bolsa golpeando contra su muslo.

—¿Interrumpo algo?

—No —dije apresuradamente.

—Sí —respondió Uzumaki al mismo tiempo.

Di un cuidadoso paso hacia atrás y las manos de Uzumaki se alejaron. Ahí fue cuando Uzumaki y Sasuke entraron en un encuentro a muerte de miradas fijas de machos.

Entré en la inmóvil lucha no verbal antes de que se volviera verbal y llena de movimiento.

—Sólo vino a pedirme que llamara si veo o sé algo de Moegi —le expliqué a Sasuke.

Los ojos de Sasuke se volvieron hacia mí cuando hablé, pero en el segundo en que terminé, regresaron a ver a Uzumaki.

—Pensé que había hablado claro —gruñó él.

—Lo hiciste —replicó Uzumaki—. Pero recordarás, que no estuve de acuerdo.

—No uses a mi mujer para hacer tu carrera —siguió Sasuke como si Uzumaki no hubiera hablado.

Apreté los labios y me puse tensa principalmente porque sentía ira, y un montón de ella, brotando de Uzumaki después la escuché en el retumbo de su voz baja.

—Ten cuidado —advirtió.

—Ella no está en esto —siguió Sasuke—. Moegi no existe para ella. Eso pasa aquí y es lo que se informó en la calle.

—Las últimas dos noches probaron que te equivocas, Sasuke, Moegi es impredecible y lo sabes.

—Cierto, pero si cualquier mierda de esa cae, se informará a través de mí, no a Sakura.

—Si se desespera —comenzó Uzumaki— y por cierto, Moegi pasó a más allá de la desesperación hace una semana, tomará decisiones extremas. Sakura está en esa línea de fuego. Tus chicos y tú son buenos, Sasuke, pero no puedes cuidarla todo el tiempo y mantener tus otras cosas en orden.

—Deja que yo me preocupe por eso —respondió Sasuke.

—Ella necesita saber qué hacer —replicó Uzumaki.

—Sí, y se lo diré yo —espetó Sasuke.

Otro duelo a muerte de miradas de macho sucedió, pero afortunadamente antes de que pudiera avanzar a un combate mano a mano, Uzumaki apartó la mirada y me miró.

—Tienes mi tarjeta —dijo y yo asentí porque sí tenía su tarjeta, sólo que no sabía que sucedió con ella. Él asintió de vuelta y concluyó—, conozco la salida.

Luego se inclinó hacia mí, justo frente a Sasuke, se agachó y me besó en la articulación de la mandíbula, sus labios provocando que se me erizara la piel.

Oh, cielos.

Levantó la cabeza, me miró a los ojos y susurró:

—Permanece a salvo, si necesitas algo, incluso si sólo es hablar, llámame.

Asentí.

Su mirada se deslizó sobre Sasuke después salió de la cocina y entró en la sala.

Miré mientras practicaba respirar hondo. Entonces, lentamente, me di la vuelta hacia Sasuke para ver que no se había movido. Aún estaba ahí parado con sus manos en las caderas, la bolsa de Nordstrom's colgando de sus dedos, sus ojos en mí con una mirada en ellos que sólo podría ser descrita como in...fe...liz...

Oh-oh.


	12. El Nosotros que Quieres que Seamos

Miré fijamente a Sasuke y él hizo lo mismo conmigo. Cuando su mirada de descontento no cambió, decidí hablar.

—Hola —dije.

Siguió mirándome fijamente. Luego se acercó a la mesa levantando la bolsa de Nordstrom's y sacando una conocida caja con las palabras 'Jimmy Choo' en la parte superior. No me era conocida porque yo tuviera una caja así, sólo que la había visto la infinidad de veces que me había probado un par de Jimmy Choos.

Dejó la bolsa aparte y luego puso la caja sobre la mesa. Después la mandó deslizándose por la mesa hacia mí.

Como eran zapatos, y zapatos Jimmy Choo, por reflejo me moví con rapidez, la mano con la que cargaba mi bolso de mano salió disparada para atraparlos antes de que algo trágico sucediera, como un par de zapatos Jimmy Choo cayendo al piso.

Con mi mano apoyada en la caja, miré a Sasuke, mi corazón latiendo acelerado.

—¿Qué es esto? —Pregunte.

Inclinó su cabeza hacia la caja y gruño:

—Ábrela.

Hmm. Todavía infeliz.

Dejé mi bolso de mano y chal en la mesa, levanté la caja y la abrí.

Entonces mi corazón se detuvo.

En ella estaba un par de sandalias de plataforma, plateadas, estilo piel de serpiente, con una delgada correa que se amarra en el tobillo, el talón y la punta descubiertos, tacones de aguja de once centímetros. Elegantes. Preciosas.

Escalofriantemente caras.

Los zapatos que Hinata había estado escondiendo para mí en el almacén de zapatos de Nordstrom's por las últimas seis semanas. Zapatos que quería tanto que podía saborearlo. Zapatos que me dije a mí misma que ahorraría para poder pagarlos. Zapatos que nunca iba a comprar porque nunca podría pagarlos, ni siquiera con el descuento de Hinata.

Pero mi misión era ser dueña de un par de zapatos Jimmy Choo antes de morir. Algunas mujeres tenían metas en su profesión. Otras querían ser buenas madres. Otras querían poner su granito de arena para salvar el mundo. La meta de mi vida era tener unos zapatos realmente hermosos, realmente caros.

Levanté la vista hacia Sasuke.

—No lo entiendo —susurré.

—¿Esos son los zapatos que querías? —preguntó Sasuke.

Parpadeé.

—Sí —contesté.

—Los tienes.

Se necesité algo de esfuerzo, pero logré no hiperventilar.

—¿Los compraste para mí? —pregunté mientras me daba cuenta. Sistema de seguridad. Botones de pánico. Reparación de la ventana. Zapatos que costaban más de setecientos dólares.

¿Qué estaba pasando?

—Los querías —respondió como si fuera tan simple como eso.

Sentí que mi cabeza se volvía liviana.

—¿Cómo? ¿Por qué?

—Molestia, ¿te los vas a poner o qué?

—¿Cómo? ¿Por qué? —repetí.

Suspiró.

—Tu amiga dijo que los tenías en espera. Sé dónde trabaja tu amiga. Mandé a mi chica a buscarlos. Ella encontró a tu chica, tu chica los sacó, los compré, ahora están aquí.

Dejó de hablar así que apunté:

—Ese es el cómo, ¿cuál es el por qué?

—Sakura, los querías.

—¿Eso es todo? —inquirí.

—Sí —confirmó.

—También quiero mi propia isla tropical paradisíaca privada —le dije—. ¿También vas a comprármela?

La mirada de descontento desapareció de su rostro y su boca se crispó.

—Eso puede llevar un tiempo.

Me le quedé viendo y mi vientre se puso sentimental, mi corazón se sintió como si hubiera crecido un par de tallas y estuviera amenazando con salir de mi pecho y un hormigueo estaba pasando en mi garganta.

Entonces me obligué a decir:

—No sé qué decir.

—No digas nada —replicó—. Sólo ponte los malditos zapatos para que podamos ir a comer. Estoy hambriento.

—Está bien —susurré, saqué una silla, me senté, desaté mis sandalias negras de correas y me puse mis nuevas y geniales plataformas Jimmy Choo, plateadas estilo piel de serpiente.

Al igual que cuando me las probé en Nordstrom's. Súper perfección.

Me senté con una pantorrilla alargada, mirando fijamente mi pie y pensando que podría haber acabado de encontrar el cielo en la tierra, al estilo zapato, cuando Sasuke habló.

—¿Vas a sentarte ahí y quedarte viendo esos zapatos por la próxima década o vas a llevar tu trasero a mi auto?

Mi cabeza se inclinó hacia atrás y mis pies cubiertos por zapatos Jimmy Choo así que Sasuke siendo irritante no me afectó.

—Voy a quedarme mirándolos por una década —repliqué, sonriéndole.

Sus ojos tenían esa ardiente e intensa mirada, mi corazón se inflamó aún más y él dijo:

—Molestia, deja de jugar y vámonos.

Todavía estaba sonriendo cuando me puse de pie, tomé mi bolso y chal de la mesa y caminé hacia él en mis nuevos Jimmy Choos mientras Sasuke miraba.

Entonces me detuve cerca de él, puse la mano que estaba sujetando mi chal en su

pecho y me incliné hacia delante.

—Gracias, Sasuke —susurré porque no sabía qué más decir.

Esas palabras no estaban lejos de ser lo suficiente, pero tenía que decir algo. Y no porque me compró un hermoso par de zapatos que quería sino porque escuchó a Hinata mencionarlo de paso y mandó a su chica a comprarlos para mí. Y porque tuve un allanamiento y en dos días mi ventana estaba reparada y tenía un sistema de seguridad instalado. Y estaba quedándose para protegerme y, porque él estaba, probablemente debido a sus esfuerzos, los de papá y los de Udon, el fuego que comenzó en la sala de mis padres no engulló la casa y mi laptop había sido salvada.

Y dado que 'gracias' no era suficiente, me incliné, me levanté y rocé mi boca con la suya.

En el segundo en que lo hice, su cabeza se inclinó y sus brazos se cerraron a mi alrededor, fuerte, tirando de mí más contra su cuerpo mientras su lengua invadía mi boca y mi roce de labios se convirtió en un beso a toda marcha, súper ardiente, conduciendo-al-sexo-en-mi-desgastada-mesa-de-granja.

Mi bolso de mano y mi chal se habían caído al piso porque mis dos brazos estaban alrededor de su cuello, mi cuerpo aplastado contra el suyo, uno de sus brazos estaba firmemente alrededor de mi espalda, la otra mano se había deslizado en y bajo mi vestido y estaba acunando uno de mis glúteos, piel con piel (estaba usando una tanga, lo que era una jugada inteligente de mi parte no sólo para evitar que se notaran las líneas de las bragas sino porque su cálida y fuerte mano acunando mi trasero se sentía condenadamente maravilloso) cuando escuché a mi padre aclararse la garganta.

Mi cuerpo se sacudió, Sasuke levantó la cabeza y se giró hacia la puerta mientras su mano se deslizaba fuera de mi vestido y subía a la parte baja de mi espalda, pero sus brazos no se movieron ni siquiera cuando mis manos fueron a sus hombros y empujé.

Lentamente, mi cabeza giró y vi a mi papá entrar, una pequeña sonrisa jugando en sus labios, sus ojos viendo al piso.

Oh, por Dios. Mi padre acaba de verme en un abrazo apasionado con Sasuke.

Uno que incluía la mano de Sasuke dentro de mi vestido acunando mi trasero.

Mátenme. Alguien. Mátenme.

—Mebuki olvidó el destapador —murmuró papá mientras iba al cajón de los cubiertos.

—Puede que lleguemos tarde —respondió Sasuke, aún sin dejarme ir—, o puede que no lleguemos a casa en absoluto.

Oh, por Dios.

Mis ojos volaron a su rostro y se entrecerraron, pero se lo perdió porque estaba viendo a mi papá por encima de mi hombro.

—Bien —masculló papá, regresando a la puerta mientras Sasuke me soltaba luego retrocedió y se agachó para recoger mi bolso y mi chal—. Que se diviertan — dijo papá cuando salía de la cocina.

—Nos vemos, papá —le dije, mi voz sonando estrangulada.

Entonces las manos de Sasuke estaban sobre mí, me dio la vuelta de modo que mi espalda estaba hacia él y sentí mi chal acomodarse en mis hombros. Luego me giró para mirarlo y me tendió mi bolso.

—¿Eso acaba de pasar? —susurré.

—Sí—contestó Sasuke, agarró mi mano y tiró de mí hacia la puerta.

—Mi papá acaba de vernos liándonos con tu mano en mi trasero ―añadí detalles, sólo para confirmar.

Sasuke abrió la puerta y me hizo pasar por ella, repitiendo:

—Sí.

—Bueno, al menos tengo mis Jimmy Choos antes de morir. Ahora puedes llevarme al cruce de trenes más cercano y me lanzaré a mí misma frente a un tren.

Sasuke mantuvo su mano firme en la mía mientras me conducía bajando las escaleras de la entrada trasera y hacia la puerta de mi patio trasero e hizo eso mientras soltaba una risita.

—No encuentro esto divertido —le dije mientras él levantaba el pasador de la puerta, la empujaba para abrirla y me hacía pasar por ella.

—Has estado casada, él sabe que no eres virgen.

—Eh... sí pero...

—Y sabe qué tipo de hombre soy porque él es el mismo tipo de hombre así que más que nada sabe que no voy a tener una chica sexi como su hija y no besarla con mi mano en su trasero, por no hablar de hacerle otras cosas.

—Puedes dejar de hablar ahora —le dije.

Quitó los seguros del Camaro con un pitido, abrió la puerta y me ignoró.

—Si crees que esperó hasta que puso su anillo en el dedo de ella para llevar a tu madre a su cama estás muy equivocada.

Me metió en el auto mientras yo ponía mis manos sobre mis oídos y cantaba, 'la,la,la' una y otra vez. A pesar de que estaba cantando, aún podía escucharlo reírse. Sasuke cerró la puerta con un golpe y yo me abroché el cinturón pensando, hora de continuar. Sasuke entró a mi lado, encendió el Camaro y salimos de la cuneta con el motor ronroneando.

Genial.

Sasuke condujo y lo hizo en silencio e hizo eso por un rato así que llené el vacío conversacional.

—El sistema de seguridad está terminado.

—Lo sé.

—Demonio nos enseñó a usarlo —continué.

Silencio, después:

—¿Demonio?

—Tú Número Dos.

—¿Mi Número Dos?

Me giré para verlo.

—Sí. El hombre albino que supervisó el trabajo.

Otra ronda de silencio entonces Sasuke se echó a reír a carcajadas.

—¿Qué es lo divertido? —Inquirí ante sus carcajadas.

—Demonio —dijo a través de sus carcajadas.

—Eh... sí. Demonio. Así es cómo se presentó.

Dejó de reírse, pero seguía sonriendo cuando declaró:

—Cerecita, él estaba jugando contigo. Su nombre no es Demonio. Es Suigetsu.

Me le quedé viendo. Entonces dije:

—¿No se le conoce como Demonio?

—No.

—¿Ese no es, como, su nombre callejero o algo así?

Una breve risita después:

—No.

—¿Por qué me diría que su nombre era Demonio? ―Inquirí.

—Porque así es él y porque tú le creerías y porque le creíste, probablemente lo encontró divertidísimo.

Me crucé de brazos.

—Bueno, tienes otro hombre llamado Pain. Tú te llamas Taka. ¿Por qué no creería un nombre como Demonio?

—Pain es definitivamente un Pain y Taka es quién soy yo.

—No —declaré, volviendo mi cabeza hacia él para mirarlo de nuevo―, tú eres Sasuke Uchiha.

—Solía ser Sasuke Uchiha, Sakura, pero cosas suceden en la vida y ese es un nombre que solamente tú puedes utilizarlo, nadie más me llama así.

Interesante.

—¿Qué significa eso? —Quise saber.

—¿Sigues añadiendo a tu lista de pros y contras? ―Preguntó de regreso.

—Sí —contesté.

—Los pros ganan, Cerecita, y la indecisión se convierte en certeza, entonces no te diré lo que eso significa.

Ahora quería saber qué significaba eso. Decidí que mi mejor opción por el momento era dejarlo pasar. Así que miré por el parabrisas y cambié de tema.

—¿Tienes una chica?

Algo extraño y tenso lleno el auto y provenía de Sasuke cuando preguntó como respuesta:

—¿Tengo una chica?

—La chica que me compró mis zapatos —le expliqué, extrañamente asustada de mirarlo debido a la extraña tensión.

Entonces la tensión se evaporó, ¡poof! Como si nunca hubiera estado ahí cuando respondió con facilidad:

—Sí, tengo una chica.

Eh... ¡extraño!

Presioné hacia delante con vacilación.

—¿Qué tipo de chica?

Sasuke compartió sin dudar.

—Una secretaria, algo así como una chica recepcionista.

Interesante.

—¿Cuál es su nombre?

—Temari.

Volteé a verlo de nuevo.

—¿Temari?

—Sí.

—¿Es una bola de nervios*?

—Si la encuentras de mal humor, definitivamente.

Mmm.

—¿Está de mal humor frecuentemente? —pregunté.

—Trabaja con trece hombres que de forma natural producen altos niveles de testosterona y se alimentan de situaciones extremas, lo que significa que ella tiene que tener actitud y una mujer con actitud viene con mal humor así que, sí, está de mal humor muy seguido.

Había mucho ahí así que lo desglosé.

—¿Tienes trece hombres?

—Sí.

—¿Parecido a: le diste empleo a trece hombres?

—Trece hombres y una chica, sí.

Mmm.

—¿Y esos hombres producen altos niveles de testosterona y se alimentan de situaciones extremas? —Proseguí.

—Sí.

Oh, cielos.

—¿Qué clase de situaciones extremas? —Pregunté, pero no estaba segura de querer saberlo.

Su mano apareció y se enredó alrededor de mi muslo antes de decir en un tono suave de voz:

—Confía en mí, con mi trabajo, la ignorancia es una bendición, ¿sí?

Oh, cielos. Estaba en lo cierto. No quería saber. Hora de cambiar de tema.

Miré de nuevo por el parabrisas.

—Así que, ¿la actitud viene con mal humor?

—Definitivamente.

—¿Tú crees que yo tengo actitud?

—Definitivamente.

—¿Estás diciendo que tengo mal humor?

Su mano en mi muslo me dio un apretón mientras decía un divertido:

—Molestia.

¡Hmm!

Continuó:

―Aunque, hoy descubrí que puedo calmar el mal humor de Temari enviándola a Nordstrom's a comprar un par de zapatos que cuestan tanto como un auto usado y que puedo hacer que me beses por primera vez al dártelos.

Me volví a verlo.

—Yo te he besado.

—No, tú me has devuelto el beso. Yo te beso.

Eso era cierto.

—Cuenta con más zapatos en el futuro, pequeña molestia ―murmuró y mi vientre se puso sentimental de nuevo, mi corazón se inflamó de nuevo y esa sensación de hormigueo en mi garganta regresó.

Por eso, anuncié:

—Esto me está asustando.

Me echó un vistazo luego volvió a mirar el camino.

—¿Qué?

—Tú, siendo dulce. Generoso y dulce. Generoso, comunicativo sobre tu vida... más o menos, y dulce. Me está asustando.

—¿Por qué? —Preguntó.

—Así no somos nosotros —contesté.

—Este es el nosotros que quieres que seamos, Sakura ―replicó.

—No estoy segura de eso —mentí.

—Mentiras, nena —me reclamó—. Sé que quieres fingir que no estuve ahí, pero estaba en el comedor de tus padres anoche.

Oh, mierda. Estábamos de regreso con eso.

—Te dije que estaba inventando cosas —mentí de nuevo—. Mamá es romántica. Se desmayó cuando conoció a papá porque sabía que él era el hombre de sus sueños, con una sola mirada, lo sabía. Ella me quiere. Quiere eso para mí, siempre lo ha querido así que se lo di.

Su mano abandonó mi muslo para que pudiera usar la palanca de cambios mientras declaraba tranquilamente:

—Sakura, quisiste decir cada palabra que pronunciaste.

—No es verdad —repliqué.

Detuvo el auto y vi que estábamos estacionados fuera de Tamayo en la parte sur del centro de Konoha. Tamayo tenía una excelente comida mexicana. Tamayo tenía cócteles inusuales, deliciosos y guacamole que probaba que había un Dios. Tamayo tenía un precioso mural detrás del bar y una terraza para tomar el sol. Tamayo era increíble. Mis ojos fueron a él cuando sentí a Sasuke darse la vuelta hacia mí.

—No —ordenó suavemente.

—¿No qué? —Inquirí.

Levantó la mano, los dedos curvándose alrededor de mi nuca y tiró de mí hacia él.

—No contamines lo que salió de tu boca anoche.

De repente me di cuenta de que esto era importante para él, no un poco, mucho y no mucho sino muchísimo y no sabía qué hacer con eso, pero algo de ello me asustaba bastante.

—Sasuke... —susurré y su mano se deslizó de mi cuello a mi mandíbula, pero su pulgar se movió para presionar contra mis labios.

—No —repitió.

—Está bien —susurré contra su pulgar.

Dejó caer su mano y desabroché mi cinturón entonces él salió del auto. Estaba en mi puerta antes de que pudiera poner un pie vestido con un Jimmy Choo en el pavimento. Tomó mi mano, me sacó del auto, retuvo mi mano y Sasuke, mis Jimmy Choos y yo entramos en Tamayo.

.

-*Haciendo referencia a que Temari es una bola de tela muy apretada que forma esferas decoradas.

Nota: Gracias sus comentarios, siempre los leo aunque a veces olvido contestarlos, no quisiera spoilearlos pero sí habrá más interacciones de Sakura con Kakashi (leves, esto es Sasusaku a fin de cuentas) y también apariciones de otras parejas cannon.

Son sus comentarios los que me recuerda subir los capítulos, así que les invito a que me metan presión para ir subiendo los demás. Y muchas gracias por indicarme los errores, a veces se me pasan y aunque lo relea no los encuentro, en serio gracias por esa ayuda.

Nos estaremos leyendo pronto.


	13. Perdido por completo

Desperté y escuché el murmullo de Sasuke proveniente de lo que parecería lejos.

Estaba en el teléfono.

Abrí los ojos.

Estaba en la cama de Sasuke.

Metí las manos bajo mi mejilla, cerré los ojos y la noche anterior vino deslizándose a mi cerebro.  
Todo. Y había un montón.

En primer lugar, Tamayo tenía cócteles llamados Tamayopolitans. Infusión de tequila con piña, arándano y guayaba. Delicioso. Refrescante. Peligroso.

No era contraria a beber fuera de un cosmo si el cóctel tenía 'opolitan' en alguna parte de su nombre así que fue un Tamayopolitan.

Y muchos de ellos. Y montones de comida. Y un montón de charla.

El tiempo para compartir de Sasuke en la tarde claramente se había acabado durante nuestro paseo en auto. La conversación de la cena consistió en Sasuke haciendo preguntas y yo contestándolas. Puede que haya sabido todo sobre mí, pero estaba claro que quería saber cómo me sentía sobre todo respecto a mí, así que me preguntó mi papá y le dije todo sobre él, todas las razones por las que lo amaba y todas por las que era un papá maravilloso (eran casi las mismas pero entré en detalles de ambos temas). Lo mismo con mamá. Lo opuesto con Moegi, aunque sí le conté que a pesar del hecho de que Moegi era Moegi y no había mucho en ella para amar, seguía siendo mi hermana y nunca había perdido la esperanza de que lograría arreglar sus cosas con el tiempo. Hasta ahora. Preguntó por Ino, Sai y Hinata pero fui yo, en mi cuarto Tamayopolitan, quien habló de Lee y de cómo estaba preocupada de que ahora que su enamoramiento salió a la luz desaparecería de mi vida y lo extrañaría si se iba.

Sasuke también se rió conmigo cuando le conté un chiste o una historia graciosa y yo me reí con él cuando hizo algún comentario que fue divertido.

Y, por último, estaba atento a todo lo que decía. Estaba concentrado sólo en mí. Como si cada palabra que brotara de mi boca fuera una pieza del rompecabezas que era el significado de la vida y él tuviera algunas de las piezas, pero quisiera asegurarse de que las tuviera todas. Su concentración relajada y cómoda sin embargo decidida, el hecho de que ni siquiera una mujer de las que pasaban le llamara la atención, de hecho, nada excepto yo llamó su atención... había algo al respecto que se sentía bien, como realmente bien.

Fue cómodo, divertido, la comida grandiosa, las bebidas abundantes, mi compañía divertida y más sexy imposible y yo tenía unos zapatos fabulosos.

Fue la mejor cita que había tenido.

Fue después del Tamayopolitan número seis que nos fuimos y la segunda parte de nuestra noche comenzó.

Estábamos en el Camaro con el motor ronroneando por las calles de Konoha, preguntándome a dónde nos llevaría la noche a continuación y teniendo un estremecimiento en un lugar íntimo debido a donde me llevaban mis preguntas cuando el teléfono de Sasuke sonó. Tomó la llamada, dijo unas palabras, cerró el teléfono y dio vuelta en U.

—Tengo que ir a la base, hay una situación de la que necesito un informe. Urgente. ¿Puedes quedarte en mi oficina?

Ante su pregunta, pensé, ¡oh, por Kami! ¡Conseguiré ver su base! Y dado que estaba ligeramente ebria, estaba bastante segura de que no escondí mi emoción a pesar de que la palabra que elegí usar fue, 'Claro', salió vivaz e ilusionada. Lo supe porque cuando lo miré por casualidad él estaba  
sonriendo.

Condujo al estacionamiento del sótano de una torre de oficinas en la parte más alta del centro, me condujo al elevador, llevándome al decimocuarto piso. El elevador se abrió y había un vestíbulo a cada lado del cual había dos pasillos. Sasuke fue a la derecha luego a la derecha de nuevo y bajó por un pasillo donde eligió la puerta número dos y usó una tarjeta electrónica para poder ingresar.  
Entré con él y me detuve en seco.

Sensacional al instante.

¡Comando Central!

Las ventanas con vista a la parte de atrás estaban oscuras incluso contra el horizonte del crepúsculo. Dispuestos frente a mí al estilo teatro con plataformas elevadas estaban tres niveles, cuatro cubículos en cada nivel, todo tipo de perillas, botones y teléfonos en los compartimentos de los cubículos. Detrás de mí, filas de pantallas fijas a la pared, maquinaria debajo de ellas con monitores numéricos, cada uno de ellos llenos de alguna acción, personas, lugares y cosas. Había tres oficinas a la izquierda fuera del área tipo teatro, todas excepto la última en el nivel superior tenían ventanas del piso al techo que mostraban claramente lo que el ocupante estaba haciendo todo el tiempo. A la derecha, más puertas, sólo dos, una era un gran salón de juntas con más ventanas del piso al techo, otra con una puerta, pero sin ventanas.

La habitación estaba llena de comandos, algunos que había visto, otros que no, algunos sentados en los cubículos, otros obviamente esperando a que Sasuke llegara.

Uno era 'Demonio'

—Hola, Demonio —grité, saludándolo con la mano.

Los comandos miraron sus botas y arrastraron los pies.

—Hola, Sakura —contestó Demonio.

Incliné mi cabeza a un lado y pregunté en voz alta:

—La próxima vez que necesites inventar un apodo para hacerle una broma a alguien, ¿puedo escogerlo?

Hubo más pies arrastrándose, Demonio me sonrió y escuché a Sasuke soltar una risita luego me dio una tarjeta electrónica y puso su mano en la parte estrecha de mi espalda.

—Oficina superior, espera ahí. Vendré por ti tan pronto como termine —ordenó y alcé la visa hacia él para verlo indicar con la cabeza la oficina oscura en la parte de arriba.

Asentí y, sin pensar, mi cuerpo y cerebro habiendo absorbido seis Tamayopolitans, mis pies envueltos en los Jimmy Choos que me había dado, mi estómago lleno de deliciosa comida que me había comprado, habiendo pasado mi noche sentada al otro lado de la mesa frente a él, puse una mano ligeramente en sus abdominales, me puse de puntillas y toqué su boca con la mía.

Entonces caminé por los brillantes pisos negros, subí por las escaleras laterales del pasillo y usé la tarjeta electrónica para entrar en su oficina sin darme cuenta de que tenía a un montón de ojos de comando siguiéndome, algunos admirando, todos con curiosidad.

Tras entrar y encender la luz descubrí que la oficina de Sasuke era ultra moderna y totalmente indiferente. No había fotos en el escritorio o aparador. Sin medallas en las paredes. Sin trofeos en los estantes o placas expuestas. Sin parafernalia personal. No había archivos en el escritorio, portalápices, blocs de notas, ni siquiera una computadora, sólo un teléfono. Todo estaba decorado en negro, gris claro, cuero negro y cromo y tan limpio que un doctor podría realizar una cirugía aquí. Había cuatro monitores de televisión en la pared, las pantallas en blanco. Había un largo sofá negro. Dos sillas negras frente a su escritorio y una gran y alta silla giratoria detrás de él. Eso era todo.

Consideré mis opciones para pasar el tiempo en la oficina de Sasuke y decidí mandarle un mensaje a Ino y Hinata sobre la cita en lugar de tratar de revisar sus cajones. En primer lugar, si los revisaba eso sería entrometido y estaría muy mal, puede que él se haya entrometido en mi vida, pero eso no quería decir que debía regresarle el favor. En segundo lugar, y más importante, me imaginé que quizás tuviera cámaras ahí dentro y descubriría que lo hice lo cual probablemente desaprobaría y Sasuke molesto era algo aterrador.

Así que me senté en el sofá y le envié un WhatsApp a Ino y Hinata de la cita y recibí eufóricos mensajes de regreso por parte de Hina y mensajes cautelares de Ino que consistían en su mayor parte en ella suplicándome que no bebiera ni siquiera una gota más de alcohol.

Sasuke dijo que no se tardaría mucho, pero estaba equivocado. Así que, dado que se llevó mucho tiempo, tenía seis Tamayopolitans, mi estómago estaba lleno y había tenido dos noches interrumpidas de sueño durante las cuales hubo intervalos de alta emoción incluyendo allanamientos y bombas incendiarias, eventualmente me quedé dormida en su sofá.

Cuando desperté Sasuke me cargaba en sus brazos.

—Puedo caminar —murmuré.

—¿Sí? —Preguntó luego sugirió—. Qué tal si haces eso en terreno nivelado cuando estés usando esos tacones.

¿Quería cargarme? Está bien, estaba de acuerdo con eso.

Metí la frente en su cuello y envolví un brazo alrededor de su hombro, el otro alrededor de su cuello y musité:

—Bien.

Me bajó por las escaleras al lado de los cubículos, pero incluso cuando llegamos a terreno nivelado, no me bajo hasta que estuvimos afuera del elevador.

Cuando lo hizo, me apoyé pesadamente contra él.

—¿Cansada? —preguntó.

—Seis Tamayopolitans —expliqué, pero como que pronuncié mal la palabra 'Tamayopolitans' principalmente porque estaba adormilada pero también porque aún estaba un poco ebria.

Soltó una risita y me atrajo más cerca.

Cuando estuvimos dentro del elevador y yo estaba presionada de nuevo contra él, mencioné:

—Tu informe duró mucho tiempo.

—Reportes del campo, las cosas cambiaron, necesitábamos abortar la misión, reagruparnos y reajustarnos.

Todo eso era lenguaje escalofriante que mi mente se rehusaba a procesar por lo que levanté mi rostro de su pectoral e incliné la cabeza hacia atrás para mirarlo.

—Déjame adivinar, ¿no quiero saberlo?

Me sonrió.

—No, no quieres.

—Estás sonriendo —observé—. ¿Eso quiere decir que no hubo bajas?

—No los chicos buenos —respondió.

De nuevo, escalofriante. De nuevo, mi mente se rehusó a procesarlo. Aunque, eran buenas noticias.

Coloqué mi mejilla en su pectoral de nuevo y murmuré:

—Es bueno saberlo.

Me dio un apretón. Luego me condujo fuera del elevador y dentro del Camaro. Entonces me quedé dormida de nuevo.

La última parte de la velada fue cuando me desperté porque el Camaro había dejado de ronronear. Él se había estacionado. Me ayudó a salir del auto, atravesar una puerta y supe una cosa. No estaba en casa. Supe otra cosa. No me importaba.

Sólo quería dormir.

Así que mascullé:

—Cama.

—Enseguida, Cerecita.

Sasuke me ayudó a subir a tropezones algunas escaleras que hacían un montón de ruido y tuve curiosidad de ver alrededor, sólo que no tenía la energía.

Divisé una cama, fui a tientas hacia ella, me despojé del vestido corto negro y los maravillosos zapatos y aterricé de cara en ella.

Ahora era de mañana.

Mierda.

Me apoyé en una mano y aparté el pelo de mi cara.

Entonces me quedé mirando.

Estaba en una cama gigantesca en un edifico cavernoso y cuando decía cavernoso quería decir cavernoso. Había tenido que ser un almacén en algún momento. Podía ver la luz del sol entrando por unas enormes ventanas que iban del piso al techo por al menos tres pisos de alto. También podía ver que había caído un poco de nieve en algún momento de la noche. Y podía ver que el almacén estaba en el medio de la nada, arbustos congelados por todos lados, un gran arroyo o un pequeño río corriendo cerca del edificio. Además, pude ver que estaba en una plataforma que tenía un barandal de hierro que no era decorativo en lo mínimo sino industrial.

Miré al pie de la cama y vi una amplia extensión de pisos de madera y al final, un enorme cubo hecho de bloques de vidrio, la puerta a él abierta, un baño.

Mi primera parada.

Mis ojos se movieron al piso y vi mi vestido y Jimmy Choos enredados con los jeans de Sasuke, camisa y botas. Algo acerca de eso me gustó, algo sobre ello hizo que mi vientre se pusiera sentimental.

Oh, cielos, estaba en problemas.

Sujeté las sábanas en mis senos, me moví al lado de la cama y bajé mi torso, estirándome. Decidí no usar mi vestido y agarré su camisa. Entonces me levanté y me la puse mientras estaba en la cama. Después lancé las sábanas atrás y la mantuve cerrada con mi mano mientras salía de la cama e iba al baño, medio aturdida por estar aún adormilada y tener una buena y relajante noche y medio aturdida porque estaba en la casa de Sasuke.

El baño era bonito, limpio, pulcro y funcional. Sin toques personales ahí tampoco al igual que no había ninguno en el área de la cama. Sólo toallas gruesas, de un suave color azul medianoche y gris oscuro en los barandales y dobladas y apiladas en los estantes sobre el inodoro. El azul medianoche y gris oscuro era un tema, las sábanas y el edredón eran de los mismos colores.

Usé las instalaciones y luego me lavé las manos. Entonces miré en el gabinete de medicinas porque estaba bastante fuera del club de las chicas si no husmeabas al menos ahí. Había dejado pasar su escritorio; tenía que ver su gabinete de medicinas.

Pasta dental. Desodorante. Hilo dental. Crema de afeitar. Navajas. Dos cepillos de dientes extra.

Eso era todo.

Abrí un cepillo de dientes y me entregué de lleno a mis dientes. Si estaba molesto porque usé un cepillo de dientes le compraría uno nuevo. No podía costear Jimmy Choos o trabajadores que hicieran de mi sala algo habitable, pero podía pagar un cepillo de dientes.

Me enjuagué, usé hilo dental y me sequé las manos. Entonces abroché unos botones de su camisa y doblé hacia atrás las largas mangas. Luego salí. Cuando lo hice, me sentía nerviosa. Esto era diferente. No era lo que teníamos. Esto no era compañeros de cama o nosotros peleando todo el tiempo.

Habíamos tenido una cita. Me había comprado zapatos. Me había sacado cargando de un edificio en llamas. A mi padre no le importó entrar para vernos en un abrazo carnal. Mamá pensaba que él era genial. Sabía dónde trabajaba. Había conocido a algunos de sus hombres. Lo que dije en le cena con mis padres fue importante para él.

Ahora estaba en su casa.

Mi mente rebuscó por esa información y hasta más mientras caminaba a las escaleras y las bajaba lentamente, localizándolo en la cocina, pero sin mirarlo.

Estaba asimilando el cavernoso espacio. Una sala en el medio con un gran y amplio sofá, dos sillones reclinables a cada lado, una gran pantalla plana de TV todo sobre una espesa alfombra. Pesas y equipo para hacer ejercicio en la pared opuesta, un montón de ello: un banco para pesas, barras de pesas, cinta para correr, bicicleta estacionaria, máquina para hacer ejercicio de remo, máquina de elíptica. Un escritorio en el rincón más alejado en una diagonal, de cara a la habitación, ese mostraba personalidad, papeles y archivos y una laptop sobre él, usaba ese escritorio y se veía, no como el resto de su casa. Una cocina que era una gran barra en forma de herradura con taburetes a su alrededor, otra encimera contra una columna de una pared de ladrillos entre ventanas gigantes, lo mejor de la línea de electrodomésticos. Entre todo eso había algunas alfombras grandes en el piso de cemento, pero en su mayoría sólo era un lugar despejado.

Muy despejado.

Por Dios, ¿cómo carajos lo calentaba?

Mi cabeza giró a la izquierda y me mordí el labio cuando vi un área bajo la plataforma de la cama que definitivamente era el espacio de Sasuke. Estantes del piso a la plataforma llenos a rebosar de libros. Un aparato que suponía sería un reproductor muy bueno, pero que al que no le veía las bocinas. Una vieja silla maltratada y una otomana que no era como los otros muebles o equipos, no era nueva, no era moderna. Había una mesa a su lado, igualmente maltratada.

Una lámpara de piso detrás de la silla, su base hacia arriba y el foco matizado caía sobre la silla para proveer luz para leer. Una vieja alfombra gastada y deshilachada en el piso, tan grande, que llenaba el área. Y al final, otro cubo, éste con paneles de cálida madera desgastada, la puerta a él estaba cerrada. Ese espacio era como si proviniera de un mundo diferente, no encajaba, parecía cómodo y acogedor, tentador.

Interesante.

Llegué al final de las escaleras y no podía retrasarlo por más tiempo.

Mis ojos giraron hacia él.

Estaba en la cocina, con el pecho desnudo, una taza de café sujeta en el aire, los ojos en mí.  
Y en ese instante, me di cuenta.

Los pros sobrepasaban a los contras. Ya no estaba insegura. Estaba segura... muy segura.

Podía ser mandón y mucho de lo que hacía me asustaba o me cabreaba, pero cuando era dulce, generoso, sexy y abierto era mejor que mi mejor fantasía.

Por mucho.

Y yo era buena con las fantasías. Había pasado un montón de tiempo haciéndolo, creaba las mejores fantasías.

Así que, porque la realidad superaba eso, la certeza encajó y cuando lo hizo, se mantuvo firme.

Rodeé la herradura y vi que llevaba puesto unos pantalones, negros con franjas gris oscuro que bajaban por los costados, sin zapatos.

Sexy.

Fui hacia él, directo a él y no me detuve hasta que mi cuerpo toco el suyo, mis brazos se deslizaron alrededor de su cintura y presioné mi rostro contra la piel de su pecho.

Ahí murmuré:

—Buenos días, bebé.

Uno de sus brazos se deslizó a mi alrededor, tirando de mí más cerca y dijo en la parte superior de mi cabello:

—Buenos días, cerecita. ¿Dormiste bien?

Giré mi cabeza para presionar mi mejilla contra su pecho mientras asentía.

—Bien —murmuró, dándome un apretón.

Se lo devolví.

—¿Café? —Inquirió y asentí contra su pecho de nuevo—. ¿Cómo lo tomas?

Deslicé mi mejilla contra su cálida piel mientras echaba la cabeza hacia atrás para mirarlo, mis cejas levantándose cuando mis ojos golpearon los suyos oscuros.

—¿No lo sabes?

Su boca se crispó.

—No.

—Crema, media de azúcar.

Esta vez sus cejas se elevaron.

—¿Media de azúcar?

—Reservo mi azúcar para cuando la como en masa para galleta.

Soltó una risita, su brazo se apretó por un segundo cuando lo hizo luego siguió mirándome y observé a sus ojos relajarse. Era sensacional.

Entonces bajó la cabeza, rozó mis labios con los suyos y me soltó.

Fue a la cafetera en la encimera junto a la pared y fui a la barra en forma de herradura y me apoyé en ella.

—Usé un cepillo de dientes —le informé.

—Bien —contestó, agarrando una taza de algunos estantes que estaban fijos en el ladrillo donde había un montón de brillante cerámica color azul medianoche, utensilios de acero inoxidable colgaban de ganchos fuera de la parte inferior de los estantes, resplandecientes ollas y sartenes en la parte de arriba.

Al parecer no necesitaba que le comprara un nuevo cepillo de dientes y también parecía por el aspecto casi nuevo de sus suministros para cocinar y de comida, que no cocinaba o comía mucho en su casa.

—¿Corres los muebles y tienes partidos de futbol los sábados con tus comandos? —le pregunté a la piel bronceada sobre músculo definido de su espalda mientras servía mi café.

—No —respondió, pero pude oír la sonrisa en su voz.

—¿Rugby? —Continué.

Se giró hacia el refrigerador y lo abrió repitiendo:

—No.

—¿Paintball?

Sacó la leche, cerró el refrigerador y me miró por encima del hombro, sonriendo.

—No.

—Mmm —mascullé.

Terminó mi café y me lo trajo luego apoyó una cadera contra la encimera, su cuerpo de frente al mío, nuestros cuerpos tocándose.

Tomé un sorbo de mi café mientras él hacía lo mismo con el suyo.

Preparaba buen café.

—Haces buen café —comenté.

No hubo respuesta.

Eché la cabeza hacia atrás para verlo.

—Y eres organizado.

Frunció el ceño.

—¿Soy organizado?

—Tu baño está limpio, no hay un revoltijo de pantalones cargos y playeras ajustadas por todo el piso de la plataforma de tu cama y tus reservas de armas y munición han sido obviamente guardadas.

Su sonrisa apareció.

Entonces contestó:

—Casa desordenada, mente desordenada, vida desordenada.

Eso era cierto. Lo sabía porque papá me lo había enseñado y también era un principio por el que me regía lo que era el motivo por el que mi sala me volvía loca.

—No puedo verte limpiando —comenté.

—No lo hago. Aino lo hace.

—¿Aino?

—Se encarga de este lugar, y de la base. Aino está a cargo del orden para que me pueda enfocar en otras cosas.

—Mmm —mascullé.

Contrataba a un montón de gente. Conducía un costoso Camaro. Instaló complejos sistemas de seguridad. Podía costear costosos zapatos de diseñador. Podía calentar un cavernoso almacén hasta el punto de que podía caminar por ahí sin zapatos y con el pecho desnudo y yo estaba cómoda sólo con su camisa y una tanga.

—Vives en un viejo almacén —señalé lo obvio.

—Sí —estuvo de acuerdo con ello.

—Esto es un montón de espacio, Sasuke.

—Sí —acordó.

—Un montón de espacio —continué.

Sonrió luego tomó un sorbo de café. Hice lo mismo.

Cuando su taza dejó sus labios, declaró.

—No me gusta lo cerrado. Necesito espacio.

Interesante.

—Bueno, te lo has conseguido.

Sonrió de nuevo, bajó su taza de café, tomó la mía de mi mano, la bajó también y entonces se acercó a mí por el frente, sus manos deslizándose por mi cintura hacia mi espalda, envolviéndose alrededor y atrayéndome hacia él.

Apoyé las manos en su pecho y alcé la vista.

—Te ves preciosa por la mañana —me dijo.

—Ah, ¿sí? —Inquirí.

—Preciosa y dulce.

—Mmm —mascullé, contenta de que pensara eso, pero siempre había sido una persona mañanera. También era una persona nocturna. Era una persona de todo tiempo cuando no estaba estresada o de mal humor.

Una de sus manos dejó mi espalda y miré sus ojos volverse ardientes e intensos mientras estudiaba mi rostro.

Entonces hizo algo hermoso, increíble, algo que, si había tenido dudas con respecto a mi certeza, se habrían desintegrado.

Deslizó tiernamente la parte de atrás de sus nudillos contra la piel de mi mejilla mientras murmuraba:

—Un año y medio. Perdido por completo, maldición.

Mi vientre se puso sentimental.

Sí, definitivamente segura.

—Sasuke —susurré y su mano acunó mi mandíbula.

—¿Cuánto trabajo conseguiste terminar?

—¿Qué?

—Anoche estuviste relajada, no estresada, ¿estás bien con el trabajo?

—Mmm... —mascullé sin querer pensar en el trabajo o la vida o cualquier otra cosa, deseando en su lugar sólo vivir esta fantasía verdadera.

Sasuke continuó.

—Tengo que ir a hacer algo esta mañana, los chicos estarán aquí en unos minutos y te quiero aquí cuando regrese.

Lo miré fijamente a los ojos.

Oh, por Kami.

¡Me quería en su casa cuando regresara!

Mi mente volvió al trabajo.

Oh, mierda.

¡Bu! Necesitaba llegar a casa y terminarlo.

Me derretí contra él y mis manos subieron por su pecho a su cuello.

—Una de mis fechas límites es hoy. Estoy cerca de terminar, pero aún necesito terminar algo de trabajo. —Su brazo me apretó, seguí y lo hice en voz baja, con un tono de voz ligeramente asustado, ligeramente esperanzado pero mi decisión estaba tomada y mi decisión era acerca de él así que imaginé que él debería saberlo a pesar de que me asustaba dicha decisión—. Quiero estar aquí cuando regreses, bebé, pero siempre cumplo con mis fechas límite. Es una promesa que le hago a mis clientes y...

—Pequeña molestia —me interrumpió—, está bien.

—Sí quiero estar aquí —repetí para asegurarme de que lo supiera, pero lo hice en un susurro.

Su mano en mi mandíbula echó mi cabeza más hacia atrás mientras la suya bajaba más cerca de la mía.

—Lo sé, cerecita —susurró en respuesta—, y me gusta.

Lo sabía. Y le gustaba.

Me lamí los labios y asentí.

Rozó sus labios con los míos luego levantó la cabeza un centímetro y dijo:

—Tengo que ir con los chicos. Llamaré a Juugo, tómate tu tiempo, vístete, date una ducha, come algo, lo que quieras hacer. Estará aquí en treinta minutos, te llevará a casa. Dejaré una llave para ti, tómala. El código de seguridad es tres, tres, seis, cuatro. Cuando termines, regresa.

—Está bien —acepté de inmediato.

Su brazo a mi alrededor me atrajo más cerca y su mano en mi mandíbula se deslizó hacia atrás a mi pelo mientras observaba sus ojos volverse ardientes.

—Estamos más allá, molestia. Definitivamente. Aún más, dado que he tenido que verte anoche en ese vestido y con esos zapatos y luego te quedaste dormida prácticamente desnuda en mi cama antes de que pudiéramos jugar. Planeo una vigorosa velada.

¡Vaya!

—Está bien —exhalé esta vez y de nuevo lo dije de inmediato.

Esbozó una sonrisa que, con sus ardientes ojos en mí y su cuerpo cerca, vi que era hambrienta.

¡Mmm!

Mis dedos se deslizaron por su pelo y ejercí presión mientras me ponía de puntillas y mis ojos caían a sus labios.

Por eso los observé formar las palabras en un murmullo:

—Perdido por completo.

Entonces me besó, ardiente, duro, con lenguas y su mano en mi trasero empujó mis caderas contra las suyas mientras yo me agarraba y mis piernas y entrañas se volvían líquidas.

Rompió el beso con lo que parecía un gruñido de frustración y eso me gustó tanto, que me hizo pegarme más a él y cuando lo hice, su boca rozó la mía luego regresó después otra vez y entonces sus dientes mordisquearon mi labio inferior.

Mmm... _genial_.

—Sasuke —susurré, aun agarrándome a él.

—Suelta, si no lo haces, pierdo un cliente y no más zapatos sofisticados.

Consideré eso, sopesando los zapatos contra el sexo con Sasuke en su cavernosa guarida.

Entonces seguí sujetándolo.

Sonrió, su brazo me dio un apretón, su boca rozó la mía de nuevo entonces me soltó y retrocedió. Me moví para apoyarme contra la barra en un esfuerzo por sostenerme a mí misma de pie, levantó una mano y recorrió la piel bajo mi barbilla con el costado de su dedo índice.

¡Mmm... _genial_!

—Más tarde —prometió.

—Está bien —contesté.

Su mano se movió a mi cuello y me dio un apretón luego se apartó, buscó en un cajón, sacó una llave que dejó en la encimera y después subió a zancadas las escaleras. Miré hasta que llegó a la cima y entonces tomé mi café, le di un sorbo y miré algo más mientras él abría y cerraba cajones en su cómoda y el armario y se vestía.

Escuché los vehículos afuera mientras él estaba sentado en la cama poniéndose sus botas y mi taza de café y yo vagamos por las escaleras cuando él bajaba por ellas. Me enganchó pasando un brazo por mis hombros, me condujo a la puerta bajo la plataforma de la cama, a través de ella a otro espacio cavernoso que albergaba su Camaro, una todoterreno negra, una motocicleta bajo una cubierta y aún había suficiente espacio para estacionar mi auto, el auto de mi papá y una casa rodante.

Tomó y deslizó sus dedos por un panel que estaba en la pared con dos, enormes, botones en él. Presionó uno, la enorme puerta se deslizó hacia arriba, el frío del exterior me asaltó, pero sólo lo sentí detalladamente mientras él me llevaba al final del edificio, me giraba hacia él, tuve éxito en maniobras evasivas con mi taza de café justo antes de que me plantara otro beso ardiente y húmedo.

Levantó la cabeza y murmuró:

—Vigorosa.

—Entendido —contesté, sonrió luego lo miré subirse a una de las tres todoterrenos, viendo que uno de sus comandos había saltado del asiento del conductor y estaba rodeando el vehículo para subirse al otro lado mientras Sasuke tomaba el volante.

Me quedé ahí en el frío, con su camisa, sosteniendo una brillante taza de café color azul medianoche, completamente impasible porque estaba totalmente feliz en mi vida real de fantasía y despedí a los comandos con la mano conforme se alejaban.

Ninguno de ellos me devolvió la despedida, aunque obtuve un par de sonrisas y un divertido movimiento de cabeza.

Entonces agarré la pantalla, toqué el botón, la gran puerta crujió al cerrarse y entré de nuevo a la guarida de Sasuke.

Estaba en la plataforma de la cama haciendo la cama de Sasuke cuando sucedió.

El teléfono sonó y, obviamente, lo ignoré.

Entonces la contestadora en una de las mesitas de noche de madera oscura se encendió con un clic. Una voz electrónica le pidió a la persona que llamaba que dejara su mensaje entonces dicha persona dejó un mensaje.

En el momento en que escuché su voz, me congelé a mitad de ahuecar la almohada.

—¿Sasuke? —Vacilante. Inquisitiva pero insegura—. Cariño, espero que todo esté bien. No apareciste anoche. Soy Jueves. —Pausa—. Espero que no te importe que llamara —aún vacilante—. Pero estoy preocupada. Eh... —Pausa—. Llámame, ¿vale? —Otra pausa entonces dijo apresuradamente—. Sólo para que sepa que estás bien. —Pausa de nuevo, luego—. Eh... está bien, eh... adiós.

Hubo un zumbido porque ella había colgado y después silencio.

Me quedé ahí parada, con la almohada en la mano, mirando fijamente la contestadora, algo desagradable filtrándose en mi estómago.

¿Ella era Jueves?

¿Jueves?

¿Qué demonios quería decir eso?

Ella era Jueves. Ayer había sido jueves. Estaba esperando una visita de Sasuke.

Ella era Jueves.

Ese algo en mi estómago subió por mi garganta, llenó mi boca y sabía a ácido.


	14. Relleno

Juugo estuvo parado en la acera mientras yo hacía mi caminata de la vergüenza hacia mi casa. En realidad, no era una caminata de la vergüenza excepto que cualquiera que me viera al amanecer con un corto vestido negro y fabulosos zapatos sabría eso.

Juugo, descubrí para mi fortuna, no era un maestro comunicador. Eso era bueno y malo porque eso quería decir que podía deslizarme al interior de mi cabeza y permanecer ahí todo el camino desde la casa de Sasuke. Era bueno porque necesitaba estar en mi cabeza para resolver mis cosas y era malo porque no quería estar en mi cabeza y porque no podía descubrir cómo arreglar mis cosas.

Abrí la puerta y vi a mamá, Ino, Hinata y la Sra. Utatane sentadas en mis muebles bebiendo café en el lado izquierdo de mi sala. Los muebles habían sido destapados, los pisos barridos, la capa de polvo en todas las superficies había desaparecido. El equipo de renovación había desaparecido. El lado derecho de la sala estaba igual de pulcro pero vacío. Un vistazo a mí una vez vacía sala a través de las vidrieras mostró que ahora era el almacén para herramientas, tubos, latas y equipo. Las paredes todavía necesitaban ser revestidas, los pisos restaurados, los marcos de la chimenea rediseñados y los dispositivos de iluminación reemplazados, pero al menos se veía como una sala.

Cielos. Eran las diez en punto. Mamá había estado ocupada.

Me les quedé viendo y las amaba. A todas. Y me encantó que mamá hiciera que mi sala se viera como una sala.

Pero quería masa para galletas. Estar sola y masa para galletas.

No, necesitaba estar sola y masa para galletas.

Mucho.

―Hola ―saludé.

― ¿Tuviste una buena noche? ―Mamá sonrió.

―Um... ―murmuré.

―Ese es un lindo vestido ―elogió la Sra. Utatane .

―Gracias, Sra. Utatane ―contesté al entrar pensando que ella estaba siendo tan Sra. U, diciendo que llevaba puesto un lindo vestido cuando había entrado en mi casa con la ropa que había usado la noche anterior que todos sabían gritaba ¡ _puta_!

―Escuché que enganchaste a uno sexy ―comentó, sonriéndome ampliamente.

Bueno, eso pensaba, pero me preocupaba ser yo la enganchada.

―Um... ―murmuré de nuevo.

― ¿Estás bien? ―preguntó Ino, mirándome detenidamente.

―Um... ―volví a murmurar.

Todas las miradas femeninas se enfocaron atentamente en mí ya que parecía que era incapaz de hablar.

Entonces Ino se movió.

―Correcto ―dijo sin demora, saltando del sofá―. Ducha, pantalones de yoga, ¡vamos! ―ordenó y aplaudió, viniendo hacia mí, empujándome animosamente a las escaleras y subiendo, directo a mi baño.

Me giré en la puerta del baño y la miré. Ino era de mi estatura, toda piernas y trasero, un leve escote que no era nada del otro mundo pero que no importaba porque era completa y totalmente hermosa. Grandes ojos aqua, labios llenos, fabulosos pómulos, mandíbula elegante, cejas perfectamente arqueadas.

Era el exótico yin, rubio del yang al lado de Hinata. Eso solía provocarme un complejo, ver cómo mis dos mejores amigas eran parecidas a modelos de pasarela dejadas en libertad en sociedad, pero aprendí a controlar mis sentimientos de inferioridad a través de copiosas cantidades de cosmos y compras de ropa fabulosa que podía ponerme y que incrementaban mi confianza cada vez que salía con ellas.

―Ino ―dije.

―Estás rara ―contestó leyéndome, como siempre, como a un libro.

No, por supuesto, que estaba siendo misteriosa.

―Pasó algo ―le dije―. Bueno, un montón de cosas pasaron, pero...

―Ducha, nena, prepararé una nueva ronda de café y té veré en tu oficina con Hinata. Tienes quince minutos―entonces se dio la vuelta y bajo las escaleras.

Había un montón de cosas que amaba de Ino pero siendo yo, dejando que mi vida se saliera de control de vez en cuando, una de las mejores era su habilidad para controlar una situación y ser decidida.

Hice lo que me dijo y vestida con pantalones de yoga, camiseta y sudadera de capucha con la cremallera subida y mi pelo mojado, me reuní con Ino y Hinata en mi oficina.

Hinata me pasó una taza de café.

La tomé y mis ojos pasaron a Ino.

―¿Cómo te deshiciste de mamá y la Sra. Utatane?

Sabía que era una hazaña. Mamá se preocupaba por mí incluso cuando tenía treinta y tres años e incluso cuando no había nada por lo que preocuparse. La Sra. U. era una abuela para mí y para cada niño en la cuadra, tuvieran treinta y tres, tres o sesenta y tres. Si eras más joven que ella, era tu abuela.

―No tuve que hacerlo ―respondió Ino―. La Sra. Utatane. fue con Mebuki a su casa para reunirse con el hombre del seguro. Pero sí tuve que prometerle un resumen completo.

―No vas a darle un resumen completo ―declaré, sentándome en la silla de mi oficina y tomando un sorbo de café.

―Claro que no ―masculló.

―¿Qué significa esa cara? ―preguntó Hinata y la miré.

―¿Qué cara?

―Tú cara ―contestó―. Pareces... no sé cómo te ves. Creí que la cita había ido bien. Anoche recibí doce mensajes de texto acerca de lo maravilloso que iba la cita. Ahora no te ves como si así hubiera sido.

Mis ojos fueron a la ventana.

―Así fue.

― ¿Entonces? ―Instó Ino y mis ojos giraron hacia ella.

―Jueves llamó ―respondí, los ojos de Ino se cerraron lentamente pero la expresión de Hinata se volvió confundida.

Miré a Ino fijamente. Ino sabía algo.

―¿Jueves llamó? ―Inquirió Hinata.

La ignoré.

―¿Ino? ―La llamé, sus ojos se abrieron y una luz brilló en ellos, una luz triste, una luz infeliz―. Ino... ―susurré.

―Me dijiste que habían terminado ―dijo suavemente.

Eso era verdad.

―¿Jueves llamó? ―Repitió Hinata, sonando impaciente y la miré.

―Excelente cita, la mejor, mejor que mis más locos sueños. Le gusté, estuvo interesado en todo lo que dije, fue divertido, me compró Jimmy Choos ―le conté y sus ojos se iluminaron.

―Lo sé, su chica, Temari, que es divertidísima, por cierto, me hizo jurar guardar el secreto, pero pensé que eso era ¡tan sensacional! Completamente generoso. Ofrecí mi descuento, pero ella dijo que no. Sólo entregó una tarjeta de crédito de una empresa. ¡Increíble! ―Hinata terminó con un chillido y un salto en el sofá.

―Sí, increíble, hasta que Jueves llamó ―repliqué y Hinata parecía confundida  
de nuevo.

―¿Qué pasa con Jueves? ―Preguntó.

―No lo sé ―contesté luego miré a Ino―. Pero tú sí, ¿verdad?

Ino me sostuvo la mirada. Entonces suspiró.

Después habló.

―Sasuke 'Taka' Uchiha está en la red ―reveló―. De hecho, están tan en la red, que está por toda la red. Hay algo de misterio y un montón de especulación sobre sus actividades, pero es el Sr. Red. Si está pasando en Konoha, él sabe de ello y las especulaciones dicen que a veces está involucrado, aunque nadie sabe cómo. Además, nadie sabe exactamente qué es lo que hace, o todo lo que hace, sólo saben que es un hombre ocupado.

Ya había adivinado eso y, en ese punto, no me preocupaba por ello.

Así que insté:

―¿Y?

Inhaló, esa inhalación que decía que me estaba preparando para algo que no tan divertido.

Entonces comenzó a decirme lo no tan divertido.

―Una cosa que no tiene ningún misterio cuando se trata de Uchiha son Sus Días.

―¿Sus Días? ―repitió Hinata.

Ino asintió hacia ella.

―También conocidas como Sus Mujeres.

―Mierda ―murmuró Hinata, sus ojos cortándome, pero mis ojos permanecieron pegados a Ino mientras luchaba por respirar.

Entonces hablé como si me asfixiara.

―Dímelo.

Ino juntó los labios, después dijo:

―Nena, lo siento mucho.

Sentí una sensación de hormigueo en mi garganta y no era la misma sensación feliz de anoche.

―Dímelo, Ino ―susurré.

Otra inhalación después reveló:

―Está bien, Uchiha es conocido por reclamar mujeres. Hace eso y las encaja en un horario. Van y vienen, pero mientras están ahí, están reclamadas. Las investiga y está claro que nadie se acerca a ellas. Cuando termina con ellas, termina, una se va, otra llega.

―Eso no puede ser ―le dije―. No tengo un día.

Ino tragó. No era una buena señal.

―¿Qué? ―Inquirí.

―Nena... ―comenzó.

Me incliné hacia delante y repetí.

―¿ _Qué_?

―Eres conocida como Relleno.

Oh, por Dios.

―¿Me conocen como _Relleno_? ―Susurré.

Asintió.

―Si él quiere un cambio, o una de sus mujeres está fuera de la ciudad o tiene una vacante que no ha sido llenada todavía, recurre a ti.

―Me conocen como Relleno ―repetí.

―Cariño... ―susurró Hinata.

―¿Quién me conoce como Relleno? ―Le pregunté a Ino.

―Este... ―dudó entonces dijo―, ahora todos.

―Ahora todos ―repetí.

Asintió.

―¿Uzumaki?

Se mordió el labio y asintió de nuevo.

¡Oh, por Dios!

―¿Colmillo? ―Inquirí.

―Probablemente ―respondió.

Miré al piso. Entonces me di cuenta y volví a mirar a Ino.

―Ella sabía ―declaré.

―¿Qué, nena? ―Preguntó Ino.

―Jueves, lo sabía. Sabía lo que ella era, quién era, su día. Sabía el nombre de él, sabía su número.

―Bueno, este... ―Ino comenzó.

La interrumpí.

―Supongo que si tienes un lugar asegurado consigues sus datos de contacto. Pero Relleno, Relleno es sólo relleno.

―Saku, cariño ―susurró Hinata.

Me paré rápidamente de mi silla y grité:

―¡No puedo creer esto!

Ino y Hinata también se pararon rápidamente.

―Sakura, nena, escúchame. El tema ahora es que él salió de su rutina. Esta mierda con Sus Días, es para ellas lo que era para ti, visitas nocturnas, límites estrictos. No sale con ellas, sólo duerme con ellas.

―¿Y? ―Grité, golpeando mi taza contra el escritorio, el café derramándose sobre él.

―Entonces, eso es bueno, te has abierto camino ―Hinata añadió rápidamente y esperanzada, como siempre con mi querida y dulce Hinata.

―No, Hinata, esto no es _bueno_ ―repliqué―. Es _humillante_.

Y lo era. Era humillante. Profundamente humillante de verdad. Y la peor parte de ese sentimiento era que me lo hice a mí misma.

¡De nuevo!

Levanté las manos, pasé los dedos por mi cabello y lo agarré.

―No puedo creer esto. No sé qué hacer con esto ―le dije al piso.

―Quizás deberías hablar con él de esto ―me aconsejó Ino, de todas las personas, y mi cabeza se levantó así que podía verla con los ojos entrecerrados.

―¿Estás _drogada_? ―grité y su cara se estremeció―. Soy _relleno_ , todos en la _red_ lo saben. ¡Dios! ―Me pasé los dedos por el pelo y las lancé a mis costados repitiendo―. ¡Dios!

―Nena ―dijo Ino suavemente―, cálmate.

Levanté las manos de nuevo para presionar mis palmas contra mi frente y la vi a través de mis brazos.

―Lo quiero ―susurré mi secreto.

―Entonces habla con él ―susurró en respuesta.

―Quiero que él sea especial ―continué susurrando.

―Cielo ―también continuó susurrando y se acercó, envolviendo sus dedos alrededor de mi brazo―, habla con él.

―Para que él sea especial, tiene que hacerme sentir especial. No como Sasori me hacía sentir ―escuché a Hinata quejarse suavemente, ella sabía cómo me hizo sentir Scott, ambas lo sabían―. Y definitivamente no peor de lo que Sasori me hacía sentir.

La otra mano de Ino subió y agarró mi brazo, bajándolos, se acercó un paso más, sus manos subiendo para tomar las mías mientras Hinata se acercaba a nuestro pequeño grupo.

―Me hice esto a mí misma ―susurré.

―Cielo ―susurró Ino en respuesta mientras Hinata pasaba su brazo alrededor de mi cintura y susurraba:

―Cariño.

―Quería creer que podía abrirme camino ―continué.

―Quizás lo has hecho ―replicó Ino.

―Creo que lo hiciste ―añadió Hinata.

―Me aferré, esperando hacerlo ―seguí hablando como si ellas no lo hubieran hecho.

―Sakura, toma un respiro y despeja tu cabeza ―aconsejó Ino.

Dejé caer mi cabeza y miré a los dedos de mis pies. Esmalte de uñas color mora oscura, un color de invierno. Necesitaba verano. Necesitaba sol. Era hora de tomar unas vacaciones.

―Siempre seré relleno ―le dije a los dedos de mis pies.

―Oh, cariño ―susurró Hinata.

De repente, me aparté, levanté la cabeza y anuncié:

―Debo terminar mi fecha límite ―miré a Ino―. ¿Puedo quedarme con Sai y contigo esta noche?

―No creo que eso sea una buena idea ―declaró Hinata.

―Sí, cielo, puedes ―contestó Ino.

―¡Ino! ―Espetó Hinata e Ino la miró.

―Necesita espacio ―replicó Ino.

Hinata me miró.

―Él va a venir a verte esta noche, ¿verdad?

―No ―le dije―. Quiere que yo vaya.

Sus ojos se iluminaron y se acercó.

―Entonces ve.

―No ―contesté.

Puso sus manos en mis hombros.

―Saku, esto es mierda, lo entiendo, es horrible pero no puedo evitar pensar que...

Retrocedí y sus manos cayeron.

―Yo puedo. Puedo pensarlo. Y ni siquiera estoy enojada con él, Hina. No lo estoy. Esta soy yo. Yo me hice esto. Permití que esto pasara. Y si alguna vez voy a tener algo de auto respeto después de este maldito, _jodido_ desastre, soy la que tiene que detenerlo.

―Esa es una mala decisión ―dijo Hinata con firmeza.

―Tal vez, pero es la que he tomado ―respondí y enderecé los hombros―. Sasori me jodió y lo amaba. Eso me mató. Incluso sabía que estaba sucediendo y lo permití hasta que no pude permitirlo más. Con Sasori, esperé demasiado para cuidar de mí misma, esperando que él resolviera sus cosas, y esperé demasiado con Sasuke. Incluso si las cosas han cambiado para él, siempre sabré lo que me permití ser a mí misma, lo que otras personas piensan de mí. Con razón Naruto y Colmillo pensaron que podían hacer una jugada. Querían meterse y ¿quién puede culparlos? Algo seguro que abre su cama y sus piernas, sin hacer preguntas, sin expectativas, sólo una oportunidad de tener un orgasmo y seguir su camino hasta que acabes. ¡Mierda!

―Tú no eres eso ―declaró Ino.

―¿No? Así me parece a mí ―espeté.

―Entonces, nena, estás _equivocada_ ―replicó Ino.

Negué con la cabeza.

―No puedo pensar en esto ahora. Tengo trabajo. Iré tan pronto como mande mis archivos ―le dije a Ino.

Me estudió luego dijo tranquilamente.

―Está bien, cariño. Me tomaré el día libre. Compraré helado.

―Masa para galletas ―corregí.

―Masa para galletas ―susurró.

―Saku... ―comenzó Hinata y mis ojos se movieron hacia ella.

―Te quiero, nena, sabes que sí pero no ahora. No puedo soportar tu esperanza. Por favor.

―Está bien ―susurró ella.

―Debo trabajar ―repetí.

―Correcto ―respondió Ino.

Asentí con la cabeza una vez y me di la vuelta hacia mi computadora. Saqué un Kleenex de la caja en mi escritorio para limpiar el café derramado mientras las escuchaba salir de la habitación.

― ¿Sakura? ―Llamó Ino y me giré, el Kleenex mojado de café en mi mano, ella estaba en mi puerta―. Sasori era un imbécil y Uchiha controla su vida hasta casi matarlo. Tiene una dosis de ti a la luz del día y cambia toda su manera de hacer las cosas. No eres quién crees que eres ―me dijo.

No, ella estaba equivocada. Yo era _exactamente_ quién yo creía que era y lo peor de ello era que, Sasuke Uchiha lo sabía.

―Tengo que trabajar ―le dije.

―No eres quién tú crees ―repitió.

La miré fijamente.

―Masa para galletas ―susurró después desapareció de mi puerta.

―Listo, listo ―dije al mensajero que estaba parado en el interior de mi puerta, esperando, visiblemente impaciente, a que yo terminara de hacer el cheque por la cantidad que había anotado cuando llamé a Nordstrom's para averiguar cuánto exactamente costaban un par de fabulosas sandalias de plataforma, plateadas de piel de serpiente, con la parte del frente y el tobillo descubiertos.

Firmé el cheque, lo arranqué y lo metí en el sobre con la nota que había escrito apresuradamente mientras todavía tenía el valor.

Sasuke:  
Por los zapatos. Necesitas encontrar un repuesto para mis turnos.  
Sakura.

Lamí el sobre, lo cerré y se lo di al mensajero.

―¿No tiene el nombre de la compañía? ―Me preguntó.

Negué con la cabeza.

―No, sólo conozco el edificio, décimo cuarto piso, gire a la derecha al salir del elevador, a la derecha de nuevo por el pasillo y la segunda puerta a la izquierda. Dígale a cualquiera que lo reciba que se lo dé a Taka.

Sus cejas se arquearon.

―¿Taka?

Me miró como si pensara que se me había zafado un tornillo.

Entonces masculló:

―Cómo sea ―y se marchó.

Cerré de golpe la puerta detrás de él.

Luego subí las escaleras y mandé mi trabajo a mi autor con mis notas.

Después empaqué una maleta. Luego escribí una nota para papá y mamá y la dejé en la cocina. Después me subí a mi auto el cual mamá y yo habíamos ido a recoger a su casa el día anterior.

Entonces fui a casa de Ino y Sai.


	15. Rescate de Hurones

Me senté con Sai en la mesa de su cocina. Estaba vestida con mi pijama. Sai llevaba puesta una camiseta gris y los pantalones a cuadros de su pijama. Ino entraba temprano. Sai entraba más tarde.

Sai tenía músculo en una complexión de estatura promedio, amables ojos negros y piel blanquecina. Era un hombre de pies a cabeza lo que lo hacía perfecto para Ino porque, a excepción de su falta de escote (que estaba camuflajeado por su abundante trasero y hermoso rostro) ella era toda mujer.

Sai tomó un sorbo de café y yo también.

Entonces comenzó:

―Sakura...

Nop. No. Donde Ino no tenía pelos en la lengua, Sai era un sabio. Si viviera en la antigua Grecia, Sai le patearía el trasero a Platón. Entendía la vida y en un parpadeo podía leer a las personas y situaciones y saber exactamente lo que estaba pasando, cabe aclarar que esto solo lo logró después de leer infinidad de libros. Y eso lo hacía un buen policía, pero un amigo peligroso.

Desesperada, cambié de tema y porque estaba desesperada, abrí la boca y metí la pata.

―¿Por qué no le has pedido a Ino que se case contigo?

Sus ojos se abrieron como platos y me miró fijamente.

Mierda. _¡Mierda, mierda, mierda_! ¿En verdad dije eso?

―Eh... ―comencé a retractarme, pero no podía averiguar cómo.

―¿Ella quiere casarse? ―Preguntó Sai y fue mi turno para mirarlo fijamente. Aparentemente, el que Sai fuera capaz de leer a todos no se extendía a su novia residente.

―Bueno...―vacilé―, sí.

―¿En serio?

Parpadeé.

―Eh... ―vacilé de nuevo―, _sí_.

―Creí que estaba feliz con cómo eran las cosas ―me dijo.

―Lo está ―le dije.

Me miró fijamente.

Bueno, yo nos conduje a esta seria situación tenía que dirigirnos a través de ella.

¡Mierda!

―¿Tú eres feliz con cómo son las cosas? ―Investigué con cautela.

―Diablos, sí ―contestó.

Bueno, al menos eso era firme.

―Entonces, eh, tu vacilación sobre hacerlo oficial tiene que ver con ―mi voz se desvaneció y levanté las cejas.

―Está bien como está, ¿por qué cambiarlo? ―Inquirió.

Está bien, estaba virando bruscamente hacia la zona peligrosa así que bien podría correr y acelerar los motores. El problema era, que eso significaba explicarle a Sai sobre las mujeres y los hombres nunca eran capaces de procesarlo en realidad.

―De acuerdo, este es el asunto ―dije y me enderecé en la silla, moviendo mi trasero en ella para indicar que lo que estaba diciendo necesitaba su completa atención―. A las mujeres les gusta la ropa, los zapatos, las flores y que las personas las vean y piensen, 'Kami, es hermosa.' Entre más personas piensen eso, es mejor. El único día en tu vida en dónde tienes todo eso en un sólo día es el día de tu boda. Y viene con _joyería_ y _regalos_ y termina con unas _vacaciones_ en dónde prácticamente es ley que tienes que usar fabulosa lencería y tener montones de sexo.

Sai me mostró una blanca sonrisa demostrando que, probablemente, no se percató de la mayoría de lo que dije, pero me hice comprender con lo de la fabulosa lencería y montones de sexo así que el alivio me inundó.

Por lo tanto, estiré la mano y agarré su antebrazo.

―Entonces, le das eso luego vienes a casa y es lo mismo que era antes con la excepción de que tienes toallas y vajilla en tu casa que no tuviste que comprar.

Su brazo se torció y atrapó mi mano entonces me dio un apretón.

Luego murmuró:

―Eso suena bien.

―Bueno, por suerte para ti, lo consigues gratis. Estoy considerando viajar por la carretera, dándoles clases a los hombres, explicándoles cosas. Sólo necesito acordar mis comisiones con los planificadores de bodas y las bandas realmente malas que tocan covers.

Eso me dio otro blanco destello de sonrisa incluso mientras comentaba:

―Los anillos de compromiso no son precisamente baratos.

―Es cierto, pero soy la mejor amiga de Ino y no voy a arruinarlo con nada de esas cosas de cocina o baño para la despedida de soltera. Todo será lencería ―solté su mano e hice una cruz en mi corazón luego levanté la mano, la palma hacia afuera―. Lo juro.

―Si rompes esa promesa, feíta, y tengo que hurgar entre prensa ajos y otras cosas para encontrar el sacacorchos, sabes que te haré pagar ―amenazó.

―¿Ino no tiene un prensa ajos? ―Pregunté, fingiendo horror.

Eso me consiguió otra blanca sonrisa.

Luego la sonrisa se desvaneció y sus ojos se volvieron decididos.

―¿A ella le preocupa esto?

―¿A Ino?

―Sí.

―Sí ―respondí sincera y tranquilamente.

―Mierda ―masculló.

―Quiere ser tuya, Sai ―le dije.

―Es mía, Sakura ―me dijo.

―Entonces déjala mostrárselo al mundo cada día dándole un anillo.

Me sostuvo la mirada. Después asintió una vez.

Luego dijo:

―Tengo que ir al gimnasio.

Asentí de regreso, diciendo:

―Tengo que ir a casa.

Se paró y tomé un sorbo de café. Creí que iría al fregadero, pero fue hacia mí. Incliné mi cabeza hacia atrás para mirarlo justo cuando su mano acuna mi nuca y su rostro se acercaba.

―Esto ―susurró―, justo por esto es que Sasuke Uchiha finalmente abrió los ojos de una maldita vez.

Mi corazón se detuvo, pero jadeé:

―Sai.

―No hay más que decir, feíta, piensa en ello ―declaró, tiró de mi cabeza hacia delante un centímetro, besó mi cabello y luego me dejó ir y llevó su taza al fregadero.

Kami, quería a Sai. Era genial.

Miré por la ventana. La nieve ya no estaba. Febrero se estaba volviendo marzo. En Konohagakure eso quería decir que sería entre caliente y frío. Ventiscas, tomar el sol en tu bikini o ambos en una hora.

Mi teléfono no había sonado y Sasuke no había intentado penetrar la fortaleza Yamanaka. Incluso si todavía no recibió mi cheque y mi nota, regresó a su casa para descubrir que no estaba ahí.

No había llamado ni aparecido.

Eso lo decía todo y me decía a mí misma que estaba aliviada pero no lo era así.

Mientras conducía a mi casa noté que las buenas noticias eran que los autos de mis padres no estaban ahí.

Papá llamó la noche anterior para decir que mamá y él iban a pasar el día en su casa limpiando y arreglando cosas. Le dije que quería tener unas horas de trabajo terminadas para estar al corriente y luego iría a ayudar.

Las malas eran que había una Harley en mi entrada y sentado en ella estaba Colmillo.

Mierda.

Me estacioné en el bordillo para que no lo bloqueara y él quitó su pierna de la moto. Comenzó a caminar a la puerta principal así que me dirigí hacia allá.

―Hola, dulzura ―saludó cuando me acerque.

No me había molestado con el maquillaje o el cabello. Había tomado una ducha y me había puesto otro par de pantalones de yoga, una camiseta y una chamarra con capucha y el cierre subido.

Esperaba verme como el infierno, pero por el modo en que estaba viendo mis caderas moverse mientras caminaba suponía que no. O al menos mis caderas no.

―Hola ―respondí.

Alzó la vista de mis caderas a mis ojos.

―¿Tienes un minuto?

―Depende ―contesté―. ¿Estás aquí para decirme que ahora Moegi te debe tres millones de dólares?

―Nop.

―¿Estás aquí por algo referente a Moegi?

―Nop.

―¿Estás aquí para asustarme de cualquier otro modo?

―Nop.

―Esto incluirá pedirme una cita ―advertí.

―Nena, no tengo citas ―replicó.

Eso era una sorpresa así que ladeé la cabeza.

―¿No?

―¿Tragos de tequila seguidos por cinco horas de sexo cuenta como una cita?―Preguntó.

―Eh... no ―respondí.

―Entonces no tengo citas.

Le sonreí.

Luego, estúpidamente, pregunté:

―¿Puedes tener sexo por cinco horas?

Me sonrió.

¡Cielos!

Cambiando de tema.

―Está bien, puedes tener un minuto.

―Me haces un favor ―murmuró.

Abrí la puerta y la alarma comenzó a sonar. Entonces me asusté porque olvidé el código. Luego respiré profundó y lo recordé. Después lo tecleé y el pitido cesó.

Uff.

Me di la vuelta para ver a Colmillo entrar después de mí y cerrar la puerta.

―Te veo hogareña ―notó, mirando alrededor.

―No, mi madre ha estado en casa debido al daño por el incendio en su sala. Ella es hogareña.

Sus ojos regresaron a mí.

―¿Ahora está en casa?

―Está en su casa limpiando el daño por el incendio.

―Qué mal―dijo suavemente.

―Y que lo digas ―estuve de acuerdo y entré en mi casa, dejando mi maleta y bolso en el sofá y girándome para descubrir que me había seguido y de cerca.

Eché la cabeza hacia atrás para verlo.

―No tengo nada de tequila ―recalqué y él echó la cabeza hacia atrás y se rió a carcajadas. Su risa era tan grave y retumbante como su voz y tenía que admitirlo, me gustó.

Mierda.

Hora de poner algunas reglas.

―Deberías saber que, ayer, tomé una nueva decisión de vida. He renegado de los hombres.

Sus cejas se alzaron.

―¿Lo hiciste?

―Síp.

―¿Taka sabe esto?

―No lo he compartido directamente, pero mandé un mensaje.

Sus ojos se volvieron serios.

―¿Por qué? ―preguntó.

―Es una larga historia y no quiero ser grosera ni nada, pero tengo que terminar algo de trabajo. Después tengo que juntar todos mis vestidos cortos negros y zapatos de tacón alto y llevarlos a la caridad. Luego tengo que ir a ayudar a limpiar el daño por el incendio. Después regresar a casa y preparar masa para galletas. Así que tal vez podamos tener tu conversación.

Ignoró mi sugerencia.

―Parece que tienes un día ocupado.

―Una vida ocupada.

―Me parece que estás arreglando dar algunos golpes con eso, sin Taka, sin zapatos de tacón alto.

―He decidido empezar a hacer senderismo.

Sonrió.

―Y rescate de hurones ―añadí.

Su media sonrisa se volvió completa.

―Eh... ¿quieres hablar? ―Insté.

―Sí... ―comenzó, pero no continuó porque justo entonces, la habitación explotó.

Así es, _explotó_.

Un segundo estábamos parados ahí bromeando y al siguiente la ventana estalló hacia dentro, el vidrio rompiéndose, el yeso explotando de las paredes a todos lados y después, por supuesto, hubo el fuerte sonido de múltiples armas automáticas por todos lados.

Estúpidamente me congelé, pero afortunadamente Colmillo no. Me tomó de la cintura, se agachó bajo, pero de algún modo se las arregló para cargarme por la sala a la cocina donde me puso derecha y lanzó la puerta para que se cerrara.

―¿Qué está sucediendo? ―Grité olvidando hacer una pausa y, digamos, buscar sangrantes heridas de disparos en él o en mí.

―Mierda ―murmuró, sacando su teléfono de sus jeans de un tirón al mismo tiempo que me empujaba por la cocina hasta que golpee la pared en la parte de atrás al mismo tiempo que el ruido entraba en mi sala.

Puse mis manos sobre él mientras él me apretaba, escudándome con su cuerpo.

―¡Colmillo!

El sonido cesó.

Él tenía su teléfono en su oído y obviamente se había comunicado.

―Tiroteo, casa de Sakura. Parecen tres, cuatro armas. No tengo acceso a mi moto o al auto de Sakura. Necesito reconocimiento de inmediato y necesito saber por qué demonios señalaron su casa para un tiroteo ―hizo una pausa―. Correcto ―luego bloqueó su teléfono.

Estaba viéndolo fijamente, mi garganta se sentía obstruida, la adrenalina corría por mi sistema, cada centímetro de la piel de mi cuerpo hormigueaba, una sensación que se estaba volviendo demasiado familiar.

―Colmillo ―susurré.

Bajó la vista hacia mí.

―Quédate aquí, aguanta. Regresaré.

¿Regresará?

¿Qué quería decir con que regresaría?

Entonces se fue.

Oh. Mierda. ¿Qué hice? ¡Alguien tiroteó mi sala!

Mi bolso estaba en la sala. Mi teléfono estaba en mi bolso. Mierda.

¿Por qué no puse un teléfono en la cocina? ¿Por qué? ¿Por qué, por qué, _por qué_? Lo primero que haría cualquier mañana que fuera cuando estuviera _segura_ de estar en mi maldita _casa_ de nuevo sería poner un teléfono en _cada cuarto_.

La puerta de la cocina se abrió y Colmillo estaba ahí, su brazo extendido hacia mí.

―Sakura.

Todavía estaba apretada contra la pared de atrás y mis aterrados ojos lo miraron.

―¿Qué? ―Espeté.

―Ven aquí ―dijo.

¿Estaba loco? ¡Aquí era la sala! ¡Y hace diez segundos ese cuarto explotó!

―¿Qué? ―Espeté de nuevo.

―¡Ahora! ―Gritó y me moví. Corriendo hacia él, agarró mi mano, me arrastró a través de la pesadilla que era mi sala, me sacó por la puerta del frente directo a su moto. Pasó una pierna sobre ella luego me trepé detrás de él, envolviendo mis brazos a su alrededor y agarrándome fuerte. El motor rugió, salió en reversa, dio la vuelta en la calle y luego salimos disparados.

Colmillo condujo a la parte trasera de Ride donde estaban los garajes. Nunca había estado ahí, pero vi que también ahí atrás había un edificio rectangular de un piso. Condujo justo hasta la puerta y se detuvo. Me bajé, él hizo lo mismo, me agarró la mano y un motero sostenía la puerta abierta para nosotros cuando Colmillo nos llevó al interior del edificio. Se veía como un bar y había moteros pasando el rato aunque lo estaban haciendo alertas y todos los ojos se volvieron hacia Colmillo y hacía mí.

―Convocatorias, hermanos ―gruñó Colmillo pero eso fue todo lo que dijo, siguió arrastrándome por el bar y alrededor de él a un pasillo en la parte de atrás mientras los hombres se movían hacia la puerta del frente. Colmillo me llevó por el pasillo. Estaba lleno de puertas y me condujo hasta la última. Empujó para abrirla y me metió dentro. Era una habitación y necesitaba ser limpiada, _en serio_.

Un motero nos siguió al interior y Colmillo lo miró y luego él me miró a mí.

―¿Terminaste con Taka? ―Preguntó lo que pensé que era divagar.

―¿Qué? ―Pregunté en respuesta.

―Nena, tengo que saber, ¿terminaste con Taka?

―Eh... sí ―contesté.

Me miró fijamente y luego preguntó:

―¿Estás segura de eso?

―¡Sí! ¿Qué estás...?

No terminé mi pregunta. Al minuto que obtuvo mi respuesta se volvió hacia el motero.

―Taka aparece, cualquiera de sus chicos, apuntas a lastimar y la sacas de aquí. ¿Entendido?

¡Oh, por Kami!

―¡Colmillo! ―grité y él regresó a verme.

Luego sus dos manos tomaron cada lado de mi cabeza y tiró de mí hacia arriba, hacia su rostro.

―Puede que tú hayas terminado con Taka pero Taka no termina con una mujer hasta que él termina con esa mujer. Te acabas de comprar un problema, no sé por qué, pero _voy_ a saberlo. Y dado que yo estaba ahí y casi me llenaron de balas justo a tu lado, dulzura, ahora esta es _nuestra_ situación. ¿Me entiendes?

Estaba verdaderamente, _verdaderamente_ asustada de hacerlo y entenderlo quería decir, para mí, que había saltado de la sartén al maldito fuego.

―Colmillo ―fue todo lo que pude decir.

―Me entiendes ―murmuró, me soltó y salió de la habitación, cerrando la puerta de golpe y lo escuché cerrar con llave.

Me quedé mirando fijamente la puerta.

Oh, cielos.


	16. No en mi guardia

Mi cuerpo saltó y mis ojos se abrieron.

Estaba dormida en la cama sin hacer en lo que asumía era el Recinto de ANBU.

La noche había caído. Había estado encerrada por un rato, pero afortunadamente mis raciones moteras incluían un delicioso pastrami en pan de centeno con queso suizo derretido, papas fritas rizadas y una espesa malteada de chocolate seguida de una soda de dieta.

Estaba preocupada por mis papás que estarían preocupados por mí y estaba condenadamente aterrorizada al mismo tiempo estaba aburrida hasta la locura. Sin embargo, nunca supuse que me quedaría dormida cuando me arriesgué a sentarme en la cama sin hacer.

Supongo que me quedé dormida.

Traté de percibir lo que había provocado que me despertara y no pude.

Escuché y miré en la oscura habitación que estaba bastante bien iluminada por la luz proveniente de la ventana.

Miré fijamente la puerta y escuché con más atención.

Fue entonces cuando lo escuché. Un golpe apagado como un cuerpo cayendo al piso. Un enorme cuerpo golpeando el piso. Quizás el gran cuerpo de un motero cayendo al piso.

Mierda.

Salí de la cama a toda prisa y registré la habitación a ciegas en busca de armas. Ahí estaba yo en otra situación en la que necesitaba una palanca.

No tenía tiempo para encontrar un arma. Hubo un estallido de escopeta y la vi porque voló la cerradura de la puerta.

¡Mierda!

Intenté escapar de ahí, saltando sobre la cama y corriendo hacia la ventana (que antes había notado que estaba cubierta de barrotes, pero era mi única esperanza). Fui atrapada saltando al otro lado de la cama por un brazo alrededor de mi estómago. Hice un sonido de 'oomph' luego me dieron la vuelta y me lanzaron sobre un hombro.

Fue entonces cuando decidí luchar y gritar. Pateé, me revolví y grité a todo pulmón y en el pasillo mi secuestrador se inclinó rápidamente. Aterricé duro sobre mis pies luego me encontré a mí misma empujada con fuerza contra la pared.

―Cállate, Sakura, y cálmate o te vendaré los ojos y te amordazaré. No estoy bromeando.

Mientras escuchaba la profunda voz familiar, me quedé viendo el sombrío rostro de Sasuke.

Luego me callé y me tranquilicé. Después me encontré a mí misma de vuelta sobre su hombro.

Una vez que logramos llegar al bar, borrosos comandos lo flanquearon.

También vi borrosos cuerpos de moteros yaciendo en el piso. Las luces estaban apagadas, nada de energía, ni siquiera en los letreros de cerveza.

Logramos salir por la puerta y Sasuke y su tropa trotaron hacia las SUVs.

Sí, incluso conmigo sobre su hombro, Sasuke trotó a una SUV.

Está bien, quizás no estaba un paso por debajo de un superhéroe. Quizás era un superhéroe.

Entonces Sasuke abrió la puerta del pasajero de una y fui puesta dentro. Sasuke rodeó el capó mientras guardaba su pistola en la pistolera y yo observe a su otra mano hacer señales de mano a sus comandos repartidos. Se incorporó a mi lado, encendió la SUV, dio reversa como un demonio de la velocidad así que rápidamente me puse el cinturón de seguridad y luego salimos disparados de las instalaciones de Ride.

Respiré hondo y después comencé:

―Sasuke...

―No hables ―gruñó y sentí que me quedaba sin aliento.

No sonaba molesto. Sonó enojado.

Hurgó en un bolsillo de sus cargos y sacó su celular. Lo desbloqueó, hizo unos cuantos movimientos en la pantalla y lo puso en su oreja.

Un par de latidos y luego:

―¿Hizashi?

Oh, mierda. Papá.

―Ella está bien. La tengo.

¡Mierda!

Sasuke se detuvo en una luz.

―No sé, pero estaba en un lugar seguro. Probablemente sólo asustada.

―¿Puedo hablar con él? ―Pregunté, mi mano extendida por el teléfono.

Su cabeza giró hacia mí y vi su rostro a la luz de las farolas.

Luego junté los labios y dejé caer la mano.

Está bien, así que, no podía hablar con mi papá.

Y también, estaba en problemas.

Bueno saberlo... ¡o no!

―Sí, déjame hablar con ella, ver si ha comido, arreglar sus cosas. ¿Sí? ―Pausa―. Bien. Hasta luego.

Bloqueó su teléfono y lo lanzó a la consola con la suficiente fuerza para hacer que repiqueteara furiosamente.

Aspiré bruscamente. Entonces le di unos momentos para calmarse. Entonces traté de nuevo.

―Sasuke...

―Lo juro por Kami, Sakura ―respondió con otro gruñido y no terminó, pero eso fue suficiente. Cerré la boca. Claramente necesitaba unos momentos más.

Condujo y sabía a dónde estaba conduciendo. A su casa.

Permanecí en silencio todo el camino. También lo hice cuando se detuvo fuera de la gran puerta rodante de su gran garaje. También permanecí en silencio y quieta cuando salió, entró por una puerta a un costado de la gran puerta rodante y luego dicha puerta se deslizó hacia arriba. Además, lo hice cuando subió de regreso y condujo dentro del garaje, aparcó, agarró su teléfono y salió.

Yo también lo hice.

Desde un panel cerró la puerta. Esperé. Después fue a la puerta interior, la abrió de un empujón y entró a grandes zancadas. Respiré profundo para calmarme mientras escuchaba el bip cuando él tecleó los números en el panel de seguridad y luego continuaba.

Me moví y me detuve bajo la plataforma. Se movió alrededor y encendió las luces. La que estaba al lado de la silla en la esquina. Dos lámparas de pie en el área de la sala. Encendió un interruptor y luces que no había notado que colgaban de largos cables del techo iluminaron la cocina.

Me apoyé contra una columna de hierro que sostenía la plataforma.

―¿Puedes explicarme por qué estás tan enojado? ―Pregunté tranquilamente y pensé que era una buena pregunta. Es decir que yo no me encerré a mí misma en el Recinto de los ANBU. Yo no tiroteé mi casa. Sólo resultó que yo estaba en el lugar equivocado en el momento equivocado y desafortunadamente ese lugar era mi propia casa.

―En primer lugar ―contestó, caminando lentamente hacia mí y supe que no era una buena señal que comenzara a contar―, acabas de forzar una guerra.

Parpadeé. Luego pregunté:

―¿Guerra?

―Guerra, mis chicos y yo contra los ANBU.

―¿Qué? ―Inquirí―. ¿Por qué?

―Molestia ―indicó y se detuvo a unos metros de mí―. Estuviste encerrada en la habitación de Colmillo en el Recinto. Esa es una declaración. Mis chicos y yo tuvimos que infiltrarnos para sacarte. Esto no va a sentar bien.

―Eh... Creo que tal vez estás malinterpretando cosas. Veamos, Colmillo estuvo ahí cuando alguien disparó a mi sala y creo que estaba tratando de protegerme.

Debía ser dicho, aunque no a Sasuke, que yo creía eso y lo hice esperanzadoramente para no tener un colapso nervioso. También creía otras cosas, cosas similares a lo que Sasuke estaba diciendo, pero no las dejé ocupar mucho espacio en mi cabeza considerando que me provocarían un colapso nervioso.

Nunca había tenido uno, pero estaba bastante segura de que los colapsos nerviosos eran cosas que debían evitarse.

―Incluso Kakashi Hatake, si decide hacerse el Buen Samaritano, va a dejar a la víctima de un tiroteo a la estación de policía. No a reclamarla como suya y salir en moto a cazar a los perpetradores a menos que él esté ―se inclinó hacia delante― reclamándola como suya.

Oh-oh.

―Está bien, puedo ver eso como malo, pero él lo está haciendo. Yo no hice semejante declaración.

―¿Entonces quieres decirme por qué Colmillo estaba ahí durante el tiroteo?

―Estaba en mi casa cuando llegué esta mañana.

―¿Y?

―Quería hablar.

―¿Y?

―Y, prometió no decir nada para asustarme así que acepté hablar.

―De acuerdo, cerecita, regresemos al por qué no estabas en algún otro lugar esta mañana, por ejemplo ―dio un amenazador paso hacia delante― aquí.

Oh-oh.

―Sasuke...

Dejé de hablar cuando dio otro amenazador paso hacia delante y al ver que piernas eran tan largas, quería decir que estaba cerca. Demasiado cerca.

Escalofriantemente cerca de verdad.

―Ayer ―dijo con una voz aterradora y baja y acercándose más así que me aparté de la columna deslizándome y di un paso atrás―. Me fui de aquí ―continuó viniendo hacia mí así que seguí retrocediendo― y cuando lo hice ―seguí moviéndome, él siguió viniendo―, eras dulce y linda.

Golpeé libreros y fui forzada a detenerme. Sasuke no se detuvo. Me atrapó contra los libreros, su cabeza inclinándose hacia abajo para mirarme, pero no me tocó. Me atrapó con la pura fuerza de su actitud de chico malo.

―Entonces ―continuó―, ayer por la tarde, recibo esta maldita nota con un maldito cheque. La nota, no la entiendo. El cheque, el cheque es una bofetada en la maldita cara.

Hmm. Tal vez no lo planeé muy bien.

―Así que revisé el dispositivo en tu auto y vi que estabas refugiada con un policía ―continuó.

―¿Tienes un dispositivo en mi auto? ―Susurré y su escalofriante y enojado rostro se volvió más escalofriante y más enojado así que cerré la boca.

―Llego a casa ―se quedó con su tema― y tengo un mensaje de Tayuya. Entonces entiendo la nota porque entiendo que escuchaste su mensaje y luego escuchaste alguna mierda que tu amiga te transmitió y no cogiste el teléfono o trajiste tu trasero a mi casa para que pudieras hablar conmigo. Te marchaste sin haberlo meditado y, al hacerlo, me enojaste un montón.

De acuerdo, así que estábamos en su tema entonces teníamos que hablar del tema.

―Sé de Tus Días ―susurré.

― ¿Sí? ¿Lo sabes?

―Sí ―seguí susurrando―. Lo sé. Y sé que soy relleno.

―No ―replicó―. Sabes que un montón de policías con mierda por cerebros y sin nada mejor que hacer con su tiempo te llaman así. Y algo más, esa mierda es totalmente inventada. Es una completa mentira. Tayuya se llama a sí misma Jueves porque tiene otro hombre que no se interesa por ella y que sale y se pone como una cuba los jueves y no regresa a casa hasta que los bares cierran así que si me apetece, la visito. No tengo un horario. La única mujer que he investigado con algo de meticulosidad y la única a la que vigilo eres tú.

―Pero dijiste que cuando hacer tuya a una mujer, haces tú...

―No, Sakura, olvida lo que crees que interpretaste en lo que dije. Te lo estoy diciendo ahora, sin rodeos, cómo son las cosas. Y no voy a darte mierda sobre que no hay otras, las hay. Y creo que comprendes que no soy un hombre propenso a perder el tiempo haciendo precisamente lo que estoy haciendo ahora, explicándome a mí mismo.

Oh, mierda. Ahora me estaba poniendo furiosa.

―Ya veo ―comenté en voz baja―. Estamos de regreso a dónde comenzamos.

―No, si estuviéramos de regreso a dónde comenzamos, en algún momento del último par de días habría tenido un pedazo de tu dulce trasero.

Mi boca se quedó abierta.

¡No podía hablar en serio!

―¡No puedes hablar en serio! ―le grité.

―¿No es verdad? ―Inquirió.

―No, verás, el último par de días la mierda de mi hermana se filtró en mi vida. ¿Acaso hice algo malo? ¡No! No vivo en tu mundo. Conozco a Udon. Sabía que era bueno para Moegi. Imaginé que él la arreglaría. ¡No sabía lo que pasaría cuando fui a Ride! ¿Cómo demonios iba a saberlo? ¡No le abrí la puerta al tipo que se metió en mi casa! ¡No conduje a los incendiarios a la casa de mis padres y arrojé una botella en llamas por la ventana! Hoy fui a casa, eso es todo. ¡Sólo fui a casa y quedé atrapada en un granizar de disparos! Pero después de que eso terminó, sólo hice lo que me dijeron. Nunca me habían disparado antes. Colmillo parecía saber lo que estaba haciendo así que pensé que sería bueno estar con alguien que supiera lo que estaba haciendo. ¡No sabía que me encerraría en su Recinto y comenzaría una guerra! Sólo he estado haciendo lo mejor que puedo hacer en una situación seriamente mala. ¡No! ¡En múltiples situaciones seriamente malas!

―Sakura...

―Y no necesito que seas un imbécil además de todo.

―Sakura...

Lancé mis manos a los costados.

―Mi sala fue balaceada hoy. ¡Conmigo dentro! ―chillé.

Sus manos fueron a mi mandíbula.

―Cálmate.

―¡Cálmate tú! Tú puedes caminar a través de las paredes y acabar en silencio con moteros. Yo no tengo esas habilidades, Sasuke. ¡Estaba en otra situación en dónde necesitaba una palanca! ¡Eso es una mierda! Y después de eso, necesito masa para galletas. O por lo menos comida china realmente buena, de Twin Dragon o, incluso mejor, Imperial.

Sus pulgares acariciaron mi mandíbula y dijo en voz baja:

―De acuerdo, te conseguiré Imperial.

Sacudí la cabeza, pero desafortunadamente el movimiento no apartó sus manos.

―No, la otra noche, me gustaste. Esta noche, no ―declaré―. Es decir, gracias por salvarme de la prisión motera pero ahora quiero ir a casa... ―terminé débilmente―. O... a dónde sea.

―Estás en dónde vas a estar hasta que lo que sea que esté sucediendo termine ―declaró Sasuke.

―¿Hola? ―Grité―. Déjame recordarte que tú vives en Mundo Chico Malo y yo no. No puedes decirme donde estar.

―Condenadamente que puedo, Sakura.

―No, no puedes ―respondí, sus manos se deslizaron a mi cuello y sus dedos se curvaron profundamente.

―Escúchame, Sakura Haruno ―gruñó y me perdí el momento en que dejó de estar cabreado pero no me estaba perdiendo el que ahora estaba enojado de nuevo y que estaba diciendo mi nombre completo sólo lo recalcaba―. Por lo que respecta a la información que tenemos, Moegi no estaba en los alrededores hoy cuando tuviste tu tiroteo. Así que eso significa una de dos cosas. Esos disparos estaban destinados a liquidar a Colmillo o a liquidarte a ti.

―Nadie me quiere muerta ―repliqué.

―No, pero quieren que Moegi sufra y ella es tu hermana y puede que ellos no sepan que no son unidas y, por último, se están desesperando así que, como dije, puede que hubieran sido destinados a eliminarte.

¡Santa mierda!

Cerré los ojos y murmuré:

―¿Por qué esto se sigue poniendo peor?

Abrí los ojos cuando Sasuke contestó:

―Porque tu hermana es un pedazo de basura ―iba a dejarlo decir eso esta vez, pero no tuve la oportunidad de decírselo porque continuó― Ahora, no sabemos, pero debemos asumir que eres un blanco, lo que significa que tus padres pueden ser blancos lo que significa protección. Estás a salvo aquí así que te quedarás aquí. Haré lo que pueda por ellos. Y haré lo que pueda para hacer las paces con Colmillo porque lo necesito como un aliado con esta mierda y no necesito más con qué lidiar y eso incluye que me des un sermón.

―¿Vas a hacer lo que puedas por mi padres? ―Pregunté y se me quedó viendo fijamente, sus dedos flexionándose en mi cuello.

―Molestia, mírame.

―Te estoy viendo ―¡Y lo estaba haciendo!

―No, en serio, mírame.

¡De verdad lo estaba viendo!

Siguió hablando.

―Tayuya nunca ha estado aquí, nunca va estarlo y si su casa recibiera disparos por un tiroteo, me pediría consejo, le diría que hablara con la policía. Ahora, ¿entiendes a dónde voy con esto?

―No en realidad ―le dije y sus dedos se flexionaron de nuevo así que pregunté―. Dijiste que me investigaste y me vigilaste y no a ellas, ¿por qué?

Miró por encima de mi cabeza y murmuró:

―Kami.

―Ahora eres tú el que no me está viendo ―comenté y sus ojos volvieron a verme.

―Soy bueno, pequeña molestia, y sé que te gusta, sé que te gusta lo que puedo hacerte pero no es eso por lo que estás conmigo y ahora sé que nunca lo fue. Y para mí, tú eres tú. Eso significa que necesito comprometerme.

Mi corazón se saltó un latido.

―¿Qué? ―Susurré.

Continuó.

―Hice lo usual, te investigué y descubrí que Moegi era como tu hermana. Descubrí que muestras demasiada piel cuando sales. Que hablas con extraños como si fueran tus mejores amigos. Que no vives en el mundo real, vives en un mundo de ensueño en donde no prestas nada de atención a lo que está sucediendo a tu alrededor y tomas cuestionables decisiones de vida y descubrí que das lo que tienes que dar sólo a mí. Debido a eso, se volvió claro que necesitabas que te cuidaran. Así que lo hice.

―Puedo cuidarme a mí misma, Sasuke ―mentí parcialmente. Eso era verdad en circunstancias normales no cuando me estaban disparando.

―Mentira ―replicó.

No iba a rebatir eso, no ahora, no con balas volando así que decidí pelear por algo más.

―No te quejaste por lo de mucha piel la otra noche ―le recordé.

―Sí, molestia, pero eso es porque tu trasero estaba en mi auto y en mi brazo la otra noche y estabas completamente concentrada en mí.

Hmm. Esa era una buena respuesta.

Persistí.

―No vivo en un mundo de ensueño.

―Sakura, me miraste una vez, decidiste que era el único, te dije cuatro palabras y me llevaste a tu maldita casa y a tu maldita cama y no dijiste una maldita palabra cuando seguí yendo.

Tenía un punto con eso.

Hora de la retirada.

―Tengo hambre y debo ir al baño ―declaré.

Sus dedos se flexionaron en mi cuello de nuevo cuando declaró:

―Kami, eres un dolor en mi trasero.

―Está bien, entonces déjame usar tu baño y luego tu teléfono para llamar un taxi para que pueda irme a un hotel.

Me fulminó con la mirada y flexionó sus dedos en mi cuello de nuevo pero esta vez los usó para tirar de mí hacia arriba y acercarme.

―Dices que yo no te escucho, pero tú no has estado escuchándome. Vamos a montar esta ola, tú y yo, lo que tenemos, lo que tuvimos la noche antepasada, incluso, lo que tenemos justo ahora. No creas ni por un segundo que puedes darme la dulce probada que me diste ayer en la mañana y luego asustarte y pensar que puedes alejarte. Y mientras lo hacemos no van a llenarte de hoyos, secuestrarte, torturarte o mutilarte por tu maldita hermana, no en mi guardia.

Tenía que admitir, esa última parte me dio algo de alivio e hizo que mi estómago se pusiera sentimental. Aunque no admití eso verbalmente, sólo me quedé mirando fijamente.

Él sostuvo mi mirada luego suspiró, sus manos se relajaron en mi cuello y fui capaz de apartarme dos centímetros, pero eso fue todo lo que conseguí.

―Voy a llamar a uno de mis chicos para que traiga Imperial y luego llamarás a tu padre y luego llamaré a Naruto para que pueda venir aquí y hablar contigo sobre lo que sucedió en tu casa hoy. ¿Qué quieres de Imperial?

Estaba hambrienta así que no iba a discutir. Y de todos modos, Imperial era la mejor comida china en Konohagakure. Sería un crimen contra la naturaleza pelear cuando Imperial era una oferta.

―Pollo al ajonjolí y sopa agripicante ―le dije después añadí―, oh, y wontón de queso y cangrejo.

Me miró fijamente y después preguntó:

―¿Algo más?

―No

―¿Estás segura?

―Normalmente estoy demasiado llena para probar sus postres así que no sé si están buenos así que, si no tienes un rollo de masa para galletas en tu refrigerador, no sería mal recibido que uno de tus comandos pasara por una tienda y comprara alguno. Chispas de Chocolate o galleta caramelizada.

―No tengo masa para galletas en mi refrigerador.

Sabía eso. La mañana anterior lo había revisado y tenía yogurt, queso cottage, fruta fresca, rebanadas de salmón ahumado y vegetales. Era un terreno baldío ahí.

Ni siquiera tenía condimentos.

Estudió mi rostro mientras pensaba en eso luego comentó:

―Molestia, no es un crimen castigable el no tener masa para galletas.

―Tal vez no pero no tienes condimentos.

―Catsup y queso cottage no van muy bien juntos.

Sentí mi labio curvarse de asco luego miré sus labios torcerse con diversión mientras sus manos completamente amables en mi cuello y uno de sus pulgares acariciaban la piel debajo de mi oreja.

―¿Estás bien? ―Preguntó suavemente.

―¿Sobre qué? ¿Tú y yo? ¿Mi sala siendo un desastre? O la guerra con Colmillo la cual, por cierto, debo decir, no es mi culpa.

―Todo eso ―respondió.

―No ―le dije sinceramente.

Sus labios se torcieron de nuevo y aconsejó:

―Necesitas dejar de ser una listilla.

―¿Por qué?

Continuó como si no hubiera hablado.

―Y al mismo tiempo ser tan dulce.

―Con eso estoy de acuerdo, dulce se está volviendo un problema.

El ladeo de labio se convirtió en una sonrisa.

―A Naruto le das dulce y linda y a Kakashi listilla y linda ―sus dedos se flexionaron de nuevo y me alzaron mientras su cabeza bajaba y murmuraba―. Por suerte para mí, soy el único que lo tiene todo.

―Sasuke ―dije cuando sus labios estuvieron contra los míos.

―¿Qué? ―preguntó.

―Necesito que me alimentes.

―Correcto ―murmuró luego rozó su boca contra la mía, pero cuando se apartó no fue muy lejos y sus ojos se trabaron con los míos.

―No intentes eludirme de nuevo, Sakura ―advirtió y me tensé ante su tono―. Así el hombre de tu amiga sea un policía o no, iré por ti. Casi terminas muerta hoy. Ésas son dos veces en una semana. Esa mierda va a parar y no es Kakashi quién va hacer que pare para ti. ¿Me entiendes?

―Dejaré de ser una listilla si tú dejas de ser tan mandón.

―Veo que no me tomas en serio.

―Estoy siendo perfectamente seria.

―Para ti es imposible no ser una listilla.

―Al igual que para ti no ser un mandón.

Me miró a los ojos fijamente.

Un punto muerto.

Entonces me soltó, dio medio paso atrás y buscó su teléfono en sus cargos.

Me lo pasó y ordenó:

―Llama a tu papá.

Lo tomé y murmuré:

―Mandón.

Sasuke suspiró.

Encendí el teléfono y llamé a mi papá.

.

Nota: Muchas gracias por sus comentarios, no los había respondido, pero ahora sí, estoy de vuelta y les traigo los capítulos un poco más seguido por compensación. Después seguiré actualizando cada semana (espero). Así que déjenme saber si les agrada la idea o prefieren pequeñas dosis, o sea que los capítulos duren más en subir.

Por cierto, la historia es de un libro llamado Mystery Man de Kristen Ashley, solo que he olvidado seguir poniendo el disclaimer al principio.


	17. Proteger los derechos de Sakura Haruno

Me desperté y supe que estaba en la cama de Sasuke.

Extendí un brazo y encontré la cama vacía, así que abrí mis ojos y escuché.

No oí nada.

Me di la vuelta y miré a través de la amplia extensión de su almacén para ver el sol brillando en todas partes. Escondí mis manos bajo mi mejilla y mientras me dejaba ir a la deriva del sueño, dejé que los pensamientos de la noche anterior flotaran.

Papá estaba asustado y mamá más de lo mismo. Las bombas incendiarias eran bastante malas, pero las armas automáticas subían a otro nivel de malo. Especialmente cuando llegaron informes de que mi coche estaba en la parte delantera de la casa y mi bolso estaba en el sofá, —en la escena—. Mi desaparición no fue llevada muy bien y aunque no era mi culpa, me sentí mal por ello.

Lo que era más aterrador de esto fue que cuando Ino recibió la llamada al despacho y cuando ella no me pudo contactar, se puso en contacto con papá que inmediatamente se apoderó de Sasuke. En algún lugar a lo largo de la línea habían compartido los números de teléfono y papá se había convertido en un mejor amigo para Sasuke, y Sasuke se había convertido en ser el 'Protector y Conocedor' a ser el que 'Averigua Todo Sobre Sakura' para papá.

Estaba segura que esto no era bueno.

Le entregué el teléfono a Sasuke después de que hablara con papá y mamá.

Él hizo una llamada y le dio sus órdenes. Estas se llevaron a cabo a la carta e incluyeron más de una orden para el chino. Lo supe cuando los comandos llegaron y había tres de ellos. Trajeron Imperial, pero también trajeron bolsas del King Soopers y cuando las abrí me encontré con que tenía cola de dieta, uva de dieta, doscientos mililitros de leche (Sasuke sólo tenía descremada y, en serio, ¿cuál era el punto de la descremada?) ― Este pensamiento transmitió para él antes de su llamado a los comandos), huevos, tocino, carnes frías, pan, una variedad de papas, dos rollos de masa para galletas de chispas de chocolate y otros dos sabor azúcar y una gran cantidad de condimentos.

Hmm.

También trajeron mi escritorio y cuando digo esto quiero decir que ellos trajeron _mi_ escritorio –mi silla, mi escritorio, todo lo que había en él y sobre él, mi ordenador y hasta mi caja de pañuelos.

Guardaron todo en cajas y lo trajeron, pusieron el escritorio en la esquina opuesta a la de Sasuke, estableciendo las cajas a su alrededor, sin conectar el equipo.

Trajeron también mi bolso y, aterradoramente, mis dos enormes maletas. Sí, _dos_ de ellas. Tras una inspección encontré las maletas nuevas y completas. Ropa, ropa interior, camisones, zapatos, productos faciales, mi crema de arvejilla y gel de baño y una buena selección de maquillaje. Esto me habría sorprendido, la capacidad de los comandos para hacer las maletas, si no fuera porque Sasuke me dijo que Temari había sido activada para hacer mi equipaje. No estaba segura de lo que sentía acerca de una mujer desconocida tocando mis cosas, pero no se puede negar que los resultados fueron excelentes.

Uzumaki apareció y di mi declaración mientras disfrutaba mi comida. Él no se veía feliz y esto tenía que ver con el hecho de que yo había soportado una balacera, por el hecho de que Colmillo esencialmente me secuestró y me retuvo después y el hecho de que estaba tomando mi declaración mientras yo estaba sentada con las piernas cruzadas en uno de los sillones de Sasuke en la zona de estar mientras degustaba la sopa caliente y amarga. Cómo sabía esto, no sé, yo simplemente lo sabía.

Cuando terminó, Naruto vino y se inclinó sobre mí, justo en frente de Sasuke con cara de piedra.

―Cabeza arriba, cariño, los ojos abiertos, mantente a salvo ―susurró.

―Está bien ―le susurré porque pensé que era un buen consejo y porque me llamó 'cariño'.  
Metió mi cabello detrás de mi oreja y me dio una de sus sonrisas zorrunas, luego se enderezó y le dio una mirada infeliz a Sasuke. Después se fue.

Pasé el resto de la noche echando un vistazo a mi móvil y maletas mientras Sasuke hablaba por teléfono. No desempaqué la ropa, pero sí los artículos de higiene personal y ocupé la ducha de Sasuke, estantes y el armario de medicinas con mierda femenina.

No pregunté si podía hacer esto. Me quería allí, y yo estaba allí.

Sin embargo, tampoco se quejó, comentó o incluso me dio una mirada y él sabía que yo lo había hecho porque tenía un montón de mierda de chica, estaba en todas partes y había visitado el cuarto de baño.

Yo no sabía qué hacer con eso, así que decidí ignorarlo y luego me dejé asustar por las cosas que había decidido evadir.

Tenía veintisiete llamadas perdidas y catorce mensajes, todas de papá asustado, mamá, Ino, Hinata, Sai e incluso Lee. Las palabras habían volado respecto a la balacera. Les devolví la llamada a Ino y Hinata, pero rehuí a Lee. No había tenido nada de masa para galletas y el Imperial era bueno, pero no me animó para tratar con él.

Choqué mientras Sasuke estaba todavía al teléfono. Él estaba ocupado o estaba dándome mi espacio y desde que él tenía mucho, era muy fácil de hacer.

Desperté momentáneamente cuando se unió en la cama y se enroscó en mí.

Al instante sus brazos se apretaron alrededor de mi vientre y se instaló, volví a quedarme dormida.

Ya era el presente y no sabía qué hacer ahora. Había muchas cosas que considerar y el sólo pensar en ellas me cansaba y acababa de despertarme.

Suspiré y cuando lo hice, mi teléfono sonó.

Salvada por la campana.

Éste estaba sobre la mesilla, extendí la mano, lo cogí y giré la pantalla para ver que tenía una llamada de Hinata.

Deslicé mi dedo y me lo acerqué a la oreja.

―Hola nena.

―Hola, ¿qué estás haciendo cariño?

Estaba alterada y mi conversación con ella la noche anterior no apaciguó su alteración. Entonces de nuevo, la mayoría de la gente vivía sus vidas sin tener un amigo que estaba en un tiroteo y luego desaparecía durante horas porque estaba encerrada en el recinto de un club de motociclistas.

―Estoy bien, acabo de despertarme ―le conté, moviéndome y elevándome, apoyándome contra el cabecero de la cama y vi el movimiento, así que miré hacia debajo de la cama y vi a Sasuke en la parte superior de las escaleras. Pecho desnudo de nuevo. Los pies descalzos de nuevo. Seguía con los pantalones aún. Sus ojos en mí.

Mm.

― ¿Estás durmiendo bien? ―Preguntó ella.

― Sí ―respondí mientras Sasuke se acercó a la cama.

― ¿Estás segura? ―Preguntó ella.

―Sí, cariño, estoy segura. Realmente, como dije la noche pasada, estoy bien ―respondí cuando Sasuke llegó a la cama, y luego, _zas_ , la ropa de cama fue tirada hacia abajo.

Mi cuerpo se bloqueó en sorpresa.

Oh Kami.

―¿Están las cosas bien con Sasuke? ―Inquirió.

―Um... ―Respondí mientras vi a Sasuke curvarse luego sus dedos se cerraron alrededor de mis tobillos, me tiró hacia abajo de la cama hasta que mi espalda estaba de nuevo en la cama, luego extendió mis piernas.

¡Oh Kami!

―¿Saku? ―Llamó Hinata.

Antes de que pudiera mover un músculo, Sasuke puso una rodilla en la cama entonces deslizo su gran cuerpo entre mis piernas.

¡Oh Kami!

―Hina, pienso... ―Mi voz se apagó cuando las manos de Sasuke fueron a mis caderas, subiendo mi camisón y entonces su cabeza se inclinó y besó la piel justo encima de mis bragas.

Mi vientre se sacudió en una forma agradable.

―¿Qué has pensado? ―Preguntó Hinata, entonces pasó de esperar mi respuesta―. Ok, voy a decirlo y sé que no quieres escucharlo, pero me alegro de que estés allí. Sé que estás confundida sobre las cosas, pero pienso que esto dice mucho que él...

Ella siguió hablando, pero no la estaba escuchando porque la mano de Sasuke se mantuvo empujando hacia arriba mi camisón y su cuerpo iba con ella, una lluvia de besos en la piel de mi vientre.

―¿Lo sabes? ―Preguntó Hinata.

―Um... Hinata, me tengo que ir. ―Y lo hacía porque mi camisón estaba bajo mis pechos, las manos de Sasuke tenían extendida la parte inferior y mis pezones se habían puesto duros y estaban hormigueando.

―¿Está todo bien?

Claro, todo estaba bien. Todo estaba _muy bien_.

―Te llamo más tarde ―le dije, pero fue entrecortada porque Sasuke estaba ahora besándome entre mis pechos.

―Suenas divertida ―notó Hinata.

―Estoy bien, bebé, te llamo más tarde.

―Ok, te dejare ir. Adiós, bebé.

―Adiós ―jadeé porque ambas manos de Sasuke se deslizaron hacia arriba y ambos pulgares hicieron un pase hasta mis duros pezones.

Pulsé el botón de bloqueo del teléfono.

―Sasuke. ―Respiré y luego él se movió más rápido.

El camisón fue hacia arriba, forzando mis brazos con él hasta que estaba libre. Lo arrojó a un lado, su mano se deslizó por mi brazo, agarró mi teléfono, lo lanzó a la mesa de noche, entonces vino a mi cara, sus dedos en mi mejilla, su pulgar curvándose alrededor de mi mandíbula, me posiciono y me besó.

Oh... _kami_.

Yo estaba preparada para el beso, demasiado preparada, así que me lo permití y le devolví el beso. Odiaba que él fuera un gran besador, lo que significaba que yo tenía cero control, pero en este momento no me estaba quejando. Nada, en absoluto.

Sus manos bajaron a mis caderas, sobre mi trasero, por la parte posterior de mis muslos jalando y deslizándose hacia arriba a la vez hasta que estuvieron detrás de mis rodillas y luego tiró bien alto.

Me aferré, con un brazo alrededor de su espalda, una mano ahuecada sobre su cabeza.

Su boca se separó de la mía y sus labios se deslizaron a mi oído mientras levantaba mi cabeza y besaba la piel lisa de su hombro.

―Apuesto a que con sólo eso ya estás lista para mí ―murmuró en mi oído.

Era increíblemente arrogante decirlo, pero él posiblemente ganará esa apuesta.

―Vamos a ver qué tan rápido puedo conseguir que tú te vengas para mí ―sugirió él, mi cuerpo tembló porque estaba intrigada por la sugerencia entonces sus manos se deslizaron hacia mi vientre y justo dentro.

Oh sí.

Mi espalda se arqueó y un gemido se deslizó fuera de mi garganta en la palabra:

—Bebé.

Sus dedos se deslizaron a través de la humedad entre mis piernas.

―Lista para mí ―gruñó él.

Entonces sus dedos se movieron; ellos lo hicieron en exigentes y deliciosas formas y Sasuke demostró que podía hacerme llegar para él muy rápido y también muy, _muy_ duro.

Yo estaba en la mitad de un muy dulce orgasmo cuando su mano desapareció, su cuerpo desapareció, mis bragas fueron arrastradas por mis piernas y desaparecieron, entonces su boca estuvo ahí.

Oh sí.

―Bebé ―jadeé, mis dedos deslizándose sobre largo pelo.

Él era bueno en esto porque le gustaba hacerlo. Esto no era una tarea para Sasuke. No era algo para salir del paso o el hecho de ganar puntos. Esto era algo que él quería hacer, casi tanto como yo.

El agregó dedos en su trabajo con la boca y la lengua. ¡Sí!

Mis caderas se elevaron hacia arriba.

—Sasuke —gemí.

Kami, esto era bueno. Era tan bueno que fue el turno para el orgasmo número dos, pero eso no lo detuvo, su boca, su lengua y sus dedos siguieron adelante lo que quería decir que me dirigí a los talones del orgasmo dos, experimentando el orgasmo tres.

No fue uno grande, de ninguna manera, fue uno largo, magnifico, uno impresionante seguido de otro aún más brillante, largo e impresionante.

Totalmente de superhéroe.

En medio de todo, los dedos y la boca de Sasuke desaparecieron, su cuerpo desapareció entonces él regresó, mis rodillas nuevamente fueron arrastradas y él estaba dentro de mí.

Kami, amaba esto. Él era fuerte y eso significaba que podía moverse profundamente, podría ir rápido y podía hacerlo con fuerza, todo lo cual me gustaba mucho.

Su cara estaba en mi cuello y lo envolví con fuerza entre mis extremidades.

—Cariño —exhalé.

Su mano estaba entre nosotros, su dedo de vuelta a mi lugar _dorado_ y mi cuerpo se sacudió.

—Sasuke, bebé —gemí cuando lo que estaba haciendo su dedo y su polla en mi cuerpo se dirigió directamente a través de mi cuerpo.

—¿Vas a evitarme otra vez? —Me preguntó en el oído, conduciendo con su polla y presionando y rodando su dedo.

—No —jadeé.

—Promételo, Sakura —exigió.

—Lo prometo —resollé.

Su cabeza se levantó y me miró y cuando lo hizo, yo lo observe fijamente.

Nunca había visto su rostro así en la luz. Nunca lo había visto así.

Kami... _Kami_ , pero era hermoso, siempre pero más aún con él llenándome, latiendo dentro de mí, tocándome, su peso aplastándome, su oscuro rostro con hambre, sus ojos calientes e intensos.  
Kami.

Se estaba construyendo otra vez, sólo con mirarlo (sin mencionar todas las otras cosas)

—¿Vas a montar esto conmigo? —Gruñó.

Oh, sí. Sí, _definitivamente_ iba a montar esto con él.

— Sí —dije en voz baja.

—¿Vas a darme dulce? —Estaba gruñendo, golpeando, presionando y balanceándose, implacable e increíblemente.

—Sí —lloriquee por que podía sentirlo, _él_ estaba a punto de _darme_ dulce. Otra vez. Su boca tocó la mía.

—Puedo sentirlo ―susurró—. Joder, Sakura, hermosa. Siempre tan jodidamente hermosa. Estás ahí, Cerecita.

—Sí, bebé —respiré contra sus labios, elevando mis caderas, mis extremidades se tensaron, mi espalda se arqueó, y me vine una vez más, fue brillante e impresionante una vez más, él me besó así que mis gemidos se deslizaron en su boca.

Me agarre con fuerza mientras llegaba entonces baje con él todavía sumergiéndose en mi interior, sus labios se deslizaron hasta mi oreja donde lo escuché gruñir mientras aumentaba la velocidad, con más fuerza y jodidamente amé sostener todo lo que era Sasuke, el inmenso poder de él envuelto en mis extremidades.

Sus manos abarcaron mis caderas y las levantó, empujando más profundo mientras sus gruñidos se convirtieron en gemidos y finalmente se enterró dentro de mí y se detuvo.

Increíblemente magnífico.

Me sostuve como siempre me he sostenido porque antes, no quería que él se fuera. Pero entonces, eventualmente aflojé mi agarre porque sabía que tarde o temprano él se iría.

Ahora era media noche. Ahora él no era un amante cuyo nombre no sabía. Ahora ninguno de los dos tenía a dónde ir.

Entonces, ¿Ahora qué debía hacer?

Mis extremidades se aflojaron y él salió de mí. Cerré mis ojos cuando se alejó de mi lado.

Esto era familiar. De vuelta a la retirada. Salir y alejarse. Cerrarse.

Entonces abrí los ojos cuando el calor de él se quedó pegado a mi lado. Su torso estaba parcialmente levantado, su cabeza estaba inclinada, sus ojos estaban observando, su mano deslizarse desde mi cadera a mi cintura, entonces sobre mi vientre entre mis senos y mi cuello donde la movió lejos. Entonces sentí su dedo deslizarse por la línea de mi cabello, separando mi pelo de mi cuello, su mano se trasladó a mi mandíbula, suavemente giró mi cuello, entonces su mano desapareció, pero él se acercó y sentí su lengua tocar la piel detrás de mí oreja mientras su mano se deslizó hacia abajo por mi cuerpo. Finalmente, su brazo llegó a la parte baja de mi vientre y se curvó alrededor de mi cadera.

Nunca lo había hecho antes. Esto era diferente. Esto era mejor. Seriamente mejor.

—Sólo dos esta vez —murmuró en mi oído—. Estoy perdiendo mi toque.

—¿Qué? —Susurré y su cabeza se elevó permaneciendo cerca, presionado su rostro cerca del mío.

—Mi boca y dedos, sólo has llegado dos veces.

—Um... bueno, llegue una vez antes y otra después de modo que estoy segura que cubrimos todas las bases.

Él sonrió y luego se dobló y tocó con su boca la base de mi garganta. Su cabeza se alejó, pero apreso mis ojos con los suyos. Estaban calientes e intensos.

Mierda.

—¿Cómo calientas este lugar? —Le pregunté, dirigiendo la charla de almohada a lo mundano por el bien de los dos.

Mi cabeza estaba bastante confusa, no sabía a dónde iba esto, no sabía lo que estaba pensando y estaba muy asustada por lo que estaba sintiendo. Hablar sobre lo impresionante que era tener sexo con Sasuke solamente intensificaría todo eso.

—¿Qué? —Preguntó de regreso.

—Vives en un almacén con pisos de cemento, Sasuke, es un pequeño milagro que puedas mantener caliente este lugar.

Su respuesta fue moverse, inclinarse sobre mi cuerpo, agarrar las sabanas y levantarlas sobre nosotros.

Él pensó que yo estaba diciendo que tenía frío. Entonces al instante hizo algo al respecto.

Bueno, tal vez yo sí _quería_ hablar sobre lo impresionante que era tener sexo con Sasuke porque experimentar lo dulce y considerado que podía ser me dejo la cabeza hecha un desastre más que su habilidad para darme cuatro realmente, jodidamente fantásticos orgasmos en un lapso de 30 minutos.

Entonces su brazo bajó aún más en mi cadera y me giró sobre mi lado quedando frente a él, sus piernas enredadas con las mías, su brazo atrayéndome más cerca.

Por mi parte, descansé mis manos en su pecho porque me gustaba tocarlo y me gustaba esto. Esto no era una retirada.

—No es tan malo como parece —respondió tardíamente.

—Las facturas de calefacción deben costar más que mi hipoteca. — Remarqué.

Me sonrió.

—No.

—Tú deberías saberlo —murmure, mirando su garganta.

—Sí, lo sé, Cerecita, y necesitas refinanciamiento. Los intereses que estás pagando son ridículos. Voy a arreglarte una reunión con mi asesor financiero.

Mis ojos se levantaron hacia los suyos mientras sentí que mi vientre empezaba a ablandarse.

—¿Me vas a arreglar una reunión con tu asesor financiero? —Le pregunté.

—Sí —respondió.

Oh-oh. Otra vez estaba siendo dulce y amable.

—¿Es eso parte de tu Protección a los Derechos de Sakura Haruno?, ¿asegurarte de que los prestamistas hipotecarios no me cobren más de lo debido?―Le pregunté.

Él siguió sonriendo y su abrazo se hizo más apretado.

—Hay muchas facetas en mi Protección a los Derechos de Sakura Haruno.

—¿Quieres explicarme eso?

—Realmente no.

Sostuve sus ojos. Entonces murmuré:

—Unh-hunh.

Su sonrisa se hizo más grande.

—¿Unh-hunh? —Preguntó.

—Hombre misterioso —contesté.

Su mano se arrastró por mi espalda y su cabeza cayó más cerca de la mía.

—Me gusta sorprenderte. Cada vez que hago algo que te gusta, tu cara se endulza. —Tocó con su boca la mía y retrocedió un poco—. Es una buena mirada —términó en un susurro.

Wow.

—¿Mi cara hace eso?

—Oh sí.

—Hmm —murmuré.

—Lo vi otra vez ahora y antes, dos veces.

—¿Antes? ¿Dos veces?

Sus labios rozaron los míos y luego se deslizaron de mi mejilla a mi oreja donde susurró:

—Sí, molestia, las dos veces mi boca no estaba entre tus piernas, justo antes de que llegaras.

Definitivamente mi vientre se estaba ablandando.

—Sasuke...

—Las luces prendidas si es de noche cuando te folle, he perdido esa mirada por un año y medio, no la voy a perder otra vez.

Ahora mi garganta estaba cosquilleante y podía sentir mi corazón inflamándose.

Deslicé uno de mis brazos en su espalda, apretándome más cerca cuando giré mi cuello para que mis labios estuvieran sobre la piel de él.

—No me dejaste hacer nada —susurré.

—Puedes hacerme lo que quieras en aproximadamente dos minutos―susurró su mano deslizándose hasta mi culo, luego empujando dentro.

—¿Lo que yo quiera?

—Todo lo que quieras.

—Oh por... —respiré y él se echó a reír en mi oreja.

Genial.

Presione aún más cerca.

De repente levanto su cabeza, lo miré y vi que estaba inclinada. Estaba escuchando. Entonces gruñó.

—Joder.

—¿Joder qué?

No respondió. Rodó fuera de la cama llevándome con él.  
Cuando estaba sobre mis pies junto a la cama, repetí:

—¿Joder qué, Sasuke?

Él bajo la mirada, pero me agarró la mano y me empezó a empujar hacia mis maletas.

—Vístete. Tenemos compañía.

—¿En serio? —Le pregunte cuando él me detuvo por mis maletas.

—Sí —respondió.

Oh mierda.

—¿Compañía buena o compañía mala? —Le pregunté, sus manos estaban en mis caderas y presionó mi cuerpo desnudo al suyo.

—Ahora mismo, pequeña molestia, —gruñó él— cualquier compañía es mala compañía.

Tenía que admitir que, con su cuerpo caliente, sólido, desnudo, presionado al mío, estoy de acuerdo.

Entonces hubo un golpe en la puerta y salté. Luego me aleje de sus manos y me incline sobre mis maletas. Sasuke se dirigió a su guardarropa.

Agarré los artículos y volé hacia el cuarto de baño.

Usé las instalaciones, cepillando mis dientes y usando hilo dental, lavé mi cara, poniéndome mi ropa interior y estaba llevando mi cabello en una coleta alta cuando la puerta del baño se abrió sin ni siquiera un golpe.

Salté y me giré para ver a Sasuke de pie ahí vistiendo un par de cargos oscuros y una camisa termal.

Un pensamiento vino a mi mente y estúpidamente, salió de mi boca.

—¿Cuántos pares de cargos tienes?

Sus ojos fueron de mi ropa interior a mí.

Luego él anunció sin prepararme de alguna manera, forma o modo.

—Mi familia está aquí. Una visita sorpresa. Han oído sobre ti. Itachi tiene una boca grande.

Mi aliento escapo fuera de mí con un audible, 'oof'.

Entonces susurre:

—¿Qué?

—Mi hermano está haciendo desayuno.

¿Su familia? ¿Su _hermano_ estaba preparando el _desayuno_?

Sentí mis ojos ponerse enormes y repetí:

—¿Qué?

—Le llevará un tiempo así que cuando estés lista baja.

Otra vez le pregunté:

—¿Qué?

Pero hice esto a una puerta cerrada. Se había ido.

Me di vuelta para enfrentar el espejo donde mis ojos eran sólo tan grandes como esperaba y mi cara estaba pálida.

Entonces susurré:

—Mierda.


	18. Cuchillo de carnicero

Me miré fijamente en el espejo.

Había agarrado mi ropa en un manojo de nervios, pero incluso sin hacerlo, no estaba preparada.

En circunstancias normales, cualquier reunión con los padres haría necesario un cuidadoso y estratégico viaje al centro comercial, una manicura, pedicura, faciales, corte de cabello y como mínimo una semana de autopsicoanalizarse.

Por lo menos.

Yo no tengo eso.

En su lugar agarré un par de pantalones de yoga cafés, una delgada camisa ajustada, mis tenis, y un suéter de un color neón pastel anaranjado-melocotón.

Ahora estaba pensando que parecía ridícula.

Viendo que era domingo por la mañana y la gente normal no se vestía de maravilla con total maquillaje para una sorpresa del desayuno-visita familiar, no me hice el maquillaje. Pero sí me rocíe con perfume.

Tomé una bocanada de aire. Yo no podría estar por siglos allí y no podía escapar de esto.

¡Ayuda! Bueno lo que va a ser, será.

Salí del baño y me dirigí a las escaleras, escuchaba niños gritando sobre un bajo murmullo de voces adultas.

Miré a la derecha mientras caminaba por las escaleras y vi a hombre que era casi idéntico a Sasuke - magnífico, alto, delgado - en la estufa, huevos fritos en la sartén y una pila de hot cakes al lado, su aroma llenando el aire y su cabeza se volvió hacia mí. Una hermosa mujer de cabello castaño sentada en los taburetes, largos muslos extendidos, pies hasta el peldaño y su cabeza se volvió hacia mí también. Sasuke, de espaldas a mí, apoyando su cadera contra el extremo de la barra en forma de herradura, con el cuello torcido para poder mirarme. Y, por último, dos niños de cabellos negros ambos chicos, de edades indeterminadas, pero yo estaba suponiendo estaban entre los dos y seis años, corriendo a través del vasto espacio y sin saber que yo existía. Bueno, eran menos personas de las que me imaginaba.

—Hola. —Llame a cinco pasos del inferior (sí, estaba contando, tenía cinco pasos para ir sin caer sobre mi cara).

—Hola —la mujer en los taburetes respondió sonriendo.

Caminé a través del espacio el cual fue un camino más largo que normalmente.

Yo no sabía dónde encabezar así que mis pies se hicieron cargo y me llevaron a Sasuke. Me detuve a su lado y nadie había apartado la mirada.

¡Yuju!

Entonces el brazo de Sasuke se deslizó a lo largo de mis hombros, me acurrucó mientras él me volvió, así que mi frente se presionó en su costado, cerca, demasiado cerca y me miró mientras me preparaba para ganar distancia, sólo para ver sus ojos en mí.

—¿Estás bien? —preguntó en voz baja.

No. No podría decir que estaba bien. Se podría decir que me estaba volviendo loca.

Asentí con la mentira.

—¿Quieres un café?

—Un café estaría bien —dije en voz baja y comencé a alejarme, pero el brazo de Sasuke se tensó y levantó la cabeza y se volvió hacia su hermano.

—Itachi, ¿puedes conseguirle a Sakura un café?

Mi cuerpo sobresaltó y mi cabeza giró hacia él.

—Puedo conseguirlo.

—Claro, por supuesto, ¿Sakura? —Dijo, apresurándose a mí—. Soy Itachi. El hermano de este idiota al que llamamos Sasuke de cariño. — ¡Al fin!, alguien que llamaba a Sasuke por su nombre, o al menos algo así. Su sonrisa acentuaba las marcas de sus ojeras, por alguna razón lo hacían ver más maduro y apuesto.

Extendió su mano y yo la tomé a pesar de que Sasuke no me dejó ir para hacerlo. Sus dedos se curvaron alrededor de mi mano, y me miró desde su altísima estatura cuando yo le sonreí por cómo se refería a su hermano, no me extraña que Sasuke fuera caliente, parecía que esto era genético. Después me soltó y se alejó.

—Soy Izumi —dijo la mujer en los taburetes y mi cabeza se volvió hacia ella. También era hermosa, supuse sería su hermana.

—Hola —respondí—. Soy Sakura.

Ella ya sonreía abiertamente y la sonrisa se hizo más grande cuando murmuró:

—Lo sé.

Okey dokey.

—La esposa de Itachi, Izumi, es una enfermera. Los diablillos que finalmente se graduarán en destrozar mi casa son suyos. —señaló Sasuke y yo asentí hacia él.

—Oye, Sakura—agregó Itachi desde la estufa y mis ojos se dirigieron a él.

—¿Sí? —le contesté.

—¿Tu laptop funciona bien? —Extraña pregunta.

— Itachi es bombero, él fue quien recuperó tu laptop del incendio. — Aclaró Sasuke. Así que él es su conocido en los bomberos, no me sorprendería si su imagen estuviera en la portada del calendario de los Bomberos de Konohagakure, para el mes de julio. Si los bomberos se fusionaran con los agentes de policía e hicieran una foto de grupo que incluía a Uzumaki e Itachi, el papel podría sufrir una combustión espontánea.

—Sí, gracias por conseguir eso para mí —le dije a él.

—No hay problema —murmuró, mirándome fijamente.

—Sasuke, buen gusto. Agradables ojos. Grandioso cabello. Fantástico culo — comentó de repente Izumi.

—¡Izumi! —gritó Itachi, dando vuelta a su alrededor cuando Izumi se rió entre dientes.

Ella se volvió hacia su esposo.

—Es cierto.

—¡Puede que sea así, pero no lo digas delante de ella!

Izumi se levantó y cruzó los brazos en su pecho.

—¿Por qué no?

Sus ojos rodaron a mí luego de vuelta a su esposa y abrió un brazo hacia mí.

—Porque mírala, la has ofendido.

—Um... —Repuse a toda prisa—. No estoy ofendida —Y no estaba, sólo sorprendida. Miré a Izumi—. Masa de galletas— le expliqué—. Mi trasero es cuidadosamente elaborado a partir de ingerir abundante masa para galletas.

—Lo que sea que estés haciendo, cariño, está funcionando. —Ella sonrió entonces aconsejó: —Así que no te detengas.

—Divorcio, D-I-V-O-R-C-I-O. Mañana, llamaré a mis abogados mañana. —amenazó Itachi, y esto parecía un discurso practicado.

—No tienes abogados —replicó ella de una manera que parecía practicada también.

Hmm. Izumi e Itachi discutían. Esto fue de alguna manera familiar.

—Bueno, estoy encontrando algunos —espetó Itachi, entonces me miró— ¿Cómo tomas el café?

—Con leche y media de azúcar —contesté rápidamente.

—La mitad de azúcar no ayudará a ese culo. —observó Izumi amablemente y el cuerpo de Sasuke comenzó a temblar y yo sabía que estaba riendo bajito.

Pero eso hizo que Itachi se volviera rápidamente, levantó la mano, cogió un hot cake y lo arrojó a Izumi.

Sí, le lanzó un hot cake.

Izumi, claramente con experiencia en maniobras evasivas, se agachó y tomó en el aire el panqueque para después darle una mordida.

Me quedé inmóvil y miré.

—¡Itachi! —Gritó Izumi cuando terminó de masticar y plantó las manos en las caderas—. ¿Estás loco? ¡Ahora tú has asustado a Sakura!

Los ojos de Itachi se volvieron hacia a mí y levantó sus hombros con una sonrisa.

—Aprende— advirtió Izumi, señalándome con el dedo e inclinándose—. Todos ellos, son así. No dejes que se salgan con la suya. Sakura, ¿me oyes?

—Te escucho —susurré.

—Yo no puse mi pie en el suelo enseguida —me dijo—. Deslumbrada por su buena apariencia así estaba. Sakura no te dejes deslumbrar por la buena apariencia de Sasuke, aprende de mí. No es más que un hombre. Él podrá hacer cosas que te hacen pensar diferente, pero créeme él es sólo un hombre.

—No estoy segura que eso sea cierto —compartí—. No lo he visto con mis ojos, pero creo que puede atravesar las paredes.

Más risas masculinas y más sacudidas del cuerpo de Sasuke contra el mío.

—No puede. Ahora me doy cuenta que estas deslumbrada. Sacude bien eso fuera, querida. Cuanto antes, mejor.

—Uh... está bien —estuve de acuerdo porque ella sonaba muy seria.

Su dedo tiró a Itachi.

—Compórtate. —Le ordenó mientras él servía mi café.

La cabeza de Sasuke bajó por lo que su boca estaba en mi oído.

—¿Estas deslumbrada, molestia?

Torcí mi cuello para atraer su mirada. Entonces le susurré.

—Compórtate.

Él me sonrió y mi cuerpo se sacudió de sorpresa, pero debido a que un chico joven se topó con él.

Miré hacia abajo a los ojos negros y bello rostro de un niño pequeño como Sasuke cuando se movió hacia el frente de mí y luego golpeo mi muslo.

—Bueno, hola pequeñín —le dije.

Palmeó mi muslo de nuevo cuando Izumi advirtió:

—Itsuki.

—¡Naranja! —Gritó el muchacho luego golpeo mi muslo de nuevo y señaló a mi sudadera.

—Sí, naranja —contesté luego señalé mis pantalones de yoga—. ¿De qué color es esto?

—Marrón —gritó y aplaudió.

Sonreí hacia él.

—Excelente, Ahora, ¿de qué color es esto? —Levanté la mano y tiré de mi cola de caballo.

—¡Linda! —Gritó y no pude evitar reírme y luego ponerme en cuclillas, así estaba casi cara a cara con él.

—Soy Sakura, ¿quién eres tú?

—Itsuki —gritó y palmeó de nuevo.

—Issei —oí a mi lado y levanté la mirada para ver al chico mayor de pie allí, retirado, vigilante, con sus ojos en mí.

—¿Issei? —Le pregunté y él asintió con la cabeza—. Hola, Issei.

Él no contestó, su cuerpo comenzó a balancearse, pero sus ojos no me dejaron.

—Eres guapo — le informé.

Siguió meciéndose y estudiándome.

—¿Te gusta la gran guarida de tu Tío? —Pregunté.

Inclinó la cabeza a un lado.

—¿La guarida? —repitió.

Moví un brazo para indicar el espacio.

—Su casa.

—No podemos correr en casa —fue su respuesta.

Le sonreí.

—Te gusta.

Dio un paso hacia mí y se detuvo.

—Soleado —respondió.

Miré hacia las ventanas y luego a Issei.

—Sí, está muy soleado.

—Podemos correr y trepar —continuó.

—Pero lo harás cuidadosamente ¿no? Así tu mamá no se preocupa —Le pregunté.

—Con cuidado —él asintió.

Seguí sonriendo.

—¿Cuántos años tienes? —Le pregunté.

—Cinco —respondió Issei, dando otro paso hacia mí y sosteniendo cinco dedos en frente de mi cara.

—¡Tres! —Gritó Itsuki, lo miré para ver que tenía dificultades para controlar su pequeña mano y mostrarme tres así que extendí la mano y suavemente metí dos dedos en su palma.

—Tres —dije bajito.

—¡Tres! —Itsuki estuvo de acuerdo, con alegría mirando su mano.

—¿Puedes aguantarlo? —Le pregunté, y su mirada volvió la atención a su mano, la boca torcida y él asintió.

Poco a poco, quité la mano y él alzó los tres dedos. Entonces toqué con las yemas de mis dedos su suave mejilla, aún regordete antes de caer mi mano.

—Perfecto —le dije.

Sus ojos volvieron a mí y palmeó de nuevo, entonces se abalanzó sobre mí. Me preparé en el último minuto, así no caería sobre mi culo, el chico estaba enloqueciendo. Sus brazos me rodearon y me dio un beso con babas, besó mi cuello y luego tiró de mi cola de caballo.

Entonces tan rápido como lo hizo, me soltó y se alejó corriendo.

Un Uchiha totalmente.

Issei corrió tras él.

Me levanté y me encontré con todos los ojos en mí otra vez, no hay sonrisas en esta ocasión, la intensidad Uchiha venía hacia mí desde todos los lados.

Extraño...

El brazo de Sasuke volvió a mis hombros y me acurrucó en su lado de nuevo. Miré hacia arriba y sólo tuve un segundo para prepararme antes de que su boca golpeara la mía por un corto, fuerte y muy dulce beso.

Cuando levantó la cabeza, me encontré con que mis brazos se habían enrollado en torno a su cintura.

Miré fijamente en sus ojos y no podía leerlos y perdí la posibilidad de intentarlo cuando su mano se acercó, sus nudillos rozando mi mejilla y hacia abajo, se enroscó alrededor de mi cuello.

Se me olvidó que tenía una audiencia cuando me re-concentré y la mirada que me estaba dando confirmó que algo andaba mal.

—¿Estás bien? —Le susurré.

—No —contestó.

—Sasuke. —Empecé, pero yo no sabía que decir.

Su mano apretó mi cuello.

—Me perdí esto totalmente.

Algo estaba pasando aquí, algo importante. Simplemente no entendía qué.

—Sasuke —susurré.

—Joder, me lo perdí totalmente.

—Bebé —dije bajito

—El café—escuché y torcí el cuello, me sorprendí al ver a Itachi de pie, ofreciéndome café.

Lo tomé con un, —Gracias.

—No hay problema —murmuró, con los ojos cambiantes rápidamente a Sasuke y luego se volvió hacia la sartén en la estufa.

—Así que Sakura, ¿a qué te dedicas? —Preguntó Izumi y yo la miré, aliviada por una pregunta normal y la forma en que cambió una atmósfera que se había vuelto extrañamente pesada.

—Soy editora de libros —le respondí y entonces tomé un sorbo de café.

—¿Te gusta?

—Sí —le respondí.

—¿Qué hace tu papá? —Prosiguió Izumi.

—Construcción, ex -del Ejército y Capataz de construcción a tiempo parcial debido a que su hija compró un pozo de dinero —le dije.

Izumi sonrió.

—Le mantiene joven, lo hace el vigilar a nuestros hijos, no importa la edad que tengan.

—Bueno, me esfuerzo para darle a mi padre todas las oportunidades para mantenerse joven.

La sonrisa de Izumi se ensanchó.

—Apuesto a que le encanta cada minuto de eso —supuso erróneamente.

—Él me dio una charla durante cinco horas para no comprar esa casa y la compré de todos modos por lo que cuando la bañera se estrelló contra el suelo en la sala de estar, tuvo que tomar un momento de una hora, para no estrangularme y ser conocido en las enciclopedias en línea como el asesino de su hija así que no estoy segura de que ame cada minuto de ello.

—Confía en mí —dijo sin dejar de sonreír—. Ama cada minuto de ello.

—Está bien —decidí estar de acuerdo.

—¿Y tu mamá? —Inquirió interrogándome.

—Es la secretaria de un abogado de divorcio —le contesté.

—Tal vez se la puedas presentar a Itachi, ya que anda buscando abogados—Dijo en son de broma. Al menos eso espero. —Increíble que no permita que diga lo bien que te ves.

—Cuando gustes, y gracias—respondí como tal cuando el cuello de Sasuke se torció para poder mirar hacia la puerta.

Levanté la vista hacia él para ver sus cejas fruncidas y le oí murmurar.

—¿Quién ahora?

Él me soltó y fue hacia la puerta mientras yo tomaba otro sorbo de café, olía a vainilla y miel de hot cakes y mi estómago me informó que tenía hambre. Itsuki se acercó corriendo a la cocina. Él golpeó a su padre en la pierna y gritó:

—¡Ho ca-es! —Y yo sonreí.

Hubo una conmoción en la puerta, giré para mirar y vi a mi madre encabezando la marcha, moviéndose rápidamente, con el rostro en pánico. Papá venía detrás de ella, con largas zancadas, su rostro como el granito. Y una mujer los seguía vistiendo jeans, botas, una blusa de tirantes, una muy golpeada chaqueta de cuero. Parecía medio-hippie, medio-motorista, tenía una mirada rara. Ella me resultaba familiar, pero no sé cómo... Me tensé y volví a poner mi taza de café en el mostrador.

¿Y ahora qué?

—Saku, cariño, ella no...—comenzó mamá, con los ojos clavados en mí, ella ni siquiera miró a los Uchiha.

—¡Sakura! —Gritó la mujer que no conocía y echó a correr hacia mí—. Oh por Kami. Un tiroteo. —Entonces pasó por mi mamá y echó los brazos alrededor de mí mientras me congelé, tenía mis ojos en mamá—. ¡Mi sobrina, casi muerta a tiros, por culpa de mi niña! —Gemía la mujer, balanceándose de lado a lado.

—Uh —empecé—. ¿Te conozco?

Ella se apartó, sus dedos se curvan alrededor de mis brazos con tanta fuerza que podía sentir sus uñas a través del material de mi sudadera con capucha.

—¿Me conoces? —Susurró.

—Sakura —Comenzó papá, pero la mujer me soltó y se volvió hacia papá.

—¿Ella me conoce? —Gritó ella e incluso Issei e Itsuki dejaron de corretear y se quedaron mirando.

—Midori —espetó papá, pero sentí el calor llenando mi cara cuando di un paso atrás.

—¿Midori? —Dije en voz baja y se volvió de nuevo hacia mí.

—¡Sí! —espetó—. ¡Tu tía!

Mis ojos volaron a Sasuke para ver que se acercaba a mí mientras yo me tambaleé. Por suerte, él llego a mí, su brazo se enganchó alrededor de mi pecho mientras colocaba su alta figura detrás de mí y me ancló a él antes de que pudiera tambalearme y caer.

—Usted no tiene que protegerla de mí —le susurró Midori a Sasuke, sus ojos ardían.

—Me quedo con los chicos afuera —murmuró Izumi, moviéndose de su taburete hacia sus hijos.

Pero no vi que estaba sucediendo, sólo sentí que se movía porque yo seguía mirando a la madre de Moegi.

—Bueno, supongo que no les hablan de mí —Todavía siseaba y se volvió hacia mamá—. Supongo que no les has dado las cartas y fotos que he enviado —acusó, el brazo de Sasuke me apretó y mis ojos se dispararon a mamá.

—Yo...—Empezó mi madre.

—No, yo no lo hice —dijo Papá, moviéndose detrás de mamá y deslizando un brazo alrededor de su cintura.

¿Cartas? ¿Fotos?

—Debería haber sabido cuando no conseguí nada a cambio —replicó Midori entonces sus ojos se centraron en mamá—. Mi hija no me dejo colgada. Ella me habría respondido.

—Fue mi decisión mantenerte fuera de la vida de Moegi y de Sakura, no de Mebuki, ojos en mí, Midori — ordenó papá.

—¿Qué está pasando? —le susurré.

Los ojos de Midori no giraron a papá, sino que se volvieron hacia mí.

—¡Puedes decir eso otra vez! —Gritó ella.

—¿Crees que podrías tomar un segundo, calmarte y ver que Sakura y Taka tienen compañía y tal vez podamos hablar de esto en privado? —Sugirió papá.

—¡No! ¡No, yo no! —Gritó Midori.

—Cierto, en otras palabras, las cosas no han cambiado —replicó Papá.

—¡Vete a la mierda! —Respondió ella y mi cuerpo se sacudió.

Sasuke entró en la batalla.

—Kizashi te pidió que te calmaras. Ahora bien, esta es mi casa y yo te estoy diciendo que lo hagas.

Midori se volvió hacia Sasuke.

—Me importa un carajo.

Oh, por Kami. Esa mujer perdida tenía una boca sucia y un deseo de muerte.

—¿Estás entendiendo por qué hice lo que pude para mantener a esta mujer fuera de la vida de mis hijas? —Le preguntó papá a Sasuke airadamente.

—Hasta ahora no entiendo —le susurré.

—Por supuesto tú no puedes, cariño —declaró Midori.

—Sakura cariño, las mantuve guardadas y te las mostraré—me dijo papá—. La primera carta que envió, con las fotos, fue cuando tu tía murió y les dejó diez mil dólares. En ella dice que estaba trabajando en África con los niños que mueren de hambre y necesitaba dinero para la comida y la medicina cuando realmente estaba en Shukuba trabajando como camarera en un bar y necesitaba dinero para mantenerse en las drogas.

¿Shukuba? Pensé que ella vivía en el país del rayo.

Miré a papá.

Genial. Simplemente genial. La madre de Moegi era malhablada, tenía un deseo de muerte, vivió malditamente cerca de su hija. Ahora entendía a Moegi.

Fantástico.

Todo esto lo pensé en mi cabeza.

—Por favor, dime que esto no está sucediendo —fue lo que susurré en voz alta y el otro brazo de Sasuke se envolvió alrededor de mis costillas.

—Segunda carta, y sólo fueron dos, fue cuando te graduaste de la secundaria y puse tu fondo de la escuela en tus manos. —prosiguió papá y mis ojos fueron a Midori cuando papá continuó—. ¿Cuál es ahora, Midori? ¿Te enteraste del tiroteo y piensas entrar en el pago del seguro o escuchaste que se enganchó con Taka y piensas conseguir algo de él?

—Ese soy yo —dijo Sasuke y torcí el cuello para mirarlo y ver su mirada firme e infeliz en Midori.

—No sé quién es usted —le espetó Midori a Sasuke.

—Mierda —respondió Sasuke y mi cuerpo se sacudió de nuevo.

—Nunca lo he visto en mi vida —replicó ella.

—Eras la mujer de Takeshi, hasta que él sacó tu trasero fuera de su lugar, y estabas las tres veces cuando tomé reuniones con él allí —contestó Sasuke.

Midori bajó la barbilla y giró su cuerpo ligeramente hacia un lado.

Lo que Sasuke dijo era verdad.

Oh, por Kami. ¡La madre de Moegi perdida tenía una boca sucia, un deseo de muerte y era una caza fortunas!

—Eso lo explica todo, por qué no ibas a salir de la maldita habitación de mi amigo hasta que te lleváramos a Sakura —todo el tiempo, con la cara roja y gritando—. Porque sabías, que, si te llevábamos a Sakura, te llevábamos a Taka. —Dedujo papá.

Ella miró a mi padre y luego desvió la atención y la culpa.

—Mi querida sobrina fue víctima de un tiroteo porque no supieron cuidarla —le señaló con un dedo a mamá— y ni siquiera saben dónde se encuentra Moegi.

El rostro de mamá palideció, papá se puso rojo y yo perdí mi mente.

—No te atrevas —le susurré y Midori se balanceó hacia mí, santa mierda, la observé cuidadosamente reorganizar su cara.

—Saku, sobrina —susurró.

—No soy tu sobrina ¿vivías en Shukuba? —Mi voz subió volumen en las dos últimas palabras y los brazos de Sasuke se apretaron, pero yo me incline hacia delante—. ¿Vivías en Shukuba y nunca viniste a ver a tu propia hija, ni a quien clamas es tu sobrina?

—¡Tu padre no me dejó! —Respondió ella en un grito.

—¡A quién le importa! —Le grité—. Si querías ver a tu hija, moverías cielo y tierra para ver a tu hija. ¡Si querías estar en contacto, no envías dos cartas! ¡Envías dos mil! ¡Y no se las envías a su hermana, se las envías directamente a ella!

—Saku... —Comenzó ella.

—No te puedo creer —la interrumpí—. ¡No puedo creer que no te hemos conocido en casi treinta años y cuando yo lo hago, es porque conocías a Sasuke y sabes que él puede permitirse Jimmy Choo!

Impacto directo, hizo una mueca y luego se recuperó.

—Ayer casi te mueres —me dijo.

—Eh... sí lo sé, yo estaba allí —contesté sarcásticamente.

—¡Yo soy como la hermana de tu madre! ¡Estoy preocupada!

—Tú no estabas preocupada cuando Moegi fue expulsada por primera vez del colegio, ni cuando Brian Takata me rompió el corazón en décimo grado ¡Mamá lo estaba! Y fue entonces cuando mamá nos enseñó las propiedades curativas de la masa de galletas y, déjame decirte, que fue una buena lección para aprender porque la masa de galletas va un largo camino para reparar un corazón roto. Y, por cierto —mi tono era ácido—. Mamá hizo todo lo posible por enseñarle a tu hija un montón de buenas lecciones que tú no estabas alrededor para enseñar, hizo su mejor esfuerzo, y si ahora mismo no sabes dónde está, créeme no es culpa de ella, ni de papá.

—Saku —trató de cortarme, pero seguí adelante.

—Y tú no estabas preocupada cuando Moegi pensó estar embarazada. Mamá lo estaba. Y cuando regresaba a casa borracha no estuviste para cuidar que no se ahogara en su propio vómito. Adivina quién se encargó de que no muriera y de que estuviera limpia. Cuando tenía seis y se le rompió su corazón porque murió su primer cachorro, tú no pusiste tu hombro para que llorara ni le organizaste un pequeño funeral. Tú estabas en Shukuba, o donde sea, pero donde quiera que estuvieras lo suficientemente cerca para que estuvieras ahí y nunca lo estuviste. ¡Mamá lo estaba!

—Sí, estoy alrededor y conozco gente, escucho las cosas, y sé que están en problemas porque...—replicó.

Rompí el agarre de los brazos de Sasuke tomando dos zancadas hacia adelante tan rápido que Midori interrumpió lo que decía y se echó hacia atrás.

—Esos son problemas familiares y tú... no eres... familia.

—Saku—comenzó ella.

—¡Fuera! —Grité.

—No creo...

—Pues deberías. Tú iniciaste una jugada por el dinero de mi hombre —le escupí, golpeando mi pecho con la palma de mi mano—. Insultaste a mi madre. Hiciste que mi papá tenga la cara enrojecida.

Ella se echó hacia atrás otra vez y vi su cara pálida pero no se movió.

—Te lo dije, vete, si no lo haces ¡Sasuke se encargará de ti! —Amenacé.

Sus ojos se deslizaron a Sasuke y sentí su fuerza cerca de mi espalda, pero me quedé con mis ojos fijos en esa señora.

Su boca se tensó luego se echó el pelo atrás, que, por desgracia, era el mismo de Moegi (de ahí el por qué se me hacía conocida, además pequeños fragmentos de haberla visto cuando pequeña llegaron a mi mente) y luego dio media vuelta y, sin mirar a nadie, se dirigió a la puerta.

Me dirigí a la nevera, molesta y arrastrándome directamente en completo despotricar.

—Creo que prefiero ser bombardeada de nuevo. ¡No! —Me corregí cuando abrí el refrigerador, buscando la masa de galletas—. El tiroteo. Prefiero soportar otro tiroteo que sportar a esta señora otra vez —Cerré la puerta de la nevera y me fui al bloque de los cuchillos de carnicero, tirando uno al azar. Deslicé fuera una tabla de cortar de los estantes luego me fui a la barra de herradura donde mamá estaba de pie y golpeé la tabla de cortar allí—. Y debes saber, mamá, que yo no te culpo. Moegi es Moegi, todos somos familia, todos conseguimos esto —giré mi cuchillo en el aire—. No es como que no supiéramos que esto finalmente sucedería, ¿cómo se atreve a hablarte así?—Estrellé la masa de galletas hacia abajo en la tabla de cortar y comencé a cortar cuando unos fuertes dedos se cerraron alrededor de mi muñeca y sentí un cuerpo duro presionado contra mi lado.

Miré a Sasuke.

—Deja esto con la masa de galletas—susurró él.

—De ninguna manera, Sasuke, es la masa de galletas para todo —le contesté, tirando la muñeca de su mano y de nuevo rodeando mi cuchillo en el aire.

Él apretó los labios. Entonces sugirió:

—Muy bien, entonces tal vez en tu estado actual no deberías manejar un cuchillo.

—No estoy manejando un... —Me callé cuando traje el cuchillo que llevaba entre nosotros y vi que era un cuchillo enorme. —Mierda —murmure.

Su mano volvió a mi muñeca y él tomó el control del cuchillo. Luego extendió un brazo y le entregó el cuchillo a su hermano.

Fue entonces cuando recordé que teníamos una audiencia y fue entonces cuando me acordé de esa vida apestaba para mí y fue entonces que me eché a llorar.

Sasuke me envolvió en sus brazos, me agarré de su cuerpo, mis dedos volviéndose un puño apretado en la parte de atrás, y empujé mi cara en su pecho.

Su mano se deslizó hacia arriba y se acurrucó caliente alrededor de la parte de atrás de mi cuello.

Hubo un silencio que daba a murmuraciones de conversación, mis padres presentándose a la familia de Sasuke pero ignoré esto porque la presencia de otros seres durante una crisis así, bueno, era casi obligatorio hacer caso omiso de ellos excepto cuando está la familia del chico caliente con el que te acuestas, que acabas de conocer y ellos acaban de ser testigos de una reunión familiar desagradable que terminó en ti despotricando y blandiendo un cuchillo, era un imperativo moral.

Cuando mis lágrimas cesaron, mis ojos buscaron automáticamente la cara que haría todo mejor. Volví la cabeza y me concentré en mamá.

—Sé que Itachi hace el desayuno, ¿pero me puedes hacer donuts caseros? — Le susurré.

—Voy a buscar la masa y aceite vegetal —anunció papá al instante y lo sentí moverse porque mis ojos seguían pegados a mamá.

Ella también tenía lágrimas en los ojos, pero aun así me sonrió.

Sí, todo se sentía mejor.

Le devolví la sonrisa mientras presionaba mi mejilla contra el pecho de Sasuke y sus brazos me apretaron.

Entonces le grité a mi papá:

—No olvides el glaseado dulce de chocolate.

—Lo tengo —gritó papá.

Sentí algo en mi otro lado y cambié una mejilla a la otra en el pecho de Sasuke mientras volví la cabeza y levanté la mirada para ver a Izumi allí.

Sus ojos estaban en Sasuke.

—Es bueno saber que incluso después de un drama familiar Sakura sigue trabajando duro en ese gran culo —dijo.

—¡Izumi! —Gritó Itachi.

Me eché a reír.

Así lo hizo Sasuke, yo no lo escuché, pero lo sentí de nuevo contra mí.

Se sentía muy bien.

La risa de Sasuke se desvaneció y me perdí cuando se había ido hasta que Izumi murmuró:

—Ella podría estar deslumbrada, pero no tiene miedo de usar un cuchillo de carnicero. Veo cosas buenas.

Sasuke se había ido a hacer un recado sin explicación y la noche había caído.

Más temprano su familia y mi familia comieron hot cakes y donuts caseros elaborados con masa de galletas de tubo.

Las rosquillas caseras eran casi tan buenas como la masa de galletas para el trauma, no del todo, pero trabajaron por la mañana sobre todo porque mamá los hizo.

Papá e Itachi se llevaban. Mamá e Izumi se llevaban. Pero me pasé la mayor parte de mi tiempo después del consumo de donuts jugando a las escondidas con Itsuki e Issei. No había un montón de lugares para esconderse, pero había un montón de espacio para buscar. Cometí un error y fue hacerle cosquillas cuando me los encontré primero lo cual les gustó así que me obligaron a hacer toda la búsqueda y luego se hizo fácil encontrarlos. Al final Itsuki trató de esconderse a plena vista. Y lo hizo reír todo este rato y llamarme '¡Sakyua!', porque no podía decir Sakura.

Finalmente, todo el mundo se despidió y se fue, Sasuke se acercó y me explicó que tenía 'una mierda que hacer.' No entró en detalles y yo no se lo reclamé porque él me besó antes de irse.

Desempaqué mis cosas y las arreglé sobre mi escritorio, organicé mi laptop y trabajé haciéndome un sándwich cuando me dio hambre, rompiendo el sello de los condimentos para hacerlo y tratando de no pensar en Sasuke, con sus comandos, causando caos y tal vez saliendo herido.

Ahora me giré en mi silla para enfrentar las oscuras ventanas, la bruma de las luces de Konoha no muy lejos. El hecho era que estábamos en Konohagakure, sólo en una pérdida y abandonada parte del mismo. Una vez que los promotores caigan, esto probablemente se llenara de lofts y restaurantes de moda.

Yo tenía mis dos talones en el asiento de la silla, los dos brazos alrededor de mis pantorrillas y había dejado mi barbilla sobre mis rodillas.

Miré por la ventana dándome cuenta de que mi mamá tenía una amiga malhablada, caza fortunas que no se interesaba en lo más mínimo acerca de su hija y que además insultaba a mi madre aun cuando fue ella quien se hizo cargo de la hija a la que abandonó. Hubo un tiroteo en mi sala de estar y tenía una cuasihermana en serios problemas. Tenía la reputación de ser un juguete sexual. Estaba viviendo con el hombre cuyo juguete sexual yo tenía la reputación de ser. Tenía un motociclista por ahí que tenía la idea equivocada de mí. Y, a pesar de todo lo que estaba pasando, parecía que estaba viviendo un sueño.

¿Cómo diablos sucedió todo eso?

Oí un ruido y giré la cabeza hacia la puerta para ver a Sasuke entrando a grandes zancadas, toda gracia masculina, cuerpo a su mando.

Mm. Yum.

Se acercó, lo observé e hice una exploración completa del cuerpo.

Bueno, la buena noticia de hoy, Sasuke estaba en casa y que no fue acribillado a balazos, desangrado de heridas de arma blanca, baleado por la metralla o había perdido una extremidad debido a una explosión.

—Hola —dijo cuando llegó a la cocina y siguió avanzando hacia mí.

—Hola —le contesté, observándolo venir hacia mí, mi barbilla sobre mis rodillas, mi procesamiento cerebral estaba disfrutando del espectáculo.

Rodeó la mesa y se me acercó por detrás y lo hizo para poder inclinarse y tocar con sus labios, luego su lengua, la piel detrás de mí oreja.

Mm. Yum.

Su boca se quedó allí para decir:

—¿hay una razón por la que estás en una bola protectora de nuevo?

—Me siento así mucho —le dije.

—¿Sí? —Sus labios se alejaron y giró mi silla para mirarlo mientras se agachaba delante de mí.

—¿Por qué?

—Es cómodo.

Me estudió un segundo, sus ojos escaneando mi cara.

Entonces él preguntó:

—¿Así que esto no tiene que ver con la mamá de Moegi apareciendo fuera del Blue y causando una escena?

Hmm. Tal vez en parte tenía que ver con eso.

Decidí no responder.

Entonces, de repente se puso de pie, me sacó directamente de la silla y se volvió en sus botas para caminar a través del almacén mientras me cargaba.

—¿Qué estás haciendo? —Pregunté, deslizando mis brazos alrededor de sus hombros.

—Mostrándote comodidad —respondió.

Oh Kami, tenía la sensación de que sabía a dónde iba.

—Tengo que guardar mi trabajo —le dije.

—Puedes guardarlo más tarde —me dijo y siguió caminando.

—Sasuke, en serio, ¿qué pasa si hay un corte de energía?

—Entonces deberías haber guardado antes de curvarte, pequeña molestia — respondió.

Él llegó a la zona de estar, se sentó en un sillón reclinable, se agachó y luego nos echó para atrás conmigo encima de él.

Bueno, tal vez yo no sabía a dónde iba.

Sus brazos me rodearon mientras mi cabeza se alzó.

Cuando mis ojos alcanzaron los suyos, él indicó:

—Ahora, molestia, esto es cómodo.

No estaba equivocado.

Me estiré por completo, mi cadera en el asiento, una de mis piernas enganchadas sobre sus muslos y rodé mi torso hacia él, todo esto al mismo tiempo que lo miraba.

Luego fue mi turno para estudiarlo.

Cara relajada y, como siempre, guapo. Ojos calientes, pero alertas. Pura belleza masculina de pelo hasta el mentón y parte fuera de ella.

Cuando su mano se acercó y tiró mi cabello lejos de mi cara, sosteniéndolo agarrado en mi cuello, hablé.

—Me alegro de ver que estás en casa y no acribillado a balazos.

Él sonrió y luego murmuró:

—Listilla.

—Y tampoco alcanzado por las metrallas.

Más sonrisa, más guapo.

Sueño total.

—¿Quiero saber dónde has estado? —Le pregunté, una pregunta que amenazó con volar mi fantasía en pedazos.

—He estado pagando visitas —respondió rápidamente lo que yo sospechaba indicaba que esta discusión no me asustaría, desataría una nueva ola de lágrimas o me enviaría directamente a la nevera.

—¿A? —Le pregunté

—A personas que tienen grandes bocas y a quienes les compartí que no estoy realmente emocionado acerca de que mi mujer sea un objetivo de un tiroteo, o esté presente durante uno, y si esa mierda sucede otra vez, los responsables se sentirán bastante jodidamente incómodos y lo sentirán más que temprano, no luego, al mismo tiempo que mis muchachos y yo estamos buscando a los que lo hicieron en primer lugar.

—Oh —dije en voz baja porque no tenía otra respuesta.

—Todavía no sabemos quién estaba detrás de todo. —Compartió Sasuke— Colmillo ha hecho enemigos. Podrían ser ellos. Y Colmillo ha dejado claro que eres algo que él quiere así que podría ser incluso su mierda que se filtró hacia ti.

Esto era nuevo y no eran buenas noticias. Ya tenía suficiente con la mierda que se estaba filtrando en mi vida. No necesitaba más.

—¿En serio? —Le pregunté.

—En serio. —Contesto Sasuke pareciendo tan feliz sobre estas noticias como yo me sentía—. La posición de Colmillo como presidente del ANBU fue una adquisición hostil. ANBU había comenzado como una hermandad de cultivadores de infierno, ellos no causan problemas, pero eso no quiere decir que no buscaban un vistazo y lo abrazaron cuando lo encontraron. Siempre han tenido el garaje y los suplementos para carros, pero era sólo una fachada y no muy grande. Sus crímenes fueron relativamente sin víctimas, peleas de cuchillo con otros motociclistas que estaban buscando problemas, mierda como esa.

Crecieron y comerciaron con hierba, buena mierda, hicieron una fortuna, construyen el garaje y el almacén. Las cosas se degeneraron, no ayudó que internamente había dos facciones en el club siempre luchando, tienen fricciones. El bien y el mal. El mal ganó y la hermandad es una hermandad por lo que incluso con el mal liderando el club los otros le siguieron. Dejaron de cultivar hierba, iniciando el transporte. Sin vender, simplemente moviendo el producto desde el punto A al punto B. Lucrativo, mucho más que la hierba. El garaje y el almacén crecieron mucho más. Pero si empiezas a hacer mala mierda, más mala mierda sigue y lo hizo. Realizando la venta, haciendo alianzas, construyendo el negocio, y no sólo a los legítimos, se arruinaron transacciones, se rompieron alianzas, pelearon guerras, jodidamente loco. Este mundo, su mundo, es un mundo diferente establecido aquí en Konoha, no hay reglas, no hay leyes, pero tienen el instinto de su lado.

Yo estaba muy sorprendida de que Sasuke me estuviera explicando esto, pero aún más sorprendida de que lo compartiera con tantas palabras.

—¿El instinto? —Le pregunté cuando él dejó de hablar, fascinada al mismo tiempo que ligeramente asustada.

—Tú puedes ser muy inteligente cuando se está actuando con el instinto para sobrevivir. Estos chicos, están lejos de ser tontos. Estos chicos han estado haciendo esto mucho tiempo, son los autores intelectuales. Y no estoy bromeando.

—Oh —le susurré.

—A través de esta mierda, los últimos veinte años, Kakashi ha estado creciendo las motocicletas personalizadas y el negocio de automóviles. Tranquilo, al principio, y la paciencia resulta. Ha tenido un plan, todo este tiempo, veinte años de mierda. Poco a poco construyendo una reputación, consiguiendo poco a poco la atención por ello, ahora todo el mundo lo sabe. Es difícil seguir haciendo seriamente mala mierda cuando periodistas y fotógrafos están escribiendo historias y tomando fotos y las estrellas de las películas de Hollywood están visitando su garaje. Habló al club para alimentar con el dinero a Ride, diversificó, construyó tiendas en otros lugares. Ahora es casi tan lucrativo como la mierda ilegal y lo hizo de esa manera para cuando realizó su movida para hacerse cargo, los estándares de vida de sus muchachos no podrían tomar un golpe tan grande, cortaron los lazos con esa otra mierda. Así que, eso es lo que hizo.

—¿El ANBU está limpio? —Le pregunté.

—No diría eso, molestia, pero ellos no venden de puerta en puerta la carne o transportan drogas, no más.

—Eso es bueno —señalé.

—Sí, en el sentido de que Kakashi y sus muchachos no se enfrentan a un futuro en el que su única elección de vestuario sería un mono naranja. El problema es que eran buenos en el transporte seguro y ahora no ofrecen ese servicio, a veces la demanda se corta a partir de la oferta. Lo que ha hecho algunas personas muy peligrosas, muy poco felices. Y Kakahi sería el hombre detrás de su infelicidad. Tiene chicos en sus filas que estarían encantados de volver a lo que estaban haciendo. Hay disturbios, él está lidiando con eso, y hay presión externa. Él es un hombre marcado y hasta que encuentre quién está detrás de la rebelión en su Club y las facciones fuera podrá solucionar su mierda y seguir adelante, él tiene problemas.

—¿Cómo está, um... —Tomé una bocanada de aire y luego pregunté—? ¿Moegi involucrada con eso? ¿Son las drogas?

—No —respondió Sasuke.

Oh, mierda.

—¿Les dejó ella vender puerta en puerta su carne?

—No—su brazo me dio un apretón—, ella era el hombre dentro en el robo de tres vehículos personalizados y una moto de encargo, un montón de engranajes y el contenido de la caja fuerte.

—¿El hombre adentro? —Le pregunté.

Sasuke se detuvo para estudiarme luego sus dedos buscaban entre mis cabellos y me di cuenta de que lo hizo por las mismas razones que Ino tomó aliento. Lo hizo a fin de prepararme.

—Su profesión elegida, molestia. Ella tiene una cosa a su favor y es que nadie la toma en serio. Era lo suficientemente inteligente como para escuchar y aprender en un montón de lugares. Ella vendió la información, proporcionó la distracción por un precio y, también por un precio, ofreció la conexión. Ella no era lo suficientemente inteligente como para no mantener su mierda tranquila, no quería ser invisible y no joder a la gente equivocada. No era exigente, fue imparcial con las oportunidades. Jodió a todos y ahora ella está jodida.

—¿Cuánta gente ha jodido? —Le pregunté.

—Demasiadas —respondió Sasuke.

—¿Y sus niveles de zona de peligro?

—Fuera de serie —respondió Sasuke—. Kakashi y el ANBU son el menor de sus problemas y, Sakura, pueden haber limpiado, pero eso no quiere decir que respetan las reglas. La atrapan; lidian con ella a su manera. Ellos no la entregaran a la policía. Ellos encontraran una manera de recuperar lo que les debe y serían creativos al respecto.

Mi cuerpo dio un temblor mientras mi mano se apretó contra su cara y cuando lo hizo, su mano salió de mi pelo y deslizó sus nudillos por mi mandíbula.

—Sí, no se ve muy bien para Moegi —susurró.

—¿Vas a encontrarla por mí? —Solté y entonces me tensé. No podría pedir eso, no podía pedirle a Sasuke y a sus chicos que se metieran en...

—Estoy tratando. —Clave mi mirada en él y habló—. No por ella, sino por ti, tu padre y tu madre.

Uh ... wow.

—Yo ... yo no sé... ¿que eres? —Balbuceé.

—Sakura, te llevé a través del fuego. Hay que parar esta mierda.

—Correcto —susurré, podía sentir mi vientre sentimental, mi corazón hinchándose, mi garganta hormigueaba, mis ojos mirando dentro de él.

Sus ojos sonrieron.

—Me puedes pagar devuelta, si preparas la cena.

—¿Hacer la cena sería reembolso?

—No, no todo, pero va a trinchar un poco lejos lo que me debes.

Sentí mis labios levantarse mientras mi cabeza se echada hacia un lado.

—¿Eso significa que tengo que cocer verduras al vapor?

—¿Es eso un problema para ti?

—No, pero lo único que tienes en tu refrigerador son frutas, queso y verduras. Tu hermano usó todos los huevos y demás, y tenía la carne del almuerzo para almorzar, así que eso deja verduras para la cena. No estoy segura de que mi sistema aceptará nada más que verduras para la cena. Podría reaccionar y supongo que la reacción sería violenta.

Él me sonrió y luego comentó:

—Hay tiendas en Konoha. Algunas de ellas incluso llevan los víveres.

—¿Quién es el listillo ahora? —Murmuré.

—Está bien, molestia, ponte los zapatos y trae tu culo hasta el Camaro. Vamos a ir a la tienda.

—Y todavía mandón —continué hablando entre dientes.

—¿Tienes hambre? —preguntó.

—Sí —le respondí.

—¿Quieres las verduras para la cena?

—Diablos, no.

—Entonces mueve el culo, ponte los zapatos y entra en el Camaro.

—M-A-N-D-Ó-N —Deletreé como su hermano hizo antes, moviéndome para salir de la silla, pero sus brazos de repente se cerraron a mi alrededor y me encontré pegada a su pecho, su mano se deslizó hasta arriba para ahuecar mi cabeza, inclinándola entonces tiro de mis labios hasta los suyos.

Luego besó lo listilla justo fuera de mí.

Después de eso, me levanté e hice lo que me ordenó.

—Bebé —le susurré.

—Estás ahí —gruñó Sasuke en mi oído, su mano ahuecando mi pecho, con los dedos rodando mi pezón, su otra mano sobre la mía, su dedo manipulando el mío en el punto de oro mientras conducía su polla dentro de mí.

Él tenía razón, yo estaba allí. Mi cabeza voló hacia atrás, chocó con su hombro y llegue. Con fuerza.

Su mano entre mis piernas tomó la mía y él envolvió ambos brazos alrededor de mi cintura, su otra mano aun ahuecando mi pecho mientras me llevaba hacia abajo y empujaba hacia arriba, su cara en mi cuello, sus gruñidos profundos tiritando a través de mí.

Entonces me mantuvo abajo mientras golpeaba arriba, mantenía la conexión y gruñó en mi cuello.

—Bebé —susurré, mi cuello se retorció, levantó la cabeza, su boca tomó la mía y su lengua se deslizó dentro.

Kami, me encanta su sabor.

Él me apretó cerca y conectada mientras me besaba, entonces su boca soltó la mía. Sacó su polla de mí, me dio la vuelta, me puso de espaldas en la cama y siguió hacia abajo. Su cuerpo cubrió el mío, sus caderas entre las mías, envolví mis piernas alrededor de sus muslos y mis brazos alrededor de su espalda.

Su cara entró en mi cuello y mis dedos se arrastraron por la piel de su espalda.

—¿Sasuke? —llamé.

—No, cerecita, respondiendo a tu pregunta, yo no soy un superhéroe —dijo en mi cuello, mi cuerpo se calmó y me di cuenta que era una broma.

—Arrogante —comenté, pero lo hice riendo.

Alzó la cabeza, él me sonrió y mi mano se deslizó automáticamente, alrededor de su pecho, su cuello hasta su mejilla, mi pulgar tocando sus labios.

—¿Sakura? —Escuché y tiré mis ojos lejos de la contemplación de sus labios a él.

—¿Sí?

—Me has llamado, bebé.

—¿Lo hice?

Su sonrisa se hizo más profunda, lo vi y sentí como sus se movieron bajo mi pulgar.

—Sí, lo hiciste —contestó.

—Lo siento, fui hipnotizada por tus labios.

Él se quedó inmóvil luego su rostro se hundió cerca y murmuró:

—Me gusta cuando eres dulce.

Sentí mi cuerpo fundirse bajo él y mi mano se deslizó hacia atrás a través de su cabello.

―Recuerdo lo que quería decir —le dije en voz baja.

—Entonces dilo, cerecita —respondió suavemente.

—Gracias por decirme sobre Colmillo y Moegi, y por ser tan bueno acerca de su mamá.

Su mano se alzó y sus dedos se arrastraron mi pelo antes de susurrar:

—De nada, pequeña molestia.

—Y te doy las gracias por ponerme a salvo —continué.

—Sakura —susurró.

—Y por tratar de encontrar a Moegi.

—Puedes parar ahora.

No le hice caso.

—Y por salvarme de la prisión de moteros.

—Ya me diste las gracias por eso, aunque lo hiciste durante un discurso enfático.

—Bueno, gracias de nuevo porque eso estaba medio asqueroso ahí y yo no era un gran fan de tocar cualquier cosa o, um... sentarme en nada, así que eso lo hizo más incómodo que apenas ser encerrada en una habitación para tu propia protección, pero en contra de tu voluntad.

—Me aseguraré de que Aino no deje el trabajo —reitero.

—Estoy hablando en serio —le dije en voz baja.

Su mano acarició el costado de mi cabeza y su pulgar rodeó sien.

—Sé que lo estás —respondió en voz baja.

—Mi vida es un desastre —compartí algo que él ya sabía.

—Esto va a pasar, Sakura.

Saqué la respiración por la nariz, Y dije en la exhalación:

—Eso espero.

Su mano se deslizó hacia abajo y su pulgar se deslizó por mis labios.

—Una de las cosas positivas que aprendiste hoy. Se ve bien para ti. Tu mamá lidia con un desastre, pero ella sigue manteniéndose firme, e incluso lo hace viéndose increíblemente bien.

Sentí que mis cejas se juntaban.

—¿Acabas de llamar a mi madre caliente?

—Te pareces a ella —respondió.

Bueno, eso no era tan malo. Mi mamá tenía muchos desastres, Sasuke estaba en lo cierto, pero tenía un estilo bastante elegante.

—Actúas como ella. —Sasuke cortó en mis pensamientos.

Me concentré en él.

—¿Lo hago?

—Cuando estás siendo dulce y no despotricando o regañando sobre la masa de galletas con cuchillos.

Sonreí.

—No regañé sobre la masa de galletas con un cuchillo.

Él me sonrió.

—Estuvo cerca.

Él tenía razón y yo sentí que mi cuerpo empezaba a estremecerse con su risa.

Vio cómo me hacía reír hasta que estaba sonriéndole, entonces él bajó la cabeza y besó la base de mi garganta. Después salió de mí, nos tapó con las sábanas, extendió la mano para apagar la luz de su mesita de noche y me dio vuelta para que mi espalda estuviera acurrucada en su frente. Luego presionó y se inclinó sobre mí para apagar la luz en mi mesita de noche. Luego sacó el pelo de mi cuello y besó la piel en la parte posterior de mi oreja. Envolvió su brazo alrededor de mí, me atrajo profundamente, enganchó mi pierna con la suya y se instaló en las almohadas.

Buenas noches de Sasuke.

Ningún golpe, ni gracias señor. En su lugar, hablar, reír y luego caricias.

Supongo que puedo tratar con bombas incendiarias y tiroteos y conocer al desastre andante que mi madre tenía como amiga después de todos estos años, si así era como terminaría mi día.

Me acosté en la oscuridad del almacén cavernoso de Sasuke, en su gran cama, su enorme y caliente cuerpo cerca, el recuerdo de sus buenas noches dulce y fresco.

Sí, podría lidiar con todo eso si así sería como terminaría mi día. Pero ahora me preguntaba si Sasuke sentiría lo mismo...

* * *

Nota:

Cuéntenme...

¿Qué opinan de que la madre de Moegi busque a Sakura?

¿Les gusta Itachi e Izumi?

Comenten para que actualice más rápido, de esa manera me entero que sí quieren que siga subiendo capítulos, no tiene caso subir capítulos tan largos si nadie los lee.

Gracias a quienes me dejan su comentario :) Síganlo haciendo.


	19. Barrera

Abrí los ojos y vi que era de madrugada. Había luces encendidas en el almacén y sabía que estaban por la cocina. Escuché murmullos de Sasuke, que estaba muy lejos, al teléfono.

Me deslicé hasta el borde de la cama, dejando caer mi torso hacia abajo y busqué mi camisón. Lo encontré, busqué mi ropa interior, la encontré y la levanté.

Pasé mi camisón por mi cabeza, metí mis brazos a través de este y luego me puse mi ropa interior mientras estaba en la cama. Luego me levanté, fui al baño, hice lo mío, y vagué por las escaleras.

Sasuke todavía estaba al teléfono, vestido con un uniforme ceñido, camiseta de manga larga y pantalones cargo. Su cabello estaba ligeramente húmedo y ya tenía las botas puestas.

Se apoyaba con una mano en la encimera, no se movió y sus ojos no me dejaron mientras caminaba hacia él. Lo perdí de vista cuando mi cuerpo chocó con él, mi mejilla apretada contra su pecho y mis brazos fueron a su alrededor. Él quitó su mano de la encimera y envolvió su brazo a mí alrededor.

—Sí, reporta a Naruto, arregla el encuentro con Kakashi —dijo Sasuke en su teléfono.

Suspiré en su pecho. Él no iba sobre sus propios negocios, iba sobre el mío.

—Entendido —continuó—, estaré allí en veinte.

Bloqueó su teléfono y lo metió en sus pantalones. Incliné la cabeza hacia atrás y lo miré mientras su otro brazo se cerró alrededor de mis hombros.

—¿Dormiste bien? —preguntó, con la barbilla inclinada para mirarme.

—Mm hmm —le contesté.

Bajó la barbilla aún más y su boca tocó la mía mientras su brazo alrededor de mi espalda también bajó, arrugando mi camisón y luego lo levantó con su brazo y su mano ahuecó mi culo, piel a bragas.

Bien.

Cuando retiró su boca le pregunté de nuevo:

—¿Y tú?

—Sí —respondió.

Tomé una bocanada de aire y le pregunté:

— ¿Algo que hacer?

Su brazo en mis hombros se apretó al igual que su mano en mi culo.

—Tenemos noticias.

—¿Buenas o malas noticias?

—Ambas.

—Uh-oh —murmuré.

—No tengo mucho tiempo, ¿pero necesitas un café antes de oírlo?

—¿Es esta tu manera de preguntarme si necesito Valium antes de decirme?

Él sonrió y me dio más apretones.

Luego habló.

—El tiroteo fue sobre Moegi. No Colmillo.

—¿Esa es la buena noticia o la mala?

—La buena, es que sabemos a quién estamos buscando y por qué hicieron lo que hicieron. Desde que Colmillo se lanzó por ti y yo aclaré las cosas ayer, también saben que se ganaron dos grupos de enemigos que no quieren. Moegi sabe mucho, ha enfadado a mucha gente y puede causar un montón de problemas, la policía y los federales la quieren, pero no vale la pena dejar entrar en calor a mis chicos, al igual que a los ANBU. Tiraron del hilo y ahora ellos no lo quieren y no quieren que la cosa se ponga más caliente. Es una suposición, pero esto significa que tú y tus padres están probablemente seguros.

—Esa es la buena noticia —Observé.

—Sí, pero eso no significa que no jugamos de manera inteligente. ¿Estás conmigo?

Yo no estaba segura de que era, pero asentí de todos modos.

—¿Cuál es la mala noticia? —le pregunté.

Él dudó y luego me explicó:

—Suigetsu tuvo un encuentro con Udon ayer. Al parecer, le dijiste a Colmillo que habías pasado de mí y él tomó este permiso tácito para hacer su juego. En vista de que él es Colmillo y no el tipo de hombre que pide una señal, te dice que le gusta tu sonrisa, te compra una bebida y espera conseguir algo, pero en cambio te encierra en un cuarto y piensa que cuando regrese de causar estragos y exigir retribución, vas a estar esperando para que él haga lo que sea que haga para reclamarte, él no da marcha atrás ante la guerra. No sirvió de nada que mis chicos lo vencieran y capturaran el premio. Ahora hay una cara que salvar. Enviamos lugartenientes y no fueron capaces de hacer un trato. Ahora, los capitanes tienen que encontrarse.

Oh Kami.

—¿Quieres entrar en más detalles acerca de la guerra? —le pregunté, pero no estaba segura de que quería más detalles.

—¿Le dijiste que habías pasado de mí?

—Um... —murmuré, tratando de retroceder un poco, pero su brazo y mano tenían más fuerza, así que dejé de intentarlo—. Estaba de mal humor —le expliqué.

—Mierda, Sakura —murmuró.

—También le dije que yo había renunciado a los hombres y que me iba de senderismo y hacer un rescate.

Bajó la mirada hacia mí. Luego dijo:

—Molestia, déjame decirte algo sobre los hombres.

Uh-oh.

—Um... —Empecé en un esfuerzo por no aprender nada de los hombres.

Sasuke no era el único hombre que era un misterio para mí. Los hombres en general eran un misterio para mí. No tenía ni idea de por qué hacían la mitad de lo que hacían y hace tiempo que había decidido que no quería saber. Podrías pasar décadas tratando de averiguar qué era y nunca tener éxito. La ignorancia, decidí, era una bendición cuando se trataba de hombres. Había aprendido a ir con la corriente y esperar que no me masticaran demasiado en el proceso.

Sasuke siguió hablando.

—Decir cosas así a hombres como Colmillo es como un desafío.

—¿Qué?

—Él es el presidente de ANBU. Tiene dinero. Tiene pelotas. Tiene cerebro. Tiene carisma. Tiene poder. Para hombres como él, las mujeres son fáciles. Hombres como ese no quieren que las mujeres sean fáciles. Ellos quieren mujeres listillas y lindas. Una mujer como esa dice que no quiere tener nada que ver con los hombres y que se va de rescate, a hombres como Colmillo que lo toman como un reto y los desafíos son los que lo alimentan. Viven y respiran por un desafío. Tú diciendo lo que le dijiste a Kakashi es lo mismo como un hombre yendo hacia él y empujándolo en un bar. Él va a reaccionar a eso, con fuerza, y lo mejor de la situación, no importa lo que tenga que hacer para hacerlo.

—Es una locura —le dije, porque lo era.

—Es Colmillo.

Me quedé mirándolo. Entonces me di cuenta.

—También lo eres tú.

Su mano apretó mi culo.

—Estás aprendiendo.

Entonces algo me llegó de golpe.

—¿Qué pasa cuando mejoras la situación?

—¿Qué?

—¿Qué pasa cuando ya no es un reto?

Su mano izquierda estaba en mi culo por lo que su brazo podía hacer una curva alrededor de mi cintura y me atrajo hacia él, murmurando:

—Molestia.

Saqué mi torso hacia atrás lo mejor que pude y seguí con mis ojos pegados a él.

—¿Es eso una respuesta? —le pregunté.

Mantuvo los ojos fijos en mí y me preguntó de nuevo:

— ¿Qué me vas a dar?

Era mi turno de decir:

— ¿Qué?

—Cerecita, ayer me dijiste que tu miserable ex te aplastó. Y sé que esto es cierto porque, por días, te vi acercarte en cada situación entre nosotros con una barrera, como si estuvieras protegiéndote de una amenaza. Cuando hago algo que te gusta, tu cara se suaviza porque te he sorprendido, no has tenido esa mierda de un hombre. Sólo te me acercaste y deslizaste tus brazos a mí alrededor, cariño. Te he hecho venir y he estado dentro de ti. Ya has compartido gratitud. Sin embargo, Sakura, esa barrera sigue arriba, protegiéndote. No me has dado, ni siquiera cerca. No hay manera en la que he vencido esta situación.

Esa fue una respuesta que no era la respuesta.

—Está bien, así que digamos que mejoras la situación.

—No lo he hecho.

—Digamos que lo haces.

—Sakura, no lo he hecho.

—Pero dices que lo haces.

—Lo hago, vamos a ver cómo se desarrolla.

No es una buena respuesta. Yo sabía cómo se juega. Sasori me enseñó eso.

Miré su pecho y murmuré:

— Necesito el café ahora.

—Sakura —llamó.

Mis brazos se deslizaron alrededor de su espalda por lo que mis manos pudieron presionar contra su pecho.

Sus brazos se apretaron.

—Sakura.

Apreté más fuerte en su pecho.

Él me sacudió suavemente y ordenó:

— Sakura, mírame.

Miré hacia él y me preguntó:

— ¿Quieres falsas promesas?

No le respondí así que acercó más su cara.

—No puedo predecir el futuro.

—Yo puedo —le susurré y lo empujé con fuerza en el pecho.

Tuve éxito obteniendo unos pocos centímetros hasta que él me arrastró de vuelta, con los brazos bloqueándome alrededor.

—Ahí está, Sakura, esto es lo que tienes —dijo en voz baja.

—Necesito café, Sasuke.

Eché la cabeza hacia abajo y empujé de nuevo en su pecho, pero su mano se acercó, se retorció en mi pelo y tiró suavemente hacia atrás, así que lo estaba mirando.

—Está bien—dijo—, hay dos maneras en que esto se hace. Yo mejoro esta situación y me das todo de ti, con honestidad, y yo puedo darme cuenta de que eso no es lo que quiero y debemos seguir adelante.

Tiré mi cabeza hacia atrás, pero él se mantuvo firme y siguió hablando.

—O —continuó—, encontré un tesoro y un hombre que encuentra un tesoro, hace todo lo posible para protegerlo y mantenerlo cerca. No sé hacia dónde va a ir esto, pero estoy dispuesto a viajar y ver qué pasa. Eso no es un riesgo que he tomado en mucho tiempo, Sakura, es un riesgo que he evitado. Pero me estoy tomando ese riesgo contigo. Tú caminas lejos ahora, eso me dice que no soy digno para que puedas tomar ese riesgo conmigo.

Calmé mi lucha y lo miré fijamente.

—Vas a un paso de distancia —se atrevió.

—Tengo que pensar —le susurré.

Él negó con la cabeza.

—No. No, no lo haces. Vives en tu cabeza demasiado, te acurrucas y callas cosas y pasas tanto tiempo en hacerlo, que te olvidas de vivir tu vida. No puedes vivir tu vida en tu cabeza. Eso no es vivir. Confía en mí, molestia, lo sé. He estado haciendo casi lo mismo por un tiempo ahora, siempre se me olvidó lo que se siente estar vivo. Te metiste en mi cara ese día que volviste del Ride y me recordaste lo que se siente estar vivo. Se siente bien, pequeña molestia, así que no voy a volver ahora.

Algo estaba obstruyendo mi garganta, pero me las arreglé para preguntar:

—¿De qué estás hablando?

—Suelta tú mano y deja de defenderte, te voy a contar.

—Dime ahora, tal vez soltaré mi mano —regresé.

—No funciona de esa manera, Sakura.

Me empecé a enojar y le dije:

— Por supuesto que no.

— No lo entiendes.

—Sí, lo hago —le dije—. Es a tu manera o de ninguna manera.

—Ahí esta esa barrera de nuevo.

¡Kami! ¿Cómo podría olvidar lo molesto que era?

¿Lo quería? Él iba a conseguirlo.

—Yo lo amaba —anuncié, el cuerpo de Sasuke se tensó, yo continué—: Mucho. Mirando hacia atrás, no tengo ni la maldita idea de por qué, pero en ese momento, estaba segura. Completamente segura. Lo sabía. Yo estaba absolutamente segura. Sin dudas. Ninguna en absoluta. ¿Te suena familiar?

—Cerecita...

—Moegi folló con él, el día de nuestra boda.

Por eso, el cuerpo de Sasuke se bloqueó y yo asentí.

—No es broma. Nadie lo sabe. Ni siquiera Ino o Hinata. Luego, más tarde, ella estaba en problemas, menos de lo que tiene ahora, pero necesitaba dormir en nuestra casa, así que la dejé. Yo estaba fuera, no recuerdo lo que estaba haciendo, regresé a casa y los encontré otra vez. Todo salió entonces, Moegi me dijo y Sasori no lo negó. Moegi, lo entiendo, ella hizo ese tipo de mierda todo el tiempo. Pero Sasori, a pesar de que yo sabía, me encerré en mi cabeza y empecé a fingir. Esperaba que él creciera y lo dejara. Pero te levantas muy rápido cuando entras en tu casa y encuentras que tu marido está tirándose a tu cuasihermana.

Sasuke me miró y seguí hablando.

—Sabes, lo gracioso es que, yo pensaba que Moegi lo hizo para advertirme. Pienso que ella sabía exactamente el tipo de imbécil que él era y esa era su jodida forma de protegerme. Ella no estaba contenta cuando sucedió, no me lo tiró en cara. Parecía aliviada. Pero yo, que lo amaba, estaba tan segura y no quería admitir lo equivocada que estaba. Y cuando estás tan seguro y termina mal, pierdes la fe en ti mismo, tu capacidad para tomar las decisiones correctas acerca de tu vida. Así, Sasuke, hay una razón por la que está mi barrera. Porque estaba segura de ti también y durante un año y medio que me has dado nada más que sexo muy genial. Ahora quieres más, pero no hay manera, no hay manera en el infierno en que no vaya a proceder con extrema cautela.

Su mano acarició mi cabeza y su brazo me atrajo hacia sí mientras me susurró:

— Cerecita.

No. No. No podía ser dulce y llegar a mí. Tenía que darme algo mucho más diferente que dulce.

—Le dijiste a tu hombre que estarías allí en veinte y yo necesito el café —le recordé—. Y yo también necesito pensar. Puede que no quieras que dure más. Es lo que hago. Así que déjame ir.

Él no me dejó ir. Me abrazó fuertemente y me miró a los ojos.

—Sasuke...

—Está bien, molestia, voy a dejarte ir, pero te voy a dar esto para que pienses. Durante más de veinte años, he estado muerto. Tuve gente leal a mí en la que confiaba y yo no dejo que nadie, ni una jodida persona entre en el rango. Entonces veo a esta mujer en un restaurante que se ríe en público como si estuviera riéndose con sus chicas con un café en la mesa de su cocina. Lo único que tenía que dar a esa mujer, se lo di. Sé todo acerca de ti, Sakura, porque mis chicos tenían órdenes de reportármelo a mí todos los días. A donde fuiste, que hiciste, con quién estabas, cómo te gastaste el dinero, a quién conociste, a quién le hablaste por teléfono, cuando se apagaron las luces en tu dormitorio y sabían que estabas dormida. Me dije que era porque necesitaba cuidados, pero no era eso, Sakura, nunca fue eso. Yo no lo sabía entonces. Yo no lo sabía hasta que Suigetsu me llamó por teléfono y me dijo que llevara mi culo a la base porque estabas en la pantalla en Ride. Yo no fui a la base, exigí un informe, lo tengo y me fui a tu casa porque conocía tu mierda, simplemente se puso caliente y yo sabía que no iba a dejar que nadie te hiciera daño. Entonces vi las cintas y supe al día siguiente que tanto Uzumaki y Colmillo estaban interesándose en ti y ahí es cuando yo supe que nadie te iba a tener, nadie, excepto yo. No he dejado entrar a nadie en más de veinte años, molestia, excepto tú. Ahora, todavía tienes todo lo que tengo para dar, pero no voy a confiar en ti con el resto hasta que confíes en mí. Así que cuando te arrastres a tu cabeza, piensa en eso.

Y con eso, me dejó ir y luego se había ido. Él no desapareció, su lugar era demasiado grande para lograr eso, pero yo estaba inmóvil por la sorpresa, el miedo y algo más, algo muy diferente, algo cálido y hermoso y que era aún más aterrador, así que no me volví para ver cómo se iba.

.

Nota: Gracias Euclidona.08 por tus reviews, al parecer eres la única persona entre casi 500 que leen la historia (según las estadisticas de fanfiction) que se anima a comentar. Jeje, pues ni hablar, espero que lo disfrutes, lo subo especialmente para ti. Ciao.


End file.
